


Sex and Violence

by OriharaInfobroker



Category: Durarara!!, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Adult Content, Kink, Los Angeles, M/M, Magic, Multi, Sex, Smut, Supernatural Creatures, Torture, Vampires, Violence, Yakuza, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 93,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriharaInfobroker/pseuds/OriharaInfobroker
Summary: Alternative universe - Durarara meets Vampire: The MasqueradeShizuo and Izaya have been drawn to Los Angeles only to discover a very different world of supernatural monsters awaits them.





	1. A Raven in L.A.

**~Los Angeles - Headquarters of the Awakusu Kai~**

“I’ve been here for six months and found no trace. It’s like they just vanished.” He was pacing the small office that had become his since coming to Los Angeles. Frustration was obvious in both his voice and his mannerisms, something seldom seen, even by Shiki. Of course, the topic of their discussion had always been something that Izaya found frustrating. 

“Orihara-san, it might be time to let it go.” Shiki speaks in an even tone. “You're the only one still pursuing this.”

Izaya scowls at the Awakusu under boss. Of course he should let it go. In fact, he never should have pursued it this far. It had started as a request from Shinra; as if he'd have come all the way out here for that stupid beast otherwise. Two years ago Kasuka had taken up secondary residence in Los Angeles when he landed a big roll in an American film. After a year Kasuka had disappeared. Shizuo had, of course, been devastated and Izaya, having sisters of his own, could empathize. So when Shinra asked him to look into it, he had agreed -on the condition that Shinra not tell Shizuo of his involvement. He searched for the younger Heiwajima for months without turning up more than a handful of misleading trails. It was frustrating to say the least but the mystery of it intrigued him and drove him to continue. 

Until Shizuo went missing. Six months after Kasuka’s disappearance the elder Heiwajima took a trip to Los Angeles and never came home. Shinra had been in a full on panic, thinking Shizuo had succumbed to depression and killed himself but Izaya knew that wasn't the case. There was no way it was coincidence. Wherever Kasuka had disappeared to, Shizuo had followed; Izaya was sure of it. The problem was, he had no proof. 

So he'd made a deal with Shiki. He was now considered a full member of the Awakusu while in Los Angeles. He ran the small branch for Shiki when the under boss wasn't in town but otherwise did what he always had for them: gather information. 

Six months and he was as known and feared in L.A. as he had been in Tokyo. Being tied to the Awakusu limited some if his potential clientele but business didn't suffer for it. All the while he continued searching for some explanation for the missing Heiwajimas. 

“Izaya, it's been two years without a sign. I'm sure it has occurred to you that, if they are alive, they don't want to be found.” Shiki observes calmly. “Especially by the person he hated the most…”

“If that was meant to discourage Shiki, you should know better. It isn't even about finding them per se. There's a puzzle here that I can't solve. It's as if I am very specifically being countered every step of the way.”

“Then take the hint and move on.” Shiki replied bluntly. “Go back to Tokyo.”

“Is that an order?” He retorted, annoyed by Shiki’s response. 

“As if ordering you would even work. It's a suggestion, Izaya. Go home before this obsession destroys you.” Izaya blinks slowly before his expression settles into a slight pout. Shiki marveled at how the informant was able to make such a childish expression look attractive. 

“I'll think about it.” He replied, returning to his desk and his work. 


	2. Court of the Lion

**~Los Angeles -Hollywood - Court of The Lion~**

Shizuo really needed a smoke. Prince Remy had been talking for almost an hour about the same damn painting and that obnoxious know-it-all attitude was pissing him off. He’d been called here to report on the job the Prince had dumped on him and Kasuka and yet he’d been kept waiting, listening to nonstop drivel about a painting he didn’t even like. It was some stupid impressionist piece full of random color and mysterious meanings that were supposed to be deciphered within… He hated that kind of self involved shit. There was no secret meaning hidden in the shitty painting, just some asshole calling himself an artist and ripping people off.

He didn’t even realize he was clenching his fists until Kasuka laid a hand on his shoulder. “Please don’t cause a scene brother.” He said in his level tone. Shizuo gritted his teeth and took several deep breaths in. They didn’t really help calm him down but concentrating on breathing meant he wasn’t listening to the Prince’s droning monologue of shit. After several more agonizing minutes the Prince finally approaches the Heiwajimas. 

“Shizuo, Kasuka, thank you for your patience. Please, give me your report.” He says with all the social charm he could muster. Unfortunately for him, Shizuo seemed quite immune to those charms most days and, after listening to the man for an hour, today was one of those days. He growled out his response.

“Prince Remy. The Awakusu’s movements have been continuing exactly as we’d predicted. As long as their informant is active here, they’ll continue to expand their power. You won’t be able to get them to accept an outsider into their ranks and getting close enough to ghoul one of their own is too high a risk for Kasuka and I.” He didn’t particularly like the idea of ghouling one of Shiki’s men anyway but truthfully, he couldn’t afford to get that close. Not with that damn flea sniffing around.

“Ah yes, the informant. He’s been quite a pain in our collective asses. He has his fingers in everything and seems to enjoy probing at things he shouldn’t.”

Shizuo grunts in annoyance. Of course the damn flea would keep poking and prodding. He was never one to leave a secret alone and this one in particular was personally motivating. 

“The Nosferatu have their eyes on him, you know.” the Prince continued. “They say he would make a good addition to their ranks. I’m not sure I want them to have him though, he seems far too beautiful to let them disfigure him. He doesn’t seem to have an artform though…”

Shizuo growled low in his throat, clenching his fists at the thought. Kasuka quickly put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Prince Remy I do not think it wise to sire the informant at this time. That may cause difficulty with the Awakusu should such a key member of their organization disappear.” Kasuka spoke with calm assurance, interceding before his brother ended up doing something stupid.

“You do have a point there Kasuka.” The Prince ceded. “Continue to watch them. They’re too powerful and I don’t like when humans gather that much power without the influence of a Kindred guiding them.”

“Of course.” Kasuka replied with a bow of his head. Shizuo also gave a slight bow of his head even though what he really wanted to do was punch the smirk off that bastard’s face. Sire Izaya? The very thought of either Prince Remy or those sewer rats siring the flea pissed him off. He was already a bloodsucking parasite. No need to make it literally true. He watched the Prince walk away, muttering under his breath.

“It should be safe enough to leave now that we’ve reported to him, brother.” Kasuka spoke calmly, his voice breaking through Shizuo’s anger as usual. “You knew the Nos were eyeing him brother. He’s too good at what he does. It’s only natural the Prince would set his eyes on your flea.”

Shizuo turned toward the door, pulling out his smokes as he walked. “Don’t call him my flea.” He retorted but Kasuka just smiled. “That bastard doesn’t know when to leave well enough alone. If he hadn’t followed me…”

“He was searching for me brother. For your sake.” Kasuka reminded him causing Shizuo to sigh in frustration. It was true of course. He hadn’t known at the time but Izaya had been searching for Kasuka before he’d even found out what had happened to his brother. Then the damn flea had been looking for him too. Relentlessly for two years they’d been doing everything to throw Izaya off their trail and all it had done was spur the damn informant on further. To make matters worse, when the Awakusu started taking ground among L.A.’s underworld, the Prince had assigned them to look into it because they were Japanese. 

“I know! It would have been so much easier if he’d just stayed in Tokyo!” He growled as he lit his smoke, taking a long drag. “Why the hell did he have to follow us? I don’t understand him. Damn Izaya…”

“We could petition our sire, brother.” Kasuka suggests. “To keep the others from trying to grab him. If our sire lays claim to him no one else will be able to. Her claim will supercede theirs.” Shizuo growled in annoyance.

“Why would she? He’s not Toreador material, like the Prince said.”

“Neither are you but I was able to convince her of your merit.” Shizuo blinked. Well that was certainly true. Toreador was probably the least likely clan to embrace him but they did. The more he thought about it, the more he could see Izaya’s manipulative ways fitting in with his clan. 

“He doesn’t have an artform…”

“Maybe he does. You don’t know that for sure, brother.” Shizuo was about to retort but his brother’s words made him realize he didn’t actually know. In fact, he knew very little about Izaya that didn’t involve the damn flea pissing him off. He sighed again.

“Fine, talk to Marion. I don’t want to see those damn sewer rats going after him.” He replied grudgingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prince Remy: Leader of the faction of vampires called the Camarilla, in Los Angeles. 
> 
> The Camarilla: the largest sect of vampires, members of the Camarilla follow six Traditions, and structure themselves much like feudal monarchies. 
> 
> Kindred: a term used to refer to vampires, most commonly used by the Camarilla. The term references the shared ties of blood. 
> 
> The Embrace (also called siring): the deliberate act of creating a new vampire. 
> 
> There are 13 vampire clans, each with unique abilities and characteristics.
> 
> Clan Nosferatu: Members of Clan Nosferatu are hideous to behold, their bodies horribly warped and twisted by the Embrace. Clandestine spies and wily secret-stealers, they control the flow of information in vampire society.
> 
> Clan Toreador: The Toreador are sensuous, gregarious hedonists, known for their beauty as well as their cunning. Of all the clans, they are the most refined, always found at the cutting edge of mortal art and culture. 
> 
> There has always been an undercurrent of rivalry and dislike between the Nosferatu and the Toreador. While Izaya's skills caught the attention of the Nosferatu, his charm and good looks drew the Toreador's attention. 
> 
> By the Laws of the Camarilla, only the Prince can give permission to sire a new vampire. To do so without the Prince's permission is a crime.


	3. Serpent's Lair

~Los Angeles - Hollywood - Avalon Hollywood (Club)~

Abdiel watched the raven-haired foreigner move through his club with amusement. As usual, he was accompanied by the other foreigners that made up the Awakusu group but the other men held little interest. They were all powerful, intelligent men but none were quite as fascinating as the smaller, effeminate man who talked constantly yet said very little. He hadn't understood why these Japanese men had picked his club to spend their time in at first, until the raven had started frequenting the place with them. 

At first he'd dismissed the man as one of those who tried too hard to seek recognition from his superiors -in this case the man in the white suit who was clearly the head of the group, the man the raven seemed to spend the most time babbling at. He didn't understand Japanese so what they were discussing was a mystery but the bored expression on the leader's face spoke volumes. 

His opinion of the raven had changed in a single evening. The Awakusu had, in a subtle way, laid claim to Abdiel’s club. They came frequently, spent liberally and were well-behaved so Abdiel had no complaints. Their presence benefitted him, keeping other organizations away and giving him a small amount of insight into L.A.’s fastest growing and most mysterious criminal organization. 

About a month or so after they'd become regulars the Awakusu found themselves confronted by a group of troublemakers from one of the Russian groups in his club. Abdiel had been ready to intervene but before he'd even made it to the standoff that odd raven had stepped up and, in perfect Russian, talked them down without a single punch thrown or weapon drawn. They'd all enjoyed a round of drinks together, the raven acting as translator, and the Russians had left peacefully. Two weeks later, to a man, the Russian troublemakers had been found dead, throats slit and not a clue as to who did it. Abdiel knew, without question, that it had been the raven’s doing somehow. He doubted the man had gotten his own hands dirty but both his experience and his gut pointed to the raven.

“Abdiel.” He turned at the sound of his name, eyes settling on Saul Marquette, his brother in Blood, another member of the Followers of Set. Though currently he was known as Marquis Sol, eccentric Anarch Toreador.

“What news do you bring from the Court of the Lazy Lion?” He asked of Saul, returning his gaze to the Awakusu group.

“Ah, your raven's here again. He's the talk of the court it seems. The Nosferatu have sought the Prince’s permission to bring him into the fold. The Toreador seem interested in putting in a counter claim simply to spite the Nos. The brothers seemed particularly bothered by the idea of the raven being sired.”

“Really? I had suspected they might be tied to him… But how could the actor and his brother possibly have ties to an informant and his Yakuza employers… Curious.” He tapped his finger against his lip thoughtfully. “No matter how you look at it, the raven doesn't belong in either group. He's too pretty for the Nosferatu, it would be a waste for him to lose that in the Embrace. He'd never be satisfied with the life of an artist, even if he had an art to practice. He obviously thrives on chaos…”

“You poach him from under the Prince’s nose and the court will be in chaos.” Saul comments. “Especially if both Clans think the other sired him.” He gave Saul a wink.

“And I get myself a very useful tool.” He adds with a smirk. “The problem is actually getting close enough to him to win him over. He's too cautious and seems somewhat resistant to powers of the Blood. Ah well, I like a challenge… “ He murmured, eyeing the raven with a smile. At that instant the raven looked up, as if he'd felt the Setite’s gaze on him. They locked eyes for a brief moment before the raven looked away, no longer interested once he had identified who was watching him. “A challenge indeed…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anarch: a member of the Anarch Movement
> 
> Anarch Movement: a sect of vampires who reject the social structures of the Camarilla and Sabbat. They are technically part of Camarilla society, but bound to only one Tradition: that of the Masquerade.
> 
> Independents: Not every vampire belongs to a sect. Independent clans, such as the Assamites and the Giovanni, refuse to create long-term allegiances with either the Camarilla or the Sabbat. On most occasions, the Camarilla continues to work with these individuals as suits its purposes. 
> 
> The Independent Alliance: a political alliance between the two Independent Clans, the Giovanni and the Followers of Set. They are a small but influential sect who have been rapidly gaining power. 
> 
> The Followers of Set: Decadent, seductive, and corrupt, the Setites worship their God in golden temples and seedy opium dens, seamlessly merging ancient Egypt and modern crime.
> 
> The Giovanni: The Giovanni are incestuous and insular masters of necromantic magic. With the ruthlessness of a mafia dynasty and the ambition of a modern corporation, these Venetian merchants seek power at any cost.


	4. A Tempting Offer

~Los Angeles - Hollywood - Avalon Hollywood (Club)~

Izaya wasn't talking much today, still lost in his own head. He sat next to Shiki in the booth, leaning against the white clad yakuza boss slightly as he nursed a Smirnoff Ice. Shiki and Akabayashi were talking about Akane, who had just started middle school this past spring. Their talk made him think of Tokyo and he had a sudden pang of homesickness. Not for Tokyo in specific but for the life that had been disrupted two years ago. Los Angeles had it's own charm and he'd found plenty of interesting humans to manipulate but it all felt hollow without his monster to play with.

Tokyo had been full of interesting and unique things. Demon swords, fairies, and even a vampire. Los Angeles, he knew, had similar interesting things but it was as if they had hidden themselves away from the world. Everyone knew the stories of the headless rider and knew it to be true in Ikebukuro. Here, though, urban legends seemed to be just that. Even knowing what he knew, he found it difficult to find traces of the supernatural. He’d found it a bit disappointing, hoping to find something new to learn about, something unique to this place. 

Between his inability to solve the Heiwajima mystery and his failure at finding anything unique, Los Angeles had begun to leave a bad taste. He finished off the last of his Smirnoff and placed the bottle on the table only to have another bottle handed to him over his shoulder. He glanced up to see Abdiel leaning over him with a smile. The man owned the club they frequented and Izaya had come to like him quite a bit. He had a quick wit, calm head, and a sense of danger about him that Izaya had been drawn to. Of course, the same things that Izaya liked about the man had also made him keep his distance despite Abdiel’s repeated attempts to get to know him better.

He took the drink, gracing Abdiel with a cheerful smile. “Thank you, Abdiel.” He replied before taking a sip.

“Not your usual self tonight, Izaya?” Abdiel inquired, giving the raven an enchanting smile. Izaya felt drawn to that smile but he forced the feeling away, breaking the eye contact between them.

“Just tired tonight.” He replied nonchalantly. Abdiel gave a slight nod of understanding. 

“I might have some information for you, raven. On those brothers you’ve been looking for.” Abdiel said quietly. “Can you come here tomorrow night before we open?” Izaya tensed immediately at those words and even Shiki turned from his conversation with Akabayashi to look at Abdiel.

“I should be able come by.” He responded, still maintaining his nonchalant mask, trying to still the faint feeling of hope that the words had given him. When Abdiel brought him information it was never wrong. He was one of Izaya’s more reliable sources when he did have information so Izaya couldn't afford to pass up this chance but he hardly wanted Abdiel to think he was eager. 

Abdiel gave Izaya a slight nod and a smile as he trailed fingers up Izaya's arm. “Tomorrow night then.” He said before walking off. Izaya rubbed his arm where the man had touched him, once again repressing the odd feeling of attraction for the man. Normally if Izaya found himself attracted to someone he'd just sleep with them and be done with it and he'd considered doing that with Abdiel but there was something about the man that made Izaya wary of the attraction he felt. He followed Abdiel with his eyes until Shiki grabbed his thigh and squeezed. He shifted his gaze to the yakuza with an arched eyebrow.

“You were staring, Orihara-san.” He said with a slightly amused smile. “Finally thinking of accepting his offer?” Izaya grinned and shrugged.

“Nope. Shiki-san knows I'd rather sleep with him.” Izaya replied with a sexy smile that was one part charm, one part arrogance and one part lust. Shiki rolled his eyes and gave Izaya's thigh another squeeze.

“Finish your drink, Orihara-san.” Shiki replied sternly. Izaya just smiled as he tipped back the bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powers of the Blood: also called Disciplines, these are unique vampire powers. Each Clan has three powers that they inherently learn. Some powers can be learned by any vampire while others are specific to a Clan. Clan specific Disciplines are often closely guarded secrets. 
> 
> It is usually a given that mortals will succumb when Kindred use a Discipline on them. Most mortals don't have the willpower to resist. The Discipline Abdiel is using on Izaya is called Presence. 
> 
> Presence: The beauty and elegance of vampires has inspired generations of mortals to write poetry, songs, and stories, each struggling to relate the magnificence of these seductive undead. A vampire’s natural aura of command, intimidation, or sensuality draws the attention like nothing else, and practitioners of the Presence discipline have mastered this ability. Such creatures can inspire or terrify, seduce or bring about tremendous despair as they withdraw their attention from an unfortunate paramour.Through the use of Presence, vampires practice subtle manipulation. Where Dominate is a hammer, Presence is an iron hand in a velvet glove. This discipline sways the emotions and may not even be noticed, if the effects are applied cunningly enough. Presence doesn’t alter thought processes or change a subject’s personality; it simply enflames the target’s affections and sentiments, compelling her with newborn emotions.Presence targets don’t lose their sanity, nor are they prone to believe ridiculous things simply because the vampire said they are true. Still, inspiration, eloquence, or gifts of wealth or power, when used in combination with this discipline, can earn permanent conversions to the vampire’s cause.
> 
> Sex and vampires: vampires don't need to have sex and one opinion on it is that they lose the desire. They can still have sex and it's often a useful tool for luring in mortals to feed from but some vampires view it as pointless and have no desire to engage in such a human act. Others, however, are as interested in death as they were in life. Both the Toreador and Setite Clans are known for hedonistic behavior, including a proclivity for sex.


	5. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

~Los Angeles - Izaya's Apartment~

Shizuo had acted rashly. After the meeting with the Prince he'd felt the need to see the flea so he'd tracked him down. It wasn't hard. The Awakusu haunt was well known and besides he could still smell that damn flea smell. He kept his distance, watching Izaya's interaction with Abdiel. It was interesting to watch the informant seemingly shrug off the Setite’s attempts to manipulate him with powers of the Blood. He knew Izaya hadn't been completely unaffected; he could smell the lust on Izaya, even from a distance.

He didn't know why he'd gone back to the flea's apartment. He had no rational reason to be there and plenty of reasons not to be. Once he was there, curiosity got the better of him and he found himself snooping. The flea's habits hadn't changed much in two years. His fridge was bare and the food he did have gave Shizuo a pang of homesickness. Not that he needed to eat anymore but the memories attached to it, those made his chest ache. Only a few bottles of sake, most likely for company since he knew the flea rarely drank. The desk was tidy and hosted a desktop and a laptop, both currently turned off. Everything was so meticulously placed, giving off a very specific impression, it made Shizuo smile.

He peered into Izaya's bedroom only briefly before moving on to the second bedroom. It was here where he paused in surprise. He had been expecting a spare bedroom but what he walked in on was nothing of the sort. Izaya had turned the room into a sort of library with shelves lining three walls. The fourth wall was covered in a wide variety of paper, from newspaper clippings to a map of L.A. to photographs. In the center of the chaos was a picture of Shizuo and Kasuka. He brushed fingers over the photo. It wasn't very good quality, probably a cellphone camera, but whoever had taken it had captured the brothers vividly. They stood together near the gates of Raijin in their school uniforms. Shizuo's uniform was missing the second button and he was fuming. Kasuka had a hand on Shizuo's arm and was as calm and emotionless as usual. Shizuo scowled at the memories the photo dragged up, turning away from the photo in an effort to resist the urge to tear it off the wall. His eyes landed on the desk instead and he couldn't help but chuckle. There wasn't an inch of the desk that wasn't covered with files, except where a laptop sat, running some kind of program Shizuo couldn't begin to understand. The chaotic mess in this room was so unlike the Izaya he knew, it made him wonder which one was the real flea and which one was the mask. 

He sat down at the desk and started leafing through some of the files, curious. The more he read the more he wished he hadn't. He'd thought they'd done a good job covering their tracks, keeping everything hidden… but these files of Izaya's… He had information on almost every Kindred in Los Angeles, either directly or through their ties to the mortal world. Izaya had been unable to make the connections because he was missing some key pieces but the amount of information he had… if anyone from the court found out how much he knew… Worse, if the Nosferatu got their hands on this information… There were so many political ramifications and none of them seemed good to Shizuo. He picked up a file labeled ‘Michel Remy’ and began reading the information Izaya had gathered on the Kindred Prince when he heard the apartment door open, familiar voices speaking in Japanese as the entered.

“Shit!” He cursed as he reached for the light. He'd taken too long and, like an idiot, gotten himself caught. The room he was in had no windows so he would have to wait until Shiki left and try to sneak out after Izaya went to bed. As long as Izaya didn't decide to come into the office, which Shizuo prayed wouldn't happen. As luck would have it, Izaya didn't plan on working that night but what Shizuo ended up overhearing was almost worse than getting caught.

“Impatient tonight, Shiki?” That lilting voice that was both aggravating and alluring at once. The comment was followed by a sound Shizuo was sure he'd never wanted to hear the flea make. “Ah~ Shiki~” Izaya’s voice was breathy and low. “So rough!” 

“Izaya. Stop talking or I will gag you.” He heard the yakuza respond, his voice tinged with annoyance. Just by his tone alone you would never have guessed that the yakuza was stripping Izaya of his shirt and running rough hands over his body. The threat of Shiki’s was, to Shizuo’s surprise, very effective. Apparently the flea didn't like losing his voice. 

“Shiki…” Izaya moaned the yakuza’s name impatiently as Shiki’s hands explored his body, slowly stripping him of his clothing. His mouth followed, starting along Izaya’s neck and making his way down to the curve where neck met shoulder. From there he trailed kisses along the raven’s collarbone, the soft attention pulling eager pants from Izaya’s lips. He gripped Izaya’s hips, pressing the raven back against the desk. 

“So compliant tonight, Izaya…” He commented, pressing his thigh between Izaya’s legs. The raven gave a slight moan, rubbing his still clothed erection against Shiki’s thigh needily. “We’ve barely begun.”

Izaya groaned as he reached for Shiki’s dress shirt, unbuttoning it and sliding his hands over the yakuza’s muscled chest, fingertips tracing the lines of his tattoos. He was feeling impatient tonight but Shiki always took his time and if he complained too much the other man would follow through with his threat and gag him. He pressed his lips to Shiki’s collarbone eagerly. Shiki’s hands gripped his hips as he tugged the yakuza’s belt open, fingers deftly opening his fly and slipping inside to caress his erection. 

“Getting ahead of yourself, Izaya.” Shiki warned in an amused tone as he grabbed Izaya’s wrists and pinned them behind the raven before claiming his mouth in a demanding kiss. Izaya let out a muffled moan as Shiki claimed his mouth, straining against the man’s hold on his arms which merely made him arch his back, pressing his hips against Shiki’s. The yakuza’s free hand pushed Izaya’s pants down off his hips, letting his erection spring free. Shiki palmed the raven's member slowly as he explored Izaya's mouth with his tongue, claiming every inch unquestionably. Izaya moaned his eagerness into the yakuza's mouth, straining against the hold on his arms, wanting to touch Shiki, the denial exciting him that much more. 

“Ah~ Shiki please~” The raven moaned, wanting more. Shiki released Izaya with an amused look, turning the raven and pushing him over the desk. A finger slid across his entrance causing the raven to shiver in anticipation. First one, then two fingers pushed in swiftly, causing Izaya to cry out and claw at the desk at the sudden and unforgiving intrusion. 

Shiki knew Izaya's body well and he had Izaya whimpering his need in minutes using nothing more than those probing fingers that stretched and teased. Izaya pushed back against Shiki’s hand as he begged for more. “Please Shiki! Fuck me already!” Shiki snorted as he withdrew his fingers, guiding his own cock to press against Izaya’s ass teasingly before burying himself to the hilt in a single thrust. Izaya cried out, a mix of pleasure and pain in his voice as he clung to the desk. Shiki groaned at the feeling as Izaya reflexively clenched around the intrusion of his cock. 

Izaya pressed his forehead to the desk, panting raggedly at the overwhelming fullness of Shiki inside him. The yakuza waited for his body to adjust, hands resting lightly on Izaya's hips and the moment Izaya shifted, pressing back against Shiki, he began to move. His thrusts were slow at first, purposely teasing Izaya and the raven knew it. Izaya didn't give up control easily and Shiki liked to remind Izaya that he would accept nothing less than complete submission. It had been the dynamic of their relationship from the first time they'd slept together and Izaya had no desire to change it; it fulfilled a need in him that he didn't dare show anyone else. 

Shiki’s thrusts brushed against Izaya’s prostate, teasing at greater pleasure but the slow pace wasn't enough. Izaya wanted more. His cocked twitched needily with each thrust, precum leaking from the tip. A desperate whimper escaped his lips as he squirmed against the desk. Shiki watched the raven slowly come undone beneath him, smiling as Izaya begged for more. He picked up his pace, thrusting up against Izaya's prostate, turning Izaya into a moaning mess. Overwhelmed with waves of white hot pleasure, he gripped the desk, legs trembling as need coiled in his stomach. Shiki thrust hard and fast as he wrapped a hand around Izaya's weeping cock, stroking in rhythm with his thrusts. It pushed the raven over the edge and he threw back his head, letting out a moan as he came. Shiki continued thrusting as he quivered against the desk until, with a low groan of his own, he filled Izaya's ass with his own release. 

Shiki wrapped an arm around Izaya's waist as he pulled out, placing a light kiss on the back of the raven's neck. Izaya accepted Shiki's support, legs still trembling. After a long moment of silence Shiki pulled away, tucking himself back into his pants and buttoning up his shirt. Izaya didn't bother getting dressed, picking up his discarded boxers and using them to clean himself up before gathering the rest of his clothes. 

Shiki gave the raven an amused look at his disheveled appearance, hair mussed and cheeks still flushed. “Call me after your meeting with Abdiel.” Shiki says before making his way to the door. 

“Yes sir!” Izaya replied in a mocking voice as he stood naked and leaning against the desk. He let out a content sigh as the door closed behind the yakuza and made his way to the bathroom. 

Shizuo pressed himself against the wall as Izaya walked past the room. He was flushed with embarrassment and arousal made his pants uncomfortably tight. He clutched the file to his chest trying to force the sound of Izaya's moans out of his mind and failing. Instead his mind wandered in the exact opposite direction, his imagination torturing him with thoughts of the damn flea moaning like that under him. He groaned in frustration and, hearing Izaya turn on the shower, quickly made his escape. Self control was not his best trait and the urge to possess the raven was strong. He fled the apartment building, cursing his own stupidity.


	6. Awkward Confession

~ Los Angeles - The Last Round Bar ~

Shizuo was sitting at a table with Kasuka, Nines Rodriguez and Lita Hale, enjoying a beer and trying to figure out how to explain the file that Nines was flipping through. Just thinking about the previous night’s misadventure made him shift in his seat uncomfortably. Nines was the defacto leader of the Anarch Movement in L.A and a member of Clan Brujah. Lita was his Constable, the person he sent to keep the peace when the Anarchs caused trouble, and a member of Clan Gangrel.

“This…” Nines looks up at Shizuo with a thoughtful expression. “Is a lot of information. Where did you get this?” 

Shizuo flushed slightly. “Orihara.” He replied. “I went to his place last night.” He admitted. 

“He gave you this?” Nines asked in surprise. 

“You risked a potential breach by speaking with him.” Lita followed up. 

“No, I stole it…” He clarified. “The informant was occupied with a… guest…” He groaned inwardly at his own awkwardness. It wasn't as if he was inexperienced so why did he feel so embarrassed talking about Izaya this way? And why couldn't he stop thinking of that damn flea moaning like a slut under Shiki, letting the yakuza touch him like that… 

They were all looking at him when the glass bottle of his beer shattered in his hand. Lita and Nines burst out laughing while Kasuka merely gave him a knowing look. 

“Woo. Shizuo you got it bad.” Lita teased and Shizuo just looked away, grumbling as a waitress brought him a new drink and cleaned up the glass. 

“So while Orihara was getting his ass spanked you snuck in and stole it.” Nines continued. “He's going to miss the file pretty quick.”

“I'm going to return it tonight.” He replied gruffly. “The flea has a meeting, I'll just sneak in and out while he's at the snake’s club.”

“It's a shame he picked the Setite’s club to hole up in. I thought it was random chance at first but with the amount of information you say he's gathered… It doesn't seem like chance at all. We can't touch him in there and if Abdiel takes an interest in him we may lose a useful ally.”

“Nothing the flea does is by chance. Ever. Everything is calculated. Abdiel took an interest in him the moment he entered the club, I suspect. He seems resistant to the snake’s power though.”

“It is possible Abdiel values his use as a human.” Kasuka observes quietly. “He will lose some of his reach if he is sired.”

“He'll adapt like the cock roach he is.” Shizuo muttered, eliciting another round of amused looks from his companions. Shizuo was coming to realize that Izaya's siring was becoming inevitable, thanks to the flea’s persistence. Too clever, too persistent, too useful, too damned annoying. The part that bothered him the most was that there was no way he'd be allowed to sire the flea himself and that meant someone else would be touching him. The flea would finally die and it wouldn't be by his hand, even if that death would be short-lived. He pulled out a smoke and lit it, irritated by the whole situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clan Gangrel: The nomadic Gangrel are savage predators and feral loners, preferring wilderness and freedom to the confinement of an urban sprawl. They are masterful shape-changers and stalwart allies.
> 
> Clan Brujah: The Brujah are a passionate clan, prone to aggression and anger. They are philosophers, warriors, rambunctious friends, and dangerous enemies. They often advocate causes, fighting against oppression and tyranny in the hope of a better world.
> 
> A note: Because of the Independent Alliance, Abdiel's club is considered neutral territory. Since the Awakusu made it their home, Abdiel's claim to them is protected by this.


	7. A Dangerous Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter but it's a long one! Enjoy Izaya's siring!

~Los Angeles - Avalon Hollywood~

Izaya stepped out of the cab and approached the club, giving the bouncer a smile as the man opened the door for him. The club’s house lights were up as bartenders and servers set up. The DJ was checking over the equipment and the dancers were chattering together in a corner as they fixed each other’s hair and makeup. He cast his gaze around for Abdiel, landing on the Persian man as he appeared out of a doorway further in. 

“Ah, Izaya, thank you for coming.” He says with a charming smile and once again Izaya felt a pull when he fixed his eyes on Abdiel. He didn’t react to it though, feigning indifference as he approached. He noticed that this caused a slight furrow in Abdiel’s brow. 

“Well you did say you had potentially valuable information.” He replied with a shrug. “I could hardly turn you down.” He waved Izaya over to a table. 

“Do you want a drink?” He asked, moving to the bar and pouring himself a beer. 

“Just a coke is fine.” Izaya replied as he sat down. He watched Abdiel pour the drink and walk over to him, finding it difficult to look away. 

“Since I know you don't appreciate people wasting your time I'll cut straight to the chase. Your friends, those Heiwajima brothers, are alive and here in L.A. though their circumstances are quite complicated. By continuing to pursue them, you've caught the attention of people you would have been better off staying away from.”

“Of course they're alive.” Was Izaya's arrogant response as he leaned back in his seat. “If I'd had convincing evidence of their deaths I would have long since abandoned this investigation. So I assume you know where they are? More importantly, I assume you intend to tell me what grand conspiracy is at play here?”

Abdel chuckled at the informants blunt arrogance. “I will tell you everything I can and even arrange for you to see your friends again but the knowledge comes with a price.” Abdiel gives Izaya a slow smile, the sort that promised all sorts of things, and it made Izaya shiver. 

“You want me.” Izaya replied bluntly. He frowned, studying the Persian quietly for a long moment. The whole situation was too good to be true but he'd known that from the start. It wasn't the first time someone had wanted sex in exchange for information but he made a point of refusing most of those deals. It wasn't that he had a problem with it, he was just particular about who he was willing to sleep with. 

“You've turned me down more times than I can count. My pride is suffering from your constant rejection.” Abdel jokes as he leans over and places a too familiar hand on Izaya's shoulder. Izaya looked up at Abdiel and made the mistake of making eye contact. He felt that attraction again and for a moment he wondered why he was fighting this feeling. That moment was all Abdiel needed to move in and capture the informant’s lips in a forceful kiss,awakening a thread of desire in him. Izaya pressed his hands against Abdiel’s chest pulling away from the kiss. 

“How long have you had this information?” He asked, knowing the answer but wanting confirmation. 

“From the beginning.” Abdiel admitted honestly. “I couldn't tell you. There are rules even I have to follow.” He caressed Izaya's arm softly but Izaya ignored it with effort. 

“What has changed?” He demanded,continuing to watch the other man, finding it harder to look away. 

“A lot of things.” Abdiel replied vaguely. “The biggest one being the threat you've become. Your dogged pursuit of the brothers is bringing you attention you would have been better off avoiding. I'd rather offer you my protection than see you dead.” The words rang true and a sigh escaped Izaya's lips. 

“What's the catch?” He asked bluntly. Abdiel chuckled, reaching out to caress Izaya's cheek. 

“The catch is I get you.” He says, voice low with desire. “Whenever I want.” He pressed his lips to Izaya's neck, biting lightly. Izaya breathed in sharply. The Persian wanted more than a one night affair. Weighing his options, Izaya found himself uncertain. In order to capably assess the risks, he needed the information Abdiel was offering but to achieve that meant taking the initial risk blind, something he did his best not to do normally. If he chose not to take Abdiel’s offer there was also the unknown risk of whose attention he had attracted. He had some ideas on that but nothing he could confirm. Abdiel, he at least knew, even if he didn't trust him. He pulled away from Abdiel’s wandering lips with a sigh. 

“Whenever you want is not acceptable.” He replied, immediately setting the boundaries of this deal now that he'd decided. “I have a job and I can't be at your beck and call you know.” 

Abdiel chuckled, looking at Izaya with a knowing smile. “Of course.” He agreed amicably. “I wouldn't want to get in the way of your Awakusu companions. It would defeat the purpose of having you after all.”

“So you want my skills as well?” Izaya raised a brow. Abdiel nodded, giving him a smirk. 

“Of course I want your skills. You're one of the best informants I've come across. Getting you in bed is really the bonus to this arrangement.” He reached out and took Izaya's chin in his fingers, turning the informant to look directly at him, once again invoking his power of Presence to try to sway Izaya's feelings. Izaya shivered at Abdiel’s touch, eyes growing distant as he gazed at the Persian, once again wondering why he was resisting. He leaned forward, pressing his lips softly to Abdiel’s. Abdiel immediately deepened the kiss, tasting the informant as if he were a treat, exploring every inch of his mouth. Izaya gripped Abdiel’s shirt as the Persian slid a hand into his hair teasingly. He broke the kiss, breathing heavily. 

“Fine, I'll take your deal.” Izaya says with eyes narrowed slightly. He knew he'd been manipulated by this man and it was both interesting and irritating. “But you're going to tell me what it is you're doing to capture my attention and affection.”

Abdiel chuckled softly. “Failing to do is more accurate in this case.” He replied. “Yes, I'll explain it to you. Now I hope you didn't have other plans tonight. I intend to thoroughly explore my investment.” Izaya shivered at the way Abdiel phrased his words. 

“Nothing I can't cancel.” He replied, now curious as to what kind of man Abdiel would be in bed. He would find out soon enough. 

“Good.” Abdiel smirked. “Make your arrangements. I've waited long enough to get you under me.” Izaya raised a brow at the man, smirking slightly. He pulled out his phone and got up, walking away from the table as he dialed Shiki. He fell back to their native Japanese as he spoke to the Yakuza. 

“I'm taking the deal. We can talk details tomorrow.”

“I'm sure I don't need to say this Orihara but be careful.”

“When am I not?”

“Whenever your obsession is involved, which would be now.”

“Yes, yes, I get it. I'll come by the office tomorrow.” 

“I truly hope the information is worth it, Orihara.”

“I have no doubt it will be.”

He hung up and walked back to Abdiel. “Plans cancelled. You have me for tonight.” He says with a sexy smirk. Abdiel gazed at him possessively, standing. 

“Tonight is just the start, Izaya.” He promised in a low voice as he led the way into the private area of the club and down a flight of stairs into a lushly furnished basement suite. Izaya glanced around, taking in the decor with interest. Abdiel’s apartment was furnished in old Persian style, managing to appear both ostentatious and comfortable. Abdiel had moved to the kitchen while Izaya was looking around, now returning with a Smirnoff Ice which he handed to the informant. Izaya took the drink with a slightly raised eyebrow, responding in a teasing voice. 

“I've already agreed, Abdiel.. No need to try to get me drunk~” Abdiel chuckled and took a seat, taking a sip of his own drink. 

“Just a social drink while we talk.” He replied with amusement. “Tell me, Izaya, how much do you know about the supernatural?” Izaya raised a brow at the question as he took a seat beside Abdiel. 

“I know that more things exist than most humans are aware of. I've personally seen a few things but not since I came to Los Angeles. It's seems that if there are supernatural creatures here, they do not want their existence known.”

“That is exactly the case. There are a wide variety of supernatural creatures who exist in L.A. and choose to hide what they are behind a mask of humanity. Humanity has a habit of attacking anything it perceives to be a threat so it is safer this way.”

“Are you some sort of supernatural creature, Abdiel?” Izaya asked, looking at the man with curiosity.

“Yes, I am.” He replied, returning Izaya's gaze steadily. “So, too, are the Heiwajima brothers now. And our kind in particular have strict rules about keeping ourselves hidden. History has not always been kind to us.” Izaya fell silent at this, pondering Abdiel’s words as he drank his Smirnoff. 

“A kind of supernatural creature that starts out as human… So what have you become and how does one become more than human?” He asked after a time. Abdiel chuckled and took Izaya's drink from him, placing it on the table before reaching for the informant, sliding a hand around his neck. 

“Getting ahead of yourself.” He said as he leaned in to claim the raven's lips in a slow kiss. Izaya relented, parting his lips, a subtle invitation for Abdiel and the man wasted no time accepting. The kiss grew heated as their tongues sparred, a small battle for superiority where the winner didn't really matter. Abdiel broke the kiss first, sliding a hand under Izaya's shirt, pushing it up slowly as he ran his hand across the raven's stomach and up his chest. “You'll find out everything soon enough, Izaya. For now, I want to seal this bargain in your flesh.” Izaya's reddish brown eyes gazed at Abdiel in amusement as he removed his jacket, then followed by removing his shirt as well. He then reached for Abdiel’s dress shirt, unbuttoning it to reveal the well muscled and elaborately tattooed chest beneath, smirking in appreciation. “Like what you see, raven?” Abdiel asked as he shrugged out of his shirt. Izaya grinned, tracing the lines of the tattoo with his fingertips. 

“Egyptian?” He asked before lowering his head to slowly trail kisses along Abdiel’s collarbone. Abdiel rested his hands lightly on Izaya's shoulders, smirking slightly at his observation. 

“Yes, though I'm surprised that you would recognize it.” He replies as Izaya began to trail kisses along the lines of the tattoo. “Fond of Egyptian mythology?”

“Fond of mythology in general.” Was the raven's response. He flicked his tongue over Abdiel’s nipple, eliciting a slight groan from the Persian. He closed his lips around the sensitive bud, sucking at it lightly as he trailed his hands down along the lines of Abdiel’s stomach, pausing when he reached the man’s hips. “Interesting choice, Set. God of chaos and destruction, as I recall. Do you like to sow chaos, Abdiel?” He inquired with a sexy grin. Abdiel’s grip on the raven's shoulder tightened and he pushed Izaya back against the arm of the couch, pressing hungry lips to his neck, biting lightly. Izaya let out a gasp of his own at the feeling of teeth pressing into his skin. His hands slid down to caress Izaya's sides, stopping when he reached the raven's slender hips, gripping them tightly as he continued to bite and kiss. 

“Something like that…” He murmurs against Izaya's skin. “Something you seem to excel at as well…” He teased as his hands moved to Izaya's belt, one hand caressing Izaya's growing erection as the other undid the belt and fly. Izaya let out a quiet groan at Abdiel’s touch, running a hand through the other man's short hair. 

“What can I say?” He replied, voice breathy as Abdiel’s hand snaked under the band of his underwear to wrap around his cock, stroking it slowly. “I love observing as humans bring about their own destruction.”

“You speak as if you aren’t one…” Abdiel says with amusement in his voice as he pushes Izaya’s pants off his hips before lowering his head to run his tongue along the base of Izaya’s cock, drawing a low groan from the raven’s lips. Izaya’s reddish brown eyes gazed down at Abdiel as the Persian wrapped his lips around his cock, slowly lowering his head to take him in. His lips parted with another groan as he placed a hand on Abdiel’s head, lacing his fingers through his hair again. Abdiel continued to bob his head slowly, caressing Izaya’s cock with lips and tongue, enjoying the pants and groans that escaped the raven’s lips. One hand slid down to caress Izaya’s balls teasingly before running a finger over his asshole, rubbing at the sensitive skin before pushing inside tentatively. Izaya let out a needy moan at the intrusion, hips arching upward slightly. Izaya’s hand tightened in Abdiel’s hair reflexively, tugging slightly on the dark locks. Abdiel continued to tease Izaya’s cock with his mouth while first one finger, then two explored his ass, stretching and teasing. Izaya leaned his head back against the arm of the couch, closing his eyes as Abdiel pleasured him, flinching a bit at the unlubricated intrusion and the initial discomfort which faded rapidly as those fingers brushed against his prostate, causing him to let out a lewd moan which, in turn brought color to his cheeks. Abdiel began to move faster, both with the wet heat of his mouth and those probing fingers rubbing against his sweet spot. Izaya couldn’t help but to shudder at the pleasure that Abdiel was inflicting on his body, more lewd moans spilling from his lips as the pleasure coiled in his stomach. He could feel his release rapidly growing close from Abdiel’s attention.

“Ah...I’m close…” He warned, looking down at Abdiel. The Persian met Izaya’s gaze with eyes shining with lust and amusement as he continued thrusting and sucking in unison. Izaya shuddered again before arching his back as he came, pouring his seed into the other man’s throat with a gasp, his ass tightening instinctively around Abdiel’s fingers. Abdiel continued to rub against Izaya’s prostate teasingly as the raven rode out the orgasm. He pulled back, swallowing without a thought, surprising Izaya but the raven made no comment on it, choosing instead to sit up and rid himself of his pants as Abdiel stood and did the same. Izaya gave him an appreciative smile, eyeing the man’s erection with lust.

“Turn over.” Abdiel spoke as he held up a small bottle of lubricant he had pulled from the pocket of his discarded pants. Izaya smirked as he shifted his position on the couch so that he was on all fours, ass presented provocatively to the other man. He turned his head back to watch as Abdiel squirted some of the lube onto his fingers and pressed them inside the raven again, causing Izaya to squirm a bit. As quickly as they’d entered, Abdiel removed the fingers, coating his own cock with lube and pressing the tip against Izaya’s entrance with a smirk of his own. He grabbed Izaya’s hips firmly as he pushed in, sinking balls deep in a single thrust. Izaya let out a yelp at the sudden and forceful intrusion, hands fisting at the sharp pain and the feeling of fullness that accompanied it. He panted softly, closing his eyes as he pressed his forehead against the armrest, willing his body to relax. Abdiel let out a low chuckle, gripping Izaya’s hips a bit tighter. “I see I judged you right.” He said as he began to move in the raven, slow thrusts that made Izaya’s body shudder and tighten around him. A whimper slipped from his lips, the pain of each slow thrust awakening a different need in him. “You are a masochist, aren’t you, Izaya?” Abdiel spoke in a low voice, clearly enjoying watching the raven writhe and pant under him. He leaned forward as he continued his slow thrusts, reaching out to tangle his fist in Izaya’s hair, pulling the raven’s head back. Another yelp escaped Izaya’s lips as his head was forced back, revealing the wanton expression on his face, lips parted and eyes glazed with lust. “That’s a nice look.” He teased as he began to thrust faster, releasing Izaya’s hair and returning his grip to those shapely hips. He gripped hard as he increased the force of his thrusts along with the speed, letting out a groan of his own at the pleasure of Izaya’s ass squeezing tightly around his cock. Izaya couldn’t help but moan his own pleasure when Abdiel moved faster, his cock twitching in appreciation at the abuse. He hated that Abdiel had identified his masochistic nature but the rough thrusts were driving all thoughts but pleasure from his mind as his body reveled in the painful pleasure. He lowered his chest, hands gripping the arm of the couch as he pushed his ass back against Abdiel’s thrusts, wanting more. Abdiel complied by changing the angle of his thrusts, searching for that sweet spot that he had teased with his fingers earlier. It was apparent when he found it, causing a needy moan to erupt from the raven’s parted lips and his cock to spring to life, steadily growing hard with each thrust against his prostate. Abdiel smirked in satisfaction as he watched the normally cool and collected informant squirm beneath him. He was going to enjoy having Izaya around. 

He wrapped an arm around Izaya’s waist, pulling the raven up to press his back against Abdiel’s chest, trailing kisses along Izaya’s neck as his other hand grasped Izaya’s erection and stroked it roughly. Izaya continued to whimper and moan, shoving his ass down on Abdiel’s cock impatiently. Abdiel smirked against Izaya’s neck before spreading his lips as his fangs descended. He buried them in Izaya’s neck, causing the raven to cry out at the brief pain that was followed by a sensation of pure bliss. His whole body felt hot as waves of pleasure like nothing he’d felt before rolled through his body. Abdiel continued thrusting into him, driving the raven’s body over the edge swiftly, causing him to come again, shuddering and moaning. His mouth never left Izaya’s neck as he swiftly reached his own release, the tightening walls of Izaya’s ass forcing a muffled groan from his throat. He continued to hold Izaya pinned against him, the raven unresisting, still lost in the pleasure his bite caused, draining him of every last drop of blood. 

As the haze began to lift, Izaya sensed something was wrong. Pleasure still coursed through his body but he felt weak and that terrified him. Abdiel’s lips were still on his neck and he tried to pull away but the Persian held him in place with a strength that could rival Shizuo’s. Izaya tried to struggle more but he could feel his strength leaving him, along with his consciousness. Darkness began to close over him and the last thing he remembered was something warm and wet splashing across his lips. “Drink.” A voice urged him and he did just that. It tasted of copper and salt yet was somehow sweeter than anything he’d ever tasted. The more he drank, the more he wanted. He reached out blindly for the source of the sweet nectar, latching onto Abdiel’s arm and pressing his mouth against the bleeding vein hungrily. Abdiel watched in amusement as Izaya drank his blood eagerly, pulling his wrist away after a time, holding the raven as he passed out. He disentangled himself from Izaya’s now limp form, picking the raven up and carrying him to the bedroom where he left the raven, knowing that he would not wake until the next evening. 

“Welcome to godhood, Izaya Orihara…” He said before closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampires and sex: I am diverging a bit from the game's canon here because I feel it is somewhat limiting. Vampires bodies in the game do not function the way humans do anymore thus they are said to have no sexual desires. They can have sex but generally aren't interested in it. Personally I've never felt this was fitting for creatures whose very bite causes ecstasy in their victims. Especially when talking about clans like Setites or Toreador who are closer to all of humanity's desires. Setites, especially those who follow the Path of Ecstasy (more on this later), indulge in all sorts of vices. So in this story I will diverge from this canon approach and assume that while vampires don't need to have sex, they still enjoy the physical pleasure and possibly the emotional connections derived from the act. Vampires started out as human and many of them still cling to their human desires even if they have become monsters.


	8. The Prince's Mission

~Los Angeles - Little Tokyo - Aratani Theatre ~

Shizuo was sitting at the very back of the theatre, watching his brother rehearse. He wasn't really paying attention to what was happening on the stage, instead his mind was wandering. He'd gone by the flea’s apartment the other night to return the file and he'd stuck around, watching for the flea to return but he hadn't come home. This had puzzled Shizuo; Izaya had gone to Avalon and was supposed to meet with Shiki afterward but had never shown up at the Awakusu office. The only thing he could think of was that Izaya had finally taken the snake up on his many offers. 

The armrest made a groaning sound beneath his grip as Shizuo's irritation grew. The idea of Izaya with Abdiel was pissing him off. Especially when he found out that Izaya had missed a meeting with Shiki this morning. Kasuka had informed him when he woke that the flea hadn't been seen all day. He'd swung by Izaya's apartment first thing to confirm for himself. His biggest concern was that the snake would sire Izaya, something that he hadn't considered before since Izaya always rebuffed Abdiel’s attempts to seduce him. What had changed? 

The wood cracked beneath his grip, the sound snapping him out of his thoughts. He stood up, pulling his smokes out of his pocket as he headed outside. He lit the smoke, leaning against the wall outside the theatre, falling back on old habits to try to calm himself down. So what if the damn flea had gone to Abdiel? The chaos loving raven was well suited to the serpent clan. Why did the idea bother him so much? 

Kasuka appeared, stepping out if the theatre to join his brother, giving Shizuo a disapproving frown. “Brother, the Prince has summoned us. Or rather, you.” He spoke quietly. “There is something he wishes you to look into.”

“Someone he wants beaten up more like.” Shizuo grumbled, still frustrated but somewhat thankful for the diversion. “I'll go right away.” He let the cigarette fall to the ground, grinding it into the pavement with his toe. “I'll see you later.” Kasuka nodded as his brother turned to leave, walking away from the theatre complex Kasuka called home. He took the subway to the Los Angeles Music and Art School where Prince Remy kept his offices. The school was still open when he arrived, hosting night classes. Shizuo ignored the mortals that loitered in the hallways, making his way straight to Remy. He gave the Prince a brief bow before taking a seat. 

“You came quickly, Shizuo.” Remy commented as he handed the blonde a file folder. Shizuo flipped it open with a slight frown. Inside he was greeted with a stack of photos tracking the vandalization of Remy's personal art gallery. It was a group of five young looking gang members wearing jackets that, to mortal eyes wouldn't identify them as any different than any other gang. Shizuo recognized those jackets however. 

“The Black Bones pack?” He asked as he continued to flip through the pictures. Remy nodded. “This seems pretty tame for them…”

“That's blood they’re covering my walls in.” Shizuo growled at this. 

“You want me to deal with them?” 

“Not alone, of course. Put together a coterie to hunt them down. Try to bring their leader in alive if you can. You have my permission to grant Final Death should they prove difficult to deal with. Report to the Sheriff once you've accomplished this.” Shizuo nodded and stood up. He had a history with this Sabbat pack, one he was eager to revisit if it meant putting them down… permanently. “Oh and Shizuo… If you're successful in this, I may consider you ready for the responsibilities of Sheriff yourself. After all, Augustus is being recalled back to Vienna by his Clan and I will need someone to replace him.” 

Shizuo gave Remy a thoughtful look, nodding slowly. Shizuo had only been at this for a short while but he could smell a political trap a mile away and this offer definitely reeked. It was probably thanks to the fleas constant messing with his life that he was able to pick up on it. He left the Prince and headed back to the theatre to talk to his brother. He wanted people who he could trust and those were few in Kindred society. 

Kasuka met him at the back door as he entered, falling in step beside him as they walked to Kasuka’s office. “Black Bones is back in town and I have been tasked with their capture or death.” He told Kasuka.

“Is that not the Sheriff's responsibility?” Kasuka countered with a frown. 

“It's a test. Augustus is returning to Vienna and Remy wants me to replace him.”

“Which puts you in direct conflict with our Anarch allies, potentially.” Kasuka observed. “That's a neat little trap he's building for you.” Shizuo grunted in acknowledgement. “What do you intend to do, brother?”

“Prove that I can not only take out those Sabbat bastard but do so while working together with the Anarchs.” He replied with a grin. “Remy may not like me but he won't be able to trap me so easily.”

“It is a bit obvious…” Kasuka observed. “Remy wants you on a leash which means he views you as a threat but he also needs you. The Clan sees you as an asset so he cannot act against you outwardly. Brother, how is it you find trouble wherever you go?”

Shizuo shrugged. “I didn't ask for this, Kasuka. I would have been happy of they'd just left me alone. I'm going to go talk to Lita. See who she's willing to give me for this mission. Can you contact Isabella?”

“I'll arrange a meeting for tomorrow night.” Kasuka replied with a slight nod. “Be careful brother.”

“Of course.” Shizuo replied with a grin, standing up. “I've been waiting for those bastards to return. Now I can finally pay them back for the kids.” Shizuo was excited. The politics of the situation annoyed him because it got in the way of his actual goal. The Black Bones pack had come to town a few months back and specifically attacked a group of Remy's art students at the Art School. The coverup had made it into a “school shooting” where the perpetrator had taken his own life but the truth was much more disturbing. Thirty mortals dead in the end but they hadn't been dead when the Camarilla found them in their classroom, flesh crafted to the walls in a horrific tapestry of suffering. Shizuo had never seen anything so horrifying in his life. The worst were the high schoolers who had been the centerpiece of the tapestry, bound together in lewd positions by that vile Discipline. In that moment he'd sworn he would find the Tzimisce who had done it and end his life. 

Now that he had the chance, there was no way he was going to fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff - The function of a Sheriff is to serve as the Prince’s chief enforcer, policing the Kindred community for violations of the Traditions. Though Princes are increasingly employing cautious, tactically savvy enforcers and investigators, common wisdom continues to cast the Sheriff as the Prince’s best thug. 
> 
> Tzimisce – A clan of fallen nobles from Eastern Europe, the reclusive Tzimisce are jealous, possessive creatures. With the power to shape flesh and bone, the masters of metamorphosis seek to evolve beyond mortal understanding. 
> 
> Vissitude - The Tzimisce are known for their scientific demeanor and their cruel callousness, but more, they are legendary for their ability to twist and shape mortal flesh, bone, and tissue. The Fiends harbor ancient secrets that make other vampires shudder with horror at the sight of their handiwork. These powers require physical contact for the vampire to shape and contour another creature’s physical form.


	9. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. It's a bit long and dry but it will explain more about the world Izaya has found himself in.

~ Los Angeles - Avalon Hollywood ~

The first thing Izaya felt when he woke was hunger, an all consuming gnawing in the pit of his stomach that was nearly impossible to ignore but ignore it he did because he had larger concerns. Like where the fuck was he? 

Memories returned as he sat up in a bed that was not his own. Abdiel… Sex… And darkness. He flushed, remembering the other man's touch, their bodies moving together, the pain and pleasure that had been overwhelming. He'd never experienced anything like it and just the memories left him feeling aroused. He flushed and forced the thoughts away, throwing back the covers and climbing out of bed. His clothes had been left folded neatly on a chair, making Izaya's lips twitch into an amused smile at Abdiel’s courtesy. He used the attached bathroom to clean up before getting dressed, these simple acts helping him to banish the feeling of vulnerability last night's antics had left him with.

He opened the door, stepping out into the same lush living room, immediately scanning for his host. Abdiel was sitting at the breakfast bar of his kitchenette with another man Izaya recognized from the club. Saul Marquette, a moderately known art collector who worked out in Santa Monica. Izaya knew that Abdiel had purchased art for his club from Saul and that they appeared to be friends. He also knew Saul was connected to Michel Remy, an art history professor who he believed was tied to the Heiwajimas disappearance. 

“Izaya.” Abdiel graced him with a smile that was far too pleased and possessive for Izaya, causing him to narrow his eyes suspiciously. He felt like he was forgetting something important about last night… something about the pleasure and growing weak… He frowned at the hazy memories. 

“It seems I overslept.” He said, approaching the two men. “I've missed a meeting. If you could provide me with the information as agreed upon, I'll be on my way.” Saul was staring at him, a look of disbelief on his face. Abdiel merely raised a brow, lips twitching in amusement and held back laughter. 

“Sit, please, Izaya.” Abdiel says. “I have a great deal to explain to you before you run off.” Izaya frowns but takes a seat, settling his gaze on Abdiel, clearly displeased by the situation he had let himself get into. He needed the information and to understand what had happened last night and right now only Abdiel had those answers. “I am once again surprised by you, raven. I can't say I remember seeing anyone in your situation so composed. Izaya raised a brow but didn't reply, waiting for Abdiel to actually tell him something useful. “Are you not the slightest bit hungry?” A reminder he didn't want. He'd been able to ignore it but those words shook his control and his lips twisted into a grimace. 

“Explain.” He snapped through gritted teeth.

“Woooo…” Saul piped up. “That's fucking iron will right there. I'll get one of the girls.” He headed for the door as Abdiel continued. 

“The first night is always the worst. Most fledglings feed the hunger without control, overwhelmed by it. Yet here you sit, as if we were talking about nothing more than a missed meal. What you're craving isn't food anymore, raven.”

Izaya's eyes widened slightly at the words, prodding at his memory. Dying. He'd been dying. Then there'd been that taste. Warm, coppery liquid coating his throat… It all seemed so ridiculous but it was impossible to deny after having gone through it. Death and rebirth. The most common legend that gave immortality to a human. 

“Blood.” He said with a look of disgust. “Vampires. You're vampires.” Pieces began to fall into place in his mind. He needed to get back to his apartment, to look at the files again now that he knew… 

“Slow down, raven.” Abdiel said with amusement, seeing the change in Izaya's demeanor as he put things together. “You need to feed first and I still have much to tell you. After all, you're now a vampire too.” Izaya grew unnaturally still at this. This was the true price he'd paid for the information. This was the hidden cost and it was greater than he'd imagined and completely inescapable. Abdiel’s trickery was absolute.

“I see now why you chose Set.” Izaya replied with a wide, almost manic grin. “Oh well done, Abdiel. Well done. A tidy little trap and I fell right into it, didn't I?”

Abdiel chuckled, leaning forward to capture Izaya's chin in his hand. “You weren't that easy to trap, raven. In the end though, it was your own curiosity that doomed you. The moment you began investigating the Heiwajimas your life was on a time limit with only two options: death or eternal life. Seems to me this is the better option.”

“Hm. Eternal life is certainly better than death. Was I too good?” There's a smirk playing at the corners of his lips, knowing that he'd managed to unsettle an entire group of supernatural creatures. 

“Yes, you definitely dug too deep. I happen to think you're also too good to just kill but choosing to sire you will not have done you any favours. The politics of vampires are not so different from those of mortals and you will find you have enemies before you've even stepped foot in our world.”

“I'm used to having enemies.” Izaya replied with a shrug. “What do I need to know about being a vampire?”

“A lot. You will need to stay here with me for a few nights while I teach you. I expect you'll catch on quickly but until you learn the basics, I can't let you leave. I know this will interfere with your work and I have no intention of doing that but it can't be helped. Call your Yakuza friends but do not let them know what you are. That is the first and most important rule that we follow. Even the most lawless of our kind hide our presence from humanity because to reveal the truth is to invite extinction. Though we are powerful, we are not numerous and humanity fears us.” Izaya frowned at this though he wasn't surprised by it, merely disappointed. He nodded his acceptance, pulling out his phone and texting Shiki.  __“Something has come up in regard to the Heiwajimas. Will be away for a few days.”_ _

“Since it was my downfall, tell me about the Heiwajimas.” Izaya asked as he put his phone away but before he could get an answer Saul had returned, bringing with him a young woman who was dressed in a belly dance costume. His entire focus narrowed in on the girl, unable to tear his gaze away as the hunger he'd been working very hard to ignore roared to life with her presence. He could hear her heart beating, smell the endorphins on her even though she was across the room. Then she wasn't across the room, she was in his arms and his lips were pressed against her neck, tasting her. Saul blinked in surprise at how swiftly he'd moved and Izaya was surprised as well but the hunger left no room for any other thoughts, not with this girl in his arms. She was trembling and it made him pause, drawing back to look at her. She wasn't afraid, as he'd first thought. It was very much the opposite. She gave him a shy smile before tilting her neck in offering, clearly understanding the situation better than he did. He gave her a playful smirk before instinctively burying fangs into her neck. She gasped in pleasure and gripped his arms as he drank, closing his eyes as the blood poured into his throat, easing the hunger. He pulled away when he felt the girl's grip on him grow weaker, knowing that he needed to stop though a part of him didn't want to. He liked over the wound gently and watched in surprise as the wounds on her neck began to close up. She was still smiling at him, though it was more the sort of smile a satisfied lover wore and he gave Abdiel a suspicious look, remembering when he'd been bit last night. 

“Thank you, sir.” The girl said to him before Saul escorted her out, lending her an arm to steady her. He turned back to Abdiel, relieved to have the hunger gone for now. 

“The bite instills pleasure? Some sort of release of endorphins that mimics sexual pleasure?” He theorized and Abdiel nodded. “A defense mechanism to ensure that you can continue to feed off humanity without killing off your food source or having to literally fight and kill your food?” Abdiel shrugged at this. 

“How delightfully rational of you. You wouldn't be the first to try to understand our existence through the lens of rational science but I wouldn't try too hard. Our existence cannot be so easily explained, as you will see soon enough. As a rule, it’s safer not to kill those we feed off of;  unexplained deaths draw unwanted attention.”

“How often should I expect to have to do this?” Izaya asked, coming to terms with this new need. “I assume then, that I no longer need to eat regularly?”

“It depends but on average you’ll need to feed every two to three nights. Mortal food will no longer offer sustenance though you can still consume it if you choose to. Blood is what sustains us and allows us access to greater strength and speed than mortals. It fuels some of our unique abilities so if you use those abilities too often, you’ll need to feed more. There are some abilities that all our kind can learn, like increasing our speed, strength and stamina or being able to manipulate mortals thoughts and feelings. Some abilities are specific to what we call our Clan. There are thirteen clans, each with their own strengths and weaknesses. You belong to the Followers of Set…” He gives Izaya a grin at this. “Often simply called Setites for short.”

“Followers of Set…” He raises a brow, lips twitching into a smirk. “So the tattoo is more than personal interest?” Abdiel returns the smirk with one of his own. 

“We are a clan unified in our beliefs, even as they differ in form. We all revel in bringing chaos into order, ensuring the balance between the two continues. The progenitor of our clan is a god and so, too, are we.” Izaya’s eyes narrowed thoughtfully at Abdiel’s words, sensing that the man truly believed them. A god? Arrogant to think that way, but amusing. Izaya didn’t know enough yet to have an opinion but he had an eternity now to explore his potential godhood. 

“Based on what you’ve said, I’m guessing the other clans don’t like Setites much?” Abdiel chuckled at Izaya’s observation. 

“We are not favourites though some understand our usefulness more than others. We are considered Independent. We hold ourselves to none of the political affiliations of the other clans.”

“What are these political affiliations?”

“There are only three that are significant. The Camarilla, the Sabbat, and the Anarch Movement. The Camarilla is full of pompous elders who cling to outdated traditions and keep their children in line through propaganda and misdirection. The Sabbat are rebels without a clue, at least at first look. The angry and rebellious children who ran away from the Camarilla, fallen into hedonistic levels of self-indulgence. There are those at the top who wield power but all underneath them are nothing but tools even though they claim to be free of their elders. The Anarchs are somewhere in between. They are not overly bound by tradition, nor do they revel in their darker nature. They seek the freedom and independence to do whatever they want while still using their heads when it comes to the practical. Probably the least organized, yet they still manage to pose a threat to the Camarilla with their free-thinking ways. The Anarch Movement and the Camarilla have an alliance currently. No alliances can be made with the Sabbat. They see all who are not one of them as their enemies. I suggest you steer clear of them as much as possible.”

Izaya took all of this in, listening intently as he filed the facts away. “And the other clans? Tell me about them.” Abdiel raised a brow at Izaya’s demand for more information, amused by the curiosity shining in the raven’s eyes as he listened to Abdiel.

“As I’d said, there are thirteen. Ventrue, the clan of kings, full of royalty of both old and new worlds. Kings and businessmen, men and women of power. Toreador, the clan of the rose. A mixture of true artists and poseurs who ride the coattail of their talented clanmates. Brujah, the warrior-poets. The best among them are scholars as well as warriors while the worst of them are nothing more than rabble rousers. Gangrel, the beast clan. They are connected with the primal, shapeshifters tied to beasts. Malkavians, the clan of madness. Their insights can be useful but more often than not are simply terrifying. Nosferatu, the information gatherers. Hideous to behold, they hide in shadows and horde information, parcelling it out at high prices. This clan was looking to get their hands on you. Be glad they didn’t - you’d have lost that pretty face. The Toreador were also eyeing you… because of that pretty face and charming tongue.” He gave Izaya an amused look and the raven merely smirked at this. “Assamites, the clan of mystics and assassins. They are, like us, dedicated to their own cause and shrouded in mystery. Giovanni, a twisted clan of necromancers, dealing in dead things, zombies and ghosts. Lasombra, the shadow clan. Rivals of the Ventrue, also believing their right to rule is god-given. They sought power from the abyss and it left them marked. They can manipulate shadow and darkness. Tzimisce… stay far away from these demons. They are the most corrupt of clans, twisted by their powers. They wield the power to shape the flesh into anything they desire, creating monstrosities for pure fun. It’s said that once, their clan was not so corrupt, but I’ve yet to meet one of these Old Clan Tzimisce. Ravnos… barely a clan anymore and it’s believed that their progenitor is dead but who’s to say? They are the trickster clan after all. Gypsies and wanderers, they can twist reality with a thought.” Abdiel’s face twists with hate as he begins to speak of the last clan. “Lastly, the Usurpers. Clan Tremere. Stay the hell away from them. They were once mortal magic users. They stole their place among us using magic. They are not true Kindred and their agenda is shrouded in secrecy. They are powerful and dangerous and they killed another clan, the Salubri, in order to exist among us. We once considered the Salubri brothers-in-arms but so few of them are left now, and most in hiding.”

Izaya sat back, processing the information he was given. He knew that these simple descriptions were just the start of what he would likely have to learn but they were an intriguing start. He would have to dig deeper later. He turned his attention back to his original question before the girl had arrived. “All right, I’m going to put my theory forward and you can tell me how close to the truth it is. Kasuka came to Los Angeles for the first time three years ago, part of an international festival where one of his movies was being awarded. This led to him getting some work here. He caught the eye of one of your Toreador, being quite an excellent actor. His disappearance was when he was sired. Shizu…” He paused, eyes narrowing slightly. “Shizu-chan must have found out about Kasuka becoming a vampire… no, he must have been told. If I couldn’t figure it out, there’s no way he would have. So he came here to be with his brother. But you said they were both vampires so who would sire a monster like him? Brujah or Gangrel maybe?” He mused, puzzled by this. Abdiel inclined his head.

“Your logic is flawless… except that Kasuka wanted his brother close. He managed to convince his own sire to turn Shizuo. Shizuo is a Toreador with no art. He’s considered an enforcer for the clan due to his natural physical ability. He’s quite terrifying to watch when he cuts loose.” Izaya’s lips curved into a smile at the thought of the already super-human Shizuo with the added power of vampires. 

“Oh I can’t wait to see him cut loose.” Izaya says, eyes shining with excitement.” Abdiel raised a brow at this response from the normally cool raven, making a note of it.

“I don’t recommend you go looking for them quite yet. The Heiwajimas are members of the Camarilla Court here, though they also associate quite openly with the Anarchs. Their sire is quite old, half a millennium as I recall. Kasuka can usually be found at the Aratani Theatre. Shizuo is either with him or hanging with the Anarchs at the Last Round bar. If you’re going to be associating with the Camarilla, you need to know their rules. They have six laws that govern their group and to them these laws are absolute. They call them the Traditions and they are as follows:

“The first Tradition is The Masquerade: Thou shalt not reveal thy true nature to those not of the Blood. Doing so shall renounce thy claims of Blood. As I’d said before, we don’t tell mortals what we are.

“The Second Tradition is Domain: Thy domain is thine own concern. All others owe thee respect while in it. None may challenge thy word while in thy domain. If you can hold domain, it’s yours by right of power. Most often this only applies to those who rule over cities but sometimes can apply to other things. There are those who acknowledge this club as my domain, for example.

“The Thrid Tradition is Progeny: Thou shalt only sire another with the permission of thine elder. If thou createst another without thine elder’s leave, both thou and thy progeny shall be slain. Another one that can be interpreted in a variety of ways. Your elder can either be the eldest of your clan or the Prince of the city. It really tends to depend on the Prince. Given that I am not Camarilla, I don’t have to worry about this when choosing to sire.

“The Fourth Tradition is Accounting: Those thou create are thine own children. Until thy progeny shall be released, thou shall command them in all things. Their sins are thine to endure. Basically, if you sire, take responsibility for your progeny’s actions. Again, doesn’t apply to you and I since we aren’t Camarilla.

“The Fifth Tradition is Hospitality: Honor one another’s domain. When thou comest to a foreign city, thou shalt present thyself to the one who ruleth there. Without the word of acceptance, thou art nothing. Basically, behave yourself when you’re in another’s house. Pretty straightforward. Why they needed to make this a law I don’t know.

“The Sixth Tradition is Destruction: Thou art forbidden to destroy another of thy kind. The right of destruction belongeth only to thine elder. Only the eldest among thee shall call the blood hunt. Death to one of our kind is considered to be the Prince’s right alone according to the Camarilla. This often is overlooked when applied to non-Camarilla vampires so don’t expect this Tradition to protect you at all. Most Princes will turn a blind eye to the death of an Anarch or Independent.”

Izaya was smirking as he listened to the rules, already calculating the various ways to exploit the openly phrased laws of the Camarilla. They were obviously designed to enforce a certain structure but a smart person could easily manipulate them to his favour and, of course, Izaya planned to do exactly that, as needed. Abdiel could tell from the smirk on Izaya’s lips that he was already thinking ahead, plotting and planning. He grinned, pleased at the decision he’d made. Yes, Izaya was definitely a good choice to sire. He would fit in well. Izaya met Abdiel’s gaze, red eyes practically glowing with excitement. 

“So much to learn~ I can’t wait to meet these vampires~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eating and drinking as a vampire: As Abdiel explained, it's unnecessary but sometimes useful to do when trying to hide among mortals. By the rules of the game vampires require a special merit to eat and drink otherwise they end up throwing the food up almost immediately. I'm bypassing the merit for the sake of a better story and simply assuming all vampires can eat and drink if they choose to but most vampires don't. Food doesn't give them any nourishment and simply doesn't taste as good as it used to.
> 
> Iron Will: Saul makes an offhand comment about Izaya having an iron will which is my subtle way of referring to another merit available to characters created in the game. Iron Will allows a vampire better control over things like the Hunger. It's also often helpful in defending against certain vampire powers. It makes sense that someone like Izaya who is extremely disciplined in life, to carry over that level of willpower. It's also part of the reason he was able to defend against Abdiel's earlier uses of the Presence Discipline on him even as a mortal.


	10. The Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! Summer season is very busy at work and I've had no energy. It's also a short chapter but I'll have another one up soon to make up for it.

~Long Beach - Fred’s Diner ~

Shizuo, Kasuka and Lita were sitting at a table drinking shitty coffee and waiting for Isabelle to arrive. They had agreed to meet at 8 and it was currently 9. Shizuo had eaten two pieces of strawberry rhubarb pie. This was the only reason he hadn't lost patience with waiting - it was damn good pie. Kasuka was studying a script, reviewing his lines in it. Lita was playing a game on her cellphone.

Isabelle appeared in the doorway, swaying her hips like a runway model which caused the chains around her waist to clink and jangle. All three Kindred looked up at the gypsy girl with Lita muttering a quiet “Finally.” Isabelle pushed her curly raven locks out of her face and walked toward them with a smile.

“Shizzy~” She squealed, leaning over and wrapping her arms around Shizuo in a clingy hug which had the side effect of presenting his face with her ample and scarcely covered bosom. He counted to ten. Twice.

“Hello Isabelle. I see Long Beach has been treating you well.” Kasuka interjected. Isabelle released Shizuo from the hug, settling into a seat beside him instead.

“Kass, you didn't tell me it was going to be a group meeting.” She giggled. “Long Beach is nice. The family have a nice setup here now thanks to you guys.”

Shizuo smiles slightly at this. Isabelle and her family had been chased out of Anaheim by the Sabbat and the Anarchs had helped them find a place in Long Beach. Isabelle had gratefully offered the use of her services to them in return. Along with her generous affections, firmly directed at him. “Isabelle, the Black Bones are in town and we're looking to track them down. We were hoping you would assist us in this hunt. I know you're not a fighter, strictly recon and illusions.”

Isabelle scowled at the mention of the notorious pack. “You know I'm happy to help. Those bastards need to pay for all they've done.” She hissed sharply. She pulled out a tarot deck and handed it to Shizuo. “Shuffle, handsome.” Shizuo takes the cards and does as he's told.

Isabelle, beyond being a Kindred of clan Ravnos, was also a seer. For whatever reason, she was gifted with the ability to see glimpses of the future. Mostly it was random but sometimes she could direct it using tools like her cards. He handed the cards back and Isabelle began to lay them out on the table in a star pattern. Initially all the cards appeared to be completely blank, no images on the faces at all but as she concentrated on them, pictures began to form.

The first card appeared to be a warehouse with the address clearly shown. Kasuka was already writing down all the details on the card.

The second card was an image of their target, the pack’s leader Jaromir. Shizuo growled at his image, clenching his fists at the sight of the monster.

The third card showed an old fashioned looking sword. The sword seemed to glow a reddish gold color. Shizuo's brow furrowed at this one.

The fourth card showed a building on fire. It appeared to be a hotel but beyond that he couldn't make out specifics.

The fifth card remained hazy. Isabelle frowned at this.

“The hotel… Is the current outcome ahead of you. It's also their next target. I can't see it clearly though. There's something unclear, something that could either interfere with your success or ensure it.” She taps the fifth card. “Something tied to you Shizuo…” She says seriously, all trace of her earlier bubbly attitude replaced by concern. “Concentrate on the card.” She told him, placing her hand over his.

Shizuo frowned, finding this mystical shit confusing at the best of times but tried to do as she asked, staring at the card intently. The card turned completely black at first then twin points of red appeared, taking the shape of eyes. Eyes Shizuo would know anywhere, twin rubies glittering with malice. Eyes that he could not escape. He continued to stare at the card as white skin framed red eyes, jet black hair framing the face that formed.

_ CRACK! _

His fist came down on the table, causing the other occupants to jump in surprise as a crack ran across the middle of it. Isabelle stared at Shizuo in surprise as the blonde let out a low growl.

_ “Izaaaaaya-kun!” _

Kasuka put a hand on Shizuo's shoulder lightly but it was enough to remind Shizuo of where he was. He let out a sigh. “Of course the damn flea would be involved…” He growled, unclenching his fist slowly as he stared at the cards. “The sword… What's it's relevance?” He asked Isabelle, flipping Izaya's card over so he wouldn't have to look at that smug face that taunted him.

“I'm not sure. It isn't clear. I only know that it's presence is tied to the Sabbat.”

“Do I need it to defeat them?” He asked but Isabelle shook her head.

“I don't get that feeling from it. Perhaps the Sabbat are after it?” She shakes her head. “I'm sorry Shizzy. I can't get a clearer picture.” Shizuo shrugged.

“It's fine Isabelle. This is more than I expected. Thank you. I'll need to look into this more before we can attack. Lita can you get eyes on the warehouse? I'll see if I can't recruit one of the Nos to track down information on the hotel.” Even as he said it he snapped a photo of the hotel card and emailed it to one of his Camarilla allies. He pocketed his phone and stood up. “I'll keep you in the loop Isabelle. We might need your skills once we're ready to attack.”

Isabelle nodded as Kasuka and Lita also stood and the three of them left the diner. She picked up the black card, staring at that devilishly handsome face with a slight smirk. “You don't even know your own heart, Shizuo Heiwajima, and because of that this trickster is either going to utterly ruin you or be your salvation… Izaya Orihara, why can't I see you? Why does fate slide away from you?”

Even as she stared at it, the card shifted slightly, the blackness fading away to reveal the image of a Japanese man standing behind the raven-haired informant. She frowned at this, carefully pocketing the card. Perhaps she would investigate this information broker herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clan Ravnos: The Ravnos clan has a shady reputation, burdened by history and prejudice. Its members are tricksters, thieves, and vagabonds, stealing what they wish and moving on to the next target. Ravnos typically reject systems of authority, ignoring sect boundaries and disobeying laws. In recent nights, a great tragedy struck the Ravnos clan, reducing its numbers to near-extinction. Although it has begun to repopulate after the horrors of the Week of Nightmares, the clan is still small. The majority of its membership consists of newly Embraced individuals, still struggling to understand the vampiric world. The elders of the clan have become more reclusive, frightened of another purge. Like the gurus of ancient days, they share the clan’s wisdom only with those who prove worthy.
> 
> Isabelle's visions are the result of a merit called Oracular Ability (2 point merit): You see omens of the future. You might use techniques such as casting the bones, reading predictive cards, utilizing mystic boards, studying astrology, or undergoing drugged hallucinations. Conversely, you might have visions thrust upon you even if you try to prevent such divinations.


	11. Two Ravens Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the unexpected hiatus. Life has not been kind to me over the summer but I'm back and I promise to start updating again!

~Los Angeles - The Emerson LA - Izaya’s apartment~

Izaya's second night as a vampire brought him back to his apartment. Abdiel had wanted him to stay another night but, as much as sharing the man's bed was fun, he wanted to get back to his own place. He needed to regain some of the control he'd lost when he stepped into Abdiel’s club that night. He had learned a lot from Abdiel but he needed time to process it, not to mention wanting to apply that information to his investigation to see how the pieces of the puzzle finally fit together. 

The apartment was exactly as he'd left it, easing the confusion he'd been feeling with it's sense of normalcy. He dropped his keys on his desk before heading to the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker. While the coffee brewed he took a quick shower and changed. These simple acts helped him reground himself, making him feel a bit more human, even as he recognized the irony of it. 

He sat down at his desk with a cup of coffee and sorted his mail. Several packages and a stack of manila folders sat in front of him, left there by his secretary Rin Yuuki, a pretty Awakusu girl who was shy and quiet but extremely good at her job. One package was particularly large and it made him curious, not recognizing the sender attached. He sent Rin a text, asking about it and received an immediate response despite the late hour. “Sent as a gift from a recent client. He was so happy with your work he said he wished to reward you but didn't know your preferences.” Izaya snorted and reached for a knife to open the box but was interrupted by a knock at his door. He frowned slightly as he made his way to the door, opening it to find an olive skinned woman with curly black hair standing there. She had a brilliant smile on painted lips and dressed like a cross between a hippie and a beach bum. 

“Izaya Orihara?” She asked in a voice that matched her ditzy appearance and immediately made Izaya suspicious. No entitled valley girl would come knocking at his door, especially in the middle of the night. She extended her hand but he didn't take it and she let it fall awkwardly. 

“My apologies, miss, but I'm not seeing clients this evening. Please contact my secretary to make an appointment.” He told her with a polite smile, though he suspected that she wasn't here to hire him. 

“Oh I'm not here to hire you, Mr. Orihara.” She said, her smile widening. “I'm simply here out of curiosity. I had a vision about you, after all.” 

“A vision?” Izaya's eyebrow rose and he eyed the woman suspiciously. “What do you mean by that?” He stepped back, allowing the woman into his apartment. She stepped over the threshold and removed her sandals, ignoring the guest slippers and walking through his home in bare feet. His brow creased into a slight frown before it was smoothed away by a mask of indifference. He hated American manners. He led the woman to the living room, waving her over to the couches. “Can I offer you any refreshment?”

“No thank you.” She replied as she looked around his apartment with curiosity. “Oh~ So many windows! That must be quite troublesome to deal with.” It was an odd statement and it immediately clued him in to what this strange woman was. He collected his coffee from his desk before taking a seat, watching her with an expression of mild amusement. 

“There are roll shutters installed on the outside.” Was his casual response. “Do you have a name, or shall I find something adequately entertaining to call you?” 

She looked at him and gave a cheerful laugh. “You can call me Isabelle.” She replied, taking a seat on the couch perpendicular to the chair he was sitting in. “You still drink coffee?” Another odd question and he raises a brow at it though his smile remains. 

“Indeed.” He replied. “Please explain to me why you're here Miss Isabelle.”

“I wanted to meet you. Your fate is obscured and it made me curious. You make things around you unclear, like tossing a stone in a pond.” She pulled out the card and handed it to Izaya. He took it with a raised brow, examining the image curiously. There was no questioning that it was his face on the card but more interesting to him was the image of the man standing behind him. It was Amatsu-Mikaboshi, or at least a version of him. Even back home in Tokyo, his image might not be recognized, it was only Izaya's fascination with mythology that gave him the insight. The Shinto god of primordial chaos depicted in a picture with him, only days after he had been turned into a vampire by a man who worships the Egyptian God of chaos. The parallel was not lost on Izaya but he was still a skeptic.

“I put little stock in fate Miss Isabelle.” He replied as he handed the card back to her. “And I can’t imagine why you would have a vision about me.”

“Oh it wasn’t about you exactly. A friend asked me to help him with a problem and you just happened to show up in the cards. He seemed to recognize you… Your pretty face provoked quite the reaction. It seems your fate and his are all tangled up together.” She said the last part in an almost sing-song voice and it caused Izaya’s eyes to narrow in annoyance. 

“Would your friend happen to be Shizuo Heiwajima?” He asked coolly, already knowing the answer. Isabelle just giggled and nodded. “How is dear Shizu-chan doing?”

“Not so good. He might need your help, Mr. Orihara. Or so the cards seem to say. You wouldn’t want Shizuo to die would you?” He gave Isabelle an amused look.

“Your attempts to draw information out of me have not gone unnoticed. I would quite happily watch Shizu-chan die. In fact, I’d be happy to make it happen myself. Shizu-chan is not my friend. He is nothing but a monster.” Isabelle’s eyes widened a bit at Izaya’s declaration.

“If Shizuo is a monster, what makes you different?” She asked, losing her bubbly fake valley girl voice. “We’re all monsters but at least Shizuo still tries to retain his humanity.” Izaya paused at her statement, reminding him that he was no longer human. What did separate them now, really? If the things he’d learned from Abdiel proved to be true, Shizuo’s monstrous strength meant nothing to the Kindred. His short temper was really only terrifying to people because of his strength. The idea of Shizuo continuing to try to be human after being changed into a real monster was so very… Shizuo… that Izaya couldn’t help but to laugh.

“Shizuo was a monster before he was sired, Isabelle. That he chases humanity as a blood-sucking parasite is somehow that much more amusing. If you came here thinking I would help him, you were mistaken.” Isabelle raises a brow.

“Oh?” She gives him an enigmatic smile. “I think both you and Shizuo have blinded yourselves to greater truths.” She stood, gazing down at him. “It’s been interesting meeting you, Izaya Orihara. I’m excited to watch you turn Kindred society on it’s head.” The bubbly voice had returned as she made her way to the door. “If you ever want to read your fate, you’ll find me with the Ravnos in Long Beach. Independent clans should stick together after all~” She let herself out and Izaya stared at the door thoughtfully, mulling over everything she had said to him. He found it interesting that she had known he was a vampire when he knew Abdiel hadn’t announced his existence to the Kindred world. He pulled out his phone and sent Abdiel a quick text.

‘Are there ways of identifying vampires? And what clan they belong to?’ He returned to his desk as he waited for Abdiel’s response, picking up the knife and cutting open the large box. Inside was a long item wrapped in what appeared to be a fine cotton cloth. He picked it up and immediately knew what the object was. He carefully unwrapped it and examined the very odd gift. It was a katana and at first Izaya thought his client might have picked it up at a flea market in China Town because it was a gaudy golden color. As he examined it more though, he realized that this was not a cheap western knockoff and that the gold color was not cheap paint. He withdrew the blade from the sheath to discover that it was also gold though it had a reddish hue to it. It was a fascinating item, one he would have to look into deeper. He texted Rin, telling her to send an appropriately grateful response to the client then checked Abdiel’s response to his question.

‘There are a variety of ways to determine the true nature of one of our kind. Clan is usually a bit more difficult. Why?’

‘I was visited by a woman who called herself Isabelle. She knew I was Kindred and implied she knew my clan.’

‘Isabelle is an odd one. She has abilities that are separate from her Kindred blood. I believe it has to do with her mortal lineage. That she identified you doesn’t surprise me.’ Izaya sat back in his chair, unsatisfied by Abdiel’s response. He didn’t like the idea of someone being able to know things about him like that. 

‘Is there a way to protect against this sort of thing?’ 

‘Don’t get too far ahead of yourself, my raven. Learn to use what the Blood provides before you start looking for more.’ He huffed at that response. He knew Abdiel’s words were true but he didn’t like the idea of having to wait. He stared thoughtfully at the blank screen of his computer, already plotting how best to increase his knowledge and skill with these new disciplines that being a vampire gave him.


	12. Learning Curve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a smut chapter XD

~Los Angeles - Hollywood - Avalon Hollywood (Club)~

Much to Shiki’s annoyance, Izaya had spent nearly two weeks ignoring work and instead focusing on his new lot in life. There were essentially three things that filled up his nights: learning to use his newfound powers, studying the history of the Kindred, and Abdiel. The first two currently relied on the third though he had started doing some research on his own now that he had an idea of what he was looking for. The Powers of the Blood, as the Kindred called them, were fascinating. It seemed that every Clan had certain powers they could inherently use but that they were also able to learn the powers of other Clans. Setites were capable of hiding themselves from the view of others, causing people to be drawn to them or even forcing people to like or love them, and a strange ability that allowed them to interact with and use traits from serpents. This last power was Setite only and seemed to reaffirm their connection to their god. Izaya found it fascinating and couldn’t help but wonder if the power itself created the connection to the Egyptian god rather than it being a sign of the god’s touch on them. Kindred were once human after all and did not act so differently in their new positions than they had in life. That much he had been able to learn from his own files.

Studying the history of the Kindred turned out to be laughably inconsistent. Every Kindred seemed to have their own take on their mythologies and it varied from clan to clan, sect to sect. He quickly learned the basics that everyone seemed to agree on and left the rest for later study, away from Abdiel who had no interest in teaching Izaya anything more than the Setites view on things. 

Abdiel was interesting and Izaya couldn’t help but to be drawn to the man. He knew part of it was because of their shared bond of blood but there was something more. When he was around the Persian he found himself constantly distracted by the man’s presence, drawn to it. He wanted to be close to Abdiel, he practically craved Abdiel’s touch and he longed for the moments they shared before dawn, tangled together in Abdiel’s bed, sharing the Kiss. Rationally, Izaya knew there was something causing him to feel this way, some strange metaphysical drug causing him to crave the other’s presence and it bothered him deeply at first but the more time he spent with Abdiel, the less it seemed to matter as feeding the addiction became more important. It was easy to allow himself to fall into the trap when there were no apparent drawbacks, just pleasure and only Abdiel had the answer to why he was so addicted. Which the other had no intention of sharing with Izaya, of course, wanting to keep the informant under his control. The more Izaya gave in to his desire, the more his rational mind screamed at him to stop, waving mental red flags at him every evening when he woke, telling him to get away. Izaya had never been interested in drugs or alcohol, had never felt a need to lose control like that, or perhaps simply couldn’t accept the idea of losing control. The experience of having that control stripped from him and accepting it willingly even, it was both exhilarating and terrifying. No matter how much he craved the man, Izaya didn’t trust Abdiel and he clung to that thread to keep himself from drowning in this strange addiction.

Tonight he was unable to hold onto that thread. He was currently kneeling on Abdiel’s bed, face pressed to the sheets, arms bound behind his back and legs trapped in a spreader. The position was both uncomfortable and humiliating to him but that didn’t stop the needy moans that escaped his lips as Abdiel slowly fingered his ass, carefully stretching and stroking, making sure to tease Izaya’s prostate from time to time. Izaya’s cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment even as he wriggled his hips, wanting more. His cock ached for a release that wouldn’t come, the cock ring Abdiel had slipped on him keeping him on the edge of pleasure. His entire body felt like it was on fire, so sensitive that every touch caused him to shiver and tremble.

Abdiel was watching his pet raven tremble beneath him with a sadistic smile, enjoying the sexual torment he put Izaya through immensely. It amused him that Izaya’s weakness had turned out to be as simple as physical pleasure, something Izaya had mostly denied himself up to this point because of his fear of losing control. Abdiel had so easily stripped the raven of his control, each night forcing Izaya into a new level of submission, forcing him to his limits of pain and pleasure. Each night Izaya lost himself to the sensations Abdiel inflicted upon him, including the sweet pleasure of shared bites and blood. Abdiel chuckled as Izaya writhed on the bed, mewling desperately. The raven was his now and he had no intention of letting him go.

Abdiel withdrew his fingers and slowly pulled the ring off the raven’s aching cock, giving it a few slow strokes. He slowly pressed a large dildo into Izaya’s ass, watching the toy stretch his hole nicely before flipping on the vibration causing Izaya to let out a low cry as the toy thrummed against his prostate. He pulled Izaya up by his bound arms, releasing the cuffs long enough to move them to the front so that Izaya could steady himself. The raven was panting hard as the vibrator drove waves of pleasure through him. “Izaya.” Abdiel spoke, catching his attention. “You are not permitted to come before I do.” He said sternly as he settled himself on the bed in front of the raven, stroking his cock slowly. Izaya groaned, knowing what Abdiel wanted and also knowing that if he didn’t succeed the punishment would be more sexual torture. He was so close to the edge with the toy pulsing in him that he didn’t think he’d be able to last.

Still he lowered his head, balancing unsteadily on his bound hands as he took Abdiel’s cock into his mouth. He began to lick and suck slowly, drawing a pleased groan from Abdiel’s lips. He continued this slow, teasing pace, doing his best to ignore the waves of pleasure that threatened to send him over the edge everytime he moved too much. Abdiel quickened Izaya’s pace by thrusting up into the raven’s mouth, causing him to nearly choke at the unexpected movement. He hummed softly as Abdiel fucked his mouth, eyes closed as he concentrated on pleasuring Abdiel and holding back his own orgasm. Abdiel laced a finger through his hair and pulled his head up, pushing him back down to the bed. Izaya gave a surprised yelp as Abdiel pulled the dildo from his ass roughly, using the spreader bar to lift the raven’s legs into the air as he thrust deeply into the raven, relishing the rough cries of pain he drew from Izaya. Izaya arched his back, unable to stop the rough cries nor the waves of pleasure and pain that forced him over the edge. Izaya came hard, thick ribbons of cum covering his stomach, his ass tightening around Abdiel’s cock as he continued to thrust into the raven. Izaya trembled and whimpered beneath Abdiel, the continued pleasure almost too much for his heightened senses to handle in the wake of his orgasm. Abdiel smirked down at him as he continued to roughly pound into his tight hole. “I warned you not to come before me didn’t I?” He purred as he sped up his thrusts, still making sure to thrust against Izaya’s prostate, reducing the raven to desperate whimpers and cries as his half hard cock twitched and leaked more precum. As Abdiel’s thrusts grew more urgent, so too did Izaya’s cries as his body was forced into a second orgasm so quickly on the edge of the last that it carried an edge of pain to it. Abdiel gave several final brutal thrusts as Izaya tightened around his cock a second time before filling the raven with his own seed. He ran a gentle hand down Izaya’s leg as he pulled out, turning his attention to removing the spreader and the cuffs. Izaya lay on the bed panting, a feeling of bonelessness taking over his body as the pleasure high and the over sensitiveness passed, leaving him exhausted. Abdiel picked Izaya up and placed the smaller man in his lap, a satisfied smile on his lips as Izaya curled up against his chest. He would break down every last defense the raven had. Izaya would be his completely. He pressed his wrist against Izaya’s lips. “Drink, my raven.” He insisted and Izaya obeyed, sinking his fangs into Abdiel’s wrist without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharing blood between vampires is an interesting thing. The Kiss still affects Kindred so biting each other is highly sexual. Drinking another vampire's blood causes a blood bond to form wherein you feel more favorably toward the vampire whose blood you drank. There are three levels of the bond, each one making you like the vampire that much more. The blood bond can be broken by simply not spending time with the vampire until the bond finally breaks which often takes months. When I referred to the "shared bond of blood" this is what Izaya was talking about. Blood bonds are common knowledge among Kindred. It is not, however, what is causing Izaya's reaction to Abdiel.
> 
> Setites have access to a unique merit called Addictive Blood. Basically, anyone who drinks their blood is addicted to it. It's not a commonly known thing outside of the Clan so poor Izaya, even doing research, wouldn't know what was going on. Abdiel has literally gotten Izaya addicted to his blood and it's an addiction that is extremely hard to fight because it's a supernatural effect. Abdiel is pairing the blood sharing with sex to further confuse the addiction because he doesn't want Izaya to realize what he's doing, of course. Izaya, someone who rarely gives up control over anything in his life, is not only drawn in by the blood addiction but by the new experience of being able to let go and simply enjoy himself, even as it terrifies him.


	13. An Evening At Court

~Los Angeles Warehouse District - 590 S Santa Fe Ave~

Two weeks had passed and Shizuo was no closer to understanding Isabelle’s vision. Not that he was trying to exactly but that damn flea turning up in the cards was still bothering him. As was the rumour that Izaya still hadn’t been seen. He had a bad feeling about Izaya and Abdiel and the longer he thought about it the more agitated he became.

“Shizuo they’re moving.” Kasuka’s soft voice brought him out of his thoughts and he looked over at the warehouse from their makeshift hideout across the street. The Black Bones pack had been using the warehouse as a hideout just as they’d suspected and they’d been watching the place carefully. Unfortunately it appeared that only a few of the pack were actually staying at the warehouse. Jaromir, the pack Ductus and bastard fleshcrafting Tzimisce, had not come near the warehouse. Shizuo pulled out his phone to text Lita. “Pack on the move from the warehouse.” He looked down at the vampires as they got on their bikes and drove away an impatient growl escaping his throat. They could have struck at the warehouse and killed the three pack members who were staying there of course, but Shizuo wanted Jaromir. He was the monster behind the pack’s actions and he needed to die.

Kasuka patted Shizuo’s shoulder lightly and Shizuo let out a sigh. “I know he’s in the city so why haven’t we been able to find him?” He grumbled. “Any leads on that sword or the hotel?” Kasuka gave a slight nod.

“Not the sword but the hotel Lucas thinks he’s identified. He’s checking it out tonight but that image isn’t a lot to go off of. He believes it to be the old Georgian Hotel in Santa Monica. He mentioned pulling the records on who would be staying there in the near future that might be a worthy target of the Sabbat but Shizuo… Lucas is good at finding information. Not as great with actually applying it.” Kasuka glanced at his brother, knowing the next thing he had to say would anger the blonde. “This may be why Izaya is in the cards brother. He’d be more than capable of ferreting out Jaromir’s motives…” Shizuo just growled in response. He knew the flea would be able to figure it out but without confirmation that Izaya had been sired by the Setite he couldn’t risk approaching the raven. If Izaya had been made a vampire he still couldn’t approach him and ask for his help. This was the flea… He’d set a price and it would no doubt be something ridiculous that Shizuo wouldn’t be able to pay.

Shizuo moved away from the window. “No point in continuing to watch the warehouse. Lita will watch them tonight.” He grumbled. “Remy wants an update even though I have nothing new to report…” Kasuka looked at his brother and nodded. “Will you come with me?” He asked his brother, the very thought of attending court making his fists clench.

“Of course brother.” Kasuka replied. “We should return to the apartment.”

~~Los Angeles - Hollywood - Court of The Lion~

The old theatre that had been declared an Elysium housed the entire of Los Angeles’ Kindred population easily. Elysium was one of the oldest and most sacred of Kindred traditions, transcending sect and clan. No violence could be done in Elysium. It was truly a sanctuary for Kindred to gather and socialize in the closest thing to safety their kind ever had. As such, Shizuo tended not to visit Elysium events too often. The last thing he wanted was to lose his temper in an Elysium. Unfortunately there were times when it was necessary, like tonight. So he stood in front of the old theatre, smoking a cigarette to calm himself before entering. As befitting the Prince’s clan, the Toreador were putting on some sort of performance tonight and the clan expected him to be there even though he had nothing to do with it. 

Kasuka stepped outside and looked at his brother. “You cannot stand out here all night, brother.” He said as Shizuo deposited the butt of his cigarette into the can. 

“I know, I know.” He grumbled and turned to follow Kasuka inside.

“The Setite is here, brother.” Kasuka added as they walked toward the ballroom. Shizuo gritted his teeth. 

“The flea?” He asked.

“I haven’t seen him but Abdiel has been talking about a new pet.”

“Pet?” Shizuo raised a brow at the phrasing. As if Izaya Orihara would ever let anyone refer to him as a pet. Kasuka just shrugged. “If the snake actually managed to subdue that little shit I’ll be pleasantly surprised.” He spoke the words but they felt hollow. He didn’t like the idea of Abdiel controlling Izaya. The idea of anyone controlling Izaya just felt wrong. He sighed as he entered the ballroom, eyes immediately scanning the room to seek out Abdiel. Abdiel met his gaze unflinching, a slow smirk creasing the Setite’s lips. That knowing look on the Setite’s face was a message to Shizuo, one he couldn’t possibly misunderstand. Abdiel had stolen the raven out from under the noses of the Camarilla. His eyes narrowed in anger as he made his way straight across the ballroom toward the Setite, paying no attention to the other Kindred who were swiftly getting out of his way. A wave of furious whispers followed in the wake of his passing, along with Kasuka who was hurriedly trying to keep up with him.

“Nii-san.” Kasuka managed to say in warning before they reached Shizuo’s intended target.

“Where is he?” Shizuo immediately growled at Abdiel, not bothering with decorum. “I assume you brought the flea with you otherwise why would you be here, bragging about him.”

Abdiel’s grin widened at Shizuo’s words. “Now, now, Mr. Heiwajima, no need to be rude.” He purred. “If you are speaking of my pet then he is indeed here. I believe he was having a chat with some of your clan a moment ago in fact. He was quite excited to finally be reunited with you.” 

Shizuo’s eyes widened slightly then narrowed again. Excited to find new ways to ruin his life here more like. Probably already had some scheme set up to trap him in. Hands slowly curled into fists at the thought of Izaya talking with his clan, probably worming his way in like the parasite he was. He turned away from Abdiel, scanning the room once more, this time looking for that raven-headed devil.

Izaya sat at a table with several other Kindred, all of them supposedly young like him. He chatted them up, maintaining a friendly enough demeanor as he subtly pumped them for information. He had found it quite hilarious when he arrived, that he’d been able to identify over half the vampires in his room simply from the investigation he had been doing on the Heiwajimas. After Abdiel’s warning he played it safe and pretended to know nothing at all, letting the Kindred introduce themselves. Currently though, they had turned their attention to a newcomer who had made quite the entrance, not unlike a tornado, ignoring everything in his way. Izaya’s grin widened at that familiar blonde head, standing out even among the taller westerners. He watched Shizuo confront Abdiel, looking like the same monster he’d fought in the streets of Ikebukuro only two years ago. So alive and full of his usual untameable passion. For the first time in years Izaya’s smile was genuine as he met his rival’s gaze from across the room. “Shizu-chan~” He spoke just loud enough for his voice to carry to the blonde who was staring at him with an unreadable expression. He tilted his head to the side, studying the blonde as he waited for Shizuo to react.

Shizuo’s eyes met Izaya’s for the first time in two years and an eternity seemed to pass in that moment. Shizuo wasn’t usually one to dwell on his feelings but looking at his rival, realizing that they both had an eternity to continue their fight, seeing that smile on the raven’s lips and hearing that nickname… He was torn between anger and excitement and that was what made him pause. His lips split into a savage grin as he began to walk toward Izaya, fists clenching and unclenching. “Izaaya-kuun~” He let the raven’s name roll off his tongue. He desperately wanted to grab something, a chair or a table but he knew that to raise a hand against the flea would forfeit his life in the Elysium. He stopped just in front of Izaya’s table, watching as the Kindred who had been sitting with him swiftly scattered. Izaya looked at them go with amusement.

“It seems even among monsters Shizu-chan is to be feared~” Izaya taunted the blonde, so easily falling back into old habits. Shizuo grinned at the raven.

“Even having become a monster you act like you’re above everyone, flea. How does it feel to be an actual leech?” Shizuo couldn’t help but to grin as his barb sank home though he couldn’t know just how deeply it struck the raven. Izaya’s lips curved into a snarl though it lasted only a moment before the smirk returned.

“Monster? Oh no Shizu-chan, it seems I’m simply one step closer to godhood.” He retorted with a mocking laugh. “What better place to watch my beloved humans than above them?” Shizuo huffed.

“You’re still full of shit, flea. I’m not surprised the corrupters grabbed you. You always enjoyed playing games with people's’ lives, didn’t you? I’m sure Abdiel barely had to work to lure you into his bed.” Izaya’s eyes widened slightly at the comment and for a moment Shizuo thought he saw a flush of pink color the raven’s cheek. It was a crass and uncalled for remark but he couldn’t help but think about the night with Shiki and imagining Izaya with Abdiel made him want to put the Persian’s gloating face through a wall. “Is that why he calls you ‘pet’ Izaya-kun? Did you whore yourself out to him for power?” He continued goading the raven, expecting Izaya to brush it off.

“You know nothing, monster.” Izaya spat and there was venom in those words. His eyes narrowed to slits, blood red and glowing with repressed fury. “It seems Shizu-chan hasn’t changed at all. Nothing more than a stupid monster only good for one thing. Though from what I’ve learned, ridiculous strength isn’t uncommon among the Kindred so I suppose you’re not even good for that anymore.” Shizuo’s fists clenched as Izaya spoke, anger rising in him. He grabbed Izaya’s wrist and started pulling the raven toward the door. “Let go you idiot!” Izaya snarled at him, fishing around his coat pocket for his knife.

“Nii-san.” Kasuka stepped in front of his brother, placing a hand on his chest. Abdiel stood a few steps behind, watching with a guarded expression. Izaya let his knife go and jerked his arm out of Shizuo’s grip. Shizuo, realizing that he was on dangerous ground, let Izaya go but continued to stalk toward the door, needing to get away from everything, especially the flea. Kasuka trailed behind him quietly.

Izaya watched the blonde leave with an expression that was pure anger. Abdiel raised a brow as he walked up and placed a hand lightly on Izaya’s waist. Izaya flinched away from his sire’s touch, turning that scarlet gaze on the Persian. “Pet?” He hissed. “Is that what I am?” He pulled away from Abdiel and walked toward a set of doors leading further into the old theatre, practically radiating menace as he moved.

 

~Los Angeles - Venice Beach~

A man sat on a bench staring out at the waves as they crashed against the shore. He was neither young nor old, handsome nor ugly, rich nor poor. Simply average. The most average individual one could imagine. No one even seemed to notice him as he sat on that bench, sipping a cup of coffee from time to time. No one noticed the young woman who sat on the bench beside him and no one noticed when both of them were no longer sitting there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sanctity of Elysium  
> The word Elysium comes from the Elysian Fields of Greek Mythology, a paradise afterlife where the chosen enjoyed a long-deserved peace. In Kindred society, Elysium is a publically known neutral ground, regardless of politics, which any Kindred in good standing can visit. It is a sacred place where the undead can find respite from the world and engage vampire society. This place is important to all Kindred, from the socialite to the hermit outlander, as it is the one place of sanctuary available to a vampire when she is in danger from her peers.  
> Many younger vampires consider the tradition of Elysium a stuffy, outdated custom, but this egalitarian practice treats all Kindred equal, regardless of station or standing. Elysium  
> is under the “Pax Vampirica,” meaning that no violence of any sort is permitted to take place there — Elysium is neutral ground. Tempers may flare and heated words may be exchanged, but rivals are expected to keep a leash on their tempers. Grievances and rivalries don’t vanish simply because a Kindred enters Elysium. Vampires who seek to bring conflict into Elysium must choose the right weapons: claws, fangs, and guns are prohibited, so one must use innuendo and gossip, rumor and scandal. Violence is strictly prohibited within Elysium, and individuals are expected to keep such behavior in check.  
> The Keeper of Elysium will forcibly remove those who cannot control themselves and allow these grudges to blossom into violent confrontation. Domain officers severely punish those who frenzy within Elysium, and the social consequences can be devastating for years or decades. Attending an event at Elysium provides opportunity for both neonates and elders to relax and let down their guards, knowing that the reputation of the domain is at risk if there is a security breach. The Keeper of Elysium is responsible for everything that  
> happens in her jurisdiction, including scheduling or canceling events. This position involves both great prestige and scrutiny. Residents of the domain come to pass the nights here,  
> debating, politicking, and conducting intrigues among themselves for long hours. Kindred business of the city also takes place at Elysium, and just about every vampire will have at least one occasion to visit Elysium, if only to speak with the Prince or an elder. However, it is certainly an elder’s playground, and the young who venture here are expected to remember that.  
> Though Elysiums often serve as gathering places for Kindred, the Masquerade must be maintained at all times f any mortals may be around. Similarly, while refreshments are sometimes served, it is considered bad taste to come to Elysium hungry, as unsated vampires often have shorter tempers. Some Princes go so far as to forbid hunting nearby,  
> as a concentrated population of vampires could easily result in a suspicious number of deaths in the area. If a vampire brings a guest to the Elysium, she is responsible for that guest’s behavior.  
> The basic rules of the Elysium are simple, but are often modified slightly by a given Prince’s Courtesies:  
> • Elysium is considered neutral, sanctified ground separate from sect or politics.  
> • Violence of any kind is strictly forbidden upon Elysium grounds. (In some cities, the Courtesies extend this protection to include passage to or from Elysium.) This  
> rule includes forcefully using disciplines, even gentle ones such as Dominate or Presence, upon other guests. Some Elysiums discourage the use of any disciplines, except to  
> protect the Masquerade. (Note that the Nosferatu are often exempt from this rule in order to disguise their true appearance. Even when there is no danger to the Masquerade, they are encouraged to continue using Obfuscate to avoid disturbing the other guests.)  
> • The presence of Moon-beasts (werewolves), Wild Ones (fae), or those who have drunk the heart’s blood (diablerists) are forbidden.  
> • None may destroy art located within Elysium. (The definition of “art” has been expanded to include the artist on occasion, making the vampires of Clan Toreador some of the greatest proponents of Elysium.)  
> • All hunting is prohibited in the area surrounding an Elysium.  
> • The Elysium and its contents are sacrosanct and shall not be damaged.  
> • The Keeper’s word is law on these grounds, and she can traditionally punish or execute anyone who violates Elyisum.


	14. Mixed Feelings

~Los Angeles - Tower Theatre - Court of The Lion~

Shizuo sat on a bench outside the Elysium, smoke dangling from his lips as he stared at the building across the street. Kasuka stood behind him, hands resting on Shzuo’s shoulders. “Well that could have gone worse.” He said dryly. Shizuo just growled. He was mentally kicking himself for the conflict he had caused. He’d said a lot of things that were uncalled for. They’d fallen back into the same pattern so easily, it was like no time had passed at all. Why should he care if the damn flea was sleeping with his sire? It was pretty common and none of his business besides so why had it bothered him so much to hear Abdiel call Izaya his pet? 

“I doubt the informant will be willing to help us now…” Kasuka pointed out bluntly drawing Shizuo out of his thoughts, another wave of guilt crashing over him.

“Shit Kasuka, I’m sorry.” He groaned putting his head in his hands. “That wasn’t how I wanted it to go…”

“Nii-san I don’t think anyone could have expected it to go much differently.” Kasuka replied with a shrug. “You didn’t throw or break anything.” He added and there was a small measure of approval in his usually monotone voice. Shizuo snorted.

“I suppose that’s a small measure of success in the mess I made.”

“You are not the only one at fault. Izaya goaded you too. But Nii-san… I think you need to seriously examine your own feelings in this matter. The two of you need to sort this out because the Court won’t tolerate the sorts of games you played back home. You know how they feel about the Masquerade.” Shizuo nodded and raised his head, taking a long drag of the cigarette.

“I know. No more throwing vending machines or ripping street signs out of the ground. Even if the flea’s pretty face still makes my blood boil.” Kasuka blinked and frowned slightly at his brother but didn’t bother pointing out the oddness of Shizuo’s statement. The blonde needed to figure it out for himself.

 

~Los Angeles - Izaya's Apartment~

“Pet.” Izaya spat out the word with venom in his tone. He stared out the window, refusing to look at the target of his ire. Abdiel sat on the couch behind him, an amused smile curving his lips.

“Really, Izaya, you’re overreacting. It was just a game. A way to poke fun at the Cammies.” Abdiel replied in a soothing voice. “You know I don’t see you that way. I haven’t chosen to sire in over a century. If I wanted a pet I could have picked any weak minded mortal. Let them think you’re nothing more than my pet. They will underestimate you and that is all the better for both of us.”

“They will see me as nothing more than your mouthpiece!” Izaya hissed. “I am not your lackey, your pet, or your whore Abdiel. I know more about your little court of vampires than any of them realize.”

“I did not think your ego was so fragile, raven.” He chided Izaya softly. “Would you have been bothered by my ploy if your blonde friend hadn’t thrown it in your face?” Abdiel watched the raven’s expression shift from anger to thoughtfulness. The normally guarded Izaya was surprisingly emotional tonight and it made him somewhat easier to read. Abdiel found it interesting that a single meeting with Shizuo Heiwajima would so unsettle the same man who, with barely a reaction at all, accepted that he had become a vampire a mere week ago.

Izaya forced his features into a neutral mask, Abdiel’s words ringing too true for comfort. He took several slow breaths, forcing himself to look at the events of the evening rationally. He knew that Abdiel enjoyed goading the Camarilla court and he knew that siring Izaya had been a feather in his political cap. He had even predicted that Abdiel would brag about him and play him off as a pawn. Abdiel was right, it hadn’t bothered him until Shizuo had brought it up. Up until then it had been nothing more than a political ploy. He let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. Why had it bothered him so much? He didn’t care if the entire court thought of him as Abdiel’s pet so why Shizuo? Why did it matter what the protozoan thought of him? The question was uncomfortable so he shoved it away and turned to Abdiel with a somewhat repentant smile. “Perhaps you are correct. My reunion with Shizu-chan may have affected my view of things.” It was the closest he could muster to acknowledging Abdiel’s point, he did have his pride after all. Abdiel gave Izaya an amused smile and inclined his head.

“Come here.” He beckoned Izaya over and the raven approached with a soft sigh. “I didn’t realize you and Heiwajima had such a volatile relationship. I’m glad your first meeting was at Elysium. He looked ready to tear you apart.” Izaya smirked at that. 

“Yes well, perhaps I glossed over our relationship.” He replied with amusement. “He probably would have torn me apart if he could have. I’m surprised he was able to restrain himself. It seems immortality has taught him a bit of self control.” Abdiel inclined his head slightly and pulled Izaya down onto the couch.

“Our laws tend to be absolute. While he may have been untouchable in mortal society, he is not the baddest thing out there anymore. There are those who are just as strong as him now. If he had actually hurt you in Elysium his life would have been forfeit.” He ran a hand down Izaya’s arm to grasp his wrist lightly, lifting it up. “The fact that he bruised you is technically enough to make an issue of it, you know.” He pointed out, looking at the marks that marred Izaya’s pale skin. Izaya shook his head.

“Knowing Shizu-chan he probably didn’t even realize his grip was so tight. Besides I barely felt it.” Izaya brushed it off. It wouldn’t do to have Shizuo killed over something as small as a bruised wrist. He didn’t want to see Shizu-chan killed by these pathetic vampires. Abdiel lowered his head to place a kiss on Izaya’s wrist. 

“I don’t know… Heiwajima injured my precious pet…” Abdiel teased lightly. Izaya snorted and pulled his arm away. 

“Who’s a pet?” He retorted, turning his nose up arrogantly. Abdiel pulled Izaya into his lap.

“I think you’d look good in a collar.” The persian purred, pressing his lips to Izaya’s neck in a soft kiss. Izaya shivered slightly but crossed his arms and huffed. “A pretty red collar maybe. To match those ruby eyes of yours.” Abdiel continued in a teasing voice, sliding a hand under the raven’s shirt to ghost fingertips across his stomach. “The colour is beginning to grow on me.” Izaya shivered again at Abdiel’s touch, his resolve weakening.

“Pretty trinkets for your pet? Should I expect you to dress me up as well?” Izaya retorted with a slight scowl. “Am I your trophy wife?” Abdiel chuckled at the phrase Izaya chose.

“Hardly. That sounds like far too much work.” He returned, turning Izaya’s chin and placing a possessive kiss on the raven’s lips. “I have no interest in dolls Izaya. I value your independence and your intelligence.” Izaya narrowed his eyes a bit then relaxed, letting his arms drop.

“As long as I am working for you.” Izaya pointed out. Abdiel shrugged.

“Of course. Is this not a relationship that is mutually beneficial?”

“Mutual? No, Abdiel, I am more than aware that I do not hold equal standing in this relationship. Not yet anyway. I need you far more than you need me at the moment.” Abdiel smiled at Izaya’s admission, as well as the challenge in the raven’s tone. Izaya did not like the position he was in and Abdiel knew the raven would strain against him every step of the way.

“Welcome to the world of vampires Izaya.” Abdiel responded with a shrug. “Just like your friend Shizuo, you’re not the top of the pyramid anymore. You could be in a much worse position you know.” Izaya snorted at Abdiel’s response.

“I’m aware.” He responded flatly. “But I’d rather be in a much better position.” Abdiel smirked and turned, pushing Izaya down on the couch. 

“I will happily help you change positions, raven.” He replied as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Izaya’s throat, biting lightly. “Let me know which ones you prefer~” Izaya rolled his eyes at Abdiel’s innuendo even as he turned his head to give the Persian better access to his neck.

“I’d prefer somewhere that isn’t the couch I entertain my clients on.” He retorted with amusement in his voice as he pressed lightly against Abdiel’s chest. “Shall we move this to my bedroom?” Abdiel stood, pulling Izaya up with him. 

“I’m mildly tempted to fuck you right here just so you’ll be thinking about it every time you entertain a client now…” He replied with mischief in his gaze. Izaya responded with an unamused look and turned toward the hallway. “Lead the way, raven.” Abdiel chuckled as Izaya led him to the bedroom. He paused in the doorway, looking around at the sparsely furnished room. A dresser, a nightstand and a king size bed were all that the room held, with an attached walk-in closet and en suite bathroom. It was minimalistic yet clearly of quality, a reflection of the raven’s tastes. The bed was neatly made and heavy curtains were drawn across the many windows that seemed to be a theme in Izaya’s apartment. “Have you considered finding a new place?” He asked, turning his gaze to the raven. 

Izaya had crossed the floor to the patio door, opening it to let the cool evening air in. “Why would I?” He responded with a shrug. “My assistant is getting shutters installed on all the windows. I have no interest in locking myself in a basement somewhere out of fear. It’s easy enough to take precautions and I love the view.” Abdiel crossed the room to join him, gazing over his shoulder at the L.A. skyline. 

“It is a nice view but I’d rather look at something else right now.” He murmured, resting his hands on Izaya’s hips. Izaya leaned into Abdiel’s touch, closing his eyes. He was still angry at Abdiel, still unhappy with his position. He hated being under other people’s control. Hated that anyone might have power over him but he also knew he could not break away from Abdiel yet. Abdiel’s hands slid up along his chest, fingertips lightly caressing his sensitive skin and teasing over his nipples as the Persian tugged his shirt up over his head and let it fall to the floor. Lips pressed against the curve of his neck then trailed across his back and shoulders as those cool hands pinched at his nipples, causing him to take a sharp breath in. In these moments, Izaya hated his position the most even as he relented to Abdiel’s pleasurable coaxing. In these moments Izaya felt the weakest, completely at Abdiel’s mercy, hating it because he craved it. Abdiel’s hands were at his belt now, and his kisses had turned to light bites that had begun to draw soft pants from the raven’s lips. He’d pressed a hand against the glass of the patio window, eyes fixed on the skyline yet not really seeing it. Cool hands dragged over his hips as Abdiel pushed his pants and boxers down. His eyes flickered to his own reflection, standing naked, exposed, with Abdiel a dark shadow behind him. Their eyes met in the reflection and 

Abdiel smiled, a dark promising smile that made Izaya’s chest tighten in excitement. “Outside.” Abdiel spoke and it was a clear command. Izaya shuddered at the tone in Abdiel’s voice as he stepped out onto the patio. Abdiel’s hands were on him again, caressing his hips, his waist, curving over the line of his lower back and gently squeezing his ass. “So flawless.” He murmured, nipping lightly at Izaya’s ear. “So pale and perfect. So… willing…” He slowly ran his hand down between Izaya’s legs, pushing them apart. Izaya reached for the rail, steadying himself even as his legs trembled at Abdiel’s touch. “Are you still enjoying the view, raven?” He teased as he pressed a finger against Izaya’s entrance, rubbing over it teasingly before pushing inside slowly. Izaya let out a low moan, hands clenching around the rail. “I certainly am.” He began to move, adding a second, then a third finger in rapid succession, not bothering to wait for Izaya’s body to adjust. Izaya couldn’t help but to squirm at the forceful invasion, a whimper forming on his lips before he clenched his jaw. There was discomfort as Abdiel stretched him, and pain as his body resisted the invasion. It shouldn’t have been enjoyable yet his cock hardened and his eyes glazed with pleasure. He groaned as Abdiel wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing up against him as his fingers continued to thrust deep into him, rubbing and twisting, stretching and caressessing. After what seemed like an eternity of teasing Abdiel stepped back, leaving Izaya panting as he clung to the rail, legs shaky and cock aching for more. 

“Turn around and kneel, raven.” The Persian commanded and Izaya didn’t even hesitate. He had grown accustomed to Abdiel’s demands when it came to sex and easily acquiesced, enjoying the way his sire both used him and brought him the pleasure he desired. The part of him that had always denied this need, the part that needed to be in control of everything, resisted this act of submission but the craving for more won out every time. Desire was his weakness and Abdiel was an expert and playing with his body. He knelt before his sire, waiting as Abdiel freed his own erection from his pants and pressed it to Izaya’s lips. Izaya gripped Abdiel’s hips to steady himself as he parted those pale lips, wrapping them around his lover’s cock eagerly. He ran his tongue along the underside as moved down, taking in as much as he could before pulling back, repeating the process as his eyes gazed up to watch Abdiel’s expression. The persian watched Izaya sucking on his cock, a pleased smile on his lips, one hand tangling in the raven’s dark hair. Izaya let one hand trail down to palm Abdiel’s balls, deftly caressing them as he continued to lick and suck the other’s erection. Abdiel let out a low groan and tugged Izaya’s head back and up, forcing the raven to his feet. Izaya complied with a sift hiss and found himself pressed against the rail, the metal cold against his back.

“Legs up, raven.” Abdiel commanded, gripping Izaya’s ass tightly. Izaya let out an eager moan as he wrapped his legs around Abdiel’s hips, hands gripping the rail behind him. Abdiel pressed his erection against Izaya’s ass and, without a word of warning thrust up into the tight warmth. Izaya couldn’t help but to cry out, hands clenching around the rail at the pain even as his cock twitched, precum leaking from the tip. The line was hazy between pleasure and pain. Abdiel was always careful enough to maintain that line, reading Izaya’s body easily, but his own sadistic nature took enjoyment in the brief moments where the pain overwhelmed the raven. He leaned in and claimed Izaya’s mouth in a deep kiss, something he knew the raven disliked. The raven whimpered into the kiss, still somewhere between pleasure and pain. Abdiel began to move slowly at first but Izaya’s moans and the needy shift of his hips urged him on. He tightened his grip on the raven’s hips and began to thrust harder, shifting his angle upward toward Izaya’s prostate, wanting to watch his pet come apart. Izaya was already panting and moaning, rocking his hips back against Abdiel, his cock aching with need. Everything dissolved into white heat when Abdiel brushed against that spot, drawing cries from his throat with each thrust. Abdiel smirked at the raven as he began to thrust fast and hard, setting a brutal pace that caused the raven’s legs to tighten around his waist. Izaya felt the coil of pleasure in his stomach, growing steadily with each brutal thrust until he was hovering on the edge for what felt like an eternity. Then he was coming, his body tensing around Abdiel’s cock, the continued thrusts causing small waves of pleasure as he rode out his orgasm. Abdiel groaned at the sudden tightness, hands gripping the raven’s ass as he reached his own release with a few deep thrusts. He pulled back a bit to look at Izaya who was still panting and shuddering slightly in the wake of his orgasm. A slight smirk crossed his lips before he shifted his grip to pull Izaya up against him. Izaya responded by wrapping his arms around Abdiel’s neck and resting his head against the other’s shoulder.

“We’re not done yet, raven.” He said with amusement in his voice. Izaya’s lips twitched into a smirk and he pressed them against Abdiel’s neck, biting softly. He turned and carried Izaya back into the apartment, Laying down on the bed with Izaya below him. “Go ahead.” He murmured before pressing his own teeth to Izaya’s neck. Izaya exhaled softly, his warm breath caressing Abdiel’s neck before he swiftly sank his teeth into the other’s neck. Abdiel groaned at the rush of pleasure that burned through his body like fire. He buried his own fangs in Izaya’s neck and felt the raven shudder under him, muffled moans escaping his lips. Izaya rolled them over, pulling himself on top of Abdiel as he pulled away from the other’s neck. He was panting and his eyes were glazed as he pressed his ass against Abdiel’s cock needily. Abdiel chuckled softly, running a thumb over Izaya’s lips, red with his blood. “I really am growing fond of this color.” 

Izaya smirked and licked his lips. “Tell me, Abdiel. Why does your blood taste sweeter? Is it because you’re a vampire?” Abdiel arched a brow and moved his hands to Izaya’s hips, guiding the raven’s ass onto his cock. Izaya let out a moan and began to rock back against Abdiel’s hips slowly. “I know there’s something different.” He continued, voice wavering. Abdiel watched the raven rocking against his cock, groaning at the sight. 

“Fuck, you’re sexy.” He murmured, lightly caressing Izaya’s hips with his fingertips. “It’s a clan thing.” He admitted after a moment. “Not every Setite inherits it but everyone in our bloodline has it. You have it too.” He bucked his hips up, drawing a startled moan from Izaya who, in response, began to rock his hips faster.

“Is that why I crave your blood?” He panted softly. Abdiel wrapped a hand around Izaya’s cock and began to stroke him, matching his rhythm to Izaya’s and drawing moans from the raven’s lips. 

“It is.” He admitted, thrusting up against Izaya’s ass urgently, wanting more friction. The raven was sometimes too clever but that was part of what made him so attractive. Izaya leaned back, allowing Abdiel to thrust deeper and once again press against his prostate, his moans growing needier with each thrust. Abdiel began to pump the raven’s cock insistently as he thrust faster and harder. He could feel the raven’s body tensing around him as he grew closer. Izaya gripped Abdiel’s thighs as he rocked back against the thrusts, gasping as Abdiel drew another orgasm from him, body shuddering as he came. “Such a needy pet…” Abdiel teased with a smirk as he pulled Izaya off his cock and sat up. “Surprisingly lusty underneath that cool demeanor of yours.” Izaya flushed at the comment and looked away. Abdiel only chuckled. “On all fours pet. I’m hardly done with you.” Izaya groaned as he moved, presenting his ass to Abdiel eagerly. He knew Abdiel was calling him pet specifically to get under his skin so he ignored it, and he ignored the feeling that, at the moment, he really was Abdiel’s pet. Ignoring it became much easier when Abdiel buried his cock in Izaya’s ass and began to thrust with a slow, teasing rhythm, yet with a force that caused Izaya to whimper, once again forcing Izaya to ride that edge between pleasure and pain. He buried his face in the pillow, hands gripping the sheets as Abdiel took his time bringing Izaya to the edge of pleasure a third time. This time though, the sadistic Persian wrapped his hand around the base of Izaya’s cock as he sped up his thrusts, refusing to let the raven come, drawing out that pleasure until it was too much for Izaya to bear and only when he was on the edge of coming himself did he let Izaya find release. Izaya’s entire body shook as he came and his legs would have collapsed beneath him if Abdiel hadn’t been holding him up. Abdiel lay down next to Izaya and pulled him close, pressing a soft kiss to the back of the raven’s neck. “Such a good pet.” Abdiel teased again but Izaya was too spent to bother with a retort, simply closing his eyes and pressing closer to the Persian.

He needed to get away. Needed to break this addiction. Needed to regain control. Just… not yet. He needed more time, more information. Just a bit longer.


	15. Back To Business

**~Los Angeles - Headquarters of the Awakusu-Kai~**

“Two weeks Izaya.” The fact that Shiki was using his first name without any honorifics was a good indicator of just how angry the Awakusu executive was at him. “You said a couple days then you ignore not only me but all your clients for two weeks. Your secretary says she’s barely seen you.”

Izaya sighed softly but didn’t try to defend himself. Shiki had every right to be furious at him and there was no easy way to explain to him what Izaya had been dealing with. He simply couldn’t  come up with an explanation that would satisfy Shiki without revealing too much.

“The more disturbing thing is that you haven’t said a single thing. Not one sassy remark or attempt at an excuse.” Shiki finished his lecture abruptly, giving Izaya a long, scrutinizing look. Izaya blinked and chuckled. 

“I have no defense. At least none that would make any sense to you at this point. I’ve gotten in over my head but it’s not something I can involve you in. I’m back now and I’ll catch up on my work. I will tell you everything I can about what happened to me but I need you to keep it to yourself. It’s very important that it stay between us.” Shiki sat quietly, watching the informant talk with a neutral expression. In all his years dealing with Izaya the raven had never acted quite like this. He certainly had never admitted to being in over his head, even when he had been a teen and constantly getting in over his head. That he was asking for Shiki’s discretion was also something unexpected. He gave a slight bow of his head in acknowledgement.

“Did you find the Heiwajimas?” 

“Yes.” Izaya sighed. “Shiki-san, you know that there are things that exist beyond our understanding. You’ve seen Celty, the effects of Saika, and even heard rumours about the existence of vampires.” Izaya paused to look at Shiki, his usual playful demeanor completely gone, replaced by a very serious expression. 

“You’re about to tell me something I probably don’t want to know about, aren’t you?” Shiki responded with a sigh. Izaya’s lips twitched into a smile at that.

“Probably. Vampires are real. Kasuka was kidnapped and turned into a vampire. When Shizuo came to L.A. he was also turned into a vampire. And… two weeks ago when I met with Abdiel I was also turned.” He paused to gauge Shiki’s reaction but the executive didn’t seem particularly bothered.

“Why is it, Izaya, that you manage to attract trouble no matter where you go? It doesn’t seem to even matter that it wasn’t your intention. Well I did tell you that you should leave it alone. Is this going to interfere with business? Should I cut my losses now?”

“How practical of you, Shiki-san.” Izaya replied with a smirk. “No, if anything, you can use this to your advantage as long as you keep quiet about the existence of vampires. While I won’t be able to operate as well in daylight hours, I’ve gained some new abilities and connections that I believe will more than make up for it.”

“I hardly think trying to convince people that vampires exist will do me any favours, Izaya. Even in Ikebukuro most people didn’t want to believe the strange things happening around them. What are you asking me to get involved in?”

“Nothing in specific. The vampires have a rule about keeping their existence quiet so they manipulate mortals from the shadows, or so they think. You’ve seen some of my files from my investigation into the Heiwajimas. Many of the people I had tracked are either vampires or working for vampires. That Russian organization that started trouble with us were being directed by a vampire, apparently. As I understand it, the Awakusu-Kai have garnered a lot of attention from them because you are uncontrolled by any vampire source. You make them nervous; they don’t like what they can’t control. Abdiel thinks he can control you through me but I have no intention of letting him do that. I need to be careful though; in their society I’m like a child. I’m learning as fast as I can but there’s a lot to learn.” Izaya sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s almost like being back in high school and trying to learn the ins and outs of the Awakusu again…” He joked, giving Shiki a smirk.

“I’ll be happy to re-educate you as to your place in the Awakusu Izaya.” Shiki responded with a slight smile. Izaya chuckled at that and shrugged. 

“I don’t need that kind of education Shiki-san~ You were more than thorough enough the first time.” Shiki just snorted at Izaya’s cheeky retort.

“So for now you’re telling me it’s business as usual.” Izaya nodded.

“If anything, it might be good to push your expansion plans a bit. I’ve already found out some things that will be helpful.” He handed Shiki a manila folder. Shiki tossed it on his desk before leaning in and grabbing Izaya’s chin. He stared at the raven’s red eyes intently, frowning slightly. Izaya looked up at Shiki, expression guarded.

“Whatever it is you’ve gotten into, Izaya, you’re family. Shitty personality and all. You’re Awakusu and we will have your back if you need it. I know you prefer to detach yourself from all this but don’t forget. These people aren’t your people and if you’re willing to admit you’re in shit, you’ll need help.” Izaya turned his head away, uncomfortable. 

“Yes, yes, whatever Shiki-san says~” He replied arrogantly though a hint of a smile curved his lips. He wasn’t a particularly sentimental person, nor emotional but Shiki’s words surprised and touched him. He’d always assumed the Awakusu put up with him because he was useful and he’d never tried to get close to any of them… Well except Shiki but that had just been physical. He’d prefered distance but, humans being ever surprising, that hadn’t stopped them from seeing him differently. He chuckled softly. “Does Shiki-san perhaps love me more than his wife?” Izaya taunted, the closest thing to showing affection for the older man that he could muster. Shiki narrowed his eyes and rapped Izaya on the top of his head.

“Not even remotely. Unlike you, my wife actually listens to me.” He scoffed though there was a slight smile on Shiki’s lips. Shiki’s marriage had been arranged and while he had grown to love his wife over the years, he would always be fond of the arrogant informant, even when he was being annoying.

“Oh Shiki-san I’m always listening… I’m just not that innocent young man who followed your every order anymore~” Izaya continued the game, his connection with Shiki making him feel grounded, reminding him of who he was. Shiki ruffled Izaya’s hair fondly.

“You were never innocent and you definitely never followed every order. Though I will say, you were much better at following orders in bed.” That comment brought a slight flush to Izaya’s pale cheeks but he just laughed.

“Yes well, Shiki-san trained me very well, didn’t he?” He retorted, a genuine smile flickering across his lips briefly. Shiki also smiled, glad to see the Izaya he was used to returning. He didn’t like seeing the informant obviously nervous. He returned to the desk and picked up the envelope. 

“I’ll review this and let you know what our next move will be.” Izaya rose and headed for the door, recognizing Shiki’s dismissal for what it was. “Oh… Please let the Heiwajimas know we are pleased to hear of their… elevated status.” Shiki added, drawing a raised brow from Izaya. The raven just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“I expect you would do better to pass that message along yourself. Unless you want L.A. to see flying vending machines and street signs like back home.” Izaya said as he leaned against the door frame.

“So still not on talking terms even after all of this.” Shiki said, giving Izaya a pointed look that the raven chose to ignore.

“Well, Shizu-chan never was much of a talker when I was around.” Izaya rebutted. “That doesn’t appear to have changed.” Shiki just gave Izaya a frown and a shooing motion which Izaya gladly did, not wanting to have any further discussions about Shizuo at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who've watched Durarara, there are obviously a couple of divergences in my story. The first is Shiki and Izaya's relationship which is obviously a bit more familiar in my fanfiction. I plan to develop this more (flashback style) as the story continues but to give you a peek into where it's going, Shiki and Izaya had a relationship when Izaya would have been in his last year of high school and into college, which would have been Izaya's first gay relationship.
> 
> The second is Izaya's relationship with the Awakusu. In the show/manga/books Izaya is not an actual member of the Yakuza. In chapter one I mentioned that he had chosen to become a member in order to pursue his search for the Heiwajimas. The Yakuza families have very tight bonds. When Shiki talks about the Awakusu having his back, he means it. Izaya, of course, will forever pretend that it means nothing and that he has no need for such things as family because he's too proud to admit otherwise, even to himself. This also means Izaya has tattoos... that Shizuo has never seen... :3


	16. A Mysterious Door

**~ Santa Monica - Georgian Hotel ~**

Shizuo followed his brother around the old hotel, hands shoved in his pockets and smoke dangling from his lips. They were there to investigate the old, closed down hotel but Shizuo found himself too distracted to concentrate. 

“Brother.” Kasuka spoke as they entered another generic hotel room. Shizuo glanced up, taking a drag from his smoke before looking around, thinking Kasuka had noticed something but no, the room looked like all the others to him. “Remy’s anger will pass. Marion will shield us from it since it was his own hesitation that caused him to miss the opportunity. In that regard you did nothing wrong and the rest of the clan holds nothing against us.”

Shizuo sighed and ran a hand through his hair, exhaling the cloud of smoke. “Yeah well, I’d like to smash that asshole’s face into a wall.” Shizuo grumbled, clenching and unclenching a fist. “Asks me to watch the flea, ignores my warnings, doesn’t take his clan’s advice either, then accuses me of fucking up?” He growled. “It’s not my fault the damn flea decided to shack up with the Setite!” He exclaimed. Kasuka placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. 

“Remy is just passing blame because he does not want to admit that he made a mistake.” Kasuka sympathized.

“Yes, the Lazy Lion does like to do that.” A third voice chimed in causing both brothers to turn to the door where an unassuming looking man in an old tan trenchcoat and a fedora stood. 

“Lucas.” Kasuka greeted the Nosferatu with a nod of his head. Lucas gave a nod in return.

“Buck up, Shizuo. Can’t undo the past and if you make a big deal out of something so little now, you’ll just make yourself look like a bigger threat. Twas just a tongue lashing, ya know?” Shizuo frowned a bit, wondering how Lucas knew about the stripping down he and Kasuka had received from the Prince. Then he sighed and shrugged, accepting that the sneaky Nosferatu probably had ears even in Remy’s house. 

“You mind keeping that to yourself?” He grumbled, taking another drag from his cigarette. Lucas just shrugged.

“Come downstairs. I found something interesting under the hotel.” He beckoned the two and they trailed after him, all the way down into the lowest level of the hotel, a sub basement about three floors below ground. It appeared to primarily have been used for storage and laundry. There were several industrial washers and dryers and rooms dedicated to various hotel needs. Cleaning chemicals, linens, cutlery and plateware. There was even a room full of holiday decorations. 

“Hey Lucas, how long has the hotel been closed down?” He asked, thinking that the hotel didn’t have an abandoned feel to it with the the way everything looked.

“Five years now.” Lucas replied, giving Shizuo a slight nod of his head. “Thing is, no one comes here. Shoulda been looted by now, or sold to a new owner, even torn down. But in five years, nothing. The place looks like it could reopen tomorrow, ya know? Like it ain’t even been touched by time, except for the dust that’s collected.”

Shizuo looked around again, frowning. This was the kind of weird shit he hated about being a vampire. Mostly because he didn’t understand it so he didn’t know how to deal with it. “So what did you want us to see?”

“Here…” Lucas led them to a small door near the back of the basement. Shizuo raised a brow at Lucas before turning his attention to the door. It seemed normal enough, just like the doors to all the other storage rooms. He reached out and twisted the handle only to find it seemingly locked. So he applied a little force and… nothing. He grunted in surprise and even Kasuka raised a brow at that. He yanked on the door with enough force to rip it off its hinges but it still didn’t budge. Shizuo let go of the handle, genuinely shocked. “Right?” Lucas said with a grimace. “Weird shit right there. Some kind of magic maybe. Not really my area o’ expertise.” Shizuo and Kasuka looked at each other uneasily, no need to voice their shared concerns.

“This keeps getting bigger and bigger. Why couldn’t it have been a nice, simple fight where I just tore that bastard’s head off?” Shizuo huffed grumpily. If it was magic, he’d need to bring in someone else and he didn’t like that. Most of the Kindred who knew about this kind of thing were not trustworthy in his books. He had hoped to keep this hunting party as small as possible.

“We can ask Isabelle. She might have some insights to at least set us in the right direction.” Kasuka pointed out as he pulled out his phone, texting the raven-haired gypsy. Shizuo nodded, leaning beside the mystery door and pulling out another smoke. 

“Well I’ll leave you to it.” Lucas said with a tip of his hat. “Still tryin’ ta track down that sword. Don’t got much to go off.” He shuffled back up the stairs without waiting for a reply. Shizuo watched him go as he drew in another breath of poison that couldn’t kill him.

“She’ll meet us tomorrow.” Kasuka said, closing his phone and putting it away. “We should check in with Lita anyway. See if Jaromir has shown himself yet.” Shizuo nodded and pushed away from the wall, heading for the stairs. 

“Hey Kasuka… do you really think we’re going to need the flea’s help?” He asked as he walked. “I mean, that shitty flea would probably know about this kind of thing right? He always used to go on and on about all the weird shit in Ikebukuro… Fuck, nevermind.” Kasuka followed his brother, a slight smile on his usually expressionless face.

“Who knows brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: it is fairly common in Camarilla society for the elders to pass blame onto the youngest members of the clan/court. Because the Elders are often more powerful, there is little the neonates can do but accept it. 
> 
> Lucas Montgomery, Shizuo's Nosferatu ally, is loosely based on a Vampire Character a friend of mine created for a game I'm currently playing. I couldn't resist including him because I liked the character.


	17. Set Up

**~ Santa Monica - Georgian Hotel ~**

One of the thing he disliked about America was the need for a car. Everything in Tokyo was within reach of the trains. He could walk or take the train anywhere and indulge his desire to watch humans interacting around him. Los Angeles spanned such a wide area, he simply couldn’t do that anymore and the passing thought that he missed it flitted across his mind as he cruised down the I-10 in the direction of Santa Monica. His passenger, a certain raven-haired beach bum he was still curious about, fiddled with the radio before finally settling on some shitty American pop station. He side-eyed her and she just shrugged and smiled in that ditzy way that he knew was a mask.

“Explain to me again, Miss Lopez, why you need my help? While you’re at it, care to explain what it is you expect me to do?” 

“Well,  _ Mister Orihara _ …” She replied, drawing out his name. “Does it matter why I need your help? I’m paying your fees aren’t I? I told you, Independants should stick together. Also, the other people I could ask for help are people who probably wouldn’t help me for a price I’m willing to pay. I’m sure you’ve learned about my clan by now. We aren’t exactly liked.”

Izaya listened as Isabelle weaved together misdirection with just enough truth to sound convincing. A trick he was intimate with. “Yes, Miss Lopez of Clan Ravnos. Rumours tell me you’re one part thief, one part seer, and one part illusionist. An enigma even among Kindred. While your clan isn’t generally liked for your trickster behaviours, you are avoided for an entirely different reason. A gift that is both a blessing and a curse.”

Isabelle blinked at Izaya’s information, then laughed in amusement. “You’ve done your research.”

Izaya side-eyed her again. “Don’t insult me. You told me that there is a hotel in Santa Monica that is being affected by magic. I’m not a magician, or sorcerer, or whatever else you want to call it.”

“True, but you have knowledge and that’s usually more useful in unravelling mysteries like this. The hotel appears to be untouched by time and mortals avoid it, like they can’t see it or it doesn’t exist at all to their perception. Most Kindred seem to be affected by it too. If I hadn’t had a vision about the hotel, it might have continued to go unnoticed.”

“If the hotel is being hidden, one would assume it’s for a reason. You say no one has been seen around this building since you discovered- Or would it be rediscovered?” He changed lanes as they approached the city proper, checking his phone for directions to the mystery hotel. “So why are you trying to uncover it?” He added as he turned onto the indicated street, slowing down and casting his gaze at the buildings. He could sense something, like a tingling at the base of his spine, as he grew closer to the hotel. It was a feeling that was both familiar and foreign, more intense. Like how he could always sense when Shizuo was near in Ikebukuro, or how he could always sense when the blonde was about to attack. He pulled up in front of the hotel, gazing up at the building with curiosity.

“I told you, I had a vision. The hotel is important.” Isabelle responded with a shrug. She wasn’t used to someone constantly questioning the veracity of her visions and Izaya had done nothing but throw questions at her since she showed up at his apartment this evening. “I wasn’t the one watching the building but the person who was saw no one coming or going from the building at any time.”

“So you are working with someone else.” He said with a slight smirk. Isabelle got out of the car, partly to hide her flustered expression when she realized Izaya had fished more information out of her without her even noticing. Izaya also got out, tossing his keys in the air and catching them as he walked toward the hotel. “I hope this is worth it, Isabelle.” He spoke as he walked, dropping the formality. His curiosity had been peaked but he’d basically blown off his sire to do this job and he knew that would bite him in the ass later. Possibly literally. Still, if even half of what Isabelle said was true, he couldn't turn down the chance. He’d wanted to find something interesting in L.A. for so long; now that he was a Kindred, how many secrets would be waiting for him to discover? He hummed softly as he entered the building, surprised that it wasn’t locked, and looked around the lobby. What Isabelle had said rang true: the hotel looked like it should have been open. This was not a hotel that had been closed for five years. 

Isabelle followed Izaya, also looking around with curiosity. This was her first visit as well, having only the information Kasuka had sent her the previous night. She understood now what he had meant and it was intriguing. She glanced at the raven and he turned to meet her gaze, an identical expression on his face. “I’ve never seen anything quite like this before.” She admitted. Izaya chuckled and began to walk further into the building. He stepped behind the counter and examined the computer systems, pressing the power button and watching the screen flicker to life. 

“Power still running to an abandoned building… Odd.” He began typing away, easily cracking the hotel’s security and pulling up the last relevant bookings. Five years ago the hotel was busy and there were bookings past the close date that had been cancelled suddenly. The hotel had literally gone from open to shut down in a day with no reason. “Fascinating…” He murmured, plugging a flash drive into the computer and setting it to do a mass data dump. He would sort through it later. “So who controls Santa Monica?” He asked, fixing his gaze on Isabelle as he waited for the data transfer to finish.

Isabelle had been exploring the lobby, running hands over the slightly dusty furniture as she walked slowly, getting a feel for the place and trying to pick anything up. “Oh, no one. Santa Monica is too small for the Camarilla to care about. If anything I suppose the Independent Clans might have claim to it since there’s a Giovanni and a Setite here but two does not a court make.”

“That would explain why no one noticed an entire hotel effectively disappearing in plain sight.” Izaya replied with an amused smile. So Isabelle knew about Saul, that was interesting since the Camarilla thought he was a Toreador. “That reduces the likelihood that this is something a Kindred did, then.” He observed as he pulled out the flash drive. “Well, show me the particularly interesting thing you kept alluding to but wouldn’t explain.” He said as he hopped the counter to join her.

“Oh, I was waiting for someone else to join us.” She admitted with a smile that was pure trickery. Izaya narrowed his eyes in annoyance. 

“Waiting for who, Isabelle?” He asked and his voice was dangerously low. Based on their previous conversation, he had a feeling he already knew who the Ravnos was waiting for.

“Friends.” She replied vaguely before turning toward the hallway that led to the staff area. Izaya followed with a sigh, holding his tongue. It seemed he’d being seeing his monster again, sooner than he’d planned. Isabelle was an interesting one, he’d have to keep an eye on her, though he’d rather use her as an ally than make an enemy of her.

“How long until the Heiwajimas arrive?” He asked as Isabelle led him down a stairwell, three floors down. Isabelle just shrugged as they descended not having an answer. First basement appeared to be a kitchen. Second basement looked like staff offices. Third and last basement the tingling sensation was back. He glanced around uneasily, checking through the various storage rooms just as Shizuo had done the previous night, until there was nothing left but the door. As Shizuo had done before him, he tried to open it but it didn’t budge. He took to studying the door instead, running his hands along the grain of the wood, feeling for any differences, looking for any hidden catches. He moved on to the doorframe and his fingers picked up a faint difference, as if something had been carved into the wood. He hummed excitedly at the find. “I need something…. Paper and a pencil…”

“You need to leave.” The deep bass that was Shizuo’s voice, growling like that made Izaya shiver, though not in fear as it often did to others. No, hearing that voice brought an excited smirk to his lips. He glanced at Isabelle who gave him a grin before walking toward Kasuka who was still standing by the stairs. He was a bit surprised that he hadn’t heard the blonde approach, too wrapped up in his investigation to notice. Finally he turned, facing Shizuo. The blonde stood before him, arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

“Hello Shizu-chan.” He greeted the blonde with a smirk. “I’m sorry to say I cannot oblige you as I would not get paid if I were to leave now.” He put his hands in his pockets and leaned back against the mystery door. “Unless of course, Shizu-chan wants to pay me to leave?”

Shizuo growled in annoyance. “Or I can make you leave, flea.” He responded, uncrossing his arms and taking a threatening step toward Izaya. The raven’s lips split into a grin and his eyes flared, glowing gold. Shizuo froze in place, paralyzed by the raven’s gaze. His eyes widened in surprise. Izaya chuckled at Shizuo.

“As much as I’d enjoy testing out the limits of my new…  _ condition… _ I’m not actually here to fight you Shizu-chan and I’m really quite fascinated by this mystery Isabelle has presented me with so if we could put a pause on the fighting for today, I’d be ever so grateful…” He couldn’t help but to feel a little smug at being able to catch Shizuo with one of his new powers. No doubt the blonde had underestimated him. He closed his eyes, letting the power fade and once he’d reopened them they were back to their blood red color. 

Shizuo stumbled forward as Izaya broke eye contact, a growl forming on his lips. “What did you… What was that?” He continued to stalk toward Izaya now that he could move again until he was looming over the raven as Izaya leaned against the door. “More tricks from you flea?”

Izaya chuckled and shrugged. “Between you and me, Shizu-chan, I’ve always been the clever one.” He taunted. Shizuo planted his fist beside Izaya’s head with a crack but Izaya didn’t even flinch. “Oh that’s interesting!” He continued, eyeing the completely unblemished door. “Shizu-chan finally found something he couldn’t break!” Shizuo huffed and turned away, focusing his gaze on Isabelle. 

“I told you he was needed.” Isabelle replied with a shrug and a smile. “My visions are never wrong. Would you rather have to bring in one of the Tremere?” She added with a raised brow. Shizuo grunted in response. 

“Well then, flea. Get to work.” He growled, fixing his eyes back on the raven.

“I was working until an ill mannered brute showed up. I need paper and a pencil. Isabelle can you check the lobby desk for some notepads? Oh and if Shizu-chan could back up a bit? That would be great.” He looked up at Shizuo with a smug smirk which didn’t falter at all when Shizuo pressed a hand to his throat. 

“Do not think you can play games here. I won’t let you mess this up.” He growled low before releasing Izaya and moving back to where his brother was standing. Isabelle had already dashed back up the stairs to fetch what Izaya had asked for. Kasuka put a hand on Shizuo’s shoulder lightly. 

“You were asking if he could help.” He spoke quietly. Shizuo grunted, turning to watch as Izaya continued to run his fingers along the doorframe. “He’s already figured something out.”

“Yeah but is he going to actually give up that information?” Shizuo responded with a raised brow. “We don’t even know what kind of deal Isabelle made with him.

“I just paid him.” Isabelle responded as she passed them, several hotel notepads and a box of pencils in hand. “And teased his curiosity enough to make him want to come. Apparently your flea can’t resist a mystery.” She continued on to hand over the supplies which Izaya immediately put to use. He pressed the paper against the seemingly smooth lines of the doorframe and rubbed the pencil over it, revealing a strange pattern that had been carved into it. He grinned and continued the tedious work. He numbered the pages as he went to ensure that he knew what part of the door each symbol had come from. Shizuo watched for a while but grew bored and began to pace instead. Kasuka merely found a chair to sit in, waiting patiently for the raven to finish his work. Once Izaya was finished he began to lay out the pieces of paper on the ground in order then took a step back to look at them. Isabelle approached and kneeled, studying the symbols with a frown. “I don’t recognize this.” She said with a shake of her head.

“Neither do I.” Izaya admitted, crossing his arms. “But with a bit of time I might be able to decipher it.”

“Time is not something we have a lot of.” Shizuo said as he approached. “But I suppose we don’t have a choice. Flea… if you even think of betraying me…” He warned but Izaya just rolled his eyes.

“Hey Shizu-chan?” He said, turning to face his blonde rival. “Let’s make a deal. Isabelle is already paying me for this, or so she says, but you seem pretty invested in this mystery. You want me to find your answers? I want the whole truth. Visions and mystery hotels and magic doors… This doesn’t really seem like your style. So explain to me why you’re chasing this.”

Shizuo narrowed his eyes in suspicion but he couldn’t actually sense any deception from the flea this time. “Fine.” He agreed reluctantly. “You’re tied to this whether I like it or not according to Isabelle so I’ll explain but not here and now. Come down to the Last Round in a few days. We can talk there in private.” Izaya smirked and nodded, turning to collect the papers. 

“That will give me some time to look into this.” Izaya replied with a grin. “And maybe afterward you can throw a vending machine or two at me for nostalgia’s sake.” Shizuo rolled his eyes and stalked away. Izaya chuckled and headed for the stairs. “It’s been interesting. I’ll be in touch.” Was his parting shot as he disappeared up the stairs.

Isabelle gave Shizuo a bright smile. “That went better than I thought it would.” She observed as she approached the Heiwajimas. “After I heard about the Elysium, I was sure you were going to put him through a wall.”

Shizuo fixed Isabelle with a frustrated look. “You shouldn’t have gotten him involved and I should have put him through a wall.”

“My vision showed that he was already involved. He proved to be useful and he didn’t try to attack you at all.”

“This time. That doesn’t mean anything. He’s tricky.”

“Honestly Shizuo, I don’t think he wants to hurt you.” Isabelle replied seriously. “He’s hard to read, very much shrouded from my sight for some reason but he holds no malice toward you.”

“You must be reading him wrong Isabelle. Izaya and I have hated each other since high school. He’s tried to kill me more times that you can imagine.” 

“I understand you have a history Shizzy but maybe you’re mistaken in thinking Izaya hates you.” She shrugged. “Looks like I’m going to need a ride back to Long Beach. I don’t think he waited for me.” She added with an amused smile.

“Yeah, sure, we’ll drive you back.” Shizuo agreed with a chuckle. Kasuka also gave a nod of agreement before leading the way up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izaya's sixth sense is, in the game, an ability that anyone can theoretically learn, called Awareness. It's literally that tingling feeling you get sometimes, a combination of intuition and instinct that lets you know something odd is nearby or occurring. Notably, in the last chapter, Shizuo doesn't have it because, as he said, this isn't really his area of expertise.
> 
> The magic door: I don't want to say too much here because I don't want to spoil any plot but I will lend a bit of general information about magic. There are some vampires who can do magic. Izaya's clan is actually one of a small number. Kindred magic is blood magic and very specific in what they can do with it, with the exception of Clan Tremere. Vampire magic, however, is not the only kind of magic that exists in the world. Another Kindred might find it strange but the Heiwajimas and Izaya, after all they'd seen in Ikebukuro, just take it in stride. After all, they already know that there are plenty of weird things in the world.
> 
> Serpentis: Izaya's first show of Kindred power. Surprise Shizuo! Only Setites (usually) have access to this Discipline. It revolves around snakes since their progenitor is a snake god. The power Izaya used on Shizuo paralyzes a person as long as the Setite remains holding eye contact with them. If eye contact had been broken or if someone had tried to hurt Shizuo, the power would have broken.  
> Shizuo, being young and not necessarily knowledgeable about the uniqueness in Non-Camarilla clans, had no idea what Izaya was doing though he recognized that Izaya had used some kind of Discipline on him.
> 
> Clan Giovanni: The Giovanni are incestuous and insular masters of necromantic magic. With the ruthlessness of a mafia dynasty and the ambition of a modern  
> corporation, these Venetian merchants seek power at any cost. (I know, I just mentioned them in passing but here's the description anyway.)


	18. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Izaya... Please don't hate me... XD
> 
> This chapter gets a bit graphic as it contains torture. I'm not huge into describing torture so it shouldn't gross anyone out but it is dark. You are forewarned.

**~Los Angeles - Hollywood - Avalon Hollywood (Club)~**

Two days had passed since Izaya had been to the Georgian Hotel and he had buried himself in the puzzle that was the script. He’d also been reviewing the mystery of the hotel’s disappearance from mortal memory at the same time and between the two mysteries, had basically returned to his workaholic self. He hadn’t seen his sire in three days and part of him knew that Abdiel would not appreciate being ignored but he never could resist a good puzzle. The first day didn’t bother him at all and the second brought Abdiel to his mind only fleetingly but the third day brought with it an inability to stop thinking about the Persian. Addiction was insidious, burrowing it’s way deep into his consciousness, twisting his thoughts and memories. He hated it, hated that he craved it, hated that Abdiel had reduced him to this, yet even as he loathed himself and his sire, he longed for it.

Only his relationship with Shiki had ever come close for him and even then he’d held back. Of course, Shiki was just a mortal and held no sway over him the way Abdiel did but Shiki had also cared about him in his own way, which Izaya knew Abdiel did not. He was sometimes a tool and sometimes a toy to the elder Setite and as much as he wanted to fight against it, he simply didn’t have what he needed to beat his sire yet. 

The night was nearly half over when he felt a strange pull on his mind, driving him to go to Avalon. He was both annoyed and curious, recognizing that Abdiel was doing something to draw him in yet unaware of what it might be. More importantly, if Abdiel could do it, that meant he could learn how to do it. By the time he arrived, the club was closing for the night. He made his way past the staff as they shooed out the last of the drunken revellers, descending to Abdiel’s suite where he found himself confronted by a very displeased Setite. Abdiel sat on the couch, eyes dark, the air around him heavy with his anger. Izaya had not expected him to be quite so angry and approached warily. Izaya immediately felt Abdiel’s use of Presence, the power washing over him almost overwhelmingly. 

“Kneel.” He commanded and though he didn’t want to, Izaya obeyed. “Do you think that because I allowed you your freedom that meant that you could ignore me whenever you wanted?” He asked but Izaya didn’t bother to answer, sensing the question was rhetorical. “Three nights you have been ignoring your master, little raven. One I might have forgiven, two even if you’d had a good reason but three days? And to ignore my summons no less.” Izaya frowned in confusion at the last statement. Summons? Was that what had brought him here against his will? He hadn’t ignored it… Unless Abdiel had tried more than once. He wondered if his resistance to Kindred powers had interfered with Abdiel’s attempt. “You will be punished, my pet. As a reminder of our relationship, the relationship you agreed to.” Abdiel grabbed Izaya’s hair, yanking his head back and staring down at him. “You will not enjoy this, I’m afraid. It would hardly be punishment if you did.” Izaya stared back at Abdiel, masking the concern that he was feeling with a mask of regret, hoping to somewhat mollify the Persian. “That’s a nice look, raven, but it won’t save you. Come along.” Abdiel released Izaya’s hair and hauled him to his feet instead, dragging him deeper into the Persian’s suites, to a room he’d only seen once. 

He’d known Abdiel was a sadist, had experienced it in their coupling, but it had never been more than he could bear. It was twisted, he knew, his need for pain but like so many things about himself, he'd accepted it years ago. What Abdiel intended for him, however, was not pleasurable in the least. With a strength he had not expected from the elder but clearly recognized as Potence, a vampire ability that gave great strength to the user, Abdiel dragged him into a bare room with black tile floors. From the ceiling hung chains and Izaya was immediately filled with terror. He was no stranger to the idea of torture, having worked with the Yakuza, and he recognized that was exactly what this room was intended for. He struggled in vain as Abdiel bound him in iron and pulled him up so that he was dangling in the air, the weight of his own body dragging at his shoulders uncomfortably. He lashed out with kicks that Abdiel ignored, expression cold yet hungry, causing Izaya to shudder. His legs were spread apart and chained, increasing the pull on his shoulders. He stared at Abdiel with a mixture of anger and dread, pressing his lips together in a fine line of defiance. He knew it was foolish, knew he had already submitted to Abdiel in other ways but this… He would not give the bastard this. 

“That's an even better look.” Abdiel observed, a sadistic smile curving his lips. “You won't be leaving this room until I hear your screams,  _ pet.”  _ He slid a hand up Izaya’s thigh gently, fishing the raven's switchblade from his pocket and unfolding it. “Useless little thing when it comes to Kindred. I don't know why you bother to carry it. I suppose it will be a fun way to start…” He dragged the razor sharp edge down Izaya’s chest, cutting cloth and flesh in a single motion. Izaya clenched his teeth against the pain, refusing to make a single sound. Abdiel continued to cut away his clothing, leaving a mixture of shallow and deep cuts across his body, until he was bare, the contrast of vivid red blood against his pale flesh bringing a grin to Abdiel’s lips. Still he did not make a sound, red eyes fixed hatefully on his sire. 

He lost track of time but not the number of cuts. They were shallow at first, meant to cause pain not injure. With his continued silence the cuts grew deeper and began to crisscross. Five hundred and twenty three cuts, applied slowly with clinical precision across his body and Izaya did not scream though the hateful glare faded to a look of strained concentration as the constant pain wore away at him. Abdiel watched with the patient amusement that came with knowing that he would eventually break the raven, as he had many before him.

Next came a level of gentle brutality Izaya was not expecting. Abdiel began to clean the cuts. Not because vampires had any concerns about infection. No, Abdiel cleaned the cuts with alcohol and Izaya thrashed in the chains. Five hundred and twenty three cuts didn't sting. No, it lit every exposed nerve on fire and tears of blood coursed down his cheeks but he did not scream. He did, however, pass out and the black nothingness had never been so sweet. 

Vampires have a strong sense of self preservation, just like humans or perhaps even more so. When you slept, your body healed but it took blood for a vampire to heal, much of which he had lost to Abdiel’s knife work. Izaya woke to darkness and hunger. He still hung from the chains but his wounds were healed and he was alone. He passed the time working on the chains that bound him while his mind sought out things to distract him. He didn't know how much time had passed before the sound of the door opening caused him to fall still. Then there was light, searing, blinding light. He'd already learned that his clan had a sensitivity to bright light so this registered as another play of torture from his sadistic sire. He heard the footsteps, eyes squeezed shut against the light, then gentle yet firm hands began to caress his body, hands he knew, caresses he had felt many times since he'd made the fatal deal. 

“You healed so nicely. Not a single scar.” Abdiel purred as his hands explored every inch of Izaya’s body. “I would hate to see such a beautiful creature ruined because of pride.” One hand gripped his chin and Izaya carefully opened his eyes to gaze at his sire in silence. “You would really trade the pleasure you could have to retain something so vague and useless?” Izaya jerked his head out of Abdiel’s grasp but the elder Setite merely chuckled. “You'll come around. Let me remind you of what you could have if you'd simply beg my forgiveness.” 

Abdiel continued with the gentle caresses and strokes, searching for Izaya’s most sensitive spots, causing the raven to shiver and squeeze his eyes shut as his body betrayed him. This was so much worse than the pain because he craved it, ached for it, and his body gave in so easily to the Persian’s touch. He pressed his lips together, refusing to give Abdiel his voice even as those hands that knew his body so well brushed over his shaft and cupped his balls. Rational thought was slipping away from him as the other hand sought out his entrance, a teasing finger rubbing over it gently before pressing inside. Abdiel played his body so easily, he couldn't help but flush in embarrassment at the way his body arched toward the Persian’s touch, refusing to obey the part of his mind that willed it to stillness. A second finger joined the first, spreading and rubbing as the other hand stroked his erect cock. His breathing quickened but his lips remained pressed together defiantly. Even when those clever fingers began to rub his prostate, causing his body to tremble, he withheld his voice. Even when Abdiel’s hands brought him to orgasm, he didn't make a sound. 

“Remember this, raven. I gave you godhood. Granted you pleasure like you'd never known. Taught you secrets you never would have had access to. You accepted the price I set for these gifts. You gave yourself to me. Why fight back now? You have nothing to gain by defying me and everything to lose.” Abdiel pressed a soft kiss to the raven's lips. “Relent.” 

The words were truth and poison, seeping into his mind as his body still trembled from his orgasm. He had agreed to this and Abdiel had given him more than he had asked for. He longed for the man’s touch, his blood and his knowledge but he couldn't bear the idea of being his pet slave. So instead of returning that tempting kiss he turned his head away. Abdiel sighed softly in disappointment. “I wonder if the whip will scar… The whip seemed like a mercy compared to the sex. 

The third night he awoke it was dark again and the ache of hunger was even worse. The sound of the door signalled his sires arrival again. He kept his eyes closed but no blinding light came, only a soft glow from candles. He set them up all around Izaya and a primal fear he didn't understand caused his chest to tighten. Again Abdiel caressed and fondled and aroused him but this time did not let him come. Instead he took one of the candles and let the flames lick at his skin of his back. It started with heat, uncomfortable, then painful. He began to panic, breathe coming in gasps, eyes wide and limbs tugging desperately at the chains that held them. Once again his rational mind was betrayed by instincts he couldn't control. He closed his eyes against the sight of the flickering candles, concentrating on his breaths even as the flame began to sear his back. The pain was the worst yet, triggering the panic. Still, he managed to remain silent as Abdiel left a line of burns across his body. 

The fourth night he didn't wake. Fire damage was not easy for vampires to heal and he hadn't fed in almost a week. The fifth night he woke to the smell of blood. It was everywhere, at least that's what it seemed like to his blood starved body. Rational thought was completely beyond him as pure instinct took over and he moved toward the smell, desperate for it. A sound, a scream maybe? His hands latched onto the source of that sweet smell and fangs sunk into flesh. He drank the person dry but it wasn't enough, his starved body needed more. He turned to another form huddled in the darkness without a second thought, leaving a second corpse in his wake. The hunger receded slowly and as it did, he returned to himself, the full weight of what he had done crashing down on him. He'd killed two of his beloved humans. He'd lost control and murdered two people. He backed away from his victims, pressing his back against the wall and sliding to the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and staring vacantly at the door as he waited for his sire to inevitably return. 

It wasn't long before the door opened. He stared at Abdiel with hollow eyes before slowly shifting to his knees and bowing his head. “Please forgive me for my foolish pride.” His voice shook as he spoke the words and they tasted like ash in his mouth. Abdiel gently caressed Izaya’s cheek before pulling him to his feet and leading him out of the room. He turned to face Izaya with a smile. 

“You are mine, Izaya. I will give you everything you want but I will not tolerate disobedience. You had to learn this the hard way. Give up your pride. You have no need of it with me.” Izaya simply nodded, unable to form any words. Abdiel presented his wrist and Izaya took it without hesitation, sinking his fangs in and letting the sweet, addictive blood of his sire course down his throat. 

“May I go home?” He asked Abdiel, voice dull, reflecting his mental exhaustion. Abdiel nodded, leaning in to press a kiss to Izaya’s bloodstained lips. 

“Red really does suit you…” He mused before letting the raven go. “Go home and rest. You still have injuries to heal and we wouldn't want them to scar.” Izaya nodded and fetched something to wear from Abdiel’s room before making his way out of the club. He took a cab back to his apartment, his mind replaying the week over and over in his mind. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. Once he was locked in his apartment he poured himself a tumbler of sake and downed it swiftly. He stared at the glass with hatred in his eyes then promptly threw it against the wall, watching it shatter with satisfaction. He grabbed the bottle and headed for the bathroom where he ran the hottest bath possible and sank into it, barely noticing the scalding heat as he drank the sake straight from the bottle. Right now all he wanted to do was forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I vaguely described in the chapter, Potence is a vampire ability wherein you use your blood to fuel inhuman strength. The more blood you spend, the stronger you get, up to a limit. It is not something Setites are known to have inherently but it is considered a common discipline so any vampire may learn it.
> 
> Vampires can innately spend their blood to heal wounds. Cuts, bruises, and even broken bones are all fairly easy things for them to heal. There are more severe wounds of course, that take more blood and/or time to heal, as with the burns Izaya receives.
> 
> Poor Izaya, forced to learn things the hard way. Two things happen to Izaya near the end of the chapter that are distinct disadvantages to vampires. The first is his exposure to fire. Fire isn't exactly anyone's friend but for vampires it's one of the guaranteed ways to kill them. Reduce a vampire's body to ash and there is no healing that so vampires are instinctively afraid of fire. It also does more severe damage to them and thus is harder to heal. The second is what is referred to as blood frenzy. When a vampire runs out of blood, they literally lose their rational, conscious selves in the hunger and give in to what the game calls their 'beast'. Even the strongest willed vampire may succumb to this if they are starved. Between not providing Izaya with blood and torturing him, requiring his body to use what blood he did have in him to heal the wounds, Abdiel effectively starved Izaya to the point where he lost himself to the hunger. It's not pretty and it's something most vampires try to avoid. For Izaya, of course, the death of two mortals at his hands is not something he can cope with. He would never kill one of his beloved humans after all, and while he may be many things, a murderer is not one of them.
> 
> Also, if you are thinking Abdiel is going a bit overboard for Izaya ignoring him for three days, you're right, it is overboard and not usually something a sire would do to his childe in Kindred society. What Abdiel is doing is intentionally cruel and it's a power play to try to break Izaya.


	19. My Flea Is Missing

**~Los Angeles - Hollywood - Avaoln Hollywood (Club)~**

Shizuo had not heard from Izaya in a week. This might not have bothered him under other circumstances, in fact not having to deal with the flea was usually something that made him happy - or at least less irritated - but he'd promised that shitty asshole an explanation and when did Izaya  _ ever _ pass up free Information? Not to mention that he had been hired to do a job and in that, at least, he knew Izaya wouldn't fuck around. He still had a reputation to maintain after all. 

A couple days after the hotel he'd tried calling Izaya to set up a time for their chat but had gone straight to voicemail. He'd managed to leave a message that didn't immediately sound hostile. With no response, he tried showing up at the fleas fancy ass apartment a couple days later. A pretty Japanese girl whose eyes widened at his presence admitted that he hadn't been home in a couple days and that he had gone to see Abdiel. He didn't know why but this gave him a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He thanked the pretty girl and left, having nothing he could do but wait. Another couple days passed with still no sign of the flea and Shizuo grew increasingly nervous in that time. Even Kasuka had agreed with him that it was strange. So he went to visit Abdiel. 

The club was loud and crowded but he ignored the mortals and, just like in life, they generally avoided him as well. He made a straight line to the Setite, sitting at the bar with a drink in hand. Abdiel turned to fix narrowed eyes on him, lips curved up in a taunting grin. He used to think Izaya’s know-it-all smirk was annoying but that smile made him want to smash Abdiel’s face into the bar repeatedly. 

“Where's your shitty pet?” He growled, eyeing the snake warily. “I have business with him.”

“Does it involve damaging my property again?” Abdiel offered in return. 

“No…” Shizuo huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep from punching Abdiel in the face. “Actual business. Where is he?”

“Currently unavailable. I'll let him know his mortal enemy called on him.” Abdiel responded with a sneer. 

“Yeah… I bet you will…” He snarled angrily, looming over the Persian. “What have you done with him?” He wasn't thinking, just acting on that feeling in the pit of his stomach. If he had been, he might have questioned why he cared about the flea’s situation but Shizuo was never one for over examining his feelings, or examining them at all really. 

“He's not yours Shizuo. You have no rights here. Be careful that you do not do something you and your Camarilla court might regret.” Abdiel warned, eyes narrowing slightly. “What I may or may not be doing with my childe is none of your concern. I advise you to do the politic thing and leave.” 

Shizuo growled dangerously, a sign anyone who had known him in life would recognize as a warning sign but of course, the arrogant Setite just continued to sneer at him. “If you've done anything to him and I find out, you're dead. And in case you try to spin this into a political thing, it's not. It's personal. The flea was mine before you even laid eyes on him. Your ridiculous vampire rules may have given you power over him but you won't be able to keep it. No one controls Izaya Orihara for long.” With that he turned on his heel and stormed out of the bar before he really did snap. 

A shadow followed in his wake, keeping a safe distance until they had gained some distance from the bar. “Heiwajima-san.” A familiar voice spoke his name softly causing his feet to pause in their step. “It's good to see you again.” The voice continued in Japanese. Shizuo turned to look at the Awakusu unberboss, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment. There was more than one reason he wasn't supposed to go to Abdiel’s club and running into past acquaintances was one of them but he hadn't been thinking about that. 

“Ahhhhh Hello Akabayashi-san. If you could forget you saw me tonight, I would appreciate it.” He responded in their native tongue. 

“No need for concern Heiwajima-san. I am aware of your unique situation. It seems we share concern for a certain mutual acquaintance. He came to the club four days ago and has not left. We are willing to aide you if you intend to help him. I'll not keep you.” The Awakusu under boss gave Shizuo a nod of his head then turned back toward the club. Shizuo shook his head and sighed. Of course the flea would tell the Awakusu about his new life. He continued his walk, heading back to his apartment to inform Kasuka of what he had learned. 

The next evening he got a phone call from the quiet Japanese woman who served as Izaya’s secretary. “Heiwajima-san, he came home.” She spoke barely above a whisper. “He is not himself. He didn't even notice me when he came in… He broke something and… He’s drinking. You seemed concerned, I thought I should let you know.” 

“Thank you, Yuuki-chan. I'll be over shortly.” He replied then hung up and immediately headed for the flea’s place. Rin let him in then politely excused herself and left, looking very nervous. Shizuo looked around the place, spotting the smashed glass in the kitchen, catching the scent of the sake he had been drinking. Izaya never drank if he could avoid it. He drank to fulfill social expectations but in all the years he'd known Izaya, he'd never chosen to drink on his own. Even Shinra had commented on it, years ago. 

He continued his search for the flea, moving through the apartment slowly until he caught the sound of water and moved toward the bathroom. He stopped at the door, unsure of whether or not to continue. He knew he'd be invading Izaya’s privacy but the flea’s behavior was screaming all sorts of warning signs he didn't understand but made his gut twist with concern. He finally pushed open the door and peered around it, not entirely sure what to expect. 

A wet, naked, drunk flea wallowing in a steaming bath with a sake bottle sitting on the edge of the tub was odd enough but the expression on Izaya’s face was what threw Shizuo, leaving him speechless. The blank stare he fixed on Shizuo, distant and sullen and empty, as if someone has stolen the fire from those rubies. It felt so wrong, looked so wrong. This wasn't his flea. 


	20. Unwanted Intervension

**~Los Angeles - Izaya's Apartment~**

The sake bottle was almost empty and Izaya still didn't feel numb enough, even if he'd managed to dull his senses enough that he hadn't heard Shizuo coming. The door creaked open and dull red eyes met concerned hazel ones.  _ What a strange look on Shizu-chan's face,  _ he thought as he reached for the bottle, moving with a slowness that would have embarrassed his mortal self. 

“Tch.” He clicked his tongue in annoyance as fingers slid over the cool glass, gripping and throwing in a single motion. The bottle actually flew true to his aim, likely due to pure muscle memory more than mental acuity. Much to his disappointment however, Shizuo caught the bottle and drained the last of the sake before depositing it on the counter as he stepped fully into Izaya’s ridiculously large bathroom. “Go away Shizu-chan.” He said to the blonde sullenly. “You're like the last person I want to see.” His words slurred a bit and Shizuo snorted. 

“Never thought I'd see a drunk flea.” He observed. “Kind of pathetic looking. No wonder you don't drink.” He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter, fixing his gaze on Izaya as the raven sunk low in the water, glaring at him but there was still no heat in those eyes. 

“Shut up. As if I care what Shizu-chan thinks. It's your fault anyway.” He waved his hands vaguely. “So just go away and let me enjoy my sake.” 

Shizuo raised a brow at Izaya’s almost childish retort, confused by the vague accusation. “Seems you're out of sake.” He observed, tapping the empty bottle. “What, exactly, are you blaming me for?” It felt strange to Shizuo that they were having what might be considered a civil conversation - comparative, of course, to their usual interactions. Strange and a bit wrong. 

Izaya, on the other hand, found it strange to see Shizuo within ten feet of him and not angry. He wondered if this was the Shizuo his friends saw, wondered why he was seeing it now, wondered why Shizuo was looking at him like he was a different person. “Shut up.” He repeated, pulling himself up out of the water unsteadily. He made a mental note that heat and alcohol were a bad mix as he teetered slightly. “I have more and  _ this _ -” He gestured vaguely again, this time in the direction of his own body. “ _ This is your fault.  _ Vampires and stupid rules and eating people and pyramid scheme political bullshit and just  _ all of it.”  _ He was ranting a little, not that he didn't run his mouth sober but this was more real, more emotional. He wasn't thinking about the words before they poured from his lips. “You and your stupid brother just had to come here and get yourselves in trouble and Shinra just had to ask me for help and I just had to follow the damn trail and… Why are you looking at me like that?” He paused his rant because Shizuo had a look on his face that resembled pity and it brought a sneer to his lips. He didn't want pity from Shizu-chan of all people. 

Shizuo was definitely staring, how could he not? At first it had been the sudden and complete nudity of the raven standing up in front of him, teetering unsteadily. The only times he'd ever really seen the raven unclothed had been when he was changing for gym class and even then it was infrequently that Izaya had attended those classes. He'd never seen him naked and certainly not recently. Izaya had put on weight since high school, all of which appeared to be lean muscle. Probably from all that running and jumping and acrobatics when they were still in Ikebukuro. Then there were the tattoos. They followed the line of his hips, framing his narrow waist, outstretched branches covered in cherry blossoms. The way they curved, he suspected there was more on Izaya’s back and he really wanted to see. Realizing his gaze was lingering below the belt he awkwardly shifted his gaze up to settle on several half-healed burns on Izaya’s chest. They looked brutal and Shizuo’s expression went from surprised admiration for Izaya’s body to genuine sympathy for the injuries and beneath it an undercurrent of anger that anyone would inflict such torture on another Kindred. 

He hadn't really been listening to the raven's rant, distracted as he was by the visuals and registering Izaya’s voice as background noise but its sudden absence drew him back to the theoretical conversation with a slow blink of his eyes. Izaya was sneering at him, an almost challenging look in his eyes.  _ That looks more like Izaya,  _ he thought, a slight smile curving the edges of his lips. “Sorry, what did you say?”

Izaya’s eyes narrowed in disbelief at the stupid protozoan standing in his bathroom. “I asked why you were looking at me like that.” He repeated with an annoyed huff. “Is Shizu-chan so slow he can't even pay attention for the briefest of conversations?” The barb flew from Izaya’s mouth but instead of making Shizuo angry, it made him grin. 

“Sorry, I was distracted.” He said with amusement, glad that the raven was throwing insults instead of sulking. His expression turned serious and he took a step toward Izaya who promptly grabbed the nearest object and held it in front of him like a weapon. It happened to be a bottle of bodywash and the image was ridiculous enough to make Shizuo want to laugh but he kept his focus on the angry wounds. “How did you get those burns? They look fresh.” Izaya’s entire demeanor changed, shutting down so quickly Shizuo regretted asking but he needed to confirm his suspicions. 

“None of your business.” He replied flatly, lowering the impromptu weapon, the reminder destroying the blanket of numbness he had stitched around his emotions with alcohol and denial. He dropped the bottle and climbed out of the tub, still swaying drunkenly but when Shizuo offered him a hand he slapped it away. He wrapped himself in a robe and left the bathroom, heading toward the kitchen and using the walls for balance. Maybe if he ignored him, Shizuo would leave. He pulled out another bottle of sake and settled on his couch, unscrewing the lid and tossing it behind him. 

Shizuo followed Izaya out of the bathroom, unsure of what to do. He wasn't exactly the best at emotional support and he was pretty sure Izaya would reject anything he tried to say anyway. Part of him wanted to think the flea deserved whatever he got and if Izaya had been his usual asshole self he might have even been able to convince himself of that but he knew it would be a lie. Whatever Abdiel had done to Izaya, there was no way he could have deserved it. He heaved a sigh and sat down next to the wet, miserable, drunk raven, just sitting beside him and hoping that his presence might be enough. 

Izaya pulled his knees up to his chest and continued drinking, ignoring the blonde's presence as best he could, which turned out to be not very well at all. He didn't understand why Shizuo was here or why he was showing concern. They were enemies and always had been. The damn protozoan always did the strangest, most illogical things. His gaze slipped sideways to covertly study Shizuo, wondering why the blonde was so calm and why he hadn't just tried to kill him or at least beat the shit out of him.

“Why are you still here?” He demanded in annoyance. “I know Shizu-chan's intelligence is the equivalent to that of a Neanderthal but I would think even you would be able to realize that you're not wanted.” He took another sip from the bottle, enjoying the bite of the sake that contradicted the warm feeling it produced in his stomach and the soft distance it produced in his mind. Normally he would hate the fuzzy feeling that made it hard to concentrate but it kept him from thinking too hard or too long about anything. 

“Not like the flea ever listened when I told you to go away.” Shizuo responded with a grunt. “The thing is, in flea words, I have an investment in seeing you not end up dead. And knowing you, you're probably neck deep in trouble already.”

“Oh don't worry Shizu-chan. I'll finish the job.” Izaya replied with an annoyed huff. “If that's what you came here for, my research is on my desk. Not that I'd expect you to understand it.”

Shizuo rolled his eyes. “Your insults are falling short tonight. It's like you're not even trying. I came here because you've been missing for a week. Your allies were concerned you know.”

“I'm not trying. You're not worth the effort tonight.” His voice was flat and he took another long drink from the bottle. “Shizu-chan is calling himself my ally now?” 

Shizuo reached over and plucked the bottle from Izaya’s grip. “I was talking about the Awakusu.” He took a sip, frowning at the taste. Izaya scowled and leaned toward Shizuo, grabbing for the bottle and missing. Shizuo snorted in amusement and held the bottle away from Izaya. 

“Uninvited guests should use their manners.” Izaya snapped, turning to face Shizuo and reaching for the bottle again. Shizuo put a hand on Izaya’s head and pushed him back. Izaya fell back against the arm of the couch, pouting. “Do you also have a reason for stealing my sake or are you just trying to annoy me?”

“At this point, it's just funny.” Shizuo responded honestly, grinning as Izaya’s pout deepened. “Seriously though, why is the great Orihara Izaya getting drunk and wallowing? I thought nothing and no one could ever defeat the mastermind of Shinjuku. Don't you always just adapt your evil plans to whatever unexpected things happen to you? Isn't that what you used to go on and on about?” 

Izaya gave Shizuo a slow blink, surprised by what sounded like some sort of weird protozoan pep talk. “I'm not defeated.” He responded slowly. “I call this mental self care. ”

“You look pretty defeated and I know better than anyone that getting wasted doesn't make anything better, especially not your mental state.” He observed, taking another sip from the bottle. 

“Oya? Shizu-chan is trying to give  _ me _ psychological advice? You know my college degree was in psychology, right?” He lunged for the bottle, managing to get a hand on it but unable to pull it away from Shizuo. “I'm going to learn that power you know!” He declared. “I'll be strong like Shizu-chan.” 

Shizuo released his hold on the bottle with a chuckle, eyeing Izaya thoughtfully. He hadn't actually known what Izaya had studied in college though psychology was hardly surprising given his obsession with people's behavior. “Sure, flea. You should probably learn some Fortitude first if you're going to let your sire torture you.” He said, bringing the conversation back around to the burns he'd seen earlier. 

Izaya scowled as he took another drink. “Why do you care?” He demanded. “I would think Shizu-chan would be happy to see me suffering.”

Shizuo shrugged. “I thought I would. I thought you probably did something to deserve it. Ran your mouth like you always do and maybe someone powerful enough to shut you up finally did.” He paused, looking at Izaya with a sheepish smile. Izaya raised a brow at Shizuo’s ridiculous honesty. “But Izaya, no matter how shitty you are, no matter what stupid insulting things you say or how manipulative you are, even a shitty flea like you doesn't deserve that.”

Izaya snorted and rolled his eyes but a soft laugh escaped his lips. “Shizu-chan becomes a real, honest-to-god monster and he still acts more human than the actual humans around him. You're such an idiot.”

“Yeah, you're not the only one who's told me that lately. Let's just say I don't exactly fit in with the monsters either.” There was amusement in his voice as he reached for the bottle. Izaya let it go without a fight, watching Shizuo drink with a thoughtful expression. 

“I got wrapped up in the work.” He began, looking away from Shizuo as he spoke. “After the hotel. I was so fascinated by it and I ignored everything else. I ignored  _ him _ .” He paused to reclaim the bottle and take a long sip. He was talking about things he wanted to forget with his worst enemy. A small voice somewhere underneath the alcohol a voice was telling him to shut up but talking felt like a better idea. “I guess I'm resistant to some of the weird shit. He tried to summon me and I guess it didn't work at first. I didn't even notice it. When it finally worked… Well I'd ignored him for three days including the day at the hotel so he was angry.”

Shizuo sat quietly, watching Izaya as the raven talked. He didn't dare interrupt in case the raven closed himself off again. Watching Izaya like this, he couldn't hate the flea. It was the most human, and the most honest he'd ever seen him and it had taken a bottle and a half of sake to get there. A surprisingly large amount for a scrawny flea, he noted. Must be the yakuza influence. 

“So apparently he doesn't like to be ignored. Oh, and he's possessive. I took an uncalculated risk and I lost so now I'm his and you're… Well I can't even tell anyone I found you.” He said with a wry smile. “I can't even get away from him. He's older, stronger, knows more and… His presence is overwhelming. All I can think about when he's near me is the touch and taste of him. When he's not near me, it's hard not to think about him. I know it's some supernatural shit at work but I don't know how to break away.” He flushed at this admission then hid his face in his arms, resting his forehead on his knees. 

Shizuo’s eyes widened a bit at the continued admissions from the flea. He'd given in to Abdiel’s advances in order to find Shizuo. That left the blonde with a very conflicted feeling. Izaya had followed him across an ocean, had believed that he was alive well after others had given up, had entirely unsettled an entire community of supernatural monsters in his hunt and inevitably traded his humanity just to find him. Who does that for an enemy? He didn't really understand the way Izaya talked about Abdiel but he also didn't know much about their clan. Izaya talked about his sire the way he'd heard drug addicts talk about their chosen poison though and that worried him. 

You're an idiot, flea.” He spoke softly, voice rumbling deep in his chest. Izaya turned his head slightly to focus soft eyes on Shizuo. His voice was tinged with amusement when he spoke. 

“This from a protozoan. Do enlighten me dear Shizu-chan as to why you think I'm an idiot. I have a feeling that it will be both unexpected and entertaining.”

“You're an idiot for lots of reasons.” Shizuo continued, smiling slightly. “In this case though, you're an idiot for thinking Abdiel’s stronger or that you need him. You're also an idiot for accepting that you have to keep whatever deal you made with him considering that he tricked you. Maybe it's cause you're drunk and wallowing in self pity. Maybe tomorrow you'll be back to your normal asshole self and I can go back to figuring out how to throw a vending machine at you without breaking the Masquerade.”

Izaya arched a brow and snorted. “Don't worry Shizu-chan, I'm sure I'll find lots of things to do to piss you off. It's my favorite hobby after all.” He put the bottle on the coffee table and turned to fully face Shizuo. “I killed two people tonight Shizuo. Not willingly or even consciously. It wasn't even something I knew could happen. I can bear pain and psychological tricks I can usually see coming. I know I'm not weak or stupid. He stripped me of my own self control, left me with two humans and watched as I killed them. That… I can’t…  _ I killed them _ .”

Shizuo’s eyes narrowed in anger at Izaya’s confession. Not at the flea but at Abdiel. There was very little that was worse than starving a Kindred. They couldn’t help but to lose control and he’d done it to Izaya intentionally. He understood that hollow look now and the desire to drown himself in alcohol. Shizuo had only felt the terrifying experience of losing yourself to your hunger the first night. Most Kindred were very careful not to get too close to that line, some because they clung to humanity, others to ensure their hunger doesn’t lead to breaches of the Masquerade. 

Izaya was studying Shizuo silently, concerned by the stormy expression on the blonde’s face and regretting the admission. He was wondering if Shizuo would come after him now that he knew and tensed, waiting for any hostile movement.

“Blood frenzy.” Shizuo said at last, voice a low growl. “So let me get this straight. He summoned you, imprisoned you, tortured you, starved you, forced you into a blood frenzy then let you kill two people.”

It sounded so far away when Shizuo said it like that, like it was just a bullet list to review. He liked that distance, it made it sound so much simpler to deal with. Just check the things off one by one, almost as if it hadn’t happened to him only hours ago. He nodded slowly, the weight of the guilt being the one thing he couldn’t distance himself from. He shifted awkwardly in his seat. “I suppose it shouldn't bother me.” He said bitterly, voice barely above a whisper. “Kindred are just monsters who see humans as food, right? It’s just like killing cow, right?” His voice wavered slightly and he reached for the bottle but Shizuo intercepted him, grabbing his wrist.

“Stop that.” He growled. “Every single Kindred was human once Izaya. Not all of us think of humans that way. Maybe Kindred  _ are _ monsters but not all of them are as evil as your sire. Listen, philosophy’s not my thing, obviously. What I do know is that what happens in a blood frenzy is out of your control and you can’t blame yourself for what he did to you.” 

Izaya stared at Shizuo’s hand on his wrist as the blonde spoke, lips curving down in displeasure. “No? I can’t blame myself but I can’t stop him from doing the same thing again. What else can he force me to do? If I can’t control myself, if I’m nothing but a slave to him, I’d rather die.” He spat the words venomously, attempting to pull his wrist free and getting nowhere. “Not all Kindred are evil. Not all Kindred would do that. Not all Kindred… god you’re so naive. You think Abdiel’s the only one who would do this? How do you do it, Shizu-chan? Live in a fantasy world I mean?”

Shizuo’s brow furrowed in annoyance as the flea lashed out at him verbally. He knew Izaya was closer to the truth of Kindred society and nature than he was but he knew better than Izaya did that there were Kindred who tried to retain their humanity. Most of his clan were like that, after all. “Stop being a pain in the ass.” He growled. “I know it’s not fucking sunshine and rainbows but you really want to die just because you learned you’re not an all powerful god? Is your ego so fragile that you can’t handle the challenge of being a Kindred?” Izaya huffed in annoyance, eyes narrowing dangerously at Shizuo’s words. “Pathetic, flea. Here I was thinking that releasing you into Kindred society was going to throw the court into chaos but instead it’s just turned you into a coward.”

“ _ I am not a coward! _ ” Izaya yelled angrily, pulling a knife from the pocket of his robe and taking a swipe at Shizuo’s hand as it gripped his wrist. He moved fast, faster than any mortal could, like that first night in Abdiel’s place. Yet somehow the knife didn’t reach his target and Shizuo’s other hand was wrapped around the attacking hand.

“Don’t waste blood on useless things when you need it to heal.” Shizuo chastised with a grin. “Besides, for the first time in our relationship, I’m faster…” He jerked on Izaya’s wrists, causing the drunk raven to tumble forward into him. Izaya made a surprised noise, eyes widening slightly as he looked up at Shizuo. Shizuo looked down at Izaya and smiled. “I’m glad you’re feeling better enough to try to stab me but… Why do you keep a knife in your bloody bathrobe?”

Izaya stilled his struggling when Shizuo pulled him forward, unsure how to react to the blonde’s very close proximity. He was feeling confused, one part of him associating close proximity to Shizu-chan with potential pain and violence while the clearly drunk part of him thought it felt nice. He could smell the sake on Shizuo’s breath and the tobacco on his clothes. “To deal with uninvited guests who have no manners.” He stated with a small laugh. “Of course, you’re too stubborn to take a hint.” He turned his head to the side and rested it against Shizuo’s chest, relaxing against the blonde. 

Shizuo blinked down at the raven, letting his wrists go as Izaya relaxed against him. Izaya curled his arms in against his own chest, knife still clutched in one of them, and sighed. Shizuo placed one hand on his head gently. He didn’t really know what else to do, the situation making him feel very awkward. He suspected it was only because Izaya was very drunk, doubting the raven would ever do something like this sober. “You really are a shitty drunk…” He teased with a chuckle.

“Whatever. I bet Shizuo is a weepy drunk, like those girls that just get upset for no reason and start crying about everything.” Izaya retorted with a smirk. He knew it wasn’t true, having seen Shizuo drunk before, but if the blonde was going to give him a hard time, he couldn’t not respond in kind. “You don’t get to complain because you weren’t invited. Party crashers have no rights.” Shizuo began to run his hand through the raven’s soft hair, surprised by how fine it was. Izaya made a soft hum of approval. “Feels nice.” He murmured softly.

“Yeah well, your party sucked.” Shizuo grunted, seriously wondering how he had ended up in this position. He had a strong suspicion that Shinra would be laughing at them if he could see them right now. “You should probably go to bed. Sleep off the sake and finish healing.”

“You should stop giving me advice.” Izaya mumbled, eyes half-lidded. “Shizu-chan is not now, nor will ever be the boss of me. You’re stuck here for the day…” 

Shizuo gave Izaya a confused look then pulled out his phone to check the time. Dawn was only about half an hour away. “Shit…” He groaned. “I won’t be able to get back to my apartment.” 

Izaya pushed himself off Shizuo slowly, yawning behind a hand. “My spare room is full of books.” He admitted as he pocketed the knife and stood. “Bedroom windows are shuttered though.” He moved toward the hall, expecting Shizuo to follow. With dawn so close, he could feel himself growing tired. Though he wouldn’t admit it to Shizuo, he knew he needed to rest and heal and he didn’t have the willpower to force himself to stay awake. When Shizuo didn’t follow he turned slightly to look back at him. 

Shizuo watched Izaya get up and start moving toward the hallway, no longer stumbling but moving a bit slowly. The thought of sharing Izaya’s bed made him feel awkward even though he knew they’d both be sleeping solidly through the day as Kindred did. Did he trust the flea not to stab him while he slept? Mostly and he was pretty confidant he could handle Izaya at the moment. The idea of being that close to Izaya, however, was causing him a great deal of anxiety thanks to the earlier show the raven had unwittingly given him. When Izaya turned to look at him, arching a brow impatiently, Shizuo rose from the couch and reluctantly followed. He really didn’t have another choice unless he wanted to sleep on the floor of the spare room. He still remembered the wall to wall bookshelves and messy desk. 

Izaya led Shizuo to his bedroom, not bothering to turn on the light as he made his way to the bed by memory. He dropped his robe and slipped under the covers, intent on letting sleep take him. Shizuo closed the door behind them then checked the windows to make sure the shutters were actually down and locked. He then slid off his jeans and t-shirt, sliding into bed beside Izaya in nothing but his boxers. Izaya was already halfway to sleep, curled in on himself and breathing softly. Shizuo concentrated on his own breaths, trying very hard not to think about the naked raven lying next to him. Sleep claimed him closer to dawn, drawing him down into darkness and dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celerity: a Kindred power that gives the vampire speed at the expenditure of blood. It's a Toreador in clan power so Shizuo already knows how to do it. Izaya is doing it instinctively as it's not something Abdiel has taught him since it's not a Setite in clan power and most newly sired vampires only have in clan disciplines. It is considered a common discipline, however, so any vampire could learn it.
> 
> Vampires and alcohol: I'm taking liberties here for the sake of a smooth story. By the game vampires can only get drunk by drinking the blood of intoxicates humans. This also applies to drugs. However, making Izaya go out and find a drunk mortal to feed off after having just killed two humans didn't feel like it would make sense so I decided to just run with the idea that vampires can get drunk (or high) by drinking just like mortals. If anything, I think it might be easier for vampires to get drunk since the alcohol would go straight to the blood stream instead of getting processed.
> 
> Izaya's notable tolerance for alcohol: in canon, Izaya is not a drinker but he is a social character and he's a member of the yakuza who have entire rituals involving drinking. Between those two things and his hatred of losing control, I pictured him learning to hold his alcohol so that in those situations he could still keep a relatively level head. 
> 
> Izaya's college degree: in canon Izaya goes to college but Ryohgo never tells us what he studied. I thought about it and came to the conclusion that the manipulative little shit would probably have loved psychology. He probably minored in mythology and folklore.


	21. Vampires Don't Get Hangovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... It seems some fluff ended up in my sex and violence... XD

**~Los Angeles - Izaya's Apartment~**

Izaya woke the next evening with the strangest feeling of being surrounded by warmth. He was groggy; healing aggravated wounds like burns was difficult even for vampires and his body was expending much of his energy on that, leaving him a bit slower to wake than usual. He also sensed it was later than usual but he stirred only enough to press against that source of warmth that felt human shaped. 

It was this moment of realization that caused Izaya to fight back the grogginess. While Izaya had never been shy about fulfilling his physical needs, he rarely shared his bed with someone beyond that. It was too personal, too implicating of emotional connections he didn't share, yet here he was, clearly sharing his bed with another person and as sleep receded and memories returned, a low level of panic set in. He was currently naked and pressed up against Shizuo, who had an arm wrapped loosely around his waist and, thankfully, was still fast asleep.

Shizuo was having a most pleasant dream. He knew it was a dream because it involved Izaya on top of him, making sounds he'd only heard the flea make once, by accident. He knew it was a dream because it was his name on Izaya’s lips as the raven rocked back against him. It had to be a dream because there was no way he would ever be doing this with Izaya. There was no way the flea would ever let him. He knew it was a dream because before things got too far he was dragged back to reality, waking to find himself in a strange bed. 

Shizuo had never been a ‘morning’ person, so even though mornings weren't a thing anymore he was slow to wake. While the circumstances had made Izaya more awake, Shizuo just felt more confused. Not only was he not in his bed but the focus of his dream was curled up against him and from their close proximity he could definitely confirm Izaya was not clothed. He let out a soft sigh, thinking that he must still be dreaming, and pulled the raven tight against him. He buried his nose in Izaya’s hair, inhaling the soft scent of Izaya’s shampoo mixed with that unexplainable smell that Shizuo had always associated with the flea. “You smell nice…” He murmured softly as his hand crept along Izaya’s back in a slow caress. 

Izaya froze as the still sleepy blonde pulled him closer, very appreciative of the boxers Shizuo was wearing, keeping him from feeling the length of his morning wood pressed directly against the raven. The hand creeping up his back did nothing to calm his mild panic at this clearly outrageous situation and part of him was swearing that he would never get that drunk again. “Tch. Stop sniffing me like an animal.” He responded with his usual sass. “Or has Shizu-chan finally accepted that he's just a guard dog?”

Dream Izaya didn't sound like that. Shizuo huffed and pressed his lips against Izaya’s neck, nipping it lightly. Izaya shivered at the feeling and Shizuo smiled, enjoying the reaction. “At least I'm not an arrogant know-it-all cat.” He responded softly, opening one eye to look at the raven in his arms.  _ Such a strange dream, _ he thought as he met the gaze of those sparkling ruby eyes. 

Izaya bit his lip at the feeling, his monologue of curses continuing in his head. He fixed Shizuo with an annoyed look once the blonde finally opened an eye. “When I said you could stay, that didn't include using me like a dakimakura.” Izaya said pointedly making Shizuo frown slightly as he realized he was actually awake. 

This revelation did nothing to clear up the confusion because now he was wondering why he was in Izaya’s bed. He loosened his grip on the raven reluctantly and Izaya took the opportunity to roll onto his back, putting a bit of distance between them. Shizuo also rolled onto his back, draping an arm over his face. “Sorry, flea.” He mumbled in embarrassment as memories of the previous night began to come back to him. He pushed back the covers and sat up, stretching slowly before collecting his clothing from the floor. He glanced over his shoulder at Izaya, their eyes meeting before he quickly turned away. “I'll just clean up and head out.” He added then left the bedroom, closing the door behind him to give Izaya his privacy. 

Izaya silently watched the blonde slowly stumble his way to wakefulness, thinking it was almost amusing if not for the fact that this was Shizuo and he had done embarrassing things last night in front of his worst enemy. He stared at Shizuo’s back, thinking that he would love to trace the lines of muscle that flexed beneath taught skin if not for the fact that this was  _ Shizuo.  _ They were not friends, barely even acquaintances. Whatever had passed between them last night was nothing more than a moment of weakness on his part. 

Their eyes met for the briefest moment before Shizuo looked away, practically radiating embarrassment and it made him smile. Here he was, embarrassed that he'd gotten emotional and made a fool of himself while Shizuo was embarrassed by a bit of sleepy cuddling. He rolled over with a groan, pulling the blanket up to his chin as he went over the events of the previous evening with a sober eye. 

Even sober, Izaya didn't really understand why Shizuo had come looking for him or why the blonde hadn't just beat the shit out of him. Some sort of stupid code of honor maybe, keeping Shizuo from kicking the raven while he had been down. He wasn't sure he wanted to look too closely at the protozoan’s reasons - they would probably be ridiculous anyway. Whatever the reasons, he had to admit that he was glad Shizuo had been there, even if his attempts at pep talking were terrible. 

He could hear the shower running and forced himself out of bed, pulling on boxers, sweat pants and a loose fitting t-shirt. He was feeling more like himself but was still craving comfort. He made his way to the kitchen, side-stepping the glass to start the coffee maker, only cleaning it up after the aroma had begun to fill the kitchen. He was just dumping the last of the glass into the garbage bin when Shizuo appeared, looking more awake and less awkward. He pulled out two mugs, pouring the coffee and handing one to Shizuo who blinked at it in surprise. 

“You still drink coffee?” Shizuo asked, looking down at the brown liquid with a slight smile. He reached for the cream and sugar, immediately adding an amount that made Izaya’s face twist in disbelief and disgust. 

“Yes. That seems to be a popular question. You, clearly, do not drink coffee. You drink coffee flavored sugar.” 

Shizuo smirked at Izaya’s disgust. “Why drink something bitter if you don't have to? Maybe you're such a sarcastic prick because you only eat salty and bitter foods.” Izaya arched an eyebrow at Shizuo’s rejoinder. 

“Why Shizu-chan that was almost witty! Have you been saving it for the last two years? It must have taken a lot of thought to come up with it, especially for a protozoan.”

Shizuo’s grip tightened on the mug and a low growl slipped past his lips as he fixed a glare on Izaya. The raven met his gaze, a cat-like smirk playing on his lips as he sipped his own coffee black. “Glad to see you're feeling better, flea.” He replied, a slow grin splitting his lips. “Means I won't feel bad doing this…” He reached across and promptly dumped the contents of the mug on Izaya’s head. 

Izaya jumped back but couldn't quite avoid all of it. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at Shizuo as he reached for a dish towel. “You are the worst house guest I've ever had. Must be those Americans you hang out with, bad influences.” He patted himself dry then dropped the towel on the puddle, soaking up most of the coffee on the floor. Shizuo grinned and refilled his cup as he watched Izaya clean up the mess he'd made. 

It was that odd scene that Rin and Shiki entered upon. Rin looked scandalized by the mess while Shiki’s gaze kept shifting between Izaya and Shizuo, trying to figure out how the apartment wasn't in shambles around them. Shizuo had the grace to look embarrassed for his childish response while Izaya just looked exasperated as Rin fetched a mop and began to properly clean up the mess.

“Good evening Shiki-san. It's good to see you again.” Shizuo greeted the yakuza boss politely. 

“Heiwajima-san. I suppose I should be thankful that you are just throwing coffee at him and not vending machines.” Shiki replied dryly. “Orihara-san we made progress.” He addressed Izaya, holding up a manila envelope. “I'll wait in the other room.” He gave them both a long suffering look, an obvious yet unspoken ‘get your shit together’ sort of look that made Shizuo feel like he was back in high school for a moment. He glanced at Izaya who was back to smirking as if nothing had happened. 

“Don't worry Shiki-san. Shizuo has given up on vending machines. They're just not as aesthetically pleasing anymore.” Izaya responded with a grin at Shizuo before collecting his coffee and following Shiki out of the kitchen. “You may as well stick around for this, guard dog. It’s about your little investigation anyway.”

Shizuo growled and gave Izaya’s shoulder a shove as he passed, pausing to watch the raven disappear down the hall. He’d realized something over the past few times he and Izaya had been together; since their clash at Elysium the flea hadn’t called him a monster once. He’d thrown a wide variety of other insults at Shizuo but the one word that had always stirred his temper, the one word the flea knew would enrage him was absent. It made him curious as to why. He was about to follow the raven when there was a light tug at the sleeve of his shirt.

“Heiwajima-san, if you don’t mind, would you help me bring tea for everyone?” Rin asked quietly, having finished cleaning up the coffee and started on tea-making. Shizuo glanced down at her and gave a sheepish smile. 

“Sure, Yuuki-chan. It’s my fault you had to clean up after all. Least I can do is help.” He replied, taking the tray from her. 

“It’s no trouble.” She responded with a soft laugh. “I am glad to see Orihara-san back to himself this evening. Thank you for that.” Shizuo gave her another smile and shrugged. 

“I didn’t really do anything. The flea is resilient.” He replied before turning and taking the tray out to the living room where Shiki and Izaya were sitting on one of the couches.

Izaya glanced up briefly as Shizuo entered and snorted when he saw the blonde carrying the tea tray. He then let his gaze fall back to the very thick stack of papers on his lap, full concentration on reading them. Shiki accepted a cup of tea with a nod of his head, relaxing in his seat as he waited for Izaya. Shizuo put the tray on the coffee table and took a seat in a chair near Izaya, picking up a second pile of paper and examining it. What he was looking at were clearly official documents, that much he could tell, but their purpose or what they had to do with his investigation were lost on him. Of course, the only person in the room who could explain it to him was the flea and he was loathe to actually ask. He put the papers back down and leaned back, waiting for the raven to start talking.

“You’re wondering what land records have to do with magic doors, I assume.” Izaya said without looking up. “It has to do with something I noticed when I was checking the hotel’s computer systems. The closure of the hotel came unexpectedly and without any valid reason. Room bookings and several large events were cancelled without notice. People staying there were simply told that the hotel would be shutting down and that they would have to find other accommodations. The next day the hotel is closed up, then proceeds to sit untouched by looters or squatters for five years. So I had Rin look into the ownership of the place and it turns out that the land is owned by a specific individual while the hotel was owned by a tourist company that had a chain of hotels.”

Shizuo knew that the things Izaya was saying were probably important but they were in the category Shizuo liked to call ‘shit he didn’t care about’. He really just wanted the raven to get to the point since the explanations were boring him. Izaya didn’t pick up on this of course, mostly because he enjoyed detailing things, laying them out to reveal the important clues in the puzzle, whatever it might be. It didn’t help that he couldn’t see the bored look on Shizuo’s face either. 

“I looked into the tourist company first and it seems that, according to their records, the hotel was shut down for health code violations. Except that there are no such records with the Health Department. Rin pulled the report that the tourist company had been given by the Health Department and cross checked it against their files and came up with nothing. So this…” Izaya held up one of the stacks of paper. “Is a very fine forgery.”

“So?” Shizuo asked bluntly. “We know someone wanted the hotel shut down. I wouldn’t think it would be surprising for them to forge some documents to make it happen.” Izaya rolled his eyes at Shizuo’s impatience.

“Does Shizu-chan even know how health code violations are dealt with?” He asked pointedly and Shizuo had to admit with a shake of his head that he had no idea. “Companies don't just shut down entire businesses because of a health code violation. Also, it takes something pretty serious to cause a closure, especially of an entire hotel. Yet this report gives no reasonable violation that could justify the closure. The hotel management should have simply addressed the violation and continued to do business. The company that owned the hotel should have asked questions. None of that happened.” Shizuo thought about what Izaya was saying trying to make sense of the information. 

“So you're saying that people were influenced to act different than they normally would.” He finally responded with a frown. “Paid off or more weird shit?”

“That's a lot of money to throw around and paid off people eventually talk. No, I think it's more weird shit as you so eloquently put it. Maybe they were Dominated? I don't really know what the limits are on that Discipline.”

“As I understand it Dominate has to be done to individual targets but when it comes to elders I'm not really sure what their limits are. I'm nowhere near the point where I could learn the elder powers yet.” Shizuo admitted with a shrug. Kindred powers was something he'd had to learn about fairly quickly to keep from getting screwed over by the other vampires. He'd only been a vampire for about a year and a half though so there was still a lot he didn't know. 

“Surprisingly helpful Shizu-chan.” Izaya replied with a smirk. “So as far as Kindred are concerned, the perpetrator would have to be an elder to even have a chance to screw with that many people. I get the feeling that this isn't a vampire related event though. If it were vampires manipulating this, someone would have said something by now. From what I've seen at court, Kindred do love to brag about their accomplishments.”

“I don't know about that…” Shizuo responded thoughtfully. “If the person was hiding the hotel specifically from other Kindred, they might actually not brag about it. The elders tend to be a bit more circumspect.” Izaya raised a brow and shrugged. 

“Noted. The tourist company is under the impression that the hotel has been condemned. They don't own the land so they've basically abandoned the hotel. I have the employee records from right before the closure. I was planning to track down and chat with as many employees as I could before getting sidetracked by Abdiel. I will probably have Rin do some of this due to that pesky daylight hours problem.” 

Shiki glanced up at Izaya and gave a slight nod. “Use whoever you need. Akabayashi has been bored lately. He could use something to do.” He commented. Shizuo raised a brow at this offer. It seemed Izaya’s relationship with the Awakusu had changed somewhat in the time he'd been gone. 

“How does this help us with the door?” Shizuo asked, frowning slightly. “You think someone who worked there did that magic shit on that door?”

“I have no idea yet.” Izaya responded with a shrug. “That's why I'm following up on every strange detail about the hotel. The ownership of the land is interesting and potentially problematic. Several city blocks of Santa Monica’s Ocean Avenue, including the one the hotel is on, are owned by a holding company that I can trace back to your Prince. The holding company is currently in the hands of a man I know works for Remy.”

Shizuo sat forward at this reveal. “Haah? Seriously?” He couldn’t help but to groan. “Are you saying the Prince might be involved in this?” 

Izaya shrugged again. “You tell me oh noble member of the Camarilla.” He put down the papers and reached for the tea, taking a sip as Rin cleared her throat politely before speaking. Shizuo blinked and glanced at her, wondering when she’d joined them.

“Remy’s holding companies own a great deal of land around Los Angeles so it is possible that it is coincidence but it does not seem very likely. Heiwajima-san, if I may ask, what is the importance of the hotel?” She spoke with quiet reserve, very formal which was so at odds with her employer’s constantly casual behaviour. Shizuo frowned a bit as he studied her; something about her just didn’t fit but he couldn’t put a finger on what.

“I don’t know but it’s probably the target of some people I’ve been tracking. Hey, flea, I think we need to have that conversation you wanted but I want you to meet some people first.”

“Meet some people? Shizu-chan has friends?” Izaya retorted as he took the employee list and handed it to Shiki. “Shiki-san if you could pass this along to Akabayashi, Rin can continue to work on the runes. I’ll see if Tsukumoya is feeling generous and willing to work on the ownership issue.” Shiki took the papers and stood, giving Izaya a slight nod.

“Have a good night Orihara-san, Heiwajima-san.” He waited for Rin to gather some things from Izaya’s desk, escorting her out the door and leaving the two enemies alone again. Shizuo looked over at Izaya and was surprised to catch the raven looking tired. He thought about offering to postpone the meeting but had a strong feeling that Izaya would not appreciate it. Then the unguarded expression was gone and Izaya was fixing Shizuo with a smirk, masking his emotions so smoothly it almost made Shizuo question whether or not he’d seen it at all.

“Give me some time to clean up and get properly dressed.” Izaya said, standing and moving toward the hallway. “Wouldn’t want to make a bad impression on Shizu-chan’s  _ friends _ .” He added in a singsong voice and any sympathy he might have felt for the raven turned into irritation instantly.

“You are such an annoying shit.” Shizuo grumbled as he pulled out his phone and texted Kasuka, asking him to get everyone together at the Last Round. Kasuka sent a brief text of confirmation and Shizuo sat back to wait for Izaya. The raven didn’t take too long at all, returning in a variant on his usual attire, tight black pants, a vivid red v-neck t-shirt that showed off his collarbones, and a lightweight black cardigan that had an odd angled cut to it. Shizuo’s first thought was that Izaya looked very Japanese street fashion which made him a bit nostalgic for home. THe second thought was that he looked very good in it and that he’d really like to mark those collarbones. He forced his eyes away from the raven with a soft growl, more at himself. “What, no fur trim?”

Izaya gave Shizuo a look that could only be read as patronizing as he responded. “Have  _ you _ experienced L.A. weather?” He headed toward the door, slipping on his shoes and waiting somewhat impatiently for Shizuo to follow. 

“To be parted from your beloved coat… Must have been hard.” Shizuo continued as he pulled on his own shoes and stepped out of the apartment waiting for Izaya to lock up. “Did you light some incense in it’s memory?”

“Yes, and to your bartender uniform as well.” Izaya shot back with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dakimakura: for those reading this who aren't anime nerds, a dakimakura is a body pillow, usually of an anime character in some sort of half-clothed sexy pose. 
> 
> Dominate: There are many legends describing a vampire’s ability to put people under her spell by staring deeply into another person’s eyes. Practitioners of Dominate utilize their strength of will, channeling the force of their personality. With a modest exertion, such a creature can bend minds, implant suggestions, and even control another person’s actions. With a piercing gaze and a forceful word, Dominate can cause the strongest mortal mind to crumble and push even other vampires to submit.
> 
> Fortitude:Vampires are supernaturally resilient. Their bodies change with the Embrace and can survive blows, slashes, bullet wounds, and falls much more readily than mortal physiology. Vampiric blood has healing properties, knitting together flesh and bone with the merest effort of conscious thought. However, some vampires are true juggernauts, shrugging off even agonizing physical trauma and brutal injury. Their bodies have become resistant to wounds, ignoring pain that would send a normal mortal into fatal shock. Fortitude represents an additional increase to a character’s physical resilience.


	22. Shizuo's Crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a bit longer to get out. I was busy last weekend and have been really tired this week for some unknown reason so writing has been a bit slower.  
> I mentioned in one of the notes that I play VtM and thought I should clarify a bit. About a year and a half ago a friend convinced me to join a Vampire the Masquerade larp (live action roleplay) and I hadn't played any kind of larp in a few years so I thought it would be fun but I didn't really know what to play. I was also roleplaying as Izaya in a chatroom and I thought it might be fun to play a character like Izaya. Which led to the thought of just playing Izaya as if he'd been sired. A short while after playing Izaya the Vampire I decided that I wanted to actually start writing it as a fanfiction wherein I could include other actual Durarara characters in the Vampire world (maybe because I have no Shizuo in the Vampire game and that makes me a little sad). So here we are... In case any of you cared... XD

**~Los Angeles - Downtown - Last Round Bar~**

The Last Round was, at first glance, kind of a dive. The area of town was pretty sketchy and Izaya was deeply regretting bring his car. It was too nice a target for thieves and while he could replace it, he didn't want to deal with the hassle. 

“Seriously low rent Shizu-chan. If I'd known we were going to end up here I would have called a cab.”

Shizuo snorted at Izaya’s commentary as the flea pulled up in front to of the bar, parking between several Harleys and a beat up looking sedan. His car definitely stood out, there was no question about that. No one in this area of town could afford any kind of BMW much less the i8 which was pretty cutting edge. “Don't worry flea, your toy is safe. Nobody around here is gonna mess with a guest of Nines.” He got out and looked around, nodding to a couple of bikers who were smoking near their bikes before heading inside. 

Izaya also scanned the area as he got out of the bar, noting a couple prostitutes on the corner, an obvious gang member sporting colors across the street and the bikers. Otherwise the streets were pretty quiet, just like the drive over had been. Izaya had been concentrating on the road and Shizuo was hardly a conversationalist. Not that Izaya minded, he was still trying to process the events of last night and this evening. 

“I'll just add any costs associated with the potential theft of my car to your bill if you're wrong.” He retorted as he followed Shizuo into the bar which looked only slightly less seedy on the inside, not to mention a bit empty. A couple more bikers sat at the bar and a perky looking hooker was hitting up a couple blue collar types at a table near the back. Isabelle and Kasuka were playing pool and looking sorely out of place while four Kindred sat at a nearby table watching. 

Shizuo’s response to the flea was to give him the finger, a habit he'd picked up in America. It was just a small gesture but it got his point across without having to punch anyone. It wasn't always enough but sometimes it was the little things that helped keep his temper under control. He headed straight for the group of vampires, pulling up a chair and pulling out his smokes. 

“Shizzy!” Isabelle greeted him with a wide grin and a wave before bending low over the table to make her shot, presenting a very full view of her cleavage. Shizuo gave a slight flush and turned away, lighting his smoke and taking a deep breath before greeting his coterie. 

“Nines, Lita, Lucas, Louis…” He named them all for Izaya’s benefit. “This is the flea.” He smirked a little as Izaya clicked his teeth in annoyance behind him.

Izaya slid into a chair, looking at each of the Kindred in turn. “Anarch baron and constable. Nosferatu who was a reporter in his mortal life. Ventrue enforcer currently in disgrace for supposedly letting LaCroix die. Add to that a Ravnos seer and an artless Toreador and you have the biggest band of misfits in L.A.’s Kindred society, that about right?”

The four Kindred had varying responses to Izaya’s rundown, ranging from Nines’ amusement, Lita’s irritation, Lucas’ surprise and Louis’ stoic lack of response. Nines leaned forward and offered a hand.

“Add L.A.’s newest Setite to the group and we’re a riot of trouble.” He replied with a grin. Izaya shook his hand firmly, grinning.

“Shizu-chan has interesting friends. If this is everyone, catch me up please. I'm not fond of working with only scraps of information.” 

“Shizuo is it really wise to involve an Independent in this? Anarchs I understand, and I'd trust Nines to have my back but Setites are pretty much known for backstabbing.” The Ventrue stated bluntly, passively watching Izaya from his seat, obviously waiting for Izaya’s reaction. 

“Don't have much of a choice. He's tied up in this whether we want it or not and I'd rather keep him close than leave him to fuck shit up for us on his own.” Shizuo replied with a grunt. 

Izaya gave a snort and a shrug. “Setite or not, I've been paid to do a job and I do have professional integrity.” He returned smoothly, meeting Louis’ gaze solidly. “Of course, if you don't want my services, that's fine with me but can you really afford that? It's seems you're heavy on the fighting but light on the research and tactics.”

“You're not going anywhere, flea.” Shizuo responded, shooting him with a glare. “Around the time you were discovering godhood or whatever it is your clan does to sire, a Sabbat pack came to town and did a little creative vandalism.” Kasuka walked over and handed Izaya the file folder full of photos. Izaya flipped through the photos, examining them carefully. 

“Something special about the vandalism?” Izaya asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“They painted with blood.” Shizuo’s response was curt and angry. “This specific pack, they call themselves the Black Bones and they have a history with the Prince. Sometime back they took special interest in some of his students… Turned them into art…” The look on Shizuo’s face was pure disgust mixed with horror. Izaya was curious about what could put that look on the face of a man who tossed bodies like they were feathers. “Anyway, they're back in town and up to something. Remy wants them found and brought to him or killed.”

“Pretty straightforward so far.” Izaya observed, putting the photos back into the folder. “That was close to a month ago? So what does that have to do with the hotel?”

Shizuo sighed and shrugged, waving Isabelle over. The gypsy happily bounced over and plopped down in Shizuo’s lap. Izaya raised a brow and gave Shizuo a slow blink. Shizuo flushed in embarrassment and awkwardly stared at the ceiling. Isabelle, on the other hand, gave Izaya a wicked grin. 

“So Shizzy comes to me, hoping for a little guidance. Black Bones isn't some rookie pack sent to tear shit up, they come to town with a purpose. That's the vision I had but these things are never clear.” She pulled out the five cards and laid them out for Izaya. Jaromir, warehouse, sword, hotel and himself. Izaya picked up the cards, examining them closely. 

“Are these literal or figurative? Or a combination?” He asked as he pulled out his phone and snapped pictures of the cards. “Who's the man? And what does any of this have to do with a long forgotten shinto god?”

Kasuka, Shizuo and Isabelle all turned to look at him in confusion at the last part. He tapped the card that showed his own face and the man in the background. “Amatsu Mikaboshi.” More blank looks. “God of the polar star and primordial chaos?”

“Well you’re walking chaos so maybe he’s related to you.” Shizuo responded with a shrug. Izaya rolled his eyes. “Anyway, the man is Jaromir, a Tzimisce. He leads the pack. The warehouse is where they seem to be staying currently but only some of them. Jaromir and Alfred haven’t been spotted yet. Lita’s got eyes on the warehouse at all times and they haven’t done anything yet. We don’t know anything about the sword yet and all we know about the hotel is that the pack is targeting it.” Izaya glanced down at the sword card again, frowning slightly. It looked like a medieval broadsword, something out of an Arthurian fable but it also felt vaguely familiar, as if he’d seen something like it before.

“So you haven’t moved on the pack because you don’t know where two of them are and you don’t know why they’re here but you think it’s important.” He leaned back in his chair, eyes narrowing as he added the new information to what he had already learned. “It can’t be coincidence that the land this hotel is on is owned by Remy. I wouldn't trust him to give a straight answer though and I’m not sure I’d want him to know that whatever is going on involves the hotel, or at least that you know it involves the hotel. Though technically Santa Monica is outside his Domain so if someone were to want to hurt his power base, that would be an easy target.” 

His political assessment of the situation earned him a slight nod and a half-smile from the Ventrue and a chuckle from Kasuka. Shizuo grunted. “Like I said, they have a history with Remy. Goes back longer than I’ve been here so I don’t know exactly how deep that rivalry runs.” Louis shifts in his chair, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table.

“Remy was sent to L.A. to clean up the mess left behind by LaCroix’s death and the chaos that ran rampant in the city for a time. Ask your sire about Gehenna if you’re interested, he was around for a good chunk of it. The Sabbat were having a field day, basically doing whatever they wanted and the Camarilla and the Anarchs were both in shambles. Most of them had fled and those that remained were hard pressed to keep control over what little we could. Remy brought reinforcements, Kindred who had experience hunting Sabbat, and started cleaning up the city. It took a few years but he pushed them out so they took refuge in Anaheim. Jaromir was technically the Bishop - that’s like the Sabbat version of Prince in case you haven’t learned that yet. Being defeated by a lazy Toreador who never actually fought and just claimed the accolades of those who fought under him was a pretty big sting to Jaromir’s ego. He wants vengeance and he wants L.A. back.” 

Izaya listened to the Ventrue’s words thoughtfully, seeing the gaps in his own understanding slowly being filled. He made note to ask Abdiel about gehenna at some point, curious why the abrahamic word for hell had anything to do with vampires and Los Angeles. “So if this card is literal, Jaromir plans to burn down the hotel and probably every other building on that strip that Remy owns. Hit his profit and his influence, except the value of the land doesn’t change so they’re not taking anything, they’re just trying to force Remy to keep his eyes and his resources on something else. If I’m understanding the nature of the hotel, I don’t think Jaromir knows about it. It seems to me that the hotel is just collateral damage in Jaromir’s plan and that by looking for it, you stumbled on something bigger.”

Isabelle hummed her agreement, swinging her legs as she sat on Shizuo’s lap, smiling coyly at Izaya. The raven gave her a flat look which just made her grin wider. Shizuo stared at the two of them and their silent exchange in confusion. Isabelle giggled in that vapid way that many of the beach bums did and Shizuo clicked his teeth in annoyance. “Izzy is figuring out how my power works, at least a bit.” She finally admitted with a grin. “No vision I have or reading I do is as simple as it appears to be. The hotel means something to you as the petitioner, Shizzy. Or it will mean something to you at some point. You need to stop Jaromir from burning it.”

“I’ll keep eyes on the area.” Lucas offered with a sigh. “I hate this mystical shit but I can give you guys a heads up if I see ‘em anywhere near the hotel.” 

Shizuo nodded and nudged Isabelle off his lap, leaning forward to put his smoke out in an ashtray. “So you’re caught up. Got any brilliant ideas you wanna share with the rest of us?” He asked Izaya as Isabelle got up and returned to the pool table where Kasuka was leaning. 

Izaya shrugged and shook his head. “Not yet. Let me think on this for a bit. That sword... “ He paused looking at the card again with a frown. “How does it tie in? Do you need it to kill Jaromir?” 

Isabelle shook her head. “That’s not the feeling I got from it. You need it for something but I don’t think it’ll be more useful on Jaromir than any other sword.”

“We don’t even have a starting place for that sword.” Lucas grumbled in annoyance. “I’ve looked into all sorts of antique sword owners and sellers. I’ve even checked out prop sword makers.” 

“Look into private collections, heirloom type stuff. If it’s actually gold or worth something as a family heirloom, it may be registered for insurance purposes.” Izaya suggested. Lucas gave him a surprised look then nodded. Izaya stood and stretched then cast his gaze around the table. “I’ll think on it. Let me know if anything else comes up. I’ll let you know when I have more.” With that he headed for the door, giving a casual wave over his shoulder at the group. Shizuo watched him go with an expression that was somewhere between concern and irritation then promptly lit up another smoke.

“He’s clever.” Nines commented with amusement. “Unfortunate that Abdiel got to him first.”

Shizuo’s expression darkened noticeably and a low growl escaped his lips. “That bastard needs to die.” He muttered then took a long drag off his cigarette. “I’ll find a way to take him down, I swear I will…”

Kasuka pressed a hand to Shizuo’s shoulder, looking down at him passively. “Careful brother. The Independent holds a great deal of power here.” He warned in monotone.

“Not that anyone would mourn his death but you’re an ant to him, Shizuo.” Lita added in warning. “Most of us are ants to him.”

“Izzy won’t thank you for interfering.” Isabelle added with her own look of concern and that made Shizuo pause. Isabelle was right, Izaya would be pissed if he interfered but why should he care? Abdiel was a real monster in his eyes and if he could do something about it, who cares if the flea didn’t like it? Of course, if he were in Izaya’s shoes, he wasn’t sure he’d appreciate someone else getting involved but the flea admitted that he couldn’t escape the bastard so wouldn’t he be helping? He huffed a sigh of annoyance. Everything involving the flea was always so damn complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clan Ventrue: While other clans play at politics, study philosophy, or encourage the arts, scions of Clan Ventrue focus their pursuits on the one thing that truly matters: power. Rulership is in their blood, and rare is the Ventrue who does not feel a need to command. The Ventrue legacy is that of kings and queens, a lineage of sovereigns dating back to before the rise of the Roman Empire. They consider it their divine right to lead and shape the world. This attitude not only imposes itself on other vampires, but also extends to the province of humans, where Ventrue often play kingmaker and decide the fate of mortal empires.  
> Noblesse oblige is a term often heard in the halls of the Ventrue. The Ventrue clan values dignitas, a virtue based on honor, propriety and respect, and those who abide by its intricate rules will find themselves successful within the clan of kings. Ventrue are a cunning breed, educated and erudite, equally as capable with a sword as with a pen. Conservative and callous, Ventrue rarely make decisions based on emotion. Everything they do is weighed against the acquisition of power, and only the fittest survive. They know that ruthlessness is necessary to rule a domain of fractious undead.  
> The Ventrue practice of royal command translated into the modern world with ease. Instead of kings and emperors, they have become powerful CEOs, controlling empires of finance and business rather than land and serfs. The clan has shifted its attention to modern technology and commerce, where it thrives like voracious wolves in a field of helpless sheep. In order to maintain the clan’s acumen, Ventrue choose childer from those who are already successful; military leaders, business executives, and wealthy investors join the undead ranks with ancient kings and queens.
> 
> LaCroix: For those who plaed Bloodlines, this name will be familiar. In the tabletop roleplaying game, some years after Bloodlines took place, a whole lot of freaky shit went down and LaCroix died but they don't get very specific about how he died. I won't go into it too much because Izaya is bound to ask Abdiel about it but a lot of people died in L.A., supernatural and mortal alike.
> 
> Louis Marchard: Another character based loosely on a friend's character. Just a hat tip to them.


	23. The Fox and The Dragon

**~Los Angeles - Japanese American Cultural & Community Center~**

Rin had spent most of her day closeted in a small room with a man she tried very hard to not visit. She called him ‘ojii-san’ though they weren’t related by blood because he was the oldest and wisest of their kind that she knew here in Los Angeles. When she had been chosen to join Shiki-san and move to America she had been terrified, having heard many tales of how savage the wolves were. She had carefully hid her nature and kept to the Awakusu for many months until she’d met Nobuyuki Inoue, purely by happenstance. 

The Awakusu had been attending an event hosted by the Japanese American Cultural & Community Center where she had been playing aide to Izaya, which really just involved eavesdropping and reporting what she heard later. Occasionally appearing to be arm candy should the appearance of a girlfriend be required. She’d been fascinated by Izaya from their first meeting and still wondered how he was able to charm his way through life. No mortal should be as clever as he was, able to so casually manipulate everything around him. Yet she had watched him approach Inoue-san, a wealthy Japanese American philanthropist who had founded the Center back in the seventies, without even the slightest hesitation. He’d charmed the old man with his wealth of knowledge on the history of the place and even Inoue’s own background. She’d known Inoue-san wasn’t mortal as she stood beside Izaya, bowing perhaps a bit lower than she should have, awed by a sense of power that seemed to roll off him. 

A few days later she had received an invitation to join him for tea and had revealed himself to be one of the  _ ryu _ , the great dragons. He had seen through her illusions and recognized her nature as a  _ kitsune _ , one of the fox-children. 

The ryu were revered for their wisdom, one of the oldest of the changing breeds, so to be singled out as worthy of attention by one of them was the deepest of honours. She did not wish to impose upon him so she had done all she could to learn about the mystical symbols Izaya had brought her without his help but had run into a dead end. The mystical language was not one she understood or could find any reference to, even among her contacts with other foxes.

Inoue-san was, of course, a traditionalist so they had partaken of tea and discussed all manner of polite topics before she was able to broach the subject of the mysterious language. Of course, once Inoue-san had seen the symbols, she had to sit silently as he lost himself in the study of them. It was not that she didn’t respect tradition but, being a fox, she sometimes had trouble with navigating through it when she desired a quick answer. 

Her entire morning and most of her afternoon had been given over to this task when he finally stirred from his study to give her an answer. He spoke in measured tone, as if pondering each word before speaking it. “These are the symbols of the  _ yosei _ , the faerie folk. This appears to be a spell of great power and effort, to lock something away or protect something. Where did you find this spell, Rin-chan?” 

“I would tell you if I could, Ojii-san but I was not the one who found it.” She spoke honestly, knowing that she could hide nothing from the old dragon.

“Ah, your adopted human.” He mused, referring to Izaya. “Such a troublesome child. So much wasted potential. I hear he was finally ensnared by the vampires.”

“Yes, Ojii-san, he was. He does not seem to be happy about it.”

“Really? I would think one such as he, always seeking more, might be happy to be granted eternity to do so.”

“It’s not the immortality that bothers him, I think. It is his loss of humanity.”

“Well then there is hope for him.”

“Will the wolves come for him, Ojii-san?” She asked hesitantly, a thread of fear for Izaya in her thoughts.

“No, Rin-chan, not in Los Angeles. The wolves do not have much of a presence here. He is in no more danger than the other vampires.”

“Ojii-san…” She asked this last question without wanting to know the answer. “Will I have to kill him?”

“I cannot give you the answer you are looking for, Rin-chan. All things have a place in this world. All things exist for a reason, including the vampires. You must decide for yourself if his existence or actions cause an imbalance. I know that will not be easy for you. Even as a mortal, he swung between the wyld and the wyrm, a mercurial and chaotic creature.” 

Rin let out a soft sigh and nodded. “Thank you Ojii-san. Do you know how the spell might be broken?”

“Ah, yes, the spell. Faerie magic is of the wyld, chaotic and unpredictable like your employer. To shape it, one must pay a price. To unshape it, the same thing applies unless you were the shaper to begin with. You will need to find one of the faerie folk for more. It is not a skill any of our kind can wield and I cannot determine what price would be required from these symbols.”

“Thank you Ojii-san, that is more than I had been able to discover on my own.” She gave him a deep bow before collecting the papers and standing.

“Do come for tea again soon, Rin-san, and have a good night.” He replied with a shallow bow.

Rin followed one of the servants out, quickly heading back to Izaya’s apartment to update him on this new discovery.

 

**~Los Angeles - Izaya’s Apartment~**

After meeting Shizuo’s coterie, Izaya returned home and immediately crawled back into bed. He had wanted to make notes on what Shizuo and company had revealed but the physical exhaustion weighed heavier on him and he knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate anyway. Even though dawn was still a few hours away, he sank easily into the oblivion of sleep. 

He woke before the sun set, late in the afternoon, with the vague disorientation that came with half-remembered dreams and the faint scent of Shizuo lingering in his sheets. He huffed in annoyance and pulled the sheets from the bed, tossing them into his laundry basket before making his way to the bathroom to shower. Once he’d cleaned up, made coffee and put on the laundry, he settled at his desk to work on putting together the pieces of the puzzle Shizuo had set at his feet. He pulled out a fresh map of Los Angeles and area, taping it to the shuttered window behind his desk and placing marks on it. 

Rin entered the apartment quietly, noting that the lights were on which meant Izaya was awake. She had noticed that he usually rose earlier in the day, an oddity for vampires as she understood them. She slipped off her shoes and approached Izaya, placing the symbols on his desk before sliding into a seat. Izaya raised his head, peering at her over his reading glasses.

“Your ears are showing.” He said with a slight smile. 

“Oh!” She gasped, hands flying to her head where a pair of white fox ears peeked out of her black hair. She smoothed over them and they disappeared, blushing slightly in embarrassment. “My apologies, Orihara-san.” She said softly. “I have learned some things about the symbols. They are some sort of faerie script, a spell cast to bind or protect. It can be undone by the faerie who cast it or by someone else willing to pay a price but you would have to find a faerie to find out what that price would be.”

Izaya’s eyes lit up at the information. “Faeries? Really? That’s very interesting. A door with a barrier spell cast on it to keep something inside. The next question would be whether it’s to protect whatever is behind that door or to keep it there.” Rin gave a nod of acknowledgement.

“I don’t know how you would make contact with a faerie though.” She admitted, standing and gathering up some of the files that needed to be put away. 

“Still, it’s more than I had yesterday.” Izaya replied with a shrug. “I may know someone who could help me make contact.” He turned to his computer, sending off an email to a certain faerie acquaintance back in Tokyo, hoping that she could point him in the right direction. “Rin, remember I asked you about that large package? Which client sent it to me? There was no address or name on the box.”

Rin turned to glance at the long, narrow box that was still sitting on Izaya’s desk. “It was delivered personally by the client. He…” She paused, a frown creasing her brows. “It was…” She tried again but couldn’t put a name to the man, nor even a face. “My apologies, Orihara-san! I can’t seem to remember.”

Izaya watched Rin attempt to name the visitor and fail, a soft hum in his throat. “Yes, I thought so. It was too strange and too much a coincidence. Whoever they were, they must have affected you somehow to make you forget them.” He opened up the box and pulled out the katana, setting it on the desk. It gleamed gaudy gold in the light and Rin frowned at it.

“A cheap katana?” Rin asked, echoing the thoughts he had originally had about it. Izaya shook his head and she reached out to pick it up, letting out a yelp of pain when her hand made contact. She jerked back, setting a scowl on Izaya that softened when she saw that Izaya was surprised by her reaction. Izaya took her hand and they both looked at her palm expecting injuries yet seeing none. “It hurt…” She trailed off, fixing her gaze on the sword. “How can you touch it?”

“I don’t know. You’re the first person to see it since I opened the box.” Izaya carefully picked up the sword again but like the first time, to him it was merely a sword. He pulled it out of the sheath to show Rin the reddish gold color of the blade. “Isabelle had a vision and in it was a sword. It looked like a medieval broadsword on the card but it was gold in color. It didn’t hit me last night but when I started reviewing everything this afternoon I remembered the package. The only thing they have in common is the colour but it was too much coincidence for this sword to show up out of nowhere.”

Before Rin could respond there was a knock at the door. Rin quickly went to check who it was, leading Mizuki Akabayashi back into the room. “I’ll make tea.” She replied, leaving the two men to talk.

“Orihara.” Mizuki greeted Izaya with a grin. “Just can’t stay out of trouble, can you. I was enjoying the peace and quiet you know. Then you had to send me running around L.A. talking to people who couldn’t even remember the shit I was supposed to talk to them about.”

Izaya gave Mizuki a smirk and shrugged. “Shiki-san mentioned that you were bored.” He replied, completely throwing the blame back on Shiki. “Now explain what you mean by them not remembering.”

“Well I wasn’t able to talk to everyone on the list, some of them had moved from their last known addresses but the ones I did talk to were weird about it. The conversation went pretty normally right up until I asked them about when they worked for the hotel then it was… I don’t know, weird. You know how opium addicts are when they’re high? They get kind of distant and have trouble focusing? It was like that. None of them even remembered working at the hotel. It’s like that part of their life never happened. I even showed them pictures from their staff files and they just claimed that it wasn’t them.”

Rin reappeared with tea, placing it on the desk as Izaya exclaimed. “Rin! Just like you!” She blinked at him in confusion. “The people who worked for the hotel. None of them remember it. Just like you can’t remember the visitor.” He grinned and turned back to his notes, adding this new bit of information to the file.

“What’s with the sword, Orihara?” Akabayashi asked as Izaya was typing, reaching over to pick it up. “It looks like some shitty Chinatowwww!” He dropped the sword, staring at it like he’d been bitten by a viper. Izaya snorted and made note of that as well. 

“I don’t know but apparently I’m the only one who can touch it so far.” He responded as Akabayashi stared at his hand. “So talking to the people was a dead end. That’s too bad but at least it revealed that someone covered this whole thing up and spent a lot of time and effort to do so. Now is that same person trying to lead us back to it? Or is someone else sending me breadcrumbs?”

Rin and Akabayashi shrugged and Akabayashi rose. “Well I ran your errand. I’m heading to Avalon to meet the others. You coming tonight?”

“Yes, I’ll be there. I need to talk to Abdiel anyway.” Izaya replied. “Rin, please finish the filing and make sure those packages are posted tomorrow.” He said to his secretary before returning his attention to his computer. Pieces were starting to come together and he could feel the thrill of excitement in his veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have introduced, in this chapter, two other types of supernatural creature that exist within the World of Darkness which is the over-arching world that Vampire the Masquerade exists in. 
> 
> The shapeshifters, also called the changing breeds, are were-animals. There are many different breeds: wolf, cat, rat, raven, lizard, bear, coyote, shark, dragon, fox, and snake. In North America you primarily find wolves, cats, rats, ravens, and coyotes. Wolves don't generally get along with the other changing breeds due to a long complicated history that involves the wolves trying to slaughter the rest of the changing breeds in something called The War of Rage. In Japan, where Rin is from, there are very few wolves and they broke away from the rest of the wolves centuries ago so they behave very differently from the western wolves.
> 
> Kitsune - fox shapeshifters from Japan, considered the youngest of the changing breeds. They tend to be the most magically inclined and almost always have a bit of trickster nature in them. The older and more powerful a kitsune becomes the more tails they gain. Rumour says there is only one nine-tailed kitsune in the entire world. Rin is a very young fox.
> 
> Ryu (zhong lung) - the great dragons of legend. They are similar to the western lizard shapeshifters yet very different. They are some of the oldest of the changing breeds and they hold the wisdom of the ancestors. They tend to spend a great deal of time sleeping and tend to avoid contact with mortals. 
> 
> The fae are elusive and mysterious. Even among other supernaturals, not much is known about them. They tend to keep to themselves and avoid conflict as much as possible. Celty would, within the game, be one of the fae.


	24. The World Ended But No One Noticed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a terrible person writing tbis chapter. Just saying... 

**~Los Angeles - Hollywood - Avalon Hollywood (Club)~**

Shiki and Akabayashi were already at the club along with a few other members of the Awakusu-kai when Izaya arrived. Abdiel was also there, of course, and Izaya turned toward the bar where his sire was sitting first. Abdiel watched him approach with a smirk.

“Hello pet.” Abdiel said as Izaya approached, reaching out to caress Izaya’s cheek. “Here for me or your yakuza?”

Izaya gave Abdiel a half smile and a shrug. “Both, though mostly for you.” He leaned into Abdiel’s touch just a bit and it brought a pleased smile to the Persian’s lips. It was a calculated move on Izaya’s part. He needed Abdiel to believe that he had won, that Izaya would bend to his will. And he would, for now, because he had no choice and because Abdiel’s ego would allow nothing less but he would turn that in his favour eventually. In the meantime he would learn as much from Abdiel as he could.

“In that case, go drink with your friends while they’re here. I’ll be waiting for you downstairs.” Abdiel replied, withdrawing his hand and turning away. Izaya grabbed a drink from the bar then took a seat beside Shiki.

“Orihara-san. Akabayashi filled me in.” Shiki spoke quietly. “Will you be staying here tonight?” The question was asked with a tone of polite interest but Izaya knew that Shiki was asking more.

“Yes, I need to speak with Abdiel about some things. Shiki-san, can you arrange for an apartment for a guest? I’ve invited a certain old friend and his girlfriend to come visit.” He gave Shiki only as much information as necessary to deflect the question. He sipped his drink, letting his gaze wander to the mortals dancing and drinking in the club. “The information I gave you last week, are you wanting to move on it?”

Shiki raised a brow but gave a slight nod of his head. “You intend to blackmail him?”

“Yes, it’s the most expedient and it will give me advantage within the Kindred court.”

“Go ahead. Let me know when you have the deed in hand and we’ll move on it.”

Izaya finished off his drink and gave Shiki a grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Have a good night Shiki-san.” Shiki gave Izaya a slight nod of his head. Izaya stood and made his way toward the back of the bar and the stairway that led down to Abdiel’s haven. The Persian was lounging on his couch when Izaya entered, reading a book. He put the book down and beckoned Izaya over. The raven approached at a casual saunter, obeying his sire but, like a cat, remaining aloof.The act was not lost on Abdiel and the Persian gave an amused chuckle.

“Did I hurt my raven’s pride?” Abdiel asked as Izaya settled on the opposite end of the couch. “Understand, Izaya, that ours is not an easy life. We may have forever but there are many who would take it from you. I would hate to see your potential wasted so early. I need your absolute trust and obedience.”

Izaya gazed at Abdiel with a passive expression. It was easy to recognize the subtle tricks Abdiel was using, the role of disciplinarian, the idea of tough love, all of it carried with a tone of voice that made it all sound reasonable. It would be easy to buy into Abdiel’s lie, to accept that Abdiel did what he did to help Izaya learn but Izaya was not one to be bought with pretty lies. He knew the truth, that it was about control and that Abdiel wanted complete control over him. He’d been more than willing to give up that control at first, when it was under the sheets but he would not give his entire life over to Abdiel. “Our deal did not include absolute control over my life. I told you that I wouldn’t give up my work.”

“I don’t expect you to but I do expect that you won’t ignore me for your work. All I ask is that you come when I call. I’m not being unreasonable, Izaya. I’m your sire. Many other Kindred expect much more from their childer and treat them much worse. There are no laws among our kind, only the indisputable fact that those with power will rule those without. I have power and that power protects you currently. You have no power in Kindred society.”

Izaya could not deny that truth. He was too new to this life and he didn’t have power yet. He would change that though, he just needed time. “Point made. I won’t ignore you.” Izaya ceded.

Abdiel gave Izaya a satisfied smile. “I called for you for a reason, pet. We have been invited to a party. It seems the Toreador wish to throw an event to celebrate your rebirth. I suspect it is a way for Remy to put on appearances and also get a better feel for you.”

Izaya raised a brow then shrugged. “How will this differ from those courts he holds?”

“Ostensibly this is a celebration. There will be no edicts or announcements, and no protection from violence like in the Elysium. Since it’s a Toreador affair, you can expect plenty of art showcases and generally extravagant displays of wealth.”

“When is this party?” Izaya’s smirk had slipped onto his lips as he thought about the potential a party like this held for a person like him.

“Two nights from now.” Hd handed Izaya an elegant invitation addressed to him which Izaya looked over with an amused smile.

“This will be fun.” He practically purred. “A party in my honour with all the most important Kindred attending. It makes me feel almost important.”

Abdiel snorted and shook his head. “It means they see you as potentially dangerous.” He warned and that just made Izaya grin more.

“They should.” He replied as he tucked the invitation into his back pocket. Abdiel looked pleased by his response and Izaya dropped his eyelids coyly. “There is no game they can try to play that I won't win at.”

Abdiel caressed Izaya's cheek lightly. “Yes, my clever pet. Beat them at their own game and watch them fall. Sow chaos within their stagnating ranks.” He leaned in and captured Izaya's lips in a slow kiss and Izaya found himself relenting without thought. He couldn't forget his hatred for Abdiel, for what he had done, but he couldn't deny the desire his sire woke in him either. He slid an arm around Abdiel’s neck, leaning into the kiss and parting his lips in invitation. Abdiel hummed his approval as he took the invitation, tongue sliding in to explore Izaya's mouth possessively. Izaya tangled his tongue with Abdiel’s, matching the Persian’s dominance with playful resistance, a reminder that he might submit to Abdiel’s desires but that Abdiel would have to force it. Abdiel drew back slowly, biting sharply at Izaya's bottom lip as he did so. This drew a small noise from Izaya before he could swallow it. “Feeling bratty, pet?” Abdiel slid his hands under Izaya's shirt and along his chest, pushing the shirt up to reveal the nearly healed burns.

Izaya's eyes narrowed in challenge even as he took the edge of his shirt and pulled it over his head. “When am I not?” He replied as his hands reached for Abdiel’s shirt, fingers deftly undoing the buttons and sliding over tan skin.

“Indeed. Makes you that much more enjoyable when you finally do submit.” Abdiel pressed fingertips against one of the burns, drawing a soft hiss from Izaya. “You hate it, don't you? The way I strip you of your control? You resist it so much yet in the end you always give in. You love the way it feels, the way  _ I  _ make you feel.”

Izaya matched Abdiel’s gaze, red eyes bright with excitement. Abdiel’s were dark pools of desire as he looked on his pet. Izaya couldn't deny Abdiel’s words and the truth of them stirred self loathing in him but he couldn't deny that he wanted it. He knew it was broken - that he was broken - and that Abdiel would exploit this weakness yet he didn't want to give it up. Abdiel lowered his head to press soft kisses along the burns as his hands slid down to Izaya's hips. Izaya pressed his palms against Abdiel’s shoulders and shook his head. “If we start this now I'll never get my questions answered…” He protested, forcing himself to ignore his desire.

Abdiel snorted softly in amusement but did not stop exploring Izaya's chest with lips and tongue. “Ask your questions, pet. If you behave I might even answer them.” Izaya made a frustrated noise as Abdiel’s lips closed over a nipple, teeth grazing over the sensitive bud.

“Gehenna…” He began, the words coming out in a breathy exhale. “What is it to vampires and what happened in L. A. because of it?” Another snort from Abdiel, this time of disdain. He bit down on Izaya’s nipple, drawing a shudder from the raven before drawing back.

“Vampire fairy tales of the end of the world. Camarilla propaganda to keep their children fearful and obedient.” He reached for Izaya's belt, swiftly unbuckling it and pulling his pants off. Izaya took the opportunity to shift on the couch, pressing Abdiel back against the arm and reaching for his belt.

“So what does that mean? Gehenna is what the Hebrews called hell and from what I heard, there was a lot of death and destruction.” As he spoke his hands moved to release Abdiel’s cock from the confines of his pants. Abdiel chuckled, leaning back and watching as the raven lowered his head and ran his tongue along the base of Abdiel’s cock.

“The most consistent origin of our kind comes from the Hebrew faith, if the Camarilla is to be believed. Cain, as in Cain and Abel, is believed to be the first vampire. He was cursed by the Hebrew god and to ease his loneliness, created children. Those children created the children who were considered to be the origin of the thirteen clans.” He paused and slid his hand through Izaya’s hair as the raven continued to tease his cock with lips and tongue. “Gehenna is a vague prophecy that talks about the third generation, the antediluvians, waking up from their long sleep thirsting for the blood of their children.” He tugged on Izaya’s hair, eliciting a muffled gasp. “What happened in L.A. was considered by some to be part of Gehenna but since we're all still here, clearly it wasn't as world ending as it was made out to be. Enough.” He pulled Izaya's hair again, this time with enough force to guide the raven's head off his cock. Izaya crawled onto Abdiel’s lap instead, straddling the Persian.

“So some really old vampires woke up and didn't eat their childer?” He asked as Abdiel slid hands over his ass, squeezing them before sliding one hand between to rub over his entrance.

“Bit more to it than that. L.A. ended up with a bit of a demon problem. Seems the king devil himself, Lucifer, came to town and this caused some kind of power struggle.” He slow press of a single finger entering him made Izaya groan, distracting him from the conversation briefly.

“So demons exist as well…” The words came out breathy as Izaya wrapped his arms around Abdiel’s neck. Abdiel smirked at the raven's attempt to stay focused, continuing to ease his fingers, first one then another, into Izaya's tight entrance.

“A wide variety from what I understand.” Abdiel continued. “A lot of people were caught in the crossfire, supernatural and mortal alike. After the dust settled a lot of our kind were dead, missing or fled. It was a good time for me; I kept my head down and capitalized on other people's losses. Then Remy came to town and started cleaning up Camarilla style. It's a little hard to summarize everything that happened; it was a confusing time with a lot going on.”

Izaya pressed his lips to Abdiel’s neck, dragging teeth against the skin lightly, rapidly losing interest in the conversation as Abdiel’s fingers continued to move in him, teasing and stretching. “So the world didn't end and the Camarilla elders ended up with egg on their faces.” He managed the reply, panting softly.

“Well they claim now that Gehenna has been delayed to try to avoid some of the embarrassment. Satisfied?” Abdiel asked even as his fingers sought out Izaya's sweet spot, drawing a cry from the raven.

“Not yet…” Izaya managed as he pressed his ass back against Abdiel’s hand. Abdiel smirked and pulled his fingers out, shifting to rest his hands on Izaya’s hips.

“Oh, and what will satisfy you, pet?”

“Fuck me.” Izaya responded bluntly, grinding against Abdiel’s crotch insistently.

“I suppose you've earned that.” Abdiel chuckled as he stood and turned, dropping Izaya onto the couch. Izaya laid back, stretching out on the smooth leather as he watched Abdiel undress, eyes lingering on the tattoos that he understood better now. Abdiel ran a hand down Izaya's outer leg slowly, pausing to cup underneath his knee and push his leg up. He knelt between Izaya's legs, his other hand caressing the other leg and pressing it back as well before positioning himself against Izaya's entrance. “Raise your hips, pet.” He commanded and Izaya obeyed eagerly. Abdiel leaned in and thrust hard into Izaya, smirking as the raven cried out beneath him. Izaya pressed an arm against his mouth, eyes squeezed shut against the pain that always came when he was with Abdiel. He enjoyed pain, there was no question about it but Abdiel liked to push his limits, to remind him that he was in charge, that Izaya’s pleasure was his to give or to deny. The part of him that needed to control everything balked at this everytime but the part of him that he denied, the part that craved to have that control stripped away reveled in Abdiel’s domination.

Abdiel began to move, starting at a slow pace but keeping his thrusts hard, drawing muffled moans from Izaya. He adjusted his angle, gripping Izaya’s hips  as he searched for the sweet spot. Izaya’s eyes snapped open when he found it, a gasp and a moan and a trembling low in his body accompanying the wave of bliss. Abdiel smirked and began to move faster, keeping the angle that would bring Izaya to the height of pleasure beneath him. Izaya moaned and whimpered beneath him as he approached the edge and then he was shuddering and coming and gasping for breath as Abdiel continued to thrust until he'd found his own release, deep in the raven.

Abdiel stayed buried in the raven, running a soft hand along his leg, a caress that was at once gentle and possessive. It made Izaya shudder but not in pleasure, though Abdiel wouldn't have noticed the difference. He pulled out, letting Izaya drop his legs and relax in the languor of his body’s pleasure even as his mind berated him for it. Abdiel settled beside Izaya on the couch, continuing to run a hand over the raven's skin lightly.

“You are truly exquisite, Izaya.” He said softly. “A jewel among jewels.”

_ Nothing more than a prize, a thing to possess.  _ Izaya thought, closing his eyes. How could he be glad it was over and yet still long for that touch? It was contradictory and irrational and he despised himself for it.

The press of Abdiel’s thumb against his lips broke him from his thoughts and he opened a single eye to look at his sire. “Satisfied, pet?” He asked and Izaya knew the answer Abdiel wanted though it was not the one he wanted to give. He reached up to take Abdiel’s wrist in hand, running his tongue along it before sinking fangs into the vein. The blood was honey on his tongue, yet there remained the bitter aftertaste of poison that would not kill but would surely destroy him eventually if he couldn't find a way to escape. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gehenna is kind of hard to explain but the summary is that it was the apocalypse prophecies for the World of Darkness. There were a lot of different prophecies depending on what you were and it all came out with a bang when White Wolf decided to stop publishing the World of Darkness books. Fans of the original games didn't want to stop playing it however so some years later they released a 20th Anniversary edition and had to explain how to continue the world after gehenna. So it basically came down to a false start to the end of the world. A lot of bad shit happened in the world but the world recovered and moved on. 
> 
> Abdiel’s view on gehenna is from a clan that never bought into the threat of the antediluvians. Camarilla Kindred have a bit of a different opinion on what happened. 
> 
> Yes, Lucifer showed up in Los Angeles. XD


	25. The Flea Can Dance

**~Beverly Park - Los Angeles~**

“I don’t see why I have to attend.” Shizuo grumbled as he approached the turn off Mulholland Drive into the gated community. “Actually, I don’t know why Marion is hosting this party at all. Since when do we host parties to celebrate new vampires?”

“She threw you a party, brother.” Kasuka responded as he stared out the window at the sprawling estates.

“But he's not even a part of the sect or the clan.” Shizuo continued to grumble. 

“Since when do you care about that?” Kasuka replied with something that might resemble a faint smile.

“Since I'm being forced to attend a party full of assholes wherein the guest of honour is my  _ enemy _ .”

“Well he's not your enemy right now. Unless you have sleepovers with all your enemies. Should I be concerned that I might find you sleeping in the warehouse with the Sabbat soon?” Kasuka deadpanned it so well even Shizuo wasn't sure he was joking. He flushed uncomfortably, hands gripping the steering wheel a bit too tight.

“It's not what you're implying, Kasuka.” He grumbled as he turned into the long driveway that led up to Marion's mansion.

“I'm not implying anything, brother.” Kasuka replied though his smile widened a bit. “I just think you need to stop pretending Izaya’s your enemy. Things have changed and you aren't teens anymore. I think you have a lot more in common than either of you would like to admit.”

Shizuo processed his brother's words slowly, mulling them over. “Ok, maybe we aren't exactly enemies anymore but you can't expect me to trust him.” He ceded that much. The flea had actually been helpful since his siring, Shizuo couldn't deny that, and they were both the equivalent of children in Kindred society.

“I don't expect you to do anything, brother.” Kasuka replied as Shizuo parked behind a line of cars much nicer than his. “I just want you to be happy.” They both got out, Shizuo immediately lighting a smoke as they walked up the long driveway to the house. Kasuka waited for him to finish his smoke and they entered together, greeted by a servant who directed them to the ballroom where the Kindred were gathered.  _ Who had ballrooms anymore?  _ Shizuo thought as he entered, looking around for Marion. Being a vampire felt like an automatic upgrade to noble status sometimes, especially as a member of the Toreador. He was torn about it because it was nice to not have to worry about money or having to work but he also felt like a burden to Marion and Kasuka.

Marion was sitting at one of the tables lining the outside of the room, some shrouded by drapery while others were more visible. Bottles of blood wine were being served to the Kindred by pristine maids and butlers while the vampires engaged in polite conversation and subtle politicking. Shizuo and Kasuka approached their sire, who smiled and waved them into seats.

“Kasuka, Shizuo, I'm delighted you were able to make it. I know you have a show coming up, Kasuka, and that you've been busy with the Prince’s work Shizuo.” She poured them both glasses of blood wine from the bottle on the table and Shizuo took a sip, eyes scanning the mingling Kindred for a certain raven haired flea. “You're looking for the guest of honour?” Marion queried Shizuo with amusement. “You two are friends from Japan, yes?”

“Shizuo and Izaya went to high school together.” Kasuka spoke quietly, answering for Shizuo. “They had a mutual friend who introduced them but I don't think friends is the right word to describe their relationship. Rivals would be more apt.”

“I see.” Marion responded, watching Shizuo with interest as she measured her next words. “Their confrontation at Elysium made me think that perhaps they had been lovers.”

Shizuo turned slightly to give Marion an incredulous look. “How did you get lovers from that?”

Marion chuckled. “You're young. Maybe after a century of watching humans interact you'll understand. Izaya wandered off in the direction of the patio garden with a couple of younger Kindred I believe.” Shizuo stood and headed in the direction of the patio doors, leaving Kasuka and Marion exchanging a look behind him.

**~**

Izaya had been socializing with the Kindred for about half an hour before he managed to get his target alone. Jonathan Evans, a younger member of Clan Ventrue who also happened to be the Kindred who managed much of the mortal influence in Santa Monica. He also had a particular fondness for underage girls, something he had discovered before he knew the man was a vampire. It seemed that Ventrue had a bit of a disadvantage when it came to feeding: they could only feed on certain types of people or blood and Jonathan's particular diet just happened to be a bit on the illegal side should mortal society find out. Not that he was sleeping with the girls but he wouldn't be able to explain feeding to the police thanks to the Masquerade.

Currently Jonathan was standing beside him on the patio, holding a small photograph that showed him clearly luring a girl that couldn't have been more than twelve into his car. His expression was stony as he faced Izaya.

“Mr. Orihara, you put me in a very difficult position. The land you want to acquire is owned by another Kindred, one who I cannot cross, though I'm sure you're aware of that already.”

“All I'm asking of you, Mr. Evans is that you ensure the sale happens without any bureaucratic interference.”

“You're asking me to approve of the sale of a business to a known criminal organization, Mr. Orihara. If my involvement is found out, my political reputation will be sullied.”

“If your interest in underage girls gets out your political career will be non-existent.” Izaya observed with a smirk that made Jonathan grit his teeth.

“I can see why everyone was interested in you now. Too clever by half. It's too bad that the Ventrue were not aware of you until it was too late. You've an uncanny sense of opportunity. Would you consider working for Clan Ventrue?”

“You'd consider hiring me after I blackmailed you?” Izaya asked with amusement as he lounged against the back of a wrought iron bench.

“Of course. This is just business after all. Your clan does not find favour easily among the Camarilla, working for me might help you alleviate some of that difficulty.”

“I rarely say no to a good business offer, Mr. Evans. We should do dinner in the near future to discuss employment options and benefits.”

“Indeed. I can't say that I enjoyed this exchange, Mr. Orihara, but I must tip my hat to you. Enjoy your party.” With that parting, Jonathan slipped away to join some other members of his clan, including Louis who was watching him with passive curiosity. Izaya gave Shizuo's Ventrue friend a slight smile before turning toward a group of neonates he had befriended at the Elysium before Shizuo had shown up. They were dancing to music one of them had supplied through a portable speaker, and very much looking like children compared to the elders who shot them irritated looks.

“Izaya!” One of them greeted him excitedly, grabbing his arm and tugging him into the midst of dancing bodies. “We heard a rumour that you run a mafia organization, is it true?” He reassessed his opinion: some of them might actually be young enough that children was extremely apt.

“Might be. Who's interested?” He asked with a grin, adopting a bit of a proud tone. Shiki would not approve but Shiki didn't need to know what the vampires thought. To them you were only important if you were one of them; mortals mattered only as tools or food. Let the Kindred think he controlled the Awakusu, that way he could protect them.

“Genevieve said she saw you with them, the yakuza that tore up the underworld when they came to town a few years back. We were wondering if you would help us with something since you have an in.”

“Help with what?” His focus turned to Genevieve, a very young Toreador who also happened to be an aspiring dancer. She moved in closer, draping her arms around his neck as they danced. She spoke quietly, letting the music drown out her soft words from eavesdroppers.

“There's a Nosferatu who has been treating us younger Kindred like shit. He thinks he's better than us because he's maybe a hundred years old and his sire is someone important in Nos circles. We know he has control over a large portion of L.A.’s Italian mob and we want to steal that control. We have contacts in the mob but we need to eliminate his people from the upper ranks before we can take control. Of course, we need to do this subtly.”

Izaya smirked at the girl as he danced with her, his natural agility more than keeping up with her trained movements. “You want deniability so you're hoping I'll make this look like just another mob war. Clever plan but I'm not throwing my people away for free. What's in it for me?”

Genevieve smiled in a sultry way and he could feel her attempt at Entrancement wash over him. She started grinding on him and he played along, placing his hands on her hips. “Oh you know, favours.” She replied with a wink.

“Tempting.” He replied with a smirk that was not very friendly at all. “But you're not my type. Besides which,” he whispered so that only she could hear him. “If I wanted a whore to suck me off, I'd visit your sisters at the Seventh Veil.” Her movements stuttered briefly at his reveal but he doubted anyone else had noticed.

“How do you know about that?” She asked with a thread of concern in her voice.

“It doesn't matter how I know. It matters that you want me to trade my significant influence and a high degree of risk for a little fun in bed. Not really a deal that favours me. Your plan is amusing though so here's the deal-” He threw her trick back at her, using Entrancement to much greater effect. The entire coterie of neonates were looking at him now as he whispered the terms of his help to her. “I know frequent Remy’s bed in trade for favours. The next favour you ask for is going to be a strip of land in Santa Monica. Once you have it, you're going to give it to me and only then will I take out your targets.”

“Of course, whatever you want, Izaya.” She murmured softly, still pressing against him, a look of adoration in her eyes. The other neonates were nodding their agreement and Izaya couldn't help but to chuckle.

“Then we have a deal.”

**~**

Shizuo stepped out onto the patio, eyes searching for the flea as he began to walk the paths between the trees. He could hear the sound of pop music and followed it, knowing it would lead to the neonates and likely Izaya.Before he got too far, Louis stepped in his path.

“Shizuo. Your friend is politicking already.” He noted. “He is either going to be a very useful ally or a very big problem.”

“You don't need to tell me. He stirs up trouble for fun and always profits off of it.”

“I noticed. He blackmailed a clanmate tonight and he's already got some of the neonates following him around.”

Shizuo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Damn flea’s been Kindred for a month and already causing shit.”

“He fits right in.” Louis replied dryly. “It won't be long before he steps afoul of an elder, I think.”

“No, he's too careful for that.” Shizuo admitted reluctantly. “Izaya never takes a risk he hasn't thoroughly weighed the odds on. What did he want from your clanmate?”

“I'm not sure, Jonathan wouldn't talk about it.” Louis gave an apathetic shrug. “All I know is that your flea managed to get dirt on him because he was a bit careless. Despite being blackmailed, he offered to hire Izaya.”

“Tch. Well the Ventrue can probably afford him.”

“Wouldn’t you rather have him working for us?” Louis asked pointedly.

“He is working for us.” Shizuo replied with a frown.

“For now. Once he’s done this job, he’s a free agent and there are a lot of Kindred looking to sway him. You have a history, surely you could convince him to continue working with us?”

“He’s only working with me because Isabelle paid him. I doubt he’ll want to stick around. Besides I don’t think he’d have any interest in what we’re trying to do.”

“That’s too bad. It means he’ll probably end up working against us.”

“That was inevitable…” Shizuo said with a sigh, pulling out his smokes and lighting one. “I’ll talk to him if you really think it’s worth it but I wouldn’t put any hope in it.” Louis shrugged again.

“Never hurts to ask.” Was his reply as he turned back to his clan, leaving Shizuo to continue his search for the flea. A few steps down the path, in a small semi-private spot he found Izaya along with several of the younger vampires, dancing and drinking and chatting. Just as his eyes settled on the raven he felt the effect of the Discipline being used, blinking in surprise. He shook his head and took a deep drag off his smoke before approaching, eyes locked on the sight of Izaya dancing with one of his clanmates, a new vampire he vaguely remembered meeting. He wasn’t sure he could call what Genevieve was doing  _ dancing _ , but the flea could actually move and he was very reluctant to draw his eyes away from the sway of his hips as the raven moved _. _ He took a moment to look at the faces of the neonates around Izaya and every one of them had been taken in by his use of Presence. Shizuo could feel the draw of it, stronger the closer he got to Izaya.

“You planning to charm the whole court, flea?” He rumbled, stopping just behind Izaya. Genevieve looked up at Shizuo and smiled.

“Oh, Shizuo are you going to join us instead of hanging with the stuffy elders?” She asked as a few other neonates took interest in his presence.

Izaya turned to face Shizuo, stopping that very distracting sway of his hips, and Shizuo wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or relieved. “Only when they try to charm me first.” He replied with a smirk and guilt flashed across Genevieve’s face briefly. “Tell me, Shizu-chan, are all of your clan as… promiscuous as Genevieve here?”

Shizuo arched a brow as he took a drag of his smoke then intentionally blew it in Izaya’s face. He smirked a bit as the raven waved the smoke away. “Is that judgement I hear coming from a  _ Setite _ of all people? Your clan is pretty much notorious for reveling in all sorts of deviant behaviour.”

“Sounds like our clans should work well together then.” Izaya teased with a smirk. “But you didn’t answer my question.”

“Oh if you’re hoping to get Shizuo in bed, he’s straight.” Genevieve piped up helpfully causing both Izaya and Shizuo to fix their gazes on her. Shizuo’s was irritation while Izaya’s was amusement. “Well you are, aren’t you? Everyone was talking about how you were sleeping with that Ravnos girl a few months back.” Izaya’s smirk widened as his gaze shifted back to Shizuo who was now looking more than a little irritated. He dropped his cigarette on the ground, crushing it underfoot as his hands curled into fists.

“Genevieve you need to get lost now.” Shizuo growled low and the young Toreador flinched back a bit. The other neonates were already beginning to scatter, sensing the potential danger in the same way that mortals used to clear the way when Shizuo was back in Ikebukuro. Izaya watched in amusement as Genevieve swallowed then backed away.

“Sorry Shizuo…” She mumbled though it wasn’t a very convincing apology. “Izaya, come find me later and I’ll be happy to show you my art.” She gave Izaya another coy look and Izaya snorted.

“Well you just ruined my fun.” Izaya said with a sigh, turning his gaze back to Shizuo.

“Good.” Shizuo grunted. “Stop messing with people, flea.”

“Please. They came to me. So Shizu-chan  _ is _ sleeping with Isabelle?” He continued, curious to see how Shizuo would react. “I mean she acts like you two are something and you let her so this is really just confirmation-”

“We’re not together.” Shizuo interrupted, irritation still plain on his face. “Leave it alone, flea.”

Izaya’s eyes narrowed in amusement and Shizuo immediately recognized his mistake. “Friends with benefits, then? Or maybe she’s just trying to get into your pants?” Izaya prodded further, drawing a low growl out of Shizuo.

“Shut up. Why do you have to be such a pain in the ass all the time?” He leaned in, looking down at the raven with a scowl. Izaya just grinned up at him unflinching. “Why do you care anyway?”

“I don’t but it obviously bothers Shizu-chan.” Izaya did care. The idea of Shizuo with Isabelle didn’t sit well but he ignored it.

“Oh? Seems you do care.” Shizuo responded with a smirk, echoing Izaya’s own thoughts. “Jealous, flea?”

“Oh so all Toreador  _ are _ promiscuous…” Izaya turned the verbal spar back at Shizuo. “Did Isabelle reward you for helping her by sleeping with you?”

Shizuo grabbed the front of Izaya’s dress shirt, pulling the raven close. “You don’t know anything, flea. Stop trying to provoke me. I’d hate to bruise that pretty face of yours at your own party.”

Izaya responded with an excited laugh. “More like you’d love it. Itching for an excuse to fight, Shizu-chan?”

“Itching to put you in your place, you jackass.”

“And where exactly would that be, Shizu-chan? Beneath you? I think we both know that’ll never happen.”

Shizuo raised a brow at the flea’s words, heavy with innuendo, and grinned savagely. “Don’t be so sure, Izaya-kun…” He leaned forward, doing something he knew the flea wouldn’t expect. He pressed a rough kiss against Izaya’s lips, muffling whatever attempt at a rebuttal Izaya had been about to say. He felt Izaya’s hands pressing against his chest and tasted the blood wine on Izaya’s lips. Then he was pulling back, looking down at Izaya with a smirk of triumph as he let go.

Izaya definitely hadn’t been expecting the kiss and one hand flew to his mouth as he stepped away from Shizuo. His train of thought had been so soundly disrupted he couldn’t even process a decent comeback to the situation. “So Shizu-chan is gay after all.” Was the best he could do and even as he said it, it sounded weak.

Shizuo was very pleased with himself at first, watching Izaya fumble for a response. He had caught the flea completely off guard and that was never an easy thing. However the fact that he had kissed the flea caused a bit of unease in him. Especially because he had kind of enjoyed it. “You can just keep wondering about that.”

“Oh no, I’m not wondering. There’s no way a straight guy would have kissed another guy like that, even for shock factor.” Izaya replied, watching Shizuo with eyes that shone with mischief. “How long have you been thinking about doing that, Shizu-chan?”

Shizuo flushed a bit at that. “I haven’t been thinking about it!” He lied but Izaya just laughed and closed the distance between them, pressing his hands against Shizuo’s chest again.

“Really? Because I’ve been wondering for years how a neanderthal like you would kiss.” Izaya teased, looking up at Shizuo beneath long lashes. Izaya knew this was a terrible idea and that he probably shouldn’t push this any further but he was really curious to see how far he could take it. “I mean, we don’t even know if neanderthals ki--” He couldn’t even finish the sentence before Shizuo’s lips were pressed against his in another rough kiss. This one lasted quite a bit longer, leaving Izaya a bit breathless.

“Just stop talking, flea.” Shizuo growled then kissed Izaya again, enjoying the soft give of his lips, the taste and feel, the way Izaya’s lips eventually parted under the onslaught, offering more. Izaya slid his arms around Shizuo’s neck, pressing himself against the blonde as their tongues met, deepening the kiss. Shizuo was actually a pretty good kisser, Izaya noted as his eyes fluttered shut.Shizuo’s hands settled lightly on the raven’s hips and for that long moment he could think of nothing but the beautiful raven in his arms.

The unmistakable sound of someone clearing their throat broke the two apart, Shizuo turning toward the sound in surprise. Izaya quickly stepped away from the blonde, settling a neutral expression on his face. Marion and Kasuka stood at the path, looking highly amused at what they had just witnessed.

“It’s not what you think.” Shizuo attempted drawing a snort out of Izaya. Marion held up her hand to still Shizuo’s defence.

“It’s not my business. We came to find you because the entertainment is to start soon. Several of Clan Toreador will be performing and I had hoped the guest of honour would be in attendance.”

“Of course, Miss Dumont.” Izaya replied smoothly as if nothing had just happened, carefully straightening his shirt as he walked toward them. “I must say you Toreador throw interesting parties.” Shizuo flushed again at Izaya’s jibe but remained silent, following the others back into the ballroom. His thoughts were scattered and he couldn’t stop thinking about how nice it had been to kiss the flea.l

They settled around Marion’s chosen table, joined by a young looking African man who Marion introduced as Ahuni, another Toreador elder. Once the performances were done, Izaya was once again drawn away by the other Kindred, many of them wanting to meet the new vampire, then as the party neared its end, Abdiel pulled Izaya away and the two Setites took their leave. Shizuo remained brooding as he watched Izaya charm his way through the court. He couldn’t help but to frown outright when Izaya went to Abdiel without any hesitation, as if the bastard hadn’t tortured the fuck out of him. Once they’d left Shizuo made straight for his car not at all interested in the rest of the vampires. Kasuka followed him out silently, feeling no need to bring up what he had seen, which Shizuo was grateful for.


	26. Terrible Timing

**~Los Angeles - Tower Theatre~**

“Michel I have to advise against this. You still don't know where the sword is.” 

The Prince of Los Angeles sat in his private office, staring out the window at the mortals below. “That may be but they're growing too close to the location. Shizuo is smarter than I gave him credit for. He's recruited a wildcard to help him and instead of just hunting down and killing the Sabbat he's been investigating the hotel. How did Jaromir even find out about it?”

“There are people in my court working against me. They want to free the spirit. I suspect their interference but have no proof.”

“I need Shizuo distracted and that Setite brought under control. Damn Abdiel for stealing him.”

“You waited too long. You've been watching him for months.”

“A mistake I am regretting.” Michel turned to look at his guest. “Adjust for not having the sword. Find a suitable replacement. If we wait any longer, Jaromir will find the hotel.”

“As you say. I will see what I can do.”

 

**~Los Angeles - Tenri Judo Dojo~**

Shizuo grunted as his back hit the mat. “You're not very focused today Shizuo.” Louis commented, backing up a few steps to let Shizuo get up. “I've managed to take you down five times. That's a new record.”

Shizuo sat up but didn't bother to stand, resting his elbows on his knees. “Yeah, sorry Louis. I thought this would get my mind off shit but I guess it isn't working.” 

Louis shrugged and sat across from Shizuo on the mat. “Most of the time you're unreadable but lately you've been an open book. It seems to me that you're questioning yourself but I don't understand why.”

“Things have changed but I haven't. I get that now but I don't know how to break old habits.”

“When Marion sent you to me you were as bad as any Brujah I'd ever fought. It took months to get you to control your temper, to break that habit of punching first. This isn't any different, you just have to retrain your way of thinking. You can do it if you want to, you're just stubborn.”

Shizuo sighed at Louis’ words because they echoed the thoughts he'd been having since the party. “Yeah… Yeah, I know.” He needed to figure shit out with the flea because he couldn't afford to be distracted by it. Remy was riding his ass about the Black Bones and he needed to focus on that. “Were you able to do anything with that file I sent you? Anything we could use?”

“A lot of potential but nothing specific enough. Where did you get that information? There’s a lot there.” 

“The flea. He gathered that information while he was searching for me. Before he was sired.” 

Louis nodded slowly, unsurprised by the source. “Have you talked to him about joining us yet?”

“No… I meant to mention it at the party but Izaya was pulled away before I could. Actually, I haven’t heard from him in a few days…” He responded thoughtfully. “I should probably see if he’s made any progress with the hotel.” 

“Well don’t let me keep you. Remy’s push on killing the Sabbat is a bit odd in the face of what we’ve learned. I think Izaya’s right about Remy; there’s no way he isn’t involved somehow.”

“Yeah, I don’t like how insistent he was that we just kill the pack. He didn’t seem interested in why they’re here at all. I couldn’t even explain the hotel to him. Thanks for the fight, Louis.” Shizuo pulled himself to his feet and headed out of the gym, a lot on his mind and a need to talk to the flea about it.

 

**~Los Angeles - Izaya's Apartment~**

“Orihara-san I am leaving for the night if you have nothing else?” Rin called to Izaya, who was currently in the spare room, cleaning and reorganizing. He didn't really need to search for Shizuo anymore after all. 

“That's fine. Thank you for picking up those books, Rin.” He called without bothering to pause in his work. He was in the middle of taking down and carefully storing the various pictures and news articles, a bit of a wry smile on his face as he thought about the work he had done to find Shizuo. It had been a few nights since the party and he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. Shizuo had done more than surprise him. Between the sleepover and the kiss he couldn't help but to feel very confused by Shizuo’s behavior, especially when they were still doing the verbal sparring they'd always done. They hadn't come to blows yet, only because they were both bound by the Masquerade and neither one wanted to face those consequences. At least, that's what he told himself because it was easier than giving hope to something he knew wouldn't happen. 

He turned his attention to the laminated map, clearing it of all the various marks he'd made from his previous investigation. Once the map was clean he began to make new marks, relevant to his new situation. Beside the map he pinned a list of known Kindred. It was by no means complete but it contained most of the power players in the court. He was just finishing when there was a knock at his door. This made him pause, not expecting anyone. The apartment building had a doorman and he hadn’t received a call so whoever it was either visited Izaya regularly or somehow bypassed the doorman.

Izaya moved through the apartment to the door, stepping quietly as he peered through the peephole. The very person he couldn’t stop thinking about was loitering outside his door. He put on a passive mask and opened the door, gazing at Shizuo with feigned annoyance. “Shizu-chan. You didn't knock out the doorman did you?”

“Yeah. I mean no. He recognized me from the other night. Can I come in?” Shizuo replied, running a hand through his hair. “I wanted to talk to you about some things.”

Izaya stepped away from the door, letting Shizuo in but eyeing him suspiciously. “I don’t have any updates on the hotel yet. I would have called you if I had.” Izaya replied, turning away and walking back to his desk. He leaned against it, arms crossed over his chest, watching as Shizuo closed the door and took off his shoes. 

Reading Shizuo had never been easy for Izaya. Sometimes he was extremely predictable and other times Izaya had no idea what was going on in the blonde's head. With his own mixed feelings at the forefront of his thoughts, he wasn’t sure at all what might be going through Shizuo’s head tonight. The blonde’s usually blank expression looked troubled and he hadn’t reacted to Izaya’s jab. Unpredictable Shizuo was usually Izaya’s favourite because it was always fun but this time he wasn’t sure he liked this serious side.

He approached Izaya, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans to keep from fidgeting. He didn’t really know how to start this conversation and he knew that once he started talking the damn flea would inevitably try to provoke him and he couldn’t afford to lose his cool. This was  _ important _ .

“So. Why are you here? Couldn’t have sent me a text?” Izaya prodded as Shizuo stopped a few feet away from him. The blonde looked at him squarely, took a deep breath and starting talking.

“Just… shut up and listen for once. I get it now, ok? I fell back on old habits and I know you didn’t entirely deserve it but you’re  _ you _ and I can’t help but be suspicious. So yeah. I don’t really want to fight with you anymore. Now that we’re both monsters, it seems kind of pointless to continue trying to kill each other, especially when there are plenty of other monsters who would happily see us both dead.”

Izaya flinched visibly when Shizuo called them monsters but he kept his mouth shut as Shizuo spoke, giving the blonde his chance to say whatever it was he’d come to say.

“So listen, you’re actually useful and shit and we need you on this mission but after we figure out this hotel and take out the Sabbat, well I was wondering if you’d want to keep working with us?” Shizuo finished with a sigh.

Izaya stared at Shizuo for a full minute or more as he processed the blonde’s words. His eyes narrowed in thought as he parsed the information for subtleties. He got the sense that Shizuo was leaving something out, like what he was trying to say was incomplete but he didn’t dare try to read into what was missing. The idea of working with Shizuo was amusing. It was guaranteed to be entertaining but he didn’t know what it was Shizuo and his coterie did, aside from this one job. “What’s in it for me?” He finally asked, keeping his expression passive.

Shizuo blinked at Izaya’s response, expecting Izaya to laugh in his face or at least say no. “Uh… Well we don’t exactly work like that. I mean sometimes we profit from what we’re doing but we’re not like a business or anything…” He stumbled over his words a bit, realizing he hadn’t even considered that Izaya might only be willing to work with him for money. “I’m sure we could figure out a way to pay you if money’s that big a deal…”

Izaya started laughing as Shizuo stumbled through an explanation and offer that wasn’t much of an offer at all. “Did you think I’d actually work for free Shizu-chan? When I have so many other Kindred interested in what I can do for them?”

“No… and you wouldn’t have to stop working for the others… I’m not really asking you to work for us so much as  _ with _ us…” Shizuo ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration. “This was a stupid idea. Forget about it.”

Izaya’s lips curved up in an amused smile as Shizuo continued to fumble with his explanation. “I wouldn’t have thought Shizu-chan would want me around. Wouldn’t you be happier if I was nowhere near you and your friends?”

Shizuo opened his mouth to respond then closed it slowly before he could say something he’d regret. He wanted to say he’d be happier if Izaya left him alone but he knew he’d be lying. For good or bad, he had to admit that he’d missed Izaya’s presence in his life. Watching the flea from the shadows for the last couple years, then meeting him again, that fire that had always existed between them reigniting… He’d missed it. 

Izaya raised a brow as he watched Shizuo obviously considering what he had said. His smile turned to a frown and he huffed. “It shouldn’t take that much thought, Shizu-chan. You hate me, I hate you. Since the first time we met. We both know you don’t want to have anything to do with me. Though I’d prefer it if you didn’t go so far as to tell me to get out of L.A. because I can’t leave now even if I wanted to.”

Shizuo blinked at Izaya’s words then huffed a laugh, a deep rumble in his chest that sprung from his lips. “I don’t hate you, flea. Maybe I never really did. You’re an annoying piece of shit who has to meddle with everyone and everything. A liar and a sneak who I can’t help but be suspicious of-”

“If you’re done extolling my virtues, can we return to the topic at hand?” Izaya interrupted with an annoyed huff. “You don’t like me. You don’t like the way I do things. Why would you want me conspiring with you?”

“Well because you’re good at it.” Shizuo replied honestly with a shrug. “You’re already sticking your fingers in all the pies. Blackmailing and manipulating. What did you get out of the Ventrue and Genevieve anyway?”

Izaya slow blinked and tilted his head to the side, smirking.  _ Well that was unexpected. _ “Since you chased your clanmate away I didn’t end up getting anything out of her despite her very generous offer.” He attempted to divert the conversation but Shizuo was like a dog with a bone.

“We both know she wasn’t offering herself up to you just for fun, I- Za- Ya~” Shizuo responded with a grin of his own. “And with the way you Entranced the shit out of her it isn’t that surprising that she’d throw herself at you.”

“Business deals are confidential, Shizu-chan.” Izaya returned. “Maybe if you pay me, I’ll divulge exactly what deal I made with Genevieve and her little coterie of neonates.” Shizuo closed the distance between them, looming over Izaya. Izaya merely looked up at him with that catlike smirk on his lips, arms still crossed over his chest. “Don’t waste your time trying to intimidate me. We both know I’m not scared of you. You want to know what I’m doing? You want me to be part of your coterie? Give me a reason.”

Shizuo looked down at the raven, eyes narrowing as he rested his hands on the desk, trapping Izaya. Why was the flea the only one who never flinched, never even batted an eye? Even among the Kindred he was someone to be careful of if not outright feared yet once again Izaya was smirking in his face, challenging him. It was exciting and if he was honest with himself, it was something he missed. Izaya never backed down no matter what Shizuo threw at him, literally. Izaya had always been there to challenge him and though he had denied it for many years, he had enjoyed that challenge.

“You talk too much, flea.” His voice was low as his gaze slid down to that unwavering smirk. “You think you’re better than everyone but you’re not.  _ We’re no different. _ You want a reason? Because I’m asking. Because I want you to join. Because maybe I’m an idiot but at least I know you.”

“You don’t know me Shizu-chan. You never bothered to make the attempt.” Izaya shook his head.

“Don’t split hairs. You know what I meant.”

“No, I don’t. You think you can trust me because we share a past? Until something goes wrong and then you’ll be blaming me like you always do and even if I’m not to blame, it won’t matter to you.I have no desire to be your scapegoat anymore.”

“No, I won’t. I get it now, I really do.”

"Prove it.”

Shizuo frowned. “How…?”

Izaya raised a brow. “That’s for you to figure out.”

Shizuo’s frown deepened. He didn’t know how to prove anything to the flea. What would possibly be good enough to show… “I’ll bite you!” Izaya stared at Shizuo like he was an idiot. “The blood bond. It’s a sign of trust to be willing to take it on.”

“Please shut up.” Izaya responded with a sigh. “You don’t need to go that far… I don’t know if it’s sincerity or stupidity.”

Shizuo growled at that. “You’re the one who asked for proof!” He protested. “What else am I supposed to do that you’d believe? You’d laugh at me if I tried to give you my word and I won’t be able to prove it through action if you don’t join the coterie.”

Izaya smiled softly, a genuine smile that Shizuo only got the briefest glance of before it was gone. He had a brief thought that Izaya should smile like that more often. “Fine. I’ll give your coterie a shot. They seem like intelligent people and it’s not like I have any other offers on the table.”

Shizuo grinned at Izaya’s acceptance. “Great! But why are you turning down my offer?” Not that he wanted to be blood bound but if the raven knew about the blood bond, it was hard to imagine he would refuse it. It was power over people, power over  _ him _ .

Izaya gave Shizuo an amused look and shrugged. “I’m not currently in the market for a pet dog.” He couldn’t tell Shizuo his real reasons, didn’t want the blonde to know that the idea of controlling anyone like that disgusted him. It wasn’t just because of his sire either, it was something that had always been in him. The idea of taking away someone’s free will was anathema to who he was and what he loved about humanity. Maybe he wasn’t human anymore but he had no reason give up that belief and many reasons not to. He knew the other Kindred would see it as a weakness but he had faith that free will was the better - and more entertaining choice.

Shizuo growled again and lowered his head a bit, pressing even closer to the raven. “No? I thought you wanted to play with me. Wasn’t that what you said back in high school? That we could have fun together?”

Izaya let his eyelids droop, looking up at Shizuo from beneath his lashes. “Play with. Not own. Pets take so much more work…” He practically purred the words as he tilted his head up a bit. “I don’t even know if you’re housebroken and I’ve heard that you’re the sort of dog that likes to break thin-” Izaya was once again interrupted mid-insult by Shizuo’s lips pressing down on his. This time he wasn’t as caught by surprise and immediately softened into the kiss. He slid his hands around Shizuo’s neck as he gently sucked on the blonde’s bottom lip before biting down sharply, not quite enough to draw blood. Shizuo made a surprised noise and pulled back, looking down at the raven in surprise.

“Oy! What was that for?” Shizuo shifted one of his arms to grip Izaya’s hip. 

“For being a bad dog.” Izaya replied. “You didn’t even ask if it was ok to kiss me and you interrupted me!”

“Well you talk too much.” Shizuo replied with a smirk. “It seems like a good way to shut you up. Besides it’s pretty obvious you liked it.”

Izaya huffed in annoyance. “Yes, it seems the neanderthal is capable of kissing.” He admitted. “However, true to his savage nature he doesn’t seem to understand the concept of permission.”

Shizuo continued smirking at the raven. “My humblest apologies Izaya-sama.” He replied mockingly before capturing those soft lips again. There was something sweet about the way Izaya’s lips tasted, driving him to want more. He tilted his head slightly to better fit and as he did Izaya’s lips parted to grant him greater access. Their tongues met, teasing and exploring each other as soft pants occasionally slipped between them. Izaya gripped Shizuo’s shoulders, using the blonde to lift himself up so that he was sitting on the desk. Shizuo pressed in closer, fitting between Izaya’s legs as his arms slid around the raven’s waist, gripping lightly. Izaya tangled a hand in the blonde’s hair, tugging on it lightly as they continued to kiss, alternating between the soft press of lips and the deep thrust and tangle of tongues. Shizuo would have been content to stay that way all night if not for a knock at Izaya’s door that caused him to pause.

“Ignore it.” Izaya murmured against his lips and who was he to object? Neither of them heard the soft sound of the door opening but both heard the very shocked gasp and resounding voice of a certain doctor they both knew very well.

“Shizuo! You’re alive! And with Izaya!” Shinra exclaimed, staring at them with wide, excited eyes. “Izaya! Why didn’t you tell me?!” 

Celty stood behind Shinra, giving them an awkward wave.

Shizuo broke the kiss, whipping his head around to look at his old friends, cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment. Izaya’s cheeks were almost red with embarrassment and he let out a soft groan.

“Welcome to L.A. Shinra, Celty.” The raven said with a sigh. “What happened? You weren’t supposed to arrive until tomorrow.”

Shizuo gave Izaya a frown. The raven hadn’t told him they were coming… Then again Shinra had thought Shizuo was dead and Izaya had probably planned to keep that secret. 

“Oh, they had to change our flight. Something about switching out planes. I don’t really know. They put us on an earlier flight and it was all so rushed we didn’t get the chance to message you.”

Izaya pressed his hands against Shizuo’s chest, reminding the blonde that he still had Izaya trapped. He moved out of the raven’s way and Izaya hopped off the desk. “Why didn’t you call from the airport?”

“Our phones aren’t working yet. We planned to get new sims when we arrived.”

“Okay, give me a couple minutes and I’ll get Rin to come get you.”

“Your secretary?” Shizuo interjected. “Isn’t she sleeping?” 

“Yes but she made the arrangements.” Izaya replied as he pulled out his phone. 

“Your apartment is pretty big Izaya.” Shinra commented as he wandered around. “Bigger even than the one in Shinjuku. You must be doing well.”

_ “How are you Shizuo?” _ Celty typed into her PDA as she approached the blonde.

“Ah… Hey Celty. I’m fine I guess.” He replied, looking away. He felt bad that he’d had to hide what happened to him from his friends. “Uh… you guys need to keep it quiet that I’m still alive though.”

_ “Of course. Is Kasuka fine as well?” _ She continued and Shizuo nodded.

“Yeah, he’s doing really well. Doing theatre productions now. How about you and Shinra?”

_“We’re good. Shinra is Shinra. Ikebukuro has really quieted down since you and Izaya left_.” Shizuo chuckled.

“Yeah, I suppose it would have. It’s good to see you again, Celty.” Shizuo admitted with a smile.

“They’re sending a car for you two. Shiki-san set up an apartment for you to stay in while you’re here.” Izaya said as he slid his phone back into his pocket. “We can talk more tomorrow, just don’t come by before 3.”

“In the afternoon?” Shinra queried, poking his head out from the kitchen. “Why so late?”

Izaya and Shizuo exchanged a long look and Shizuo groaned. “Why did you invite them here?” He asked Izaya quietly.

“Oh! He asked us to come because Izaya needs my beloved Clety’s help!” Shinra exclaimed, moving over to Celty and attempting to wrap his arms around her which got an elbow from the dullahan.

_ “I’m still not sure I can even help you, Izaya.” _ Celty added.

“So what aren’t you two telling us?” Shinra continued, shoving his hands in his coat and walking closer to them. “Izaya you look really pale for someone living in L.A., have you been hiding in your office all day?” 

“Stop being nosy Shinra.” Izaya replied, irritated. “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

_ “So when did you and Izaya get together?” _ Celty turned her attention back to Shizuo. Shizuo flushed and shrugged.

“We’re not exactly.” He admitted and while she had no facial expression to convey it, he knew Celty was surprised by his answer. “It’s complicated.”

_ “That’s an understatement.” _

Izaya’s phone buzzed with a text notifying him that the driver had arrived. “Thank god.” He muttered under his breath. “Your ride’s here.”

Celty gave Shizuo a pat on the shoulder before turning and heading for the door with Shinra in tow.

“You better tell me everything tomorrow Izaya!” Shinra complained. “You owe it to me after hiding this!” 

Izaya sighed as the door closed behind them. “You didn’t lock the door when you came in…”

Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. “Sorry… I should probably go. It’s getting late and I wouldn’t want to get trapped again…”

Izaya fixed him with a contemplative gaze then nodded. “I wasn’t going to tell them about you.” He confirmed Shizuo’s earlier thought. “I don’t think I can avoid telling them what happened to us.”

“Yeah but I don’t think it’s that big a risk. I mean, Celty’s a faerie right? And Shinra’s dating her so as far as the Masquerade is concerned, they don’t really count as normal mortals.”

“I know. That wasn’t what I was worried about.” Izaya replied giving Shizuo an amused smile.

“Well what’s the problem then?”

“Imagine how badly he’s going to want to experiment on us now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha I hate writing Shinra.... 
> 
> The Masquerade doesn't usually apply to other supernatural creatures, just to hiding your vampiric nature from mortals. Most supernatural creatures has a similar rule about hiding their existence from mortals because it's safer.


	27. Vampires Don't Do Karaoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write more but this week has been a bit busy. A bunch of practical assessments and a final exam to study for paired with being distracted by a new event in a game I play and I only got one chapter done. On the upside... karaoke! Yakuza! Mafia! Izaya being a clever shit and Shizuo learning about all the naughty things he's been doing. Well... some of the naughty things he's been doing...

**~Los Angeles - Hollywood - Blind Dragon Karaoke~**

“Why karaoke?” Izaya complained as he settled on one of the couches in the private room. “You come all the way to America and you want to do Japanese things?” 

Shinra settled on the couch beside Izaya and grabbed the song book. “I want to do something fun with my friends who I haven't seen in two years and celebrate the not-death of Shizuo!”

“We couldn't do that at my apartment or a nice restaurant?” Izaya replied. “Celty can't even sing.” 

Celty waved her hands.  _ “It's no problem. Where's Shizuo?” _

Izaya shrugged. “Maybe he fled from the idea of karaoke…” He ventured just as the door opened. 

“Oh no, I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to watch a certain flea embarrass himself.” Shizuo responded with a grin as he stepped into the room. A young woman followed behind him with a tray of drinks, setting them on the table then leaving. 

Izaya snorted as Shinra started babbling again. “Oh no Shizuo, Izaya's actually a good singer. If you'd come with us in high school you would have gotten to hear him! I told him he should become an idol but he- oof! Izaya! Shizuo's usually the one to use physical violence!”

Izaya had elbowed Shinra in the ribs but their doctor friend still kept going. “Shut up Shinra. No one cares about high school and I'm _not_ _singing_. At least we have a private room. That will make our discussion easier.”

“Oh come on Izaya! You owe me for hiding the truth from me!”

Shizuo grinned in amusement. Normally he wouldn't be any more interested in karaoke but watching the flea try to avoid it was pretty amusing. “Yeah flea, you owe him.” He chimed in which just turned Shinra's attention on him. 

“You owe me too Shizuo! Pretending you were dead!”

“I will not be blackmailed.” Izaya responded flatly. 

“Well it will seem strange if we're in here and no one is singing.” Shinra pointed out and Izaya sighed in annoyance. 

“Shinra do you want to know what happened or not?” Shinra looked like he was about to launch into another babbling monolog when Celty promptly wrapped his mouth in shadows. 

_ “Please explain, Izaya.”  _ She typed, gesturing for him to continue.

“Thank you Celty. I'm going to be to the point about this because we don't really have time for long explanations. Shizuo, Kasuka and I are vampires. It started with Kasuka who then convinced his sire to turn Shizuo. I was sired about a month ago after I found out a bit too much about the vampires.”

“A bit too much? That's an understatement. The flea managed to collect information on almost every Kindred in the city.” Izaya smirked and shrugged though he was curious how Shizuo knew. 

“ _ Anyway.  _ Shizu-chan asked me to help him with a little problem which I mentioned when I emailed you, Celty. There's a door with a spell on it that we need to break but we need to make contact with other faeries to find out how. But faeries avoid vampires so I decided to ask you for help.”

By this point Shinra was flailing, eyes wide with excitement at the revelation. It was obvious he was bursting with questions. 

_ “Without my head I don't really remember much about other faeries.” _ Celty typed rapidly.  _ “I don't know anything about spells like the one you explained but I will try to find others like me and convince them to help you.” _ Once she had agreed to help she pulled back her shadows letting Shinra talk again. 

“Vampires? That's amazing! Does this mean you're going to live forever? Do you actually have to drink blood? How much blood? Do you have to kill people? Do you have weird vampire powers? Can you mind control people? Is Shizuo even stronger?!” Shinra paused to take a breath and Izaya an Shizuo exchanged a long-suffering look. “Shizuo I absolutely  _ have to _ get blood samples! And Izaya too!”

“ _ No!” _ Both Izaya and Shizuo replied in unison making Shinra blink then grin. 

“Your story glossed over the part where you went from murder to making out.” He continued slyly. Shizuo managed to turn a delightful shade of pink at Shinra's words while Izaya merely gazed at their old friend flatly, refusing to rise to the bait. 

“Weren't you going to sing Shinra?” Izaya prodded, signaling an end to the conversation. He was not going to get into it with Shinra when he barely knew what was going on between him and Shizuo. Though he did appreciate Shizuo's embarrassment. 

Shinra relented, grabbing the microphone and putting a song into the machine. “I'll only let it go if you both sing.” Shira replied with a grin making Izaya and Shizuo both groan. 

 

**~Los Angeles - Awakusu-Kai Headquarters~**

“Shiki-san, the papers arrived.” One of the younger members brought in a manila envelope, handing it over to the executive. He pulled out the papers and leafed through them, checking that everything was in order before returning them to the envelope. 

“Care to examine our new acquisitions Akabayashi?” Shiki directed toward the Red Devil who was lounging on a couch in Shiki’s office, reading something on his phone. 

“This is the land in Santa Monica that Izaya swindled out of that vampire lord?” 

“Yes, in a matter of days he managed to have both the land and the buildings on the land presumably sold to the Awakusu without us having to spend a single cent.” 

“Beachfront property. Can't get better than that in Los Angeles.” 

“The revenue from that area will allow for expansion and there are no other underworld organizations working in that area currently.”

“So what do we need to do?” Akabayashi asked suspiciously, knowing that everything Izaya did had a price attached. 

“Were going to have a chat with some nice Italian fellows. Make them see our point of view.”

“Aozaki will be disappointed he missed it. He's been itching for a fight with the Italians since we arrived.”

“While I would like to bring him along, I prefer to have eyes I can trust on the club at all times right now. Gather whoever you feel will be suitable.”

“Yessir.”

 

**~Los Angeles - Hollywood - Blind Dragon Karaoke~**

Izaya and Shizuo were standing outside the bar, watching a cab take Shinra and Celty away. A few drinks, a few too many songs, and a few of Shinra's questions answered and their night drew to a close, at least for Shinra and Celty. Izaya and Shizuo still had hours before sunrise. Shizuo lit a smoke as he leaned against the side of the building, taking in a deep breath of nicotine and slowly exhaling. Seeing Shinra again had been, in equal measure, irritating and nice. Chatting with Celty was some he'd genuinely missed. 

Izaya was in a good mood as he reached up and plucked Shizuo's smoke from his lips, taking a puff. “Oy. Did you really have to Entrance Shinra?” Shizuo asked, abandoning the cigarette and simply lighting a new one. 

Izaya let out a genuine laugh. “Well he wouldn't stop asking and I thought it was the best choice of what I can do.” 

“I think Celty was ready to strangle you both. Why not do that snake eyes thing? Or Obfuscate yourself?”

Izaya blinked. “Obfuscate myself?” That was a new one. “That's a big word Shizu-chan. Are you sure you know what it means?”

“For once I think I know something you don't…” Shizuo replied with a smirk. “What's your sire teaching you if you don't even know what your clan abilities are?”

“How to get fucked mostly.” Izaya responded with a sour note in his tone. Shizuo slow blinked at that answer then took another long drag off his cigarette. That was not the answer he was expecting and Izaya's frankness caught him off guard. “Oh, and the long and esteemed history of my Clan of course. Which reads as one of the most egocentric myths I've ever had the pleasure of learning. I’m coming to realize that Setites seem to choose one of two types of people: zealots who need a god to worship, or narcissists with god-complexes.”

“Well I know which one you are.” Shizuo responded with a snort. “He probably doesn’t want you to learn Obfuscation because then he won’t be able to keep as good an eye on you. It's in the blood so you should be able to figure it out on your own. Or ask Lucas, he might be able to give you some tips.”

Izaya fell silent, thinking through what Shizuo has said. “Obfuscate. To make unclear, to blur or confuse. So what am I making unclear?” He mused.

“Yourself.” Shizuo responded with a shrug. “I can't do it myself but you basically make yourself disappear from people. Except it's a mental thing not actual invisibility. You manipulate people around you into not seeing you.”

“Oh, so it's like the opposite of Presence.” Izaya said with a slight grin. “I can see why Abdiel wouldn't want me to figure it out. I doubt he'd want me creeping around his place unseen.” A wicked smile formed on his lips as he thought about what he could do with that Discipline.

“Don't think you can use it to ambush me.” Shizuo growled. “Even if I can't see you, I can still smell that flea smell.”

Izaya smirked but before he could respond his phone went off. He pulled it out, reading through the message and grinning wide. Shizuo gave him a suspicious look. 

“What did you do flea?” He asked, dropping his cigarette butt and crushing it under foot. 

“Oh you know, the usual. Want to come see…?” Izaya asked with a self satisfied smirk. “The Awakusu are paying a visit to the Italians tonight. There will be some changes coming in the underworld.” He pulled up a map and checked their location. “Walking distance, let's go.”

Shizuo sighed and shook his head but fell in step with Izaya who had pocketed his phone and started walking. He really didn't want to be involved in whatever fucked up shit the flea was causing but he felt it would be better to be around to stop Izaya than to leave him on his own. About a fifteen minute walk toward the edge of Hollywood and they were standing outside an Italian restaurant as Shiki’s black sedan pulled up. 

 

**~Los Angeles - Hollywood - Trastavere Italian Restaurant~**

The sedan pulled up and Shiki’s eyes settled on Izaya and Shizuo walking up. He stepped out onto the sidewalk, adjusting his bone-white suit as Akabayashi joined him. The two appeared to be opposites, Shiki calm and cool to Akabayashi relaxed and cheerful demeanor. Izaya joined them, making for as odd a trio as anything, the raven's charming yet sharp edges adding another element to the group. Shizuo hung back a bit, giving Shiki and Akabayashi a respectful nod as he pulled out another smoke and lit it. 

“Orihara-san.” Shiki greeted Izaya formally as he always did when they were in public. An unspoken signal seemed to pass between the three of them, having worked together like this for long enough that words were unnecessary. Akabayashi moved first, opening the door and holding it open for Shiki and Izaya then falling in step behind them. Shizuo watched with almost rapt fascination at this side of the raven, one he had never really seen. He leaned against Shiki’s car, watching through the window as the Yakuza were escorted to a table. 

Izaya studied the faces of the men at the table, immediately picking out and identifying the men Genevieve and company wanted dead, as well as the ones who were under her thumb. Of the six men at the table, not one was free of vampire influence. 

Shiki and the Italians’ leader began to talk but Izaya's attention was only partly on the conversation as he scanned the restaurant, identifying the “muscle” planted around the room. Not a single person in the room was a customer as much as they tried to appear that way. He exchanged a glance with Akabayashi who had come to the same conclusion then turned his attention to the Don who was telling Shiki quite rudely to get lost. 

“Well I had hoped this conversation would go differently but I can see you are quite attached to your idea of how things should be. It's unfortunate that you have chosen to be so hard headed on the issue. A partnership could have been beneficial to both of us.”

“As if we'd ever partner with a bunch of fuckin’ nips. Don't think you can pull one over on me. You're all the same backstabbing bastards, just like the fuckin’ Russians.” 

Shiki stood, leaning forward slightly, expression cold as the Italian insulted them. “I can see why the other Dons want nothing to do with you. I'm sure they will appreciate the favour I am doing them by cleaning up this mess.”

The Italians laughed; whether by arrogance or stupidity, not one of them seemed to understand the gravity of the situation. Izaya locked eyes with a specific man, a waiter by all appearances, who promptly disappeared into the kitchen. 

“You nips think you're so much better than us because you hide behind your polite mannerisms and your so-called codes of honour but you're just full of shi-”

Izaya grimaced at the sound of Akabayashi cane suddenly and forcefully connecting with the Don’s throat. Shiki stepped back as the Italians jumped to their feet. The kitchen doors swung open, yakuza moving to intercept them. Chaos erupted around Izaya and he grinned. 

“Terrible decisions all around, I must say.” He commented to the Don who was still gasping for air, windpipe crushed by Akabayashi’s strike. He leaned back in his chair, avoiding a rather pathetic knife swing as his own knife sprung to hand. Before he could engage a firm hand gripped his shoulder. 

“Do not get involved.” Shizuo's voice, low and controlled. He'd read the scene from outside and entered the restaurant when he realized it was going to get violent. 

Izaya let out a hiss of annoyance, eyes narrowing as he turned his attention to the blonde. “And why not?”

“They don't stand a chance against you.” There was something in the way Shizuo spoke that made Izaya pause, tilting his head to the side curiously. “They're ants. You're a boot.” Shizuo added for emphasis and Izaya laughed at the analogy. 

“I'm a _god_ , thank you.” He replied haughtily but slipped his knife back into his pocket. Shiki watched them coolly then nodded toward the door. The three of them exited the restaurant, leaving Akabayashi to finish dealing with the Italians. 

“It's unfortunate that we are unable to hold the territory.” Shiki mused. “However, the agreement we made with Don Raphael is profitable enough and less risky than a war with the Italians. What I am not entirely sure of, Orihara-san, is where you are benefitting from this.” 

Izaya just smirked and shrugged while Shizuo's brow creased into a frown at the name Shiki had dropped. “It's Kindred politics.” Izaya replied vaguely and that shifted Shizuo's thoughts enough to have his memory click. 

“That's Louis’ man.” He said as some of the pieces fell into place. “You destroyed a rival family to hand the territory over to Louis?” 

Izaya shook his head. “No, handing it over to Louis’ man was just the best tactical decision.”

“Then why go after these guys? Did the Ventrue pay you to do it?”

“Nope. Genevieve paid me to do it.” Izaya replied with a smirk. 

“The fuck does Genevieve want with mafia? That's not really her thing. If anything that's Santiago's thing…” Santiago the Nosferatu, who treated all the neonates like shit. “Oh.”

Shiki watched the back and forth as he lit a smoke, not entirely understanding who the two were talking about but recognizing that there was politics involved and that Izaya was undoubtedly sowing chaos. 

“So Genevieve paid you to take out Santiago’s mafia family. Instead of letting Genevieve take over the family, you traded it to Louis’ people for the Awakusu’s benefit, screwing over both Santiago and Genevieve while still honouring your deal. So what did you get from Genevieve? She doesn't have the resources to pay your fees and you aren't the type to accept something as unrewarding as sex from her.”

“Land.” Shiki interjected before Izaya could dodge the question. “A strip of ocean front properties in Santa Monica.”

Shizuo’s eyes widened in surprise. “That's Remy’s land! How did Genevieve get her hands on it?”

“I may not be interested in Genevieve’s sexual talents but Remy certainly is.”

“And you blackmailed Jonathan into looking the other way when the Yakuza set up shop in Santa Monica.”

“Well I could have done it without Evans but it would have taken longer.” Izaya conceded. “His political influence in Santa Monica was convenient and the exchange gave me a good idea of his character.”

Shizuo felt the need to sit down. He slumped against Shiki’s car instead. “Fuck, flea, siring you was a terrible idea.” He groaned. Shiki actually cracked a smile at that. 

Izaya smirked and shrugged, hopping up onto the hood of Shiki’s car. “You and your coterie are benefiting from this.” He pointed out. “I mean, that's why you wanted me to join, right? For my skill set?” Izaya was giving Shizuo a look that he couldn't quite decipher, like Izaya's question had a deeper meaning to it. 

“You started this before I asked you to join.” Shizuo pointed out with a frown. “Why? Were you going to use it against us?”

Izaya arched a brow and pursed his lips at Shizuo's suspicion. “I was taking the hotel away from Remy in order to reduce his potential interference.” He replied flatly. “Obtaining the rest of the strip for the Awakusu was just convenient profit.”

Shizuo's first instinct was to doubt Izaya's intentions but he swallowed it and nodded slowly. He did say he was going to try to trust Izaya, as hard as it was to stomach. It went against everything he knew about the flea, every instinct he had. “So the Awakusu own the hotel?”

“On paper.” Shiki replied, shaking his head. “But for all purposes, Izaya owns the hotel.”

“Right… Why do you want the hotel?”

“Because mystery doors don't appear every day and I suspect the value of that door is significantly higher than the value of the hotel, at least where supernatural things are concerned.”

Shizuo snorted. “Informant. Yakuza. Hotel owner. Trying to go legit, flea?” He joked and Izaya laughed. 

“Please. Who would want such a boring life?” He responded, eyeing Shizuo. “Even you wouldn't be able to live like that.”

Shizuo shrugged. “If we're done here, I'm gonna head out. Between Shinra and you, I'm starting to get a headache…”

Izaya smirked and shooed him away. Shiki waited for Shizuo to walk away before turning his gaze on Izaya. “Once again keeping company with Heiwajima-san without violence. Shall I consider this an improvement in your relationship or assume you’re toying with him?”

“Can it be both?” Izaya replied cheekily, turning his gaze to the far-too perceptive yakuza executive. “I’m doing a job for him and some other Kindred so we have a truce of sorts currently. Who knows what we’ll be once that’s done. It’s unlikely that we will be doing anything in the streets like back home though. Kindred frown upon that level of visibility.”

Shiki just raised a brow and shook his head. “If you won’t be honest with me, at least be honest with yourself.” 

Izaya’s smile faltered briefly before returning. He shrugged and hopped off the car. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Shiki-san.”

“Of course not.” Shiki replied without missing a beat. “I’ll close the deal with the Don tomorrow. Have a good night Orihara-san.”

“Good night Shiki-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obfuscate: is a Discipline that allows you to make the people around you think you're not there, or that you look different from who you are. It isn't true invisibility and you will show up on recorded media but people ignore your presence as if you weren't there at all. The power is mostly about hiding yourself from view but one aspect of it is masking your face - appearing to be someone you're not. With study, a skilled Kindred can even look and sound like a specific target.


	28. A Spring Affair

**~Los Angeles - Peace Awareness Labyrinth and Gardens~**

_ They come.  _

_ The lost one leads the way.  _

_ Terrible idea.  _

_ We cannot welcome their kind.  _

_ Fate is clear. The serpent will save him. _

_ Dangerous.  _

_ We will invite them into our domain. They will have to abide by our rules.  _

 

**~Los Angeles - Izaya's Apartment~**

Izaya was regretting inviting Shinra to Los Angeles. Not that it wasn't nice to see his old friend but he hadn't really planned on playing tour guide and it was interfering with his work, not to mention the complication of keeping their presence a secret from Abdiel. He hardly wanted to give Abdiel anything else to use against him. 

Tonight Shinra was talking his ear off while they waited for Celty to arrive. She had gotten a lead on where to find one of the fae and was currently following up on it, leaving Izaya feeling a bit stir-crazy at the potential for action. 

“So what else can you do?” Izaya hadn't really been paying attention to Shinra's babble but he recognized that he had been asked a question and fixed his gaze on the doctor. 

“I'm not entirely sure yet. So far I've learned that I can manipulate people's emotions, move very fast although I've only done that instinctively, and because of my Clan I have an interesting range of snake related powers.”

“Snake related powers? Like what?”

“So far I've learned that I can hypnotize people with my eyes and summon snakes to me. I can also understand them. As I understand it, I should be able to turn into a giant snake but I haven't quite figured that out yet. There's also a strange power that allows me to remove my own heart but Abdiel hasn't explained it sufficiently for me to understand what that means.”

“That's fascinating! Only vampires from your specific clan can do this? What kind of snake can you turn into? Anything you want? Are you only limited to these powers? Shizuo has different powers, right?”

“He's from a different clan so yes, he has some different powers. He can also manipulate emotions and move fast like me. I've been told that my speed is not normal for my clan but there are some disciplines that multiple clans can learn. Strength, speed, and resilience seem to be things shared by many clans and can be learned even if your clan doesn't inherently know it. Other disciplines, like Serpentis, are very specific to the clan. As I understand it, non-clan can learn it but only by drinking the blood of a member of that clan and being taught those powers. Without a teacher, even with the blood, they cannot learn how to use those powers.” He didn't mind talking to Shinra about it, it allowed him a chance to talk his way through his own thoughts on the matter with someone other than his sire. He wasn't willing to talk to other Kindred about it because he knew so little and didn't want others to know that. 

“It would be fascinating to compare yours and Shizuo's blood-” 

“No.” Izaya shook his head, interrupting Shinra. “Even if I was curious enough to let you do it, if it was found out that you were examining Kindred blood, your life would be at risk from others. They're very paranoid about keeping their secrets even if keeping them hinders their own understanding. I've learned that most of them don't handle change very well at all.”

Shinra sighed. “What if I just take the samples with me to Japan when we leave?” He proposed. “You said there are no Kindred in Japan, right?”

Izaya contemplated that thought. “That might work. Good luck convincing Shizu-chan though. Or getting a needle into him now. No, there are no Kindred but there are vampires, they're just different. Seems the Kindred don't know much about them except that they really don't like Kindred.” Izaya shrugged. “I'd love to learn more about them but I'm stuck here for now.”

Before Shinra could get another round of questions off there was a knock at the door. Izaya moved to answer, opening the door to see Celty standing there, vibrating with excitement. 

_ “I found them! There are so many of them! An entire Court and they invited us to a special event!”  _ Her rapid-fire typing was almost too fast to keep up with. Izaya waved her inside. 

“Special event?” He asked suspiciously. “Details?”

“Celty! You've finally returned! I've been so lonely without you! Not that Izaya isn't good company… Well actually Izaya is terrible company but the point is I missed you!” Shinra babbled as Celty took a seat on the couch beside him. Izaya shot Shinra a mock-hurt look before returning his gaze to Celty. 

_ “Some sort of celebration of the changing of the seasons. Their rulers host a celebration and it is the only way they are willing to allow a vampire among them. If you accept the invitation you must abide by their rules.” _

_ “ _ They're afraid of vampires?” He extrapolated from Celty’s words and her behavior. The helmet inclined in the form of a nod. “Just me?”

_ “No, they were very clear that it must be three. The light, the dark, and the seer.” _

Izaya arched a brow at that. He only knew one Kindred who could fit the seer role and he felt he could trust his assessment that he fit the dark. He had an idea of who the light was and wrinkled his nose in disapproval. “Why three?”

_ “Something about numbers having meaning. They were reluctant to let any of you in.” _

“When is this event and what does it entail? What would be appropriate to wear? Should I bring a gift?” 

“ _ Tomorrow night. They implied that it would be a formal sort of thing but there was no mention of gifts. I suppose it wouldn't hurt.” _

Izaya lapsed into thoughtful silence, allowing Shinra to resume prattling at Celty. He didn't have much time to prepare for this meeting but more importantly he didn't have enough time to prepare for Shizuo and Isabelle attending. 

“Thank you Celty. Hopefully this will give us the answers we need. If you'll excuse me, I need to make a few calls.” Celty gave another nod before dragging Shinra out, leaving Izaya in peace. 

 

**~Los Angeles - Peace Awareness Labyrinth and Gardens~**

“This is ridiculous.” Shizuo grumbled, loosening the tie at his neck a bit. They were walking up a garden path that had been decorated with glowing lanterns. The flea was ahead of him, looking very good in a white suit,accented only by a red tie that so eerily matched his eyes that Shizuo was sure the choice was intentional. Isabelle was behind him, dressed in colorful layers accented by gold jewelry. He was dressed in a black suit and shirt with a blue tie, an outfit Izaya had picked out, of course. He didn’t entirely understand what the flea was playing at with the outfits.

“Oh come on, Shizzy!” Isabelle responded with her usual bubbly attitude. “This is bound to be fun. It’s not every day… or any day honestly, that a vampire gets invited to a faerie party. I hear their parties are just the wildest!”

Izaya cast an amused look back at them as he approached the door of the main building and rang the bell. A young man in butler’s attire answered the door, holding it open for them and directing them to the gardens in the back. Izaya cast his gaze about the Victorian style mansion as they passed through it, curious as to why faeries might live here. Of course, Celty lived with Shinra in an apartment in Tokyo so compared to that an old Victorian house seemed more reasonable. They passed through a set of glass double doors that led outside and Izaya felt everything shift sideways. He stopped dead at the feeling, causing Shizuo to bump into him.

“The hell, flea?” The blonde started to grumble then stopped, looking around with disbelief on his face. Isabelle was also looking around though her expression was much more excited. Izaya cast his gaze around what should have been a beautiful yet typical urban garden only to find that this garden was not typical at all. One might even venture to say it wasn’t a garden at all. It certainly had plant life, flowers and bushes and trees, but they were obviously growing wild.

“Did we just step into a fairy tale… pardon the pun…?” Izaya responded, eyes bright with curiosity. He took a few steps into the forest, reaching out to touch one of the trees, instinctually desiring to confirm his sight with the addition of touch. The tree felt real under his hand but his mind continued to question what had happened. He glanced back at the doorway, clearly able to see the inside of the house through the doors yet from this side, the doors appeared to simply exist in the middle of the forest.

“Uh… Izaya…” Shizuo was staring at the raven with awe and confusion clear on his face. Izaya turned his gaze to the blonde and blinked slowly in surprise. “Your clothes…”

“Yours too.” Izaya replied then turned to look at Isabelle. All of them had undergone a transformation, it appeared. Shizuo’s black suit seemed almost inky black, as if he was wrapped in shadow, yet the details of the suit like the buttons, accents and lining seemed to almost shimmer with a golden hue. The blue tie that had been a very nice silk to begin with now looked like sapphire - that is, if sapphire could be turned into fabric. Most amusingly to Izaya, Shizuo appeared to have a halo of light around his head. He reached up to touch but his hand simply passed through it. 

Shizuo was still staring at Izaya, having a great deal of difficulty handling the new look the raven had been granted by whatever faerie magic was at work. Not because his clothing had changed but because he couldn’t help but notice how  _ good _ Izaya looked in the faerie clothing. Izaya had looked hot enough in the suit before the magic but now he looked like he could be a prince or something. The white suit had gone silver, as if woven from silver strands. The red tie, like Shizuo’s looked like ruby in the form of fabric and it glowed just like Izaya’s eyes seemed to when he was excited about something. The accents on Izaya’s suit had turned an almost eerie blood red, darker than the tie and bringing attention to Izaya’s pale skin. His head seemed to be encircled by a glowing silver crown, as intangible as Shizuo’s. 

Isabelle smacked Shizuo on the shoulder, breaking his rapt attention and reminding both men that they were here for a reason. “How is it that you two end up looking ten times better than me?” She complained with a pout. Her outfit had taken on those odd jeweled tones as well, and her jewelry seemed to shine with an inner light but the effects were not nearly as drastic as theirs. Izaya found it particularly fascinating that instead of some sort of crown, Isabelle seemed to have a veil cascading over her eyes. The symbolism was not lost on him.

“I cannot help but to wonder just what sort of magic Celty might possess if she hadn’t been separated from her head…” Izaya mused, turning to study the path that seemed to wind deeper into the forest. Everything felt so much more alive here, leaving Izaya with the unsettling reminder of how very not alive he was. Maybe he hadn’t quite come to terms with his unlife, he thought as he began to follow the path. Isabelle and Shizuo fell in step behind him, Shizuo staring mutely at the forest around them while Isabelle made a running  commentary of her observations. As they left the doorway behind, voices and music could be heard up ahead. Izaya picked up the pace, curious to see what else these faeries had in store. 

The path opened up into a clearing full of noise and beauty, as typical an image as one might expect from a faerie party, yet exceeding any expectations they might have had. Creatures both beautiful and terrible, talking, singing, dancing, drinking and eating. Outfits that easily outdid their own even with the added glamour. Music that seemed to call them to dance, tables laden with food that looked delicious, sweet juices and wines that smelled intoxicating. 

Izaya could recognize prestidigitation, he was a master at it after all. The question was, what was being hidden? His eyes scanned the clearing, searching for telltale signs but nothing stood out to him, or perhaps everything simply stood out too much. Shizuo and Isabelle also seemed guarded as they walked toward what could only be considered a pair of thrones; trees shaped into chairs, blooming with apple blossoms. The two figures seated in them were radiant yet, like Izaya and Shizuo, as different as night and day but whereas Izaya had chosen to play with his and Shizuo's outfits, these two embodied their colours. 

Two figures of thoroughly androgynous appearance, the one on the left draped in soft whites and golds, embodying the sun that seemed to shine like a halo around them and the one on the right almost swallowed by the shadowy black and silver garb they wore. 

Izaya swept into a courtly bow, lowering his head but keeping his eyes fixed on the couple. Shizuo and Isabelle followed his lead, Shizuo with a properly formal Japanese bow and Isabelle with a deep curtsey. The couple spoke as one, an effect that was both eerie and pleasantly resonant. 

“Welcome to our Court, Kindred. So long as you come with peaceful intentions, peace will be maintained. Be warned, however, that should you wish us ill intent, we will respond in kind. We know what it is you seek and you will receive our response by the celebration’s end. For now please enjoy our hospitality.”

“You are most generous.” Izaya flattered in response. “We thank you for your invitation and your consideration. Though it now seems woefully inadequate, please accept our humble gift in thanks.” Izaya held out the gift which was taken by a rather satyr-like Faerie and presented to the couple. The light faerie unwrapped it and made a delighted noise before turning to show it to the court. It was a very fine piece of Japanese brush painting, illustrating cherry blossoms blooming around a temple. Izaya had been very fond of it and was not happy about having to give it up. It seemed to impress the faeries though, so at least it wasn't wasted. 

“We thank you for your courtesy.” The couple replied then turned away from the three Kindred, an obvious dismissal. 

“Izaya, where did you get the painting?” Shizuo asked as they stepped away from the thrones. Izaya was casting his eyes about the party, noting that while it appeared very busy, there weren't as many fae as there were Kindred. Maybe thirty odd looking creatures gathered in small groups. He noted that most of the fae were casting curious glances in their direction though a few were clearly hostile toward them.

“It was a gift from a client a few years ago.” He replied, turning toward them. “Shall we divide and conquer?” He suggested. “They might not be as intimidated by us if we aren’t together.”

“Sounds good to me!” Isabelle responded, immediately turning and heading toward a group of fae that were dancing. Izaya snorted in amusement then looked at Shizuo.

“Try not to uproot any trees~” He taunted before abandoning the blonde to join several fae playing some sort of chess-like boardgame.

Shizuo sighed and made his way toward a couple of fae who were drinking and chatting, awkwardly introducing himself.

The two watched the vampires from their thrones. “They will be tested.”

“Yes. We must be sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on the fae: I'm taking a lot of liberties. It's a bit complicated to explain if you haven't played any of the World of Darkness games but I don't like the way they originally portrayed the fae. When they ended the original World of Darkness line and released the new games, they significantly revised the way fae behaved and I liked it a lot better so I'm using that as reference, combined with general faerie myths.
> 
> Types of vampires: in the World of Darkness mythos there are vampires in asia but they are very different from the Western Kindred. Expect to see more of them at some point in the future, though probably not in this story arc.


	29. Loyalty, Strength and Courage

**~Isabelle’s Truth~**

She had joined the dancers, feeling an odd sense of familiarity to the whole affair. It was not a new feeling for being a seer had brought about these deja vu moments more often than not but she couldn’t recall ever having had a visions of the fae. She knew her people had dealings with them but being one of the Ravnos had closed that door to her many years ago. Perhaps that was why it felt so familiar. The fae seemed quite excited to meet her, having many questions to ask, and offering her food and wine. Out of politeness, she ate and drank what was offered and perhaps that wasn’t the wisest decision for she soon found herself experiencing the pleasant light-headedness of being tipsy. She continued to sing and dance with the fae, so full of the life she no longer possessed that she couldn’t help but to revel in the experience, however brief it would be. She learned nothing of use in regard to the doorway until one of the fae, a pretty girl who looked like a naiad out of greek myth, dragged her away from the rest of the dancers with promises of information. She followed the pretty blue girl as they stumbled drunkenly down a path together, giggling and singing, until the path let out upon a beautiful natural spring. The water that bubbled up out of the earth was crystal clear and filled the air with a cool spray of mist. 

“The waters that flow here are like nothing you will find in the mortal world, though there are places there that reflect them. Springs like this one always have special characteristics. This spring is said to heal but what that means to each individual who drinks from it is different. For some it is physical, others emotional. Even those with fractured psyches have found healing here, at least among our kind. Do you need healing, pretty gypsy? I sense a deep sadness in you. Is it the Gift that makes you mourn? Or the loss of your mortal life?”

Isabelle turned her gaze to the girl in surprise. So long she had been a vampire now, so many years of hiding her true feelings, of pretending to be happy, of playing the games that Kindred play. All of that stripped away at a glance by this girl who looked no older than a teen. Her gran would have chided her if she had seen it. Trusting the fae, letting them see her desires, a mistake made by children, not centuries old vampires. She wandered over to the spring, sitting on the ground beside the water, and ran her hand under the spray.

“Are we not created to mourn?” She asked as she watched the rippling water. “Life, whether it is that of a human or a vampire, is full of mourning, of pain. I was not meant to live forever, to bear the burden of the Gift without rest. I did not choose to be this way, either in birth or in death, yet here I am, continuing to exist because I fear the truth of death.”

“Death comes even to your kind eventually, Isabelle.” The naiad said with a shrug. “But death is not healing, simply an ending. Even the power of the Wyld cannot undo the curse visited upon you but it can take the visions if that is your desire.”

“At what cost?” Isabelle asked warily, knowing that nothing offered by the fae comes without a price. Hell, nothing in the universe came without a price but fae prices tended to be very steep, or at the very least, tricky.

“At the cost of being able to help your friends, of course.” She replied with a shrug. “It was your vision that brought them together, helped them see the bigger picture. If not for your Gift, you know what would have happened.”

Isabelle frowned, remembering what she had seen. She had never shared with the others what she really saw in her visions. It was never as simple as she made it seem. Layers of symbolism and many threads tangling together. She did not see one future but many potentials and to find the best outcome, she had to untangle those threads. The vision, Shizuo’s vision, had more bad outcomes visible than good ones. In many of them, Shizuo met his death at the hands of the Tzimisce. The naiad was right, if she had not Seen, Shizuo would probably be dead already and the door, the hotel, all of it would have been destroyed.

“That’s no choice at all.” Isabelle finally said wistfully. “To give up the ability to protect the people I care about for my own peace of mind? My family would be ashamed that I was even thinking about it. My Gran once told me that God never gives us more than we can bear and she bore the Gift as well. I don’t know about God but if she believed I was strong enough, then I can have faith.”

The naiad smiled at her and nodded. “You have proven yourself loyal, an admirable trait. You have passed our test, Isabelle Lopez of the Ravnos Clan. For this we grant you clarity of Sight.” The naiad approached Isabelle, reaching into the spring and collecting a handful of water, which she then poured over the gypsy’s head. Isabelle closed her eyes as water dripped down her face, gasping at the chill of the water. “Your Gift is not an easy one to bear but your determination deserves to be rewarded. Return to your friends, they will need you soon.”

Isabelle rubbed the water out of her eyes and stood, turning toward the path back to the gathering. She glanced back but the naiad was already gone. “Thank you.” She whispered anyway, hoping the creature would hear her.

 

**~Shizuo’s Truth~**

The times where Shizuo could feel like a relatively normal person had become more frequent after being sired but even among the Kindred his reputation preceded him. There were those who avoided him and those who tried to use him so he still often found himself alone. As such, when thrust into situations where he was supposed to be sociable, he found himself at a loss. It wasn’t that he couldn’t be friendly, it was just that he was so used to not being friendly that he couldn’t quite shake his gruff manner when talking to people. It seemed, though, that these fae weren’t bothered at all by it and in fact, a few of them seemed to be much like him. He was eventually drawn to a seperate clearing where a ring of sorts had been set up and a wide mix of fae creatures appeared to be sparring with each other. Shizuo stood on the sidelines, watching as two lithe looking cat-fairies went at each other with claws. They were good and watching them fight reminded him a bit of Izaya, the way he had always been able to stay just out of reach when they’d fought. He had to admit, to himself at least, that part of him did miss their fights. No one challenged him the way Izaya did, no one kept up with him the way Izaya did. Even among the Kindred, having learned to embrace that side of him that enjoyed the violence and channel it, no fight he got into was as satisfying as the chases Izaya had led him on.

“Show us what you're made of, Shizuo.” One of the fae called to him, tossing him a staff. He caught it reflexively, looking at the ogreish looking man, skin a deep red color and small horns protruding from his forehead. He actually managed to loom above Shizuo by at least a foot, and stood much broader in the shoulder. 

“No thanks. Not really interested in fighting.” Shizuo replied, planting the staff in the ground.

“Are you not one of your kind’s warriors?” The ogre continued. “They wish to see your prowess.” He pointed with his staff and Shizuo followed it to settle his eyes on the fae rulers watching him from across the clearing.

“Tch. I didn't choose it. I take it you won't let me out of this gracefully?” His grip tightened on the staff slightly. 

“We won't force you to fight, of course, that would be inhospitable of us. But how the King and Queen see you will affect their decision in regard to your quest.”

Shizuo heaved a sigh and pulled up the staff, testing its weight. “Well, if it's a show they want, let's get to it. Rules?” He stepped into the ring, swinging the staff in an arc. Even after being trained by Lucas, he still didn't have much finesse with weapons. He preferred his fists but a staff he could manage. Wasn't that different from a stop sign after all, just lighter. He'd have to be careful not to break the staff by accident. 

“First to three hits. No death or serious injury. Just a friendly match.” The ogre set the rules with a grin as he stepped into the ring and took up position opposite the blonde. 

“Powers?”

“Of course. Would hardly be entertaining if we were just fighting like mortals.”

“Fair enough.” Shizuo inclined his head, accepting the terms. He gave a few practice swings before launching a swing at the ogre who met it with his own staff before following through with a flurry of strikes. Shizuo activated his Celerity, moving with inhuman speed to block or dodge each strike. The ogre grinned at him as he jumped back and struck with an overhead strike. Shizuo blocked then swung his staff in a quick strike to the ogre’s side. 

“First!” Someone shouted and the crowd cheered. Shizuo grinned and backed up. 

“Well struck. Seems you don't mind fighting as much as you say you do.”

“Maybe. I've come to terms with it.” He replied with a shrug before launching another volley of strikes. The fae blocked and dodged and spun around, connecting a heavy blow to Shizuo's back. The blonde grunted as the wooden staff cracked but held his ground. Another cheer erupted from the crowd. 

Shizuo spun quickly and struck at the fae’s feet, causing him to lose his footing but he swiftly rolled out of the way of Shizuo’s follow up strike. Shizuo kept striking, keeping the fae on the ground until he managed to land a hit on the ogre’s shoulder. More cheers and Shizuo's grin widened. He couldn't deny that it felt exhilarating to be able to fight with someone again. The ogre was good but he'd barely tapped the powers of the Blood. 

“You've earned your reputation.” The ogre said as he regained his feet. “But I sense you're still holding back. Where is that rage that you're known for?” The ogre taunted him, causing him to scowl. He could feel the anger in him rising at those words. He growled low and crossed the distance between them, striking with a flurry of powerful blows, tapping the power of Potence. The ogre blocked each one, though he grunted at the effort. The last blow caused his staff to crack, splitting it in two. Shizuo took the opening and pressed his attack, continuing to pummel at the ogre with brutal strikes.The ogre continued to block the the two halves but was losing ground to Shizuo's anger fueled attacks. First one, then the other was knocked out of his hands and he threw them up in surrender but Shizuo barely registered the signal. He grabbed the ogre by the throat, dropping the staff, and lined his fist up for a punch but didn't follow through. He stopped, blinking away the anger, still frowning. 

“What… What did you do?” He growled at the fae, letting him go and backing away. “Were you trying to get me to kill you?” 

“Not exactly. It was a test, Shizuo Heiwajima. We wanted to know if you had truly learned to control your anger. I simply awoke it in you but you overcame it. You have passed our test. Good fight.” He offered his hand and Shizuo clasped it, though he was still frowning. 

“If you can cause anger, can you also take it away?”

“Only temporarily. You do not need magic to overcome your anger, Shizuo. As you proved by resisting my magic. But you will not be unrewarded for your trial.” Another fae approached holding a staff that seemed to glow a soft golden color. He presented it to Shizuo with a slight bow. The blonde took the weapon, looking it over and giving it a few practice swings. “It will not break with your strength, nor bend or otherwise deform. It was formed with the Wyld magics and will adapt to your desires.”

“Uh… Thanks but what does that mean, adapt to my desires?”

“Imagine it to be something else and it will change.” Shizuo looked at the staff thoughtfully then imagined it to simply be smaller, something he could fit in his pocket and in an instant that was exactly what he was holding. Shizuo grinned in delight. He turned to look at the royal couple and gave them a bow in thanks. 

“Shizuo!” Isabelle waved to him from the sidelines and he moved to the gypsy, tucking the miniaturized staff in his pocket. “What happened? You're looking a little mussed.”

“Ah, one of the fae challenged me to a match.” He admitted sheepishly. “Said it was a test or something for the royals.”

Isabelle nodded in understanding. “They tested me too, though not with any fighting. I wonder what Izaya’s test is going to be?”

“The flea? Who knows. But he's smarter than both of us so I'm not all that worried about him.”

“He may be smart but he's got weaknesses…” Isabelle replied thoughtfully. “I don't think they'll test his intelligence to be honest.”

“Maybe they'll test his ego…” Shizuo joked but his brows furrowed in concern. Izaya? Weaknesses. He'd never seen Izaya show any kind of weakness - no that wasn't true. He had seen Izaya show him weakness once, not so long ago, when he'd been drunk and mourning his own loss of control. When he'd been mourning the death of two mortals at his hands. Would the fae try to strip him of his control the way his sire had? That would be cruel, especially so soon after Abdiel’s torture. “Shit… He might be in real trouble Isabelle…” Shizuo admitted hesitantly. 

“We should find him.” She replied. 

 

**~Izaya’s Truth~**

Izaya had mingled and chatted and eaten and drank and done all the proper party things. The fae were fascinating and if he hadn’t been here for a specific purpose, he probably would have asked many more questions. He’d acquired an escort of sorts along the way, a pair of fae twins who appeared to be so ethereal Izaya had trouble looking at them for too long. They had all the graceful, androgynous features of the sidhe and the delicate insect-like wings of the demi-fey. They weren’t as tall as the other fae but not bird-sized either. He was absolutely as fascinated with them as they were with him. They were, in turns, very helpful in introducing Izaya to others and explaining things to him, and completely overwhelming with their own onslaught of questions.

“Tell us, what was it like when you died?” The male one asked as they sat on a blanket beneath a blossoming tree. Several other fae had joined them, giving Izaya a small court of sorts. 

“Well I don’t really think my death was normal for Kindred.” He said with a smirk. “We were having sex at the time so… It felt really good, then I just felt really tired and weak. Then I blacked out.” A couple of the fae tittered at the admission but it didn’t particularly bother Izaya. 

“You slept with your sire? Do you still do that? I heard vampires don’t have mortal needs anymore.” The female twin followed up.

“Well I suppose we don’t need to do mortal things anymore, like eating or procreating, at least from a primordial drive sense. A race that lives forever hardly stresses over the idea of keeping the race going after it has died. And food no longer fills the hunger so there’s no point in it but we are still drawn to the things we enjoyed when we were mortal. Sex still feels good, especially when the Kiss is involved so why stop having it?”

“The Kiss?” The male asked. “What is that?”

“It’s the bite of a Kindred. It feels amazing. Something I assume vampires developed to allow them to feed easily, not unlike blood-sucking insects whose bite numbs… Oh god I’m starting to sound like Shinra…”

“I want to feel it!” The female declared, looking at Izaya with eyes bright with curiosity.

“Yes, me too!” The male chimed in.

Izaya shook his head. “Oh no, I don’t think that would be smart of me. I wouldn’t want to breach hospitality and I suspect your rulers would not be happy with me feeding off you.”

“If we give our permission, there is no breach.” They said in unison and Izaya was reminded briefly of his sisters. 

“Maybe some other time.” He responded again, wary of the offer. It may have been genuine curiosity but he couldn’t risk doing anything to ruin their chance of aide from the court. 

“Do you mean that? We can meet on the other side after the party.” The male offered with an eager smile. He pulled out his cellphone and pushed it into Izaya’s hand. “Give us your information.”

Izaya looked at the phone, the piece of technology seeming so out of place amid the fae and their magical realm. Yet it proved to him that they also existed in Los Angeles, living among the mortals. He punched in his information with a grin. “We can talk about it some other time.” He ceded, knowing that he’d managed to make some sort of more permanent contact out of these two. He handed the phone back but before the twins could ask any more questions they were approached by a fae that was more shadow than substance.

“Izaya Orihara, servant of chaos. You enter our realm as a petitioner yet the Wyld gifts you with a crown. You ask for our aide yet you hold court among us as if you have the right to rule. You are equal parts respectful and brazen. We find your presence disturbing. Leave now and end this farce.”

Izaya rose a brow at the hostile fae who had approached. The other fae gathered around him were silent, casting nervous glances at the speaker. Clearly it was someone of power within the court with the way they were reacting. Izaya gave him an unimpressed look. “As you are not my host, you will forgive me if I choose to stay until such a time as my hosts convey their answer as they said they would.” He responded with perfect politeness but his tone was unfriendly. “I apologize if my presence here disturbs you but I did come here with purpose and must see it through.”

The shadowy figure began to seep shadow, darkening the area around them perceptibly. A few of the fae fled his presence but, to Izaya’s surprise, the twins stayed.

“He is a guest of the royals.”

“You cannot hurt him.”

“Ah but I can. He is to be tested like the others and within the boundaries of the test, anything can be done to him.” 

Izaya rose to his feet at that, hand sliding into his pocket for his ever-present switchblade. “A test is it? A test of what?” He asked, taking a casual stance as the shadows creeped toward him.

“A test of your character, Izaya Orihara.” The shadows closed around them, casting them into complete darkness. Izaya gave a soft hiss of annoyance and activated his snake’s eyes, glowing a soft gold in the darkness. They could not completely pierce the inky shadows but he was at least able to make out things near to him. The twins were standing on either side of him and he reached for them, grabbing their wrists. 

“If this is my test, why are you here?”

“This test is not fair.”

“They were not meant to be the one to test you.”

“We cannot help you.”

“But we will make sure that they cannot break our rules.”

“Well that’s… Not very reassuring.” Izaya sighed. “Can you at least tell me what I’m supposed to be doing, besides standing in darkness?”

“We do not know what they will do to test you.”

“You should probably find a way out of the darkness though.”

Izaya sighed again at the unhelpful advice. He couldn’t trust that mortal solutions would work against supernatural shadows, especially having previous experience with Celty. He didn’t think this fae was a dullahan though, what with having some sort of head attached to its body and all. He wasn’t sure if he could trust anything in this realm but standing in the dark wasn’t going to get him anywhere so on an impulse he used his Serpentis to call on any nearby snakes. There was a swift answer and the snake that came surprised him with its appearance. Pure white in color, with eyes as red as his own, it came down out of the tree above them and coiled about his arm. “Show me the way out.” He told the snake and it slid to the ground and began to move. Izaya followed it, still holding the twins wrists and leading them. 

They seemed to walk for a very long time but eventually the darkness seemed to fade to a grey mist that cleared away to reveal a room that felt out of place compared to the forested realm they had been in at the party. It had cold, stone walls covered in tapestries and polished wooden floors. The room was easily as large as Izaya’s living room and featured several couches, a desk, several bookshelves and a large bed. 

“This is their personal hollow.” One of the twins whispered.

“They shouldn’t have brought you here.” The other added.

“You shouldn’t have followed him here.” The shadow figure spoke, appearing out of the shadows. “You shall not be permitted to interfere.” The twins gasped as one as they were dragged away from Izaya by the shadows. “Since you followed him you are now part of the test. Should he fail, your lives will be forfeit as well as his.”

Izaya watched as the twins were bound into chairs by the shadows, grimacing at the situation. His life being risked he was fine with but these two had only tried to help him. He didn’t like the idea of their lives - or anyone else’s for that matter - being dependent on him. Especially because he knew that if the choice came down to them or him, he would chose himself. He was a selfish coward that way. He turned back to the shadow figure but before he could act, the shadows were wrapping around his limbs and dragging him toward the fae. 

“It seems that not everything in faerieland is all bright and shiny. I was wondering if something of the dark side of faery tales would show up.” Izaya spoke as if he wasn’t trapped by the fae’s shadows at all, smirking brazenly. “Do you have a name? If I’m going to be tested by you, it would be nice to be able to address you as something other than Shadowy faerie person. Also, do you have preferred pronouns? Not that I care, just trying to be polite and all.”

“You don’t need to know my name. As if I would entrust something as powerful as a name to a snake.” The shadow reached out and placed a cool hand against Izaya’s forehead and the raven was struck with pain piercing through his skull. It lasted only a moment but it was long enough to leave him panting from the pain.

“Oh that tingled.” He responded, still smirking. “Did it feel good for you too?” The shadow figure didn’t respond, instead letting Izaya fall to the floor. Shadow enveloped everything again but this time it cleared as quickly as it had formed, leaving him in a now barren room, the furniture gone. He turned his gaze to find the walls lined with prisoners, hung in chains. Every one of them was someone he knew, someone that he was perhaps, in the deepest parts of himself, fond of. The twin fae were there and beside them his own twin sisters. Shinra hung next in the line, his oldest friend who - notably - had been gagged. Izaya couldn’t help but be a bit amused by that despite the situation. Mikage was next in line and looking very angry. Next was Kine and Izaya couldn’t help but be surprised by that. He supposed he had been fond of Kine in his own way but he had never felt particularly attached to him. Last in the lineup was Shiki and he couldn’t help but to scowl.

Izaya had always seen emotion as weakness. Emotion drove poor decisions. It blinded you and it gave others a weapon to use against you. He had never felt particularly attached to his emotions, not that he didn’t have them but he had learned early on to compartmentalize them, to suppress them. He was more than capable of experiencing the wide range of emotion-driven behavior by simply watching others experience it. This couldn’t keep him from forming attachments completely but it made it easier for him to keep people at arm’s length. The shadow fae had taken from his mind the faces of those few who he had to admit attachment to. There was a notable absence but he sure as hell wasn’t going to point it out to the fae.

“Am I to walk down memory lane?” He asked of the shadow. “What is the purpose of this?” The shadow didn’t respond but Mairu began to scream. Izaya’s eyes snapped back to his sister to see the tendrils of shadow cutting at her like razors. He snarled and tried to move toward the wall only to find his feet bound to the floor by more shadow. Kururi’s cries joined Mairu’s as Izaya continued to struggle against the shadow. He pulled out his knife, cutting at the stuff but ithe blade passed right through, reforming swiftly. He stopped as soon as he realized the futility of it and turned his attention to the shadow figure instead. His Presence flared to life, demanding the attention of all around him. He was briefly surprised by how it seemed more powerful, like an aura of power surrounding him with a silvery light. He definitely had the shadow’s attention, along with the twin fae but it seemed to have no effect on the other prisoners. “Shit. Illusions. Of course, illusions.”

“Delightful how you reacted though when you thought they were in danger. So many more than I thought a snake like you would have. Sisters. Friends. Lovers. Do they even know how you feel about them? I bet that don’t. After all, if you can lie to yourself this thoroughly, it must be easy to lie to them.” The shadow figure moved toward the illusions and as he passed them one by one they disappeared. “I may not be able to hurt them now but I know who they are and where to find them. How convenient that your doctor friend is visiting right now. The ones in Tokyo will be a bit harder to get to but travelling in the Hedge is much quicker than the mortal world.” 

Izaya’s eyes narrowed at the threat but he remained silent. He couldn’t afford to give away any more than he already had. 

“In the meantime though, these two are very much real.” Shadows shifted and a couch returned. On it lay Shizuo and Isabelle and they appeared to be passed out. 

“ _ Stop. _ ” The twins yelled in unison, even though they were chained to the wall. “You cannot involve them. It would break the rules. The royals will have you exiled.”

“Silence.” The shadow figure hissed, wrapping shadow around their mouths. “We’ll just cut to the quick on this one. It’s a bit predictable but you’re going to have to choose. One of them will die. Cliche, I know but I can’t let the three of you leave alive. So if you want to return to the mortal realm with the information you came for, you have to choose.”

“You’re not clever.” Izaya replied. “It’s clear to me that you have no intention of following the rules set out by your own court so why would I think for one second that you’d actually honour any sort of promise to me? If I choose, you’ll know who is more important to me, right? Then you’ll kill that person, just like you were threatening to do with the others.”

“I could kill all three of you.” 

“True enough. Except you obviously need me for something otherwise you would have done so already. So what is it? What do I have that you want?” 

“You have  _ his _ favour. Do you now how long I’ve sought to gain his favour? How many things I’ve done in his name?” 

“He? Who’s he?” Izaya genuinely didn’t know who the shadow could be talking about. 

“Of course you wouldn’t even realize it. I cannot kill you but I can destroy everything precious to you. I will start with these two.” The shadow moved toward Shizuo and Isabelle but froze in place when it realized that Izaya’s white snake companion was curled around Shizuo’s neck and raised up to hiss in warning. Several other snakes had taken up positions on the unconscious pair. Izaya didn’t know if they could actually hurt the shadow fae but it had paused at the sight of them. It was long enough for Izaya to put all of his focus into the Blood, to try to find that power within him that Abdiel had told him existed. 

It was not easy. It was so outside anything he’d ever even thought of doing, so far from anything a mortal could do. His rational mind fought the very idea that it was possible but he knew that if he didn’t do something, the shadow fae would kill the others.  _ It hurt. _ His body wasn’t supposed to change like this and oh god did it hurt. Abdiel hadn’t said it would hurt. But it worked. It definitely worked and now the shadows couldn’t hold him. The fae turned to face him and while it had no obvious face to read, Izaya could feel the surprise and fear radiating off of it. 

“How?!” It shouted in disbelief. “He told me you were like a child! You shouldn’t be able to do that yet!” So someone had told this fae about him. That was interesting. He moved toward the shadow fae, covering the space between them far faster than he thought. This would take some getting used to - a lot of getting used to, honestly. Everything felt strange but he had no time to contemplate it. He struck, just like a viper, and sunk fangs into the shadowform but unlike the shadows it used to bind and deceive, it had a real body somewhere within the darkness and Izaya’s fangs sunk deep. The shadowfae howled and ripped itself away from him, backing away rapidly even as shadows coalesced around them. Izaya didn’t chase the fae, choosing instead to surround the couch and his unconscious coterie-mates. The shadows faded rapidly this time, returning Izaya, the twins, Isabelle and Shizuo to the clearing where all of this had started. There were many shocked gasps from nearby fae at their reappearance, or more likely just his appearance. He could imagine that even among the fae, a human sized white snake was a bit of an oddity. Once out of the shadow fae’s domain, Isabelle and Shizuo immediately came to and the looks they were giving him were equally shocked. 

“Uh… Izaya?” Isabelle asked as she sat up. Izaya’s attempt to respond was delightfully unhelpful as snake tongues were not designed for human words. He sighed instead and Shizuo snorted a laugh.

“I don’t know how you do it.” The blonde said as he stood up and dusted himself off. “Even when you’re actively trying not to start shit you find it and next thing you know I’m being rescued by a giant fucking snake who can’t talk but can still somehow sigh when  _ we  _ were trying to rescue  _ you _ .” 

Izaya smirked. At least he thought about smirking. He wasn’t really sure how that would translate to a snake’s features but apparently it was funny because Isabelle started laughing.

“Oh my god Izzy you look like one of those cute snake memes!” She declared and Izaya groaned.

“Izaya, could you please return to your normal form?” This from the male twin who was helping his sister up.

“Yes, the royals will want to speak with you.” The female added.

Izaya shifted restlessly at that. He wasn’t entirely sure how to return to normal. He also hope it was less painful than shifting into a snake. He tried focusing on his normal appearance and the feeling of shifting back he could only equate with what it must feel like for a snake to shed its skin. He collapsed to his knees, panting with the exertion. “Shit, that was fucking strange.”

Shizuo offered him a hand and he accepted it, letting the blonde pull him to his feet. As he did his best to brush off the dirt and grass he had a different kind of dread creep over him when he realized that there were grass stains on the suit. Shiki was going to kill him. His thoughts were thankfully interrupted by the arrival of the royal pair.

“Izaya Orihara. We must offer our humblest apologies for this breach of hospitality. The one who took such liberties will be punished, if he survived your attack. While we wished to test your character, as we had tested your friends, we had never intended any harm to come to you or them. Though it was not the test we wished for, we feel that you have shown us your true character by choosing to protect your friends rather than pursue vengeance.”

Izaya tilted his head to the side slowly, taking in the royals words. His eyes narrowed in thought then he shrugged. “Vengeance will come. I will find them and I will kill them eventually.” He replied coldly. “But I accept your apology and I hope that this unfortunate incident will not overshadow any future dealings we might have.” This said with a smoother tone, more like Izaya’s usual charming demeanor. 

“Of course not. You have shown us great courtesy this evening. More than we have experienced from any of your kind. You will have our aide in your task. Boreus and Zephyrus will be available to you.” The royals indicated the twins and Izaya raised a brow at their names. 

“Greek wind gods? Quaint.” He replied but in a teasing tone of voice. “Your highnesses, if you don’t mind, I think it would be best if we retired for the evening. I thank you for your hospitality. Up until the end, it was quite an enjoyable party.”

“Of course, we understand. Please accept this last gift from us. It was meant to reward you for passing our test.” The sunlit royal held out a pair of simple looking glasses, very similar to the ones Izaya wore when reading. He took them and examined them with curiosity before putting them on. Nothing seemed to change until he looked at one of the fae and saw a shadow of a person beneath the illuminated glamour of the fae. It was a bit like looking through 3D glasses, two images overlaid, similar but different. He took them off and tucked them into the pocket of the suit jacket. “They will work better in the mortal world. Illusions and glamours will be revealed. Should you look upon one of us in the mortal realm, you will see our fae nature.”

Izaya smiled at this. “You’ve granted me a gift that will allow me to find your kind. You take a great risk.”

“We take a calculated risk. The door you seek to open cannot be opened by any of us. Such is the catch of the spell that was cast. You have everything you need now.”

“My thanks, highnesses, and goodnight.” Izaya swept another bow though this one was closer to the level that indicated equal status, a change not lost on Shizuo even if the fae did not know what it meant. He also bowed, following Izaya’s lead, and of course, Isabelle swept a curtsy. The twin fae guided them back to the door. 

“We owe you our lives, Izaya.” The male spoke with a slight smile.

“We tried to protect you but couldn’t even protect ourselves.” The female added.

“We will repay you someday.”

“We swear it.”

Izaya gave them both an amused smile. “For now just help us with the door.” He replied before stepping through the doors and into the house. Shizuo followed behind Izaya, frowning slightly at the flea’s behaviour. 

“Did you just turn down the chance to use those two to your own advantage?” He asked and Izaya paused to throw Shizuo an irritated look.

“Shut up. I don’t use everyone all the time.” He responded with a huff. 

“No? Just most people most of the time?” Shizuo responded with amusement.

“No, just idiot protozoans who don’t even realize they’re being used.” 

“As if you could use me.” Shizuo scoffed though he was smiling. “Who would have thought the flea had something resembling a heart?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You saved us, Izaya. Admit it, the self-proclaimed god actually cares about something.”

“I care about getting paid. I can hardly do that if Isabelle is dead, can I?” He lied and after everything he’d been through the lie felt painfully obvious. 

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, god of denial.” Shizuo mocked and Izaya wrinkled his nose in annoyance but didn’t respond right away. It wasn’t until they had been driving away from the garden that he spoke again.

“I have a question. Isabelle had a veil and Shizuo had some sort of halo around his head. What did I have?” Shizuo glanced sideways at Izaya and Isabelle snickered. “Well?” Izaya pressed. Shizuo just shook his head and refused to answer. Isabelle grinned as she told him.

“A silver crown.”

Izaya lapsed back into silence but the self-satisfied smirk on his face was enough to make Shizuo roll his eyes and groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I rewrote this chapter twice and I still don't know if I'm entirely happy with it. 
> 
> The Ravnos clan, being of Romany blood (gypsies), have had their share of interactions with the fae so Isabelle knows a bit about them even though she's never met one personally. The Ravnos share some similarity with the fae in that their powers and fae magic both manipulate other peoples' perceptions through the use of illusion.
> 
> Shizuo's fight with the Ogre: Without going into too much detail, different fae can affect certain emotions and the ogre's emotion is wrath. With only a few words he was able to awaken Shizuo's rage with his power.
> 
> The Wyld: One part of a trinity of primordial forced believed to exist in the world. Wyld, Weaver and Wyrm. The Wyld represents all the untapped, unformed potential of life. The Weaver represents the order of creation. The Wyrm represents the inevitable entropy that happens to all things, death and decay. The fae are most often known to be creatures of Wyld magic, full of chaotic potential. Fae rulers are often chosen by the Wyld itself, granted something they call a Mantle. It is a sort of aura that surrounds the fae, culminating in a crown for those who are chosen to rule. Izaya's crown, Isabelle's veil and Shizuo's halo were granted by the Wyld directly.


	30. Patience as a Weapon

**~Downtown Los Angeles - Shiki’s Apartment~**

Izaya could be patient when he needed to be but as a general rule he hated to be made to wait unnecessarily. When Shiki found himself annoyed by Izaya's antics, he took particular enjoyment in making Izaya do exactly that. Currently the executive was sitting at his desk, patiently going through the paperwork that had come along with Izaya's clever acquisition of land in Santa Monica. There was quite a bit of it, two blocks of land upon which sat a wide variety of businesses, all of which needed to be reviewed by the executive. Whether or not he needed to be doing it at that exact moment, while Izaya was sitting on his couch waiting for him, was completely strategic. He'd watched Izaya go from politely patient to not even bothering to hide his irritation at being made to wait. 

Izaya, for his part, knew that Shiki was making him wait intentionally but he actually wasn't entirely sure why. It was probably the suit, but he'd already offered to have it replaced, not that money was a particular concern for either of them. He continued to fiddle with his phone, scrolling through random sites, growing more frustrated by the minute until he finally gave up on patience and spoke. “If Shiki-san doesn't actually need me this evening, I have other things I could be doing.” He pointed out in a delightfully passive aggressive way. 

This drew an arched brow from Shiki and a pause in his reading. “Are we back to honorifics in private now?” He asked but the question was a rhetorical response to Izaya's passive aggressive stance. “Last I checked, you worked for me, Orihara. While I am willing to make allowances for you, especially in the wake of your new situation, it is still my prerogative to see you at my convenience, not yours.”

Izaya slow-blinked at Shiki’s cool response and the distance it put between them. “This isn't about the suit is it? I did apologize.”

Shiki fixed Izaya with a passive look. “You have no boundaries and you lack any sort of respect for other people's. I'm not a tool for you to use, Izaya.”

Izaya drew his lips into a slight pout at this. “You know I don't see you that way, Shiki.” He protested, walking over to the desk and leaning his hip against it. 

“You hardly give me reason to believe otherwise. I’m inclined to believe that your recent life changes have made you forget where you came from. You’ve been maneuvering everything neatly in your favour and while I’ve profited from it don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’re making decisions that involve me without actually consulting me. I’m not inclined to risk the organization on your whims, Izaya, especially when they involve risks I can’t even begin to assess.”

Izaya opened his mouth to protest but Shiki wasn’t wrong. He hadn’t been consulting Shiki on his decisions and he had been using the organization to his advantage when dealing with the other Kindred. He sulked instead, unwilling to admit to the executive that he was right.

“It was also a very nice suit.” Shiki added with a shadow of a smile at Izaya’s obvious sulk. “Which you will definitely repay me for.” Izaya arched a brow at that, looking mildly concerned by the threat since Shiki had already refused to let him buy a new suit. He shifted slightly but before he could move away, Shiki had grabbed his wrist and was pulling Izaya into his lap. Izaya made a noise that might have been a protest but it was half-hearted and he relented to Shiki’s pull. He settled sideways in the executive’s lap with a slight smile, sliding an arm around his neck. 

“I thought you called me here for business, Shiki-san..” Izaya teased as he pressed his other hand to Shiki’s chest. “I did have other things to do tonight, you know.”

Shiki rested one hand on Izaya’s waist while the other trailed along his leg. “I called you here as a reminder, Izaya.” He responded in a low voice. “Of course, you may leave if you choose.”

There was no question of course, Izaya wouldn’t leave. The way   Shiki spoke those words, with so much unspoken implication to them, made his pulse quicken. They'd established their boundaries years ago but Shiki still liked to remind Izaya that it was always by his choice. “I wouldn't want to show Shiki-san any more disrespect.” Izaya replied with a smirk. 

Shiki slid a hand through Izaya's feathery-soft hair then curled his fingers and tugged hard, jerking Izaya's head back. The raven hissed softly, locking eyes with Shiki before the other lowered his head to press a kiss to the side of the raven's neck, just below his ear. “Does your skin still bruise like it used to?” Shiki murmured, he feel of his lips and breath against Izaya's skin making the raven shiver. 

The question made Izaya pause then shrug. “I don't know.” He replied truthfully, hand sliding up to the top of Shiki’s dress shirt, tugging at the first button. 

Shiki reached up with his other hand to grab Izaya's and pull it away from his chest. “I've been wondering, you're stronger and faster, more resilient now…” He trailed off, not needing to continue. The flush of excitement that crept across Izaya's pale cheeks at his implication was enough of an indication that Izaya was following his train of thought. 

“Ah, Shiki…” Izaya protested. “I don't have all night…”

“Don't you?” Shiki replied, amused. “I happen to know you cleared your schedule this evening.”

"Tch. Traitorous secretary!” Izaya wrinkled his nose in annoyance though he wasn’t really upset with Rin. “Well there may be things I still need to do…” He continued to protest, more out of a need to show resistance than an actual desire to leave.

“And there are things that I’d like to do to you right now.” Shiki replied, grip tightening in Izaya’s hair again. “Have you run out of excuses yet?” 

Izaya’s lips parted, letting slip a sigh at the feeling, then curved up at the edges. “Oh, no, I have plenty of excuses if you’d like me to continue.” He returned and Shiki tugged his head back again.

“I’d like you to stop talking now, Izaya.” It wasn’t a request and Shiki left Izaya unable to form a response regardless as he claimed Izaya’s lips in a demanding kiss. Izaya’s lips parted eagerly at the contact, an act of intimacy they didn’t often share, making it that much sweeter when they did. Shiki broke the kiss and let Izaya go, sliding his chair back so the raven could stand. Izaya removed himself gracefully from Shiki’s lap and moved away from the desk, already knowing what the other wanted from him. Shiki followed a step behind, removing his jacket as they crossed the distance to his bedroom. Izaya paused a few steps in, pulling off his shirt and glancing up with a slight smile. He remembered the first time, even after years and just like back then his heartbeat quickened with something that lay somewhere between excitement and anxiety. Shiki’s cool hand pressed against his back, tracing the detailed lines of his tattoo and Izaya suppressed a shiver at the soft touch. Then the touch was gone as Shiki moved away from Izaya. “Are you going to finish it?”

Izaya blinked at the question then nodded. “Of course. I said I would, didn’t I?” The tattoo had actually been an odd argument between them. Shiki had insisted that Izaya didn’t need to do it, that it could cause problems for Izaya’s work but Izaya had insisted. In the end, Izaya had done what he wanted, though he had made the concession to only do the back at the time.

“It’s amusing, the design, now. All things considered, a very apt tattoo.” Shiki laid his jacket over the back of a chair and began to unbutton his dress shirt. Izaya pouted a bit at this, being fond of undressing Shiki, but he knew the other’s moods well enough to know that wasn’t what Shiki wanted tonight. He shimmied out of his pants and boxers at the same time, turning to watch as Shiki pulled out the rope. “Cherry blossoms; mortality, love, magnificent beauty and sudden death, and hiding among those beautiful blossoms, a serpent.” Shiki approached and took Izaya’s wrist, forcing him to turn so that the canvas of his back was presented. Izaya relented to every touch, every guiding hand as Shiki began to work the rope around his body, starting with his arms. The act was a ritual, an act of absolute trust, of complete submission. “I’m never sure whether you are going to bring fortune or disaster.” Izaya couldn’t help to to smirk a bit at that, gasping a bit when Shiki pulled his arms tight against his back and moved on to his chest. 

The first few times Shiki had done this, Izaya had tested every knot, had squirmed and wriggled and tried to escape. He’d refused to relent willingly but Shiki’s patience had won out every time, eventually stripping away his resistance. Sometimes he still tested the rope, just as he still tested Shiki’s boundaries, pushing just enough to provoke a reaction. It was his nature after all and Shiki recognized it for what it was. Tonight he had no interest in that though. Tonight he craved Shiki’s attention, knowing that the other had every intention of tormenting him, excited by it. Shiki moved down past his waist, winding the rope around his cock and balls in a way that would ensure that no matter what Shiki did to him, he wouldn’t be finding release until the other allowed it. He groaned softly as Shiki lightly stroked his cock a few times before continuing on to his thighs. “You’re remarkably pliant tonight.” Shiki commented, eyeing Izaya with amusement as he ran the rope through the rings in the roof, pulling Izaya up onto his toes.

“You did say you wanted me to stop talking.” Izaya retorted with a smirk even as he was forced to balance. Shiki then switched his attention to binding one of Izaya’s legs up and away from his body, leaving him completely open, vulnerable to anything Shiki chose to do. His heart raced a bit at this, causing his breathing to speed up.

“You’re not usually a very good listener.” Shiki responded as he stepped back to examine his work. He checked over the knots, smiling at the sight of the tight ropes beginning to press their pattern into Izaya’s skin. He didn’t check for comfort because he didn’t want Izaya to be comfortable. This was meant to be a punishment after all. “Behaving now isn't going to lessen what I choose to do.” Shiki chided as he slipped a soft strip of cloth over Izaya's eyes, drawing a soft sound of protest from the raven. Shiki trailed his thumb over Izaya's lips before pressing inside. Izaya parted his lips with a slight smile running his tongue along Shiki’s thumb but Shiki ignored it, using his thumb to pull Izaya's mouth open. Izaya felt the press of knotted cloth against his tongue a moment later and tried to pull away but Shiki’s grip tightened. 

“Stop.” The absoluteness that was Shiki’s command made Izaya shudder. He stopped pulling away but a soft whine of protest made its way past his lips as Shiki tied the gag in place. He  _ hated _ being gagged and that was exactly why Shiki was doing it. No mobility, no sight, no voice. No control at all, yet he knew without a doubt that if he signaled an end, Shiki would stop. An exercise in absolute trust and a visceral reminder of what it should be. A stark contrast to the relationship between him and Abdiel, manipulative and abusive at its core. To Abdiel, Izaya was nothing more than something to possess and the longer he was with his sire, the more likely it was that the elder would break him. 

“Izaya.” Shiki’s voice brought him out of his dark thoughts and he tensed, realizing that he had let his mind wander instead of focusing on Shiki. “If I'm boring you, please say so.” Which Izaya couldn't do, of course. Izaya made a noise that had all the tone of sass to it, a terrible decision that resulted in a stinging, opened handed slap on his ass. He flinched at the force Shiki had used; the other wasn't holding back at all. 

Shiki’s lips had split into an amused smile. Watching Izaya react was a level of enjoyment on its own. He wondered what had pulled Izaya into his own mind and made a note to revisit it later; Izaya wouldn't talk about it at this point anyway. He ran a hand over the cheek he'd just slapped, a soothing touch that trailed down along his exposed entrance. The noise Izaya made at that teasing touch was much nicer. Then, with a pause for lube, those fingers were sliding in and Izaya's breath quickened. Shiki started slow, easing into those tight walls with gentle strokes, occasionally passing over Izaya's prostate, just enough to tease and stimulate. 

Izaya squirmed and panted at the attention, unable to hide how good it felt or how uncomfortable the gentleness made him feel. Shiki took his time and once he decided Izaya was ready, he replaced his fingers with a vibrator designed to curve against Izaya’s prostate. The intrusion of cool silicone pulled a whine of protest from Izaya which turned into a low moan once Shiki turned it on. 

“That's a nice look.” Shiki commented and if Izaya hadn't been the subject of the comment, he might have thought the man was talking about a painting. He would have liked to be able to see Shiki’s expression, hissing in frustration at the blindfold, though through the gag it was more of a sigh. “Now, I have work to finish. Try to be quiet.” 

Izaya groaned audibly at Shiki’s statement, bringing a smile to the executive's lips. He continued to watch Izaya as the informant was left to suffer at his leisure. He was particularly fond of the expressions Izaya made, his usually closed off face laid bare by his torment. 

Izaya forced himself to take slow breaths, focusing on each inhale and exhale, keeping his thoughts as far away from sweet pleasure building in his lower parts. It was hard enough on its own and Izaya's breathing was shaky at best, so of course Shiki would change the vibrator setting from time to time to throw him off. At some point he gave up, breath coming in shallow gasps, squirming at the sensation he was unable to ignore. The game changed at this point, turning into one of denial. Everytime Izaya grew close, the vibrations would stop altogether, until Izaya was a whimpering mess, near to tears of frustration. The vibrator stopped and Izaya felt the lightest brush of Shiki’s fingers against his forehead, brushing his hair off his brow. 

“That's an even nicer look.” He murmured and Izaya trembled. Those hands continued to slide over Izaya's sensitive skin, along his cheek, tracing his collarbones, flicking over his nipples and down to his abs then over his ass. He pulled out the vibrator, drawing frustrated noises from Izaya. His skin burned with every gentle touch, hypersensitive and almost painful yet he craved it, wanted more. Shiki’s hands traveled along the lines of the rope, carefully lowering Izaya’s legs but leaving his arms bound behind him. He gently lifted the raven and placed him on the bed, sliding his hands up over those pale thighs and parting them as he climbed onto the bed. He settled between Izaya’s legs, resting most of his weight on one arm as he removed the gag and blindfold.

“ _ Haruya!”  _ Izaya wailed, looking up at Shiki with wanton desperation in his very red eyes. Shiki smirked at the sight of the raven completely undone.  _ “Please!” _

“You should really start more conversations with me that way.” Shiki commented as he slid forward, lube slicked cock sliding into Izaya with little resistance and much needy whimpering. Izaya lifted his hips in response, welcoming the feeling of fullness. Shiki slid one arm around Izaya’s waist, the other still pressed against the bed beside Izaya’s head as he leaned down and captured Izaya’s lips in a slow kiss which Izaya responded to needily. The Shiki was moving in him and Izaya couldn’t think of anything but the building pleasure. Shiki continued to lay kisses on Izaya’s lips, neck, and collarbones as their hips moved together. The closer Izaya drew to his release the more tense his body grew, causing Shiki to groan at the way the raven tightened around him. It wasn’t very long at all before Izaya was crying out and coming hard beneath him and a few thrusts later Shiki was finding his own release in the raven. 

He stayed buried in the raven for a bit before reluctantly pulling out. Izaya groaned, eyes half lidded, cheeks flushed and lips parted as he panted softly. Shiki chuckled as he gently lifted Izaya up and removed the robes binding his arms. He ran his hands over Izaya’s arms, gently massaging them to help circulation and work the stiff muscles. He then picked Izaya up and carried him to the bathroom where he’d already set up a hot bath. As they sank into the warm water together Izaya gave a soft hum of pleasure, leaning back against Shiki.

“I miss onsens.” Izaya murmured and Shiki chuckled. 

“I’d suggest opening one here but I suspect the Americans would just assume it was a front for prostitution.” Izaya gave a soft snort of amusement. It was an unfortunate truth that American culture was very different than Japanese.

“Build one just for the Awakusu.” Izaya suggested, amusement in his voice. “Host all your meetings there. Make your rivals get naked and embarrassed in front of you.”

“No thanks. I’ll stick to having just you naked and embarrassed in front of me.”

“Who was embarrassed?” Izaya defended as he felt Shiki shift, reaching for the shampoo. He didn’t respond to the raven right away, focusing instead on washing Izaya’s hair. Once he’d thoroughly massaged and rinsed, leaving Izaya humming in pleasure at the attention, he deigned to reply.

“What were you thinking about when I gagged you?” Shiki asked, returning to the point where Izaya’s attention had drifted into his own mind. Izaya tensed a bit at the question then sighed softly. 

“Can we not do this?”

“Well I suppose I could string you up from the ceiling again.”

The unfortunate part of that threat was that Izaya wouldn’t put it past Shiki to do. “Abdiel. I was thinking of my sire.”

“While with me?” Shiki’s voice rang with disapproval and Izaya flinched.

“Not the way you’re implying, Haruya.” Izaya defended with a slight frown. “I… I need to get away from him and I think I may need help doing that.” He admitted quietly.

“I was wondering when you’d get around to admitting that.”

“Well the plan was never but someone threatened to hang me from the ceiling.” Izaya responded with a slight smirk.

“Well I wouldn’t have to make those threats if you didn’t decide to hide everything all the time.”

“You’d still hang me from the ceiling.”

“For completely different reasons. Finish this thing with the hotel. After that we can work on your Abdiel problem.”

“Hmm.” Izaya replied, sitting up and pulling away from Shiki. “I should probably go before it gets too late.”

“Stay.” Shiki said simply and Izaya paused.

“I can’t-”

“The sun, I know.” Shiki cut off his argument before he could make it. Izaya relented because truthfully, he wanted to stay. 

“Alright.”

Shiki helped Izaya dry off and they slipped into Shiki’s bed, Izaya giving a soft sigh as he curled up against Shiki’s side.

“You’ve definitely gained stamina.” Shiki commented as he wrapped an arm around Izaya. “You recovered faster than you used to.” Izaya gave a slight smile as he let Shiki’s warmth lull him.

“Hmm. Shiki might have trouble keeping up with me now…” Izaya teased, earning him a sharp tug at his hair.

“Just means I can find even more ways to torment you.” He replied and Izaya chuckled. It didn’t take long for Izaya to drift off to sleep, both physically and emotionally exhausted. It was a deep sleep, the kind he didn’t usually get. Shiki watched the raven sleep for a bit before drifting off to sleep himself.


	31. A Strange Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if I didn't do Akabayashi justice. I don't have quite as good a feel for him as I do for Izaya and Shiki.

**~Downtown Los Angeles - Shiki’s Apartment~**

Izaya woke somewhere around noon to the feel of Shiki stirring beside him and without thinking, reached out to wrap his arms around the other, pressing close. There was a soft huff that might have been a laugh from Shiki as Izaya slid a leg over one of Shiki’s and pressed lips to his neck. 

“I am ever amused by the dichotomy of your nature.” Shiki commented. 

“You should be pleased.” Izaya murmured, voice heavy with the drowsiness that he had learned came with being awake during the day. “Only you get to see this side of me.” He bit lightly at Shiki’s neck, dragging his sharp teeth along pale flesh. He could feel Shiki’s heartbeat fluttering beneath his skin, smell the scent that was wholly Shiki. He continued to drag along until he was hovering over the vein, driven by instinct and a sleepy lack of awareness. 

“Izaya.” His name on Shiki’s lips, a warning meant to dissuade Izaya from leaving marks, not that it had ever stopped him. He bit down, leaving an imprint of teeth but managed not to extend his fangs. 

“Haruya…” He slid a hand over the executives chest, clinging to him. “I'm hungry…” 

Shiki reached up to run a hand through Izaya’s hair. “I assume bacon and eggs isn't going to be good enough.”

“Mmm. I wish.” Izaya sighed softly, warm breath tickling Shiki’s neck. “Can I…?” Even sleepy and, driven by instinct, Izaya needed to ask, needed a solid yes from Shiki. 

“What exactly are you asking for, Izaya?” Shiki asked. While they'd talked a bit about Izaya's differences, how Izaya ate had never been brought up, in fact quite the opposite. Izaya completely avoided talking about it, as if it was something distasteful to him. Which had a truth to it, of sorts. Izaya didn't hate it exactly and he was far too practical to fight his nature. Besides Abdiel had shown him very clearly what would happen if he didn't feed. What he struggled with was the dubious nature of consent involved. Humanity was fascinating, exciting, wonderful and terrible to watch  _ because of _ free will. The ability to make decisions, for good or bad. Vampires, by their very nature, as Izaya was rapidly learning, cared little for mortals and their free will. In fact, as a whole they preferred to remove free will from the equation completely. 

Izaya sighed again. “Let me bite you.”

“Yes, Izaya, I understand that part. What should I expect from this?”

“Pleasure. It will feel good. I won't take enough to hurt you.” 

Shiki fell silent as he contemplated the situation. Trust was a two-way street and Izaya was asking for his trust this time. He mulled it over then shrugged. “Do I need a safe word?” He teased Izaya. 

“If it makes you feel better.” The raven responded with a slight smirk. 

“Go ahead, brat. I'll add this to my list of things I never thought I'd deal with, all of which are somehow related to you.”

Izaya chuckled softly then extended his fangs, dragging them across Shiki’s neck before sinking them into the yielding flesh. Shiki shuddered at the feeling, a soft groan escaping his lips. ‘Good’ was definitely an understatement and wondered for a moment why anyone would refuse this.Only for a moment, and only because he was fully aware that Izaya was drinking his blood and that the sway of that bite would make it very easy for the raven to kill a person this way.

Izaya pulled away, licking over the bite mark then placing a soft kiss on the spot. “Gochisosama.” He said with a smirk, earning a flick to his forehead from Shiki. 

“Rude brat. I need to get up. Unlike you, I am still required to do work during the day.” 

Izaya sighed and untangled himself from Shiki, letting the executive get up. He grabbed Shiki’s pillow and hugged that instead, watching the other get dressed. He still felt sleepy, having several more hours until he should normally be waking up, but he refused to drift back to sleep until after Shiki left. “Wake me up if I'm not up by three.” He said as Shiki finished dressing. 

“I have a meeting and won't be back until later. I'll send Akabayashi.” Izaya wrinkled his nose in annoyance and Shiki arched a brow. “Would you rather I sent Aozaki?”

“If he makes a single comment about us I will eat him.” Izaya grumbled and Shiki chuckled. 

“Go back to sleep. I'll be back in time to head to the hotel.”

Shiki left Izaya to drift back to sleep and when he woke, it was later than he had meant to sleep. He snapped awake with a sense that something was wrong, throwing himself out of Shiki’s bed and dressing quickly. It was nearly four-thirty and Akabayashi had not shown up to wake him. He pulled out his phone, about to text Shiki when the front door opened and the very man he was wondering about walked in. 

“Aka-baka. You were supposed to wake me up over an hour ago.” Izaya said from the bedroom doorway, leaning against the doorframe. 

“Something came up.” Akabayashi replied without responding to either Izaya's obnoxious nickname or his attitude. Izaya's eyes narrowed slightly as he studied the man who appeared to be Akabayashi but, based on his reactions, very clearly wasn't. 

“What, did you find a kitten that needed rescuing?” He asked as Akabayashi moved toward him, an air of menace about him. 

“Something like that.” 

“Where's Akabayashi?” Izaya asked sharply, sliding his hand into his pants to retrieve a knife. “And who are you?”

The fake stopped and gave Izaya a grin that was a bit terrifying to behold. He could probably count on one hand the number of times he had seen a grin like that, completely devoid of humanity. “Seems you're at least as clever as some of the folks are saying. Your friend is currently indisposed but don't worry, I'm sure my girls won't hurt him too badly.” 

Izaya studied the monster in front of him, wary yet also fascinated by how much he looked like Akabayashi. He had the pallor of the Kindred though. As concerned as Izaya was for Akabayashi, he couldn't afford to reveal any weaknesses so he continued as if the idea of Akabayashi being attacked didn't bother him. “So, who are you and how were you able to make yourself look like Akabayashi?”

“Clan secret…” He replied, still grinning. “Jaromir. And you are Izaya, the thorn in my side.  _ Everyone _ has been talking about you, you know. And boy do those Cammies talk.”

“Ah the Tzimisce everyone has been looking for. So this is your Discipline at work. Fascinating. I can understand now how you are able to elude them so thoroughly. Posing as one of my people to get close to me, well that's an interesting choice. What are your intentions, Jaromir?” 

“I don't think I really need to elaborate. I'm sure someone as clever as you has already extrapolated where this is going to go. Shame really, I like Setites. They're usually so deliciously corrupt and easy to tempt. Like that other one, Saul. He's been working with us for months you know. A triple agent. I wonder if he even knows where his allegiances lay anymore. I thought about offering you a deal but after I found out about the land in Santa Monica… Well it seems you've managed to steal all the cards from me. I must applaud you though. Seeing how riled up Remy is over it was quite entertaining.”

Izaya's hand tightened on his knife as he strolled over to Shiki’s balcony doors. “That sounds short-sighted. You do realize that I'm being paid to oppose you? I'm no more Camarilla than you and unlike Saul, my loyalty is to myself first and foremost. I will go where the profit is. Instead of reducing this to meaningless violence, why don't we talk about this deal you wanted to offer me?”

“That's the problem, Izaya. Your self interest means I will never be able to trust you and trust in the Sabbat is paramount. Of course, if you were willing to vaulderie, that might change but we're rapidly running out of time.”

“Vaulderie? That's a new word. Care to educate me on that one before you try to kill me?”

“Oh I don't plan on killing you yet. I need the sword and your research on the sigils.” 

“That's unfortunate for you. With the threat of death looming, I'm not exactly in the mood to share.” Izaya replied and without a second thought, let his knife fly even as his other hand was sliding the balcony door open. He skipped backwards, out into the dull light of sunset. Even that dull and diminishing glow was enough to set Izaya's skin to burning as he launched himself over the balcony and over to a balcony on the building beside Shiki’s. He made his way down to the soothing darkness of the alley in record time with the aid of a little Celerity, glancing up at the balcony only once he was at the bottom. Jaromir was looking down at him, grinning even wider. There was a delightful red stain spreading from his shoulder and Izaya's knife dangled in his fingers. 

“You're only delaying the inevitable, snake.” Jaromir taunted before launching himself over the balcony and straight down to the ground, not bothering to parkour down the way Izaya had. He landed with such force that his legs should have broken but he was unharmed. Izaya backed away warily, pulling out another knife. Jaromir took a few steps forward then seemed to double over. Izaya continued to back away, watching the Tzimisce with curiosity. Jaromir straightened -  _ and grew. _ Izaya’s eyes widened in delighted surprise as he watched the other take on a form that should have terrified him. Pale skin grew paler, bone white. Limbs extended and twisted and reshaped themselves into weapons of bone. That uncanny grin grew and split into a maw of fangs. Bone pushed out from beneath skin, forming a sort of exoskeleton around the flesh.

“Oh… Oh! Ohohoh!” Izaya took several more steps back, knowing he was completely outmatched but far too fascinated in the Tzimisce’s transformation to do the smart thing and run. “That is… Well, truly monstrous I have to admit. I am going to have to apologize to Shizu-chan for all those years of calling him a monster now.”

The Tzimisce continued to grin with it’s maw full of teeth. “So glad you approve. A shame you won’t have the opportunity to make that apology.”

 

**~Downtown Los Angeles - Little Tokyo~**

Mizuki Akabayashi was not particularly fond of hitting women but he wasn’t particularly fond of getting jumped by them either. There were two of them, dressed like they’d just stepped out of the Garment District, ready to hop into any john’s car. Which they might well have, it being only a few blocks south of the Awakusu branch office. Prostitutes didn’t usually carry knives though, or threaten members of the yakuza with them. Prostitutes also didn’t move so fast he couldn’t track their movements but these two did. 

He’d managed to dodge most of their attacks so far, though two other Awakusu had not fared as well. One appeared to be unconscious and the other was bleeding from several cuts. One of the girls was sporting a decent bruise across her cheek but that seemed to be all the damage they’d managed to do to them. Akabayashi was loathe to escalate this any further but it seemed he was running out of options and at this point he was pretty sure they were vampires. Izaya had given them a rundown on what would work best and he knew his usual style wasn’t going to do enough damage so, with some reluctance, he pulled his pistol. The first girl took two shots to the chest and laughed. The other, who was tangling with two more Awakusu, turned to focus on him, giving him a smile that should have been pretty but the twisted look in her eye ruined it. He put three shots in her while the others pulled their guns. Seven shots before he had to reload and only two actually hit because suddenly the girls were moving very fast. Thankfully the other two men managed to get a few shots into them as well and one of them went down. The other appeared to grow angry at this and charged Akabayashi. With a grimace he dropped the gun knowing he wouldn’t be able to reload in time and held up his cane instead. The first hit from the frenzied vampire nearly knocked the wind out of him but gave him the perfect opportunity to drive the metal capped wood into her chest. Not really a move he’d normally use but it was as effective as Izaya had told them. The moment the wood pierced her heart she became paralyzed and fell forward, the length of the cane and Akabayashi’s strength holding her up.

The downside was that he now had a woman impaled on his cane and no reasonable way to remove it without her regaining mobility. The other vampire still lay unconscious but he suspected that wouldn’t last long. He pulled out his phone and called Aozaki first, telling the man to send a car for the injured men. Next he called Shiki who was, thankfully, out of his meeting and heading back to the office.

“Akabayashi.” The executive answered without any preamble.

“Shiki, pick me up. Pretty sure Orihara’s in trouble.”

 

**~Downtown Los Angeles - Near Shiki’s Apartment~**

Things Izaya had learned in the span of maybe five minutes of fighting the Tzimisce: he wasn’t as fast as Izaya but he hit  _ hard. _ Knives made of serrated bone bits hurt a lot. People screaming and running in terror was actually distracting. It had crossed his mind that he could take on his own combat form but the number of potential witnesses was too high for his own comfort. He hardly wanted to end up being identified as a vampire by some idiot with a cellphone camera and a lack of fear.

He was currently perched on a fire escape, mourning his shirt which was now sporting several jagged tears, having managed to put some distance between himself and the monstrosity but not enough to lose him. 

“This was an import you know.” He complained with an annoyed hiss. “And a limited edition from Sex Pot.”

“You’re worried about your clothes while you bleed out? You really are arrogant.” Jaromir responded as he stalked toward the informant.

“Hardly bleeding out.” He responded, playing with his knife. It was the last one he had on him, having planted three throwing knives and two switchblades in the bastard already, to little effect. The throwing knives had done no damage at all and he’d only gotten a couple swipes with the switchblades. He’d been calculating an escape route but as long as the sun was still above the horizon he was locked into shadowy alleyways. This also affected the Tzimisce but with all that armor, Izaya suspected he could take a fair amount more punishment than Izaya could. 

“You’re running out of alley, snake.” Jaromir commented, echoing Izaya’s thoughts. Izaya opened his mouth to respond as a gunshot rang out. Jaromir took a step back as a bullet sank into his chest, managing to pierce that bony armor with a wet thud. Izaya’s head whipped around, eyes settling on a black sedan and two familiar figures at the end of the alley. He grinned and made straight for them, keeping off the ground so that he didn’t cross the line of fire that Shiki and Akabayashi were laying down for him. He hit the ground behind them with a groan as he exited the alley and threw himself into the back seat of the sedan. Shiki and Akabayashi immediately joined him and the car pulled away as soon as the doors were closed.

“Fabulous timing.” He managed with a groan, slouching in his seat to avoid the sun.

“What the hell was that thing, Orihara?” Akabayashi asked, peering out the back window, somewhat concerned that the monstrous vampire might be following them.

“Oh you know, just your average resident of downtown Los Angeles.” Izaya responded, earning a glare from both Akabayashi and Shiki. 

“Two of your acquaintances attacked me near the office. A couple of pretty girls dressed up like hookers.”

“Yeah, he mentioned he sent his ‘girls’ after you. They must not have been very good.”

“Says the one who’s actually bleeding.” Akabayashi observed. “You owe me a new cane. I had to leave it in one of the girls.” 

Izaya smirked at that. “I guess you were paying attention when I was talking about how to deal with vampires.”

“Izaya, where are we going?” Shiki interrupted.

“My apartment. I need some things. Then the hotel. We’re out of time. Akabayashi, I hope you’re up for more fighting.”

Akabayashi cracked his knuckles and grinned. “Can’t say I’ve ever fought a monster like that before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gochisosama - a Japanese phrase said at the end of a meal. Translates to "it was quite a feast". 
> 
> Horrid form is a high level ability of the Discipline Viccisitude which allows the Tzimisce to literally shape their form into all manner of terrifying things. 
> 
> Vaulderie is a Sabbat ritual that binds several vampires together through a different type of blood bond. All Sabbat packs perform the vaulderie regularly to form close bonds with each other.
> 
> Vampires and the sun: vampires do burn in the sun but it isn't instantaneous bursting into flame or anything dramatic like that. Their skin begins to burn and if left out long enough, they will burn away completely but they can put up with it for a bit before that point.
> 
> Vampires and staking: in this world a stake through the heart does not ash a vampire but it does paralyze them, keeping them completely immobile, though they are still aware of what is going on around them.
> 
> Sex Pot - a Japanese clothing brand/store that focuses on the visual kei fashion style. With the way Izaya's fashion sense is described in the books, I sort of have the image of him leaning toward a sort of visual kei style of casual clothing, especially now that he's in glittery Los Angeles. All blacks and reds and leather and buckles and laces.


	32. August Star of Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long. School and work kind of kicked my ass and I wasn't sure if I was entirely happy with my writing so I took last week off of writing and just focused on finishing my last week of school for the semester. On the upside I will (theoretically) have a bit more time to write and a new story idea that I'd like to start working on alongside this one that may have been inspired by a certain artist.   
> I'm still not entirely sure if I'm happy with how this chapter played out but I'm trying not to second guess my writing so here it is in all its violence filled glory.

**~Downtown Los Angeles - Shizuo and Kasuka’s Apartment~**

Shizuo was woken by his brother shaking him and shoving his phone in his face. With the notification light blinking at him and a list of new messages far too long for one night, at least buy Shizuo’s standards of phone use, he sat up and took the phone. There was a string of texts from Shinra complaining about how he hadn't been told that vampires could do  _ that.  _ Without actually identifying what  _ that _ was. This was followed by a string of texts from one of Lita’s mortal allies detailing how the two Toreador were on the move, heading for Little Tokyo followed by an attached photo of them going after Akabayashi. That was enough to wake him up completely. “Shit!” He threw himself out of bed and scrambled for clothes. If they were going after the Awakusu, they'd be targeting Izaya too. 

“Keep reading.” Kasuka insisted before Shizuo got very far. 

“Shizuo glanced at his brother as he pulled on his jeans then retrieved the phone. The next text was from Lita telling him that Lorenzo and Alfred, the other two members of the Sabbat pack, were at the hotel and that she and Lucas were there, watching. Then Augustus messaging him with several links to photos and Shizuo's eyes widened. The photos were blurry and distant and the lighting wasn't great but the monstrous form of Jaromir couldn't be mistaken for anything else. The second figure showing up in the pictures was less distinct but Shizuo would recognize that little shit anywhere. “Izaya! What the hell is he doing, fighting in the streets?”

“That's near Shiki’s place. I don't think he chose to fight, brother.” Kasuka observed. “Certainly not without picking the battlefield. Or while the sun was still out.” 

Shizuo checked the photos again. “Shit. Why is Jaromir going after the flea? How did he even know where the flea was, or that he was involved?” He dropped the phone on the bed and finished dressing, pulling a plain t-shirt over his head and running a hand through his hair. “We need to get to the hotel. Have you called Lucas and Isabelle?”

“They're both on their way but Lucas is bringing Augustus.”

“Tch. Well it can't be helped if Jaromir is breaching the Masquerade. I wonder why Izaya didn't go all snakey like he did the other night…”

“Possibly trying not to get caught breaching?”

“Yeah but that puts him at a huge disadvantage against Jaromir…”

“I doubt Izaya would see it that way.”

Before Shizuo could respond his phone started buzzing again, this time from the very topic of their conversation. “Flea. I see you're alive.”

“You never told me Tzimisce could do  _ that _ .” The phrasing was close enough to Shinra's text that Shizuo snorted.

“I didn't think he'd be targeting you. You weren't supposed to be part of the fight.”

Izaya scoffed. “What, you were planning to leave me out of the fun? I'm heading to the hotel. I have the sword and the faerie twins are going to meet me there.”

“Lita and Louis are already there along with a couple more of Jaromir’s people. Lucas is on his way with Augustus. Izaya, keep clear of Augustus. He's the Sheriff and if you step wrong hell put you down just as fast as the Sabbat.”

“Yeah, Camarilla bad ass in charge of protecting the Traditions, I get it. I learned all the dos and don'ts from Abdiel.”

“Learning and actually listening don't exactly go hand in hand with you. Is Akabayashi OK?” He asked with a concerned frown. 

“Alive and well and complaining because he had to use his cane to stake one of Jaromir’s hooker-vamps. You owe him a new cane.”

Shizuo gave a soft sigh of relief. “If he managed to stake one of those bitches I'll happily replace his cane.”

“The Awakusu have both of them staked and being held back at the office. Any more surprises I should be aware of?”

“Don't look the Malkavian in the eye, he'll mess with your head. The other one is a Harbinger and I don't know what they're capable of except that it involves death and the dead. And leave Jaromir to me.”

“Scary~ I finally get to watch Shizu-chan go all out.” 

“Yeah, flea, you do.”

 

**~Santa Monica - The Georgian Hotel~**

Shizuo arrived first, meeting with Lita and Lucas in the darkness of the alley across the street. The two Sabbat members were loitering in front of the hotel as mortals walked by, seemingly unaware of their presence. 

Isabelle was the next arrival, followed by Louis and Augustus. Then Shizuo noticed several more vampires show up, clearly not Camarilla. “He brought reinforcements.”

“Not surprising. We need to clear the area before this turns into a slaughter and a massive breach.” Louis responded, turning to look at Augustus. The Tremere nodded and turned away, pulling out his cellphone. “Where is Izaya?”

“On his way. He had to collect the sword and the twins but he should be here soon.”

“No idea where Jaromir is now, huh?” 

“No, but it’s likely he’ll be heading here. It would be best if we got inside the hotel before he got here.”

Louis looked over at the two vampires standing in front of the hotel. “We’d just have to break through them but the moment we act, the rest of the Sabbat are going to move. To get here so quickly, they were active during the day.”

“Yeah. Takes a lot of willpower to be that active before sunset. Hey Isabelle, can you distract those two so we can get inside? Once we’re in the hotel, we will just have to defend it which will be easier and less conspicuous than fighting in the streets.”

“Shizu-chan wants to be less conspicuous? I thought you were planning to go all out.” Shizuo actually started at the familiar flea-voice right behind him.

“The hell’d you come from, flea?” He growled, turning to look at Izaya. The raven wasn’t alone, accompanied by two blonde twins and the Awakusu men. Not only that, the demonic coat had finally made an appearance. Shizuo actually groaned at the sight and reached for his smokes. He had a feeling he was going to need one. 

“My apartment. Wasn't Shizu-chan listening when I called him?” Izaya replied with a wicked grin. He had an air about him of restrained excitement, chaos just waiting to be unleashed. Shizuo lit the smoke and took a deep breath, turning to look at Shiki, dropping into Japanese. 

“Shiki-san. I'm not sure you and your people will want to stick around for this.” He said carefully, uncomfortable with the idea of mortals in the mix.

Shiki fixed Shizuo with a calm gaze while Akabayashi just grinned. He replied in Japanese as well, eyes sliding to the other gathered vampires, sizing them up even as he spoke to Shizuo. “Heiwajima-san, I appreciate your concern but we are well aware of what we are about to face and you need the support. This is also our neighborhood now; we have a vested interest in seeing this through.”

“Besides, we owe them.” Akabayashi added. “They did attack us after all. We can hardly let that stand.”

“They attacked Akabayashi.” Aozaki clarified, simply to be contrary. “Technically speaking.”

“ _ Can we do this?” _ Izaya interrupted impatiently. “Jaromir is probably already around here somewhere, waiting to spring his trap. I counted six Kindred that I could see. I'd bet another three at least in hiding. Include those two and Jaromir and we're looking at twelve or so vampires who don't give a single fuck about collateral damage who want whatever is in that hotel and will step happily over our corpses to get it.” 

Shizuo nodded. “Isabelle, get us in. Once the twins are done whatever faerie magic they have to do, I want you to get them out safe.” Isabelle nodded, her usual flippant and cheerful demeanor set aside in the face of the serious situation. 

“Illusion incoming.” Her focus narrowed down to the two Sabbat and a moment later a growl ripped through the air. Charging toward the Sabbat appeared to be a werewolf, towering near eight feet of fur and muscle and violence. One of the Sabbat let out a shout before the werewolf clawed him across the chest, ripping through cloth and flesh. Izaya's eyes widened at this. 

“I thought you said illusion!” He demanded as the Malkavian stumbled back from the attack. “That's some very real looking damage it's doing.”

“A temporary benefit of Chimerstry.” Isabelle said with a smirk. “It won't last long though.” The other vampire attempted to attack the werewolf with a long knife but the illusion just shrugged off the damage, backing away a bit and preparing to launch another attack. The two Sabbat charged it and that was all the opportunity they needed. Shizuo waved them into action and they bolted for the now accessible hotel doors. As soon as they broke from cover chaos erupted. 

Izaya was the first to the door, followed by the twins. “Fuck you're fast.” Shizuo commented as he caught up to Izaya, just a few steps behind with Kasuka at his side. One of the Sabbat, the Blood Brother, had noticed their movement and turned toward them, giving the werewolf a free shot at his back. Several other vampires ceased to loiter and began moving toward them but with surprise on their side, those others wouldn't reach them before they were through the doors. The Awakusu moved as a group, surrounding Isabelle, much to the Ravnos amusement, though Shizuo could see the logic in protecting their diversion. Lastly were Louis and Augustus, who looked like they were taking an evening stroll. Augustus appeared to be chanting, one hand raised and a ball of fire forming in it, while Louis had unsheathed a broadsword and was moving very pointedly toward the Malkavian. 

“Down to the basement. There's only one entrance!” Shizuo yelled as Augustus threw the fireball at the Blood Brother who hollered in pain. Once everyone was through the doors, Shizuo slammed them shut and rapidly piled ny nearby furniture in front of the doors. 

Izaya, the twins and the Awakusu were already moving toward the stairs, not bothering to wait for the rest. Izaya had his goal in mind and the sooner they opened that door, the sooner the mystery of why Jaromir and Remy were fighting over it would be revealed.  First through the door into the basement, Izaya’s foot slid as he stepped in something wet and sticky. The normally graceful raven flailed in an attempt to keep his balance, pulling his foot back. Akabayashi grinned at him. 

“Graceful Orihara.” He mocked and Izaya shot him a glare before squatting to look more closely at the gelatinous looking substance on the already darkly colored floor. 

“This definitely wasn't here last time.” He commented, trying to figure out how far it reached. It appeared to only be around the doorway. “Akabayashi, carry me. I don't want to ruin my shoes.” Shiki snorted and Akabayashi smacked the raven upside the head. 

“Hurry.”

“We can sense the magic.” The twins chimed in and Izaya sighed. 

“Want me to throw you across the damn puddle, flea?” Shizuo added as he caught up to them. 

“No thanks, I'd like to survive the landing.” He shot back then stood. “It smells like blood.”

“Blood?” Shizuo frowned and took a breath. “You're right but blood doesn't look like that…”

Izaya shrugged and took a couple steps back before launching himself over the blood puddle. The twins looked at each other then followed Izaya by floating over it which was just a little too weird for Shizuo. It seemed he wasn't alone because both Aozaki and Akabayashi were staring. 

Shizuo was about to follow the flea when the blood appeared to bubble and shift and change. “Shit! Izaya it's Jaromir!” He shouted to the flea as the Tzimisce reformed into his hideous visage. 

“Shizuo Heiwajima, lapdog of the Prince.” Jaromir greeted him with that ghastly smile. Shizuo responded in kind, a savage smile curving his lips as his eyes narrowed. 

“Convenient of you to be here. I've been hoping to get my hands on you.” Shizuo growled as he cracked his knuckles. 

Izaya had turned back to look at them as the twins continued to the door. He was reaching into his coat for his knives before Shizuo had finished talking, sending them flying at the Tzimisce’s back. Only one sank in past the bone, the other two clattering to the floor. Jaromir ignored it, like an insect bite. 

“All the pieces brought to me. How convenient. Remy didn't expect you to put it all together, but then again, neither did I. Shame rea-”

Jaromir’s speech was interrupted by Shizuo's fist connecting with that gruesome jaw, a sickening crunch resounding across the room. Izaya let out a laugh, eyes shining with amusement. 

“Shut up.” Shizuo growled, following the first punch with another one, forcing Jaromir back a few steps. Then Izaya was behind him, driving a longer blade up between plates of bone to sink into flesh. 

The Tzimisce howled in pain and turned, bringing one of his bone bladed arms down in an arc toward the raven who was no longer there, having jumped back as soon as the knife struck. Shizuo aimed several strikes to Jaromir’s midsection, grinning at the sound of bone cracking. “He's not your opponent, Jaromir.” Shizuo growled as the Tzimisce focused on him.

“If you really want to be the first to die, very well.” The Tzimisce grinned and struck at Shizuo, dragging bone-blades across Shizuo's chest but they barely sunk in, leaving a small scratch. 

Shiki and the boys, still on the stairs, had moved back up to the last landing, guns drawn and aimed up as the sounds of the chaos of the Sabbat attacking above began to filter down. Isabelle was still with them and had created a barricade for the Awakusu to use as cover. 

“Hey, one-eye.” She called to Akabayashi who glanced at her with a grin. 

“What can I do for you, pretty lady?”

“Is now really the time to be hitting on women?” Aozaki commented, scowling at Akabayashi. 

“Of course it is. We could die at any moment. The least I can do is be honest in my last moments.”

“We're not going to die. You're just using that as an excuse.” Aozaki countered. 

“Two vampires are about to come down.” Isabelle interrupted their bickering. “You'll only be able to see one. The other will be hiding himself. If you aim up and to the left of the one you can see, you'll be able to hit him.”

As she finished the visible vampire rounded the stairwell and into their line of fire. Shiki fired without hesitation while Akabayashi took a moment to readjust his aim the way Isabelle had suggested, firing two shots and grinning as they connected with something. The second vampire appeared, sporting two gunshot wounds in his chest. Shiki had managed to put four in the first vampire only to watch the wounds begin to heal slowly. Aozaki added two more bullets and the vampire faltered and backed away, using the stairwell for cover as he drew his own gun. The one that was invisible charged forward, breaking through the barrier and leveling a swing at Akabayashi, who was more than prepared for the attack. He grabbed the vampires arm and used its speed against it, slamming it into the wall and wrenching it'd arm back painfully. With the vampire’s back exposed, Shiki pulled a stake out of his coat and slammed it home. The vampire tensed then slumped against the wall as Akabayashi let him go. 

“Duck!” Isabelle yelled, throwing herself forward as a grenade was lobbed down the stairs. She scooped it up and tossed it back but not fast enough and the grenade exploded, filling the staircase with lethal fragments of metal. The Awakusu had ducked behind the remains of the barrier and with Isabelle in front of them, they were unharmed but the Ravnos had taken a lot of damage and had stumbles to her knees. Shiki stayed low and grabbed her, pulling her back just as the vampire who had thrown it whipped around the corner to fire off several rounds. Aozaki fired back, putting three more bullets in it as Lucas appeared behind it and shoved his sword through its chest. The Awakusu watched as the vampire ashed before their very eyes. 

“Isabelle, how bad?” He asked as he moved toward her. 

“Nothing I can't heal and thank God for Fortitude.” She said, forcing herself to her feet. “Shizuo is facing off against Jaromir.” 

“I'll hold the line here. Augustus is doing a pretty good job setting them on fire. Several have already retreated. Take the mortals and help him.”

The Awakusu glanced at each other then shrugged and retreated with Isabelle. Shizuo was bleeding from several deep cuts and swinging a staff, bludgeoning the Tzimisce with rapid strikes while Izaya was strategically darting in with his knives. The pair of them were moving so fast Shiki had trouble tracking their movements. It was a wonder the Tzimisce was still standing with the amount of damage the two were doing to him. The twins were at the very back of the room where the mystery door appeared to be glowing. 

“Izaya.” The twins called to him in unison. “The sword will break the seal.” Izaya was moving toward the door without a second thought, drawing the sword as he ran but Jaromir turned and launched a piece of bone at Izaya. The raven stumbled and crashed to his knees as the bone-spear sunk deep into his back. His expression twisted in pain but he forced himself back to his feet and continued toward the glow. Jaromir shouted in anger and dismay as the raven raised the blade and cut straight through the magic, causing it to shatter outward in a rush of power that made his skin tingle. Where once there was a door now stood a gateway of purest blackness. There was a rushing, roaring sound, like a rushing waterfall or a roaring fire, or maybe both. It was followed by a sonic boom that knocked every person in the room off their feet and shook the building. 

“You fools!” Jaromir screamed as he regained his feet. “You have no idea what kind of power you've freed when I could have controlled it!” Izaya and Shizuo were also forcing themselves up and moving toward the Tzimisce, Shizuo moving quite a bit faster than Izaya who still had the bone spear in him and was looking extremely pale. Jaromir was definitely looking worn down, much of his bone armor seemed to be cracked and the sheer number of cuts on him would have killed a mortal. Shizuo was closer and reached the Tzimisce first, using the staff like a spear and ramming it through Jaromir’s gut, but in doing so, brought himself face to face with the Tzimisce. Their eyes met as Shizuo gripped the staff and in that moment he felt Jaromir’s will crash over him. “Attack Orihara.” The command was a simple one, just two words that should be easy enough to ignore but when a vampire speaks, words hold power. Shizuo had seen Louis Dominate mortals enough times to realize what Jaromir was doing but the Tzimisce was powerful enough that he found himself obeying, trapped by the mystical compulsion. He ripped his staff out of the Tzimisce’s body, taking satisfaction in the extra damage before turning his attention to Izaya who was approaching, sword in one hand and the bone spear in the other, having pulled it out. Blood had soaked through his shirt, obvious in the way that it clung to his stomach wetly. His eyes, tracking Jaromir originally, turned to lock onto Shizuo when Jaromir gave the command.

“I never took you for weak-willed, Shizu-chan.” Izaya taunted the blonde, hoping to stir anger in him. It was a calculated risk, one that could backfire but there was no way he could fight Shizuo in his current condition and survive. “Is it really this easy to turn you into a puppet? Where is that indomitable, uncontrollable beast who never listened to anyone? Surely one ugly vampire with a bit of mind magic isn’t enough to turn Ikebukuro’s legend into a dog on a leash?” He could see the words piercing through, could see the flicker of anger in Shizuo’s eyes. The blonde was clearly struggling against the Discipline’s power, feet locked in place as he warred within his own mind. Jaromir was still between them but Izaya was close enough now to strike and that’s exactly what he did. Katanas were not designed to be piercing weapons but Izaya’s skill was in knifeplay so he did what he was used to and thrust up into Jaromir’s chest, piercing his heart and splattering Shizuo with his blood. Jaromir stared down at the blade running through his chest then a look of horror crossed his features. 

“No!” He gasped. “You ignorant fool!” That rushing, roaring sound had returned the moment Izaya’s golden blade had pierced the Tzimisce’s heart. A wind gusted from the black portal, bringing with it an oddly mixed scent of spring flowers and autumn decay. The room grew darker but it wasn’t the pitch black of shadow, rather it was like the falling of night where there was still a source of light, indistinguishable but there. 

“A price paid in blood.” A voice echoed in the room, deep and masculine and alive with power and promise. Izaya couldn’t help but think that this was the kind of voice that could belong to a god and he was not wrong. A coalescing of tiny lights, patterns of miniature stars, formed into the shape of a man and Isabelle’s audible gasp could be heard. Long black hair, pale skin, rivaling Shizuo in height, with all the bearing of a proper samurai, the man before them matched the image that Isabelle had seen on Izaya’s card. His attire was traditional and at his hip were two blades though travelling patterns of stars seemed to move in his clothing. Izaya pulled the blade out of Jaromir, watching the Tzimisce start to ash before his body even hit the floor. Blood trailed down the golden blade as he turned to the Japanese kami, eyes shining with curiosity and delight. Shizuo, released from Jaromir’s power, still found himself rooted to the spot though this time it was out of surprise. 

“Amatsu Mikaboshi.” Izaya spoke the kami’s name. “I cannot begin to imagine how the Japanese god of the heavens, lord of primordial chaos, could possibly end up trapped behind a faerie door in Los Angeles…” 

“The same way a child of chaos could find his way to Los Angeles with all the right conditions to open my prison.” The god replied. “You will not go unrewarded. I see your desire but it is not something I can grant. I will gift you with my favour instead, something fitting for one such as yourself. You may bear the blood of Set’s line, but he is not the only god of chaos.” The god reached out and pressed a hand to Izaya’s chest, over his heart and it was as if his blood was fire, coursing through his veins, burning painfully and drawing a ragged cry from his lips. Shizuo lurched forward as if to somehow stop the god and instead found himself catching Izaya as the raven swayed on his feet, teetering forward as the god removed his hand. He turned and stepped back through the portal of darkness which abruptly and completely closed behind him, leaving in its wake an unbroken wall with a pattern of stars engraved into it. 

“No!” Izaya protested, reaching out a hand futilely as Shizuo held him in place. 

“What the fuck just happened…?” Shizuo growled, arms tightening around the raven as Izaya strained against his hold weakly. 

“What did he do, Izaya?” Isabelle asked, approaching the two. “He blocked my vision. All I could See around him was swirling darkness and stars. No past, no future.”

“I… I don’t know!” Izaya replied, distressed. “I don’t know what he did. I need him back! I need to know! I have questions! So many questions! I don’t understand why he couldn’t give me what I wanted. And what does it even mean, being gifted with his favour? And how did he get trapped here? Why was I the one he needed to save him? What did he mean by a price paid in blood?”

“I don’t think he’s coming back and given that we all just met a god, it might be wise to leave it that way.” Shiki’s cool voice cut through Izaya’s monologue of questions. Izaya fell silent, eyes still focused on the star-patterned wall with a somewhat desperate look in them. He’d finally met a god, a real god and even won the god’s favour yet still he was denied his own godhood. Why? What did he need to do? He was left with so many questions and no one who could answer them. He slumped in Shizuo’s arms, accepting temporary defeat.

“Shizuo, the rest of the Sabbat are either dead, staked or fled.” Louis called from the doorway. “Good time to leave. Augustus and Lucas are working on covering up this mess and the Prince will want a report as soon as possible. In respect to injuries sustained, Augustus and I will defer any meetings with him until tomorrow night.”

“Yeah, thanks Louis.” Shizuo responded, still holding the now listless flea. “Oy, Izaya are you ok?” He asked, taking stock of the raven’s condition, brows furrowing slightly as he realized just how many injuries Izaya had sustained..

“Perfectly fine, why do you ask?” Izaya replied with a laugh that sounded strained. “I’m pretty sure I’ve lost more blood today than would be humanly possible if I were human, which I’m clearly not, in case everything else up to this point hadn’t made that clear. I fought the creepiest looking thing I’ve ever had the pleasure of viewing outside of a monster movie in order to rescue a god who didn’t even answer my first question much less all the others I have. To top it off, I now have to make a report to the Prince who was part of the reason all of this happened to begin with and I didn’t finish my investigation into his ties so I don’t even have hard evidence of his involvement yet.”

“We have the two whores.” Akabayashi offered with a slight grin. “Maybe they’ll have some useful info?” Izaya’s eyes lit up slightly at that but Shizuo huffed.

“You are not questioning them tonight.” He interrupted before Izaya could say anything. “We all could use rest and some first aide. We’ll deal with any prisoners tomorrow night. For now, everyone should be fine to go home and lick their wounds. He then picked Izaya up without a second thought and headed for the stairwell. 

“Shizu-chan!” Izaya huffed as he was hoisted up like some damsel, still carrying the bloody golden sword. “I can bloody walk!” He growled but Shizuo ignored him as he made his way up the flights of stairs. Izaya continued to complain at him the entire way up, mostly out of pride since he was pretty sure he would have collapsed halfway up to the main floor. Augustus, Lucas, Lita and Kasuka were waiting for them all sporting some level of injury though none were particularly severe. There was definitely the smell of smoke in the air and several piles of ash on the floor. 

“Kasuka, can you take care of Isabelle?” Shizuo asked his brother, continuing to carry Izaya out of the hotel and toward the cars they had driven to get here. “Shiki-san, I assume you can make arrangements for your people. Would you be willing to extend that to Izaya’s faerie friends?”

“We thank you.”

“But we are fine.”

“We need to return.”

“To the King and Queen.”

Shizuo shook his head at the eerie way they spoke then nodded to them. “Thanks for the help.”

“Yes, we’ll be fine, Heiwajima-san.” Shki replied though his eyes were on the very pale looking raven. “Call us tomorrow when you want to deal with the whores.”

Shizuo gave Shiki a nod of understanding then put Izaya in the passenger seat of his car. “I’ll get the flea home before he does anymore stupid shit.” He said gruffly as he settled into the driver’s seat. Izaya shot him an irritated glare but exhaustion made arguing sound like too much effort. Shizuo left the hotel and their allies behind, heading straight back to downtown Los Angeles and Izaya’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dominate - There are many legends describing a vampire’s ability to put people under her spell by staring deeply into another person’s eyes. Practitioners of Dominate utilize their strength of will, channeling the force of their personality. With a modest exertion, such a creature can bend minds, implant suggestions, and even control another person’s actions. With a piercing gaze and a forceful word, Dominate can cause the strongest mortal mind to crumble and push even other vampires to submit.
> 
> Vicissitude: Blood Form - If you concentrate briefly, you can cause your body to liquefy into a pool of blood. In this state, you can still act and register the world around you. You are a liquid creature in a world of those confined to a solid state.
> 
> I use the words 'god' and 'kami' interchangeably when talking about Amatsu Mikaboshi because they are somewhat interchangeable. The Japanese equivalent word to god is kami though kami can encompass a wider variety of spirit beings than just gods from a western perspective. Amatsu Mikaboshi is considered one of the first kami in Japanese mythology and tends to fall somewhere in the range of necessary evil. On the one hand, he is the god of the polar star (north star) but on the other hand he represents primordial chaos.


	33. Recovery

**~Los Angeles - Izaya's Apartment~**

Izaya sulked for the entire car ride back to his apartment. It was a very long half hour for Shizuo. He didn’t understand why the raven was sulking. They’d killed Jaromir and more than half of the Sabbat lackeys who had come to fight. They’d figured out the door… sort of… and freed the power that Jaromir had been fighting with Remy over. No one had died or even taken that many injuries besides himself and Izaya. Nothing a little blood and sleep wouldn’t heal. To him this was a success but Izaya looked somewhere between angry and miserable. Of course, there was no way he was going to ask because he knew that would lead to some sort of waspish comment from the raven so he just turned on the radio and kept the silence.

Izaya caught Shizuo’s occasional glances in his direction but ignored them, preferring his own thoughts to those concerned looks. He was planning ahead, retracing the evening’s events and tying them in with everything he had learned up until this point. The god was bound behind the door by faerie magic. In theory they could have freed him at any time but they were waiting for something. That something was implied, at this point, to be him but the reason why was still unclear. When Rin traced the delivery of the sword to his apartment she had come up with nothing. She couldn’t even remember what the person that delivered looked like so clearly they were supernatural and they knew Izaya would need the sword before Izaya did. Remy and Jaromir both knew something was trapped behind that door, something of great power and both of them were trying to find a way to transfer that power to themselves. Saul was connected to Jaromir, though that may well just be opportunistic profiteering. Then there was the shadow fae who had wanted to stop Izaya. The shadow fae who had wanted the glory of freeing the god for himself, so it wasn’t a large leap to see that the fae probably worshipped the god, or maybe just what the god represented. No one else in the Kindred court seemed to have any awareness of the door until Shizuo had started digging. Could Remy have been working with the shadow fae? 

If Jaromir hadn’t attacked, if he’d had a bit more time he might have been able to find the pieces he was missing. Tomorrow night he would have to deal with the Prince without enough information to swing it in his favour. He could sell out Saul for dealing with the Sabbat though, and remove the other Setite’s ties to the Camarilla court. This in turn would somewhat weaken Abdiel’s information flow without him actually betraying Saul’s true clan. Plans came together in his mind as he plotted out as many potential situations as he could and he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that they had arrived at his apartment until Shizuo spoke to him.

“Come on flea, we’re here.” He said as he got out of the car, walking around to open the door. He was about to pick up Izaya when the raven fixed him with a venomous look. 

“You are not carrying me again.” He hissed as he got out of the car. Shizuo raised a brow, watching Izaya stalk toward the apartment building unsteadily, but let the raven have his pride. He followed as the raven headed straight for the elevator and up to his penthouse apartment where he was greeted by a worried looking Rin.

“Ah! Orihara-san, you’re injured.” She observed as she let them in. “I did as you asked, there’s blood in the fridge. Were you able to open the door?”

“Yes, it was quite a night.” He replied with a slight grin. “I’ll tell you about it tomorrow. Thank you, Rin.” She gave him a bow then turned and bowed to Shizuo as well. 

“Goodnight Orihara-san, Heiwajima-san.” She said before heading out, leaving them alone.

“Is there a particular reason you decided to take me home?” Izaya asked of Shizuo as he headed into the kitchen, dropping the sword on the kitchen table and retrieving the blood bags Rin had acquired. 

Shizuo watched as Izaya emptied blood into cups before offering him one. He hadn’t really thought about it but he wasn’t going to tell the flea that. He just knew that Izaya was close to his limit as a Kindred and that if he was left to his own devices, he’d keep pushing which would only make things worse for him. At least the flea had the foresight to make sure he had blood. He took a sip then shrugged. “I didn’t want you running off and doing anything stupid.”

“Tch. Are you my self-appointed chaperone now? Planning to keep me here against my will?” Izaya replied with a slight smirk. “We still had time before sunrise. I could have at least questioned Jaromir’s whores.”

“They’ll still be there tomorrow night. You can question them before we have to meet Remy. He’s never up to seeing people until at least midnight anyway, the lazy old man. On the other hand, you’re hurt and need the rest.”

“I just need blood. Which I have.” He raised his cup at Shizuo before drinking it down and refilling it. He couldn’t deny that he’d lost a lot of blood tonight, between injuries and powers used but he really didn’t like being told by Shizuo of all people that he needed to rest, especially because he knew it was true and truths like this one were much easier to ignore when someone wasn’t throwing common sense at you. “I also didn’t need to be carried out of the hotel.” He added, turning his nose up slightly.

Shizuo chuckled. “Is your pride really more important than your health?” He asked with an arched brow. “You might have fooled yourself into believing you can’t die, flea, but I assure you that even vampires can die. Especially after going several rounds with an elder Tzimisce.”

Izaya sniffed haughtily at that. “He wasn’t so hard to kill once you beat all the bone armor off of him.” 

“Speaking of… I don’t think that sword strike should have killed him. With the amount of damage he was shrugging off, I’m sure he was using Fortitude but that sword cut through him without any resistance at all, like it completely ignored his powers.” Shizuo glanced at the sword with a frown.

“Mm. I’m aware that it isn’t a normal blade but I haven’t had enough time to figure out much.” Izaya replied, also turning his gaze to the gaudy looking thing. “I think it must be tied to Amatsu Mikaboshi.”

“That’s another reason you should be resting and not running around trying to devise more mastermind plans.” Shizuo added, shifting his gaze back to Izaya. “You don’t know what he did to you.”

Izaya had shuffled that particular concern to the back of his mind earlier but Shizuo’s comment brought that portion of the evening rushing back. “And no way to find out at this point but I don’t think it’s anything that will hurt me. I think… This is just a theory of course but I think he changed the nature of my blood somehow.”

“What makes you think that?” Shizuo asked, genuinely curious. The Blood couldn’t be changed, that was something he had heard enough times as a Kindred. It simply wasn’t possible. Such was the Curse of their kind.

“He said ‘You may bear the blood of Set’s line, but he is not the only god of chaos’ and when he touched me it was like he’d set my blood on fire. It felt like… I don’t know, like he was claiming me? Replacing Set’s legacy with his own?” Izaya frowned and shrugged. “It’s hard to explain and it’s mostly just a gut feeling at this point. I don’t like it.”

Shizuo snorted. “Of course not. You need to have all the answers, don’t you, flea?” He finished off his cup and placed it in the sink. “Maybe it’s something good. Maybe you’ll turn out to be slightly less scummy than the rest of your clan.” He joked with a grin. Izaya looked like he was contemplating whether or not he should throw his cup at Shizuo. 

“Gee if only a god of art could come along and grant you a talent that doesn’t involve breaking things…” Izaya retorted with a vicious grin.

“Oooo going for the poseur insult, like I haven’t heard that one before.” Shizuo responded with a chuckle. “You’ll have to try harder than that.”

“Well I suppose it’s better to be an artless Toreador than have an art like Genevieve’s.” Izaya ceded with an amused snort. Shizuo chuckled and nodded. “Well I don’t feel any different so I suppose I have no choice but to wait and see. About tomorrow… Jaromir told me that he was getting information on the Camarilla from Saul Marquette. I need you to tell Remy because I don’t think he’ll take anything I have to say at face value.”

“Marquette… that weird Toreador that hangs out at Abdiel’s club?” Izaya nodded. “So that’s how they were getting information on us. Probably how Jaromir found out about you too. Yeah, I’ll tell the Prince.”

Izaya gave Shizuo a slight smile then placed his own cup in the sink. “I’m going to clean up. You can use the bathroom once I’m done.” He walked away, leaving Shizuo in the kitchen, reminded of the state they were both in. He gave a slight sigh, wondering when it was that he finally accepted that ending his night covered in blood was normal. Izaya didn’t take long, reappearing with a towel wrapped around his waist, drying his hair with another one. “All yours.” Shizuo looked at the raven, eyes lingering over pale flesh that was mostly healed save for the place where Jaromir had impaled him. He approached Izaya with a frown, pressing his hand against the wound. 

“Tch. That’s an ugly wound. You need to eat more.” He said softly. Izaya sucked in a breath at Shizuo’s unexpected touch, just a gentle press of his fingers. He looked down at the wound then moved away from Shizuo’s touch.

“Yeah.” Was all Izaya offered as he moved away from the blonde. Shizuo glanced at Izaya with a slight frown then moved down the hall to the bathroom to clean himself up. He kept his shower short and returned to the living room to find Izaya sitting in his desk chair, staring out at the Los Angeles skyline, lost in thought. Once again, for a brief moment, Shizuo caught a glimpse of Izaya without his layered masks and it made him pause. He’d seen more sides to Izaya in the last few weeks than he’d seen in the ten years they’d known each other back in Ikebukuro. It made him wonder if it was their new circumstances, or if he’d given Izaya a chance all those years ago they might have been able to find common ground. There was no undoing the past or the mistakes they’d made but a future with the flea in it was a surprisingly nice thought. Shizuo shook his head at that though, snorting softly. “Oy, flea, can I borrow a pair of sweats or something?” He called and Izaya turned to look at him, lips curving up in amusement. 

“I don’t know, it might be more amusing to make you sleep on the couch naked so when Rin comes in tomorrow afternoon you can traumatize her.” Izaya replied as he eyed the blonde’s bare chest. His eyes lingered on the lone scar that marred the lines of his chest, the one he had given Shizuo in high school. Shizuo flushed at the suggestion then growled in annoyance at the flea’s jokes.

“Why the hell would she be traumatized? And why would I be sleeping out here with all the goddamned windows?” 

“Oh damn, Shizu-chan has seen through my attempts to both humiliate and murder him.” Izaya replied, grin getting wider. Shizuo just snorted and crossed the floor to where Izaya was sitting.

“You have a rotten sense of humour. Goes with your rotten personality.” Izaya just laughed and shrugged.

“Maybe.” He admitted as he stood. “I’ll spare Rin the sight of a naked neanderthal.” He moved past Shizuo to his bedroom, rummaging through his dresser until he found something that would probably fit the much taller blonde. He tossed a tshirt and a pair of baggy track pants at Shizuo then pulled on a tshirt and a pair of boxers. “If you could refrain from using me as a body pillow this time, that would be great.” Izaya teased as he crawled under the covers. Shizuo was in the middle of pulling on Izaya’s shirt, which was a bit too tight on him, when Izaya’s comment dropped and he couldn’t help but flush a bit in embarrassment. Memories of that night had him reconsidering the decision to stay with Izaya. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, no he very much wanted to but all they’d done up to this point was some kissing. Very hot kissing… but that was hardly a relationship starter and he didn’t know how Izaya felt, really. Climbing into bed with the raven suddenly seemed like an irresistible trap. It was too late to leave though so he reluctantly climbed into the bed, turning so that his back was facing the raven. He could manage one night sleeping beside Izaya...

“Yeah yeah.” He mumbled. “G’night flea.”

“Good night Shizu-chan.”


	34. Reckless Impulse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it had to happen eventually...   
> Award for Slowest Lead Up To A Sex Scene Ever goes to...

**~Los Angeles - Izaya's Apartment~**

Izaya dreamed of stars. He was standing on a rooftop in Ikebukuro and the sky was full of stars. That alone made him realize he was dreaming. Too often the lights of Tokyo drowned out the heavens, the glow of humanity forcing those distant lights into dimness. The stars were like a reflection of the streets below, each star connected to a soul below and Izaya bore witness to it. As mortals moved below, making choices, choosing paths, so the stars shifted, a vast tapestry forming and reforming. He was bearing witness to something much larger than himself, something that should be sacred, something he should be awed by perhaps. But fear and awe were not things that came to the cynical raven easily and what he saw he likened to a chess board. Move this person in this direction… That one in another… Manipulate the pieces and watch the patterns change. Watch as mortals chose happiness or misery, gifted prayers of thanks or curses of anger, watch the beauty of humanity, all of its best and worst aspects. 

This. This was what it was like to be a god. It didn't feel very different from what he was already doing, the biggest difference being his lack of omniscience. He did not have a tapestry to show him all the directions a decision could lead, only his own clever mind. A god could never be wrong, never be surprised. A god would always know exactly what would happen and that seemed terribly unappealing to Izaya. With power, it seemed, came boredom. 

Izaya woke with a feeling of discontent, head full of heavy thoughts, yet with a sense of peace as well. It was mid-afternoon and he was surrounded by warmth. He may not have liked the conclusion the dream led him to but he could understand it. It was his own desires, human desires, the same desires that led him to seek something greater that held him back from the very thing he sought. It tasted of irony but he couldn't help but to be amused by it. 

He moved to throw off the blanket only to find that it was pinned beneath the arm of a certain neanderthal who was once again curled up to him. At least he wasn't hugging Izaya this time. The raven rolled onto his side to look at the sleeping blonde, thoughts drifting to their situation. It was another thing he'd been avoiding thinking about, a distraction he wasn't entirely sure how to deal with. 

They had gone from punches to kisses in a matter of weeks - no that wasn't entirely true. They'd had two years apart in which both of them had changed, though if Izaya was honest he felt Shizuo had changed more than he had. Still, going from fighting to this uncertain place was a big change for two people who had spent a decade tearing up the streets of Ikebukuro. Izaya could honestly say that he had never really hated Shizuo, all declarations aside. The beast had always fascinated him, brought him entertainment, eased his boredom. So alike and yet so starkly different, he'd seen Shizuo as a wonderful rival to test himself against. 

Shizuo’s hatred for him though, that had been viscerally present in every interaction, every fight. He'd never understood the irrational reaction Shizuo had to him, the way Shizuo had instinctively sensed his nature and immediately despised him for it. Yet two years later Shizuo had not only appeared to give up his hatred but had kissed him. Setting aside that he'd never really figured Shizuo for liking men, he definitely wouldn't have imagined Shizuo would be interested in him specifically. It was too far a leap from where they'd started. 

Of course, lust was lust and usually had very little to do with rational decisions. Izaya knew that well enough which was why he had always dealt with lust by sating it and moving on, barring a few exceptions, Shiki being the most notable. It wasn't unreasonable to think that Shizuo was just lusting after him but he couldn't figure out what had changed the blonde's perspective. Maybe it was a Toreador thing… He smirked slightly at the thought even as he dismissed it. Becoming a vampire caused many changes but it didn't alter your inherent personality. 

So what would happen if they indulged their lust? Izaya wasn't even going to bother denying that he'd been thinking about it since Shizuo had kissed him at the Toreador party. But this wasn't a case of scratching an itch and moving on. Everything between them was complicated and adding more levels would make it more so. He had a feeling Shizuo hadn't put any thought into it at all, just acted on his instincts as usual. Which was amusing but also frustrating for Izaya who needed to understand all the potential directions this could go before he was willing to act. 

Shizuo stirred in his sleep and Izaya found himself being pulled closer. He huffed an annoyed sigh and jabbed the blonde in the ribs. Shizuo made a rumbling noise that resembled what Izaya imagined a sleeping bear would sound like. He poked Shizuo again and this time the blonde opened his eyes, sleepy gaze meeting Izaya’s alert red eyes.

“How’re you so awake in the middle of the day?” Shizuo mumbled, letting his eyes drift closed again. “Can’t even be a normal vampire…”

“Haah?” Izaya raised a brow and poked Shizuo again. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Stop poking me and go back to sleep.” Shizuo grumbled, grabbing Izaya’s hand.

“I don’t want to sleep. What did you mean? Also, stop hugging me.”

Shizuo sighed and opened his eyes fully this time but didn’t loosen his hold even slightly. “Most Kindred don’t wake up before the sun sets. I mean, we can force ourselves awake, or be woken up but if left alone, we sleep until sunset. Especially the older ones, or so I’ve heard.”

“That seems wasteful. That’s a lot of time spent sleeping when you could be doing other things.” Izaya observed, wriggling in Shizuo’s embrace which turned out to be a bad idea ending with Shizuo tangling a leg with Izaya’s, pressing even closer. Izaya stilled at that, realizing that if he tried again, he’d practically be grinding against the blonde. 

“Nature of the curse or whatever. Now that you know, try behaving like a normal vampire and go back to sleep.”

“I already told you I don’t want to sleep. Hey Shizu-chan, do Kindred dream?” 

“Huh?” Shizuo sighed. He was not awake enough to deal with the flea and his weird questions. “How the fuck am I supposed to know?” He paused at that, remembering a very vivid dream not so many nights ago in this very bed and flushed a bit at the memory. “I guess so. I mean I’ve had dreams.”

Izaya noted the way Shizuo flushed and raised a brow, lips quirking up into a smirk. “Your red cheeks tell me those dreams were naughty…” Izaya teased. “Who was Shizu-chan dreaming about?” Shizuo let out an audible groan and flushed even more, closing his eyes to keep from meeting the raven’s teasing gaze. Izaya’s eyes widened a bit at this reaction as he too remembered the last time they’d shared this bed and the way Shizuo had been when they woke up. “Me? One night sleeping in the same bed and Shizu-chan is dreaming of fucking me?”

“No! It wasn’t that!” Shizuo defended but he could hardly admit that he'd overheard the flea with Shiki. “It was just a dream, ok? Don’t flatter yourself.” 

Izaya chuckled at Shizuo’s response, having managed to embarrass the blonde without even meaning to. “Oh I don’t know, that hard on you had seemed pretty real…” He taunted with a sinful smile. “I remember it quite clearly pressing against my-” Shizuo pulled Izaya’s head to his chest, muffling the raven’s words but earning the drag of teeth across his flesh in return and that helped nothing. He groaned low and let go of Izaya’s head.

“You are such a little shit.” Shizuo grumbled and Izaya snickered.

“Hey, it’s not my fault I inspire sexy thoughts.” Izaya retorted. “I don’t know why you’re embarrassed with the way you kissed me the other night. And at my party too. Or is it because it’s me? Traumatized to discover that your nemesis is sexy as hell?”

“Fuck Izaya just shut up.” Shizuo grumbled. He’d been having trouble reconciling this very fuckable raven with the manipulative bastard he’d hated until recently. Yeah, he’d kissed Izaya on impulse and yeah, he definitely wanted to do more but this was  _ Izaya _ . He really didn’t know how he had gone from wanting to pound the flea into the pavement to wanting to pound him into the mattress. He also hadn’t given it much thought, to be honest, acting mostly on impulse. He was afraid to look too closely at the way his feelings were changing. 

“Honestly, until you decided to molest me at the party, I can’t say that I’d ever thought I’d end up kissing you either.” There was nothing honest about that statement at all. Izaya had spent more than a few nights imagining Shizuo doing all sorts of things with him back in high school but that was years ago and as if he’d ever admit that to the blonde, especially now.

“I didn’t molest you.” Shizuo scoffed at the raven. “You were more than willing, don’t even try to tell me you weren’t. And you were more than a little excited the other night before we were interrupted. If Shinra hadn’t showed up-” Shizuo got a taste of his own medicine when the flea interrupted him by pressing his soft lips against Shizuo’s mid sentence. Shizuo made a pleased noise as he parted his lips for the raven, tangling their tongues together in a heated kiss. His hand slid along Izaya’s back, questing for the edge of his shirt and sliding fingers up underneath to brush against the raven’s smooth skin. 

Izaya shivered slightly at the soft touch of Shizuo’s fingertips and slid a hand around the blonde’s neck to tangle fingers in his blonde locks. He broke the kiss, tugging Shizuo’s head back lightly as his lips pressed against the blonde’s neck, exploring the pale flesh. This pulled a groan out of Shizuo as the blonde’s other hand slid down to cup the curve of Izaya’s ass and give it a squeeze. Izaya responded with a soft hitch of his breath and the briefest pause in the trail of kisses and bites he was leaving down Shizuo’s neck. He could feel the press of Shizuo's growing erection against his crotch and couldn't resist the urge to grind against him. This drew a low growl from Shizuo and didn't that just send a thrill up Izaya's spine. Eager, impatient hands pushed his shirt up, fingers pressing against the lines of muscle and bone and Izaya knew this was probably a terrible idea but then a thumb found his nipple and he couldn't stop the slight shudder that coursed through him. Shizuo’s lips sought his out, hungry and impatient, and Izaya was kissing him back, insistent and forceful. 

Izaya's hands slid up under the fabric of Shizuo's shirt, echoing Shizuo's exploration before sliding south to tug at the waist band of the track pants, pushing them down off Shizuo's hips. Shizuo broke the kiss with a groan as Izaya ran his hand over the blonde's cock. Then Shizuo was rolling him over, burying is face in Izaya's neck, biting at the pale flesh as his hands slid down to push Izaya's boxers off his hips. Izaya gave a gasp that trailed off in a moan at the feeling of Shizuo's teeth bruising his flesh even as their groins pressed together in a slow grind. Shizuo gave a soft chuckle at Izaya's response to the bite as he drew back to look at the raven beneath him. Izaya's pale cheeks were flushed and his red eyes glowed with desire as he looked back at Shizuo. Shizuo raised himself up, pushing off the blanket and dragging Izaya's boxers down his pale legs, taking the time to look at the naked raven as he shed his own pants and his shirt. Izaya pulled off his shirt, throwing it at the blonde with a smirk as he took in Shizuo's naked form. Shizuo had more scars than he expected and about as much muscle though like Izaya he wasn't bulky. Izaya's eyes continued down along the lines of Shizuo's body, lingering on his erection with appreciation. Shizuo was definitely above average and that might have given Izaya pause if he were still mortal… And not a masochist. Though one thought did give him pause as the blonde settled between his legs, one hand trailing up Izaya's thigh as he pressed soft kisses against Izaya's neck. 

“Shizuo.” Izaya spoke, though his voice trembled a bit. “Have you done this before?” 

Shizuo paused his exploration only long enough to answer. “No but I understand the particulars if that's what you're worried about.” Then his lips were back to leaving trails of heat across Izaya's skin, moving down to kiss along his collarbone. 

“Who's worried?” Izaya replied breathily as he wrapped an arm around Shizuo's neck. “Lube is in the top drawer.” Shizuo made a noise that might have been acknowledgement if it hadn't been muffled by Izaya's chest. Then Izaya was gasping as Shizuo’s teeth grazed a nipple and he was arching his back unintentionally. Shizuo pulled back with a grin, reaching over to the nightstand to retrieve the bottle, pouring a small amount onto his fingers before rubbing them over Izaya's entrance. The raven tensed at the gentle touch, spreading his legs wider as Shizuo eased first one finger in, then a second. The blonde's lips were still trailing soft kisses along his neck and chest as he worked his fingers inside of Izaya with a gentleness and care that the raven was not expecting. He groaned and gripped Shizuo's shoulders as the blonde worked up to a third finger then pulled out, looking down at the trembling raven with a smirk of his own. 

“That's a nice look flea. Might be the most honest expression I've ever seen you make.” Izaya groaned and dug his fingernails into Shizuo's shoulders which just widened Shizuo's grin as he shifted to press his cock against Izaya's ass. Shizuo pressed in slowly at first, easing his way into that tightness as Izaya quivered beneath him, breath coming in small pants. Then Izaya couldn’t breath as Shizuo gave a single forceful thrust, burying himself in the raven. He clawed at Shizuo’s shoulders, a sharp cry stealing its way past his lips as he arched his back. Shizuo watched with amusement, waiting for the raven to relax around him. Izaya found his breath again and focused on breathing as the initial discomfort slowly faded. Even as his body relaxed, Shizuo’s size was still overwhelming, the way it stretched and filled him. 

“Move.” He groaned and Shizuo happily complied by pulling almost all the way out before slowly pressing forward again. He set a slow pace, groaning at the way Izaya’s tight walls felt around his cock. He watched the way Izaya’s eyes hazed over, lips parted to release soft pants and moans. Damn was it sexy, the way the raven responded to him, arching his hips up to meet Shizuo’s slow thrusts eagerly. He forced himself to keep to that rhythm, watching as Izaya slowly came undone beneath him, moans growing louder, more insistent as Izaya’s pleasure built. For once he was finding Izaya remarkably easy to read, more honest in his pleasure, stripped of anything but the friction of their bodies moving together and the growing heat low in his groin. As Izaya grew closer to his release, Shizuo began to move faster, harder, drawing needy whimpers from the raven. He slid his hand down to grip Izaya’s cock and began to stroke it in rhythm with his thrusts and it wasn’t very long before the raven let out a low cry as he came, shuddering and clutching Shizuo’s shoulders as the blonde continued to pump his cock until he was done. Then he was thrusting hard and fast into that sweet tightness, finding his own release inside the raven, spilling his heat into him. Izaya gave a groan at the feeling as Shizuo gave a few more thrusts then stilled. For a brief moment the only sound was their soft pants as they fought to regain their breath in the wake of their mutual pleasure. Shizuo buried his head in Izaya’s neck, resting most of his weight on one arm until Izaya gave a soft sigh and shifted beneath him. He pulled out with some reluctance then shifted to lay beside Izaya, draping an arm over the raven’s stomach, not even caring that said stomach was covered in Izaya’s sticky mess. Izaya made a noise that might have been protest but Shizuo ignored it, content to enjoy the soft warmth of the afterglow now and worry about things like cleaning up later. 

Izaya was less content with the idea of lying there, cum on his stomach and leaking down his thighs but his attempt to move Shizuo’s arm resulted in the blonde tightening his grip. “Tch.” He clicked his teeth in annoyance at Shizuo who just chuckled in amusement.

“In a bit, flea.” He murmured against Izaya’s neck and Izaya sighed melodramatically but closed his eyes and let what just happened wash over him. There had been nothing quite so jarring in the last month as this one moment in showing Izaya how much had changed in so little time. His and Shizuo’s rivalry had been an immutable, unchanging fact yet he had just let the blonde fuck him senseless. Which he did not regret in the slightest; sex with Shizuo had definitely been good, though probably the most vanilla sex he’d had in a while. Certainly since he’d been sired as Abdiel was incapable of fucking without some level of powerplay involved. 

Shizuo’s thoughts were not nearly as deep, content to enjoy the moment and worry about the inevitably complicated fallout later. He honestly didn’t know how likely this was to happen again, though if he could choose, he’d be more than willing to fuck Izaya again. He had loved the way the raven reacted to him, the very honest and ardent version of the flea was something he wanted to see more of. After some time simply enjoying the feeling of the raven in his arms, he finally let go and moved to sit up. Izaya followed suit once he was free of the blonde’s embrace, heading for the washroom immediately. Shizuo watched the raven go, admiring the stark black lines of his tattoo and the soft curve of his ass as he walked then reached for his smokes, enjoying one while he waited for Izaya to shower. The raven didn't take long and the look he fixed Shizuo with when he returned to find him smoking was priceless. 

“At least open a window.” Izaya scolded him, practically radiating disapproval. 

“And get burnt? No thanks.” Shizuo replied with amusement as he exhaled a puff of smoke then stubbed out the butt and dropped it back into the pack for lack of an ashtray. 

Izaya just snorted but a slight smile curved the edges of his lips. He got dressed as Shizuo went to shower, choosing his outfit with care as he would be meeting with the Prince and suspected he would also have to see Abdiel tonight. His sire would undoubtedly have questions about what happened, questions he was already planning out answers to. There was no way he was going to give the elder Setite the whole story, especially in regard to Amatsu Mikaboshi. 

Shizuo returned with a towel wrapped around his waist and a slight frown. “I messaged Kasuka asking him to bring me a change of clothes but he won't be awake yet.” He grumbled as he ran a hand through his damp locks. Izaya gave him an amused look as he finished dressing, pulling on a black t-shirt with a gold crown on the back surrounded by the words ‘Here sits the king.’ This drew a raised eyebrow and a snort from Shizuo. “Are you seriously going to wear that to a meeting with the Prince?”

“Of course.” Izaya replied with a smirk, drawing a sigh from Shizuo. 

“This is going to be a long night…“ He muttered, earning a chuckle from Izaya as he grabbed the track pants from where they'd ended up on the floor. 

“Aren't you glad you started it off on the right foot?” Izaya shot back as he watched Shizuo get dressed. Shizuo arched a brow at that then reached out to grab the raven's arm, pulling him close and trapping him in the circle of his arms. Izaya tensed at the affection, pressing his hands against Shizuo's chest in protest. 

“Yeah, nothing like fucking your arch nemesis into a moaning mess to start your day.” Shizuo grinned down at Izaya who smacked his chest hard in return. 

“How delightfully crass of you. Need I remind you that you're the one who made the mess?” Izaya deflected. Shizuo just snorted in amusement though he let the raven go, feeling how tense he was. Izaya was putting distance between them and that confused Shizuo. He wasn't exactly the most experienced in relationships and theirs hardly qualified as normal so he just shrugged it off. They would have to talk about it at some point but now probably wasn't the best time. 

Izaya had retrieved his phone and was flipping through messages and emails, very much avoiding the sorts of thoughts Shizuo was having. He had no interest in examining the potential emotional entanglements their impulsive sex may or may not have resulted in, preferring to simply view it as mutual physical gratification. There was no need to make it into anything more complicated.

“I don't think we should tell the Prince about the god.” Izaya shifted the conversation back to business. “I have a feeling Remy already knew there was something behind that door and was planning to try to capture and control its power the same way Jaromir wanted to. Let the Prince think we didn't do anything to open the door. If he thinks the being is still trapped, he may make a move that will reveal his true intentions.”

Shizuo groaned. “You seriously want to play games with the one person in the city who can have you killed with a single word?”

“Is there anyone who could possibly make a better target? Besides, I know that your coterie wants him dethroned and this may very well serve as your opportunity to do so. He's been hiding this from the court for a long time and because of it, the Sabbat have continued to move against him. With the right information, it should be simple enough to spin it to look like his secret quest for power is what put the Kindred at risk. That will unsettle the clan elders enough to doubt him. Once they begin to doubt him, it's just a matter of time before their own power seeking leads them to see opportunity in removing him. The only question that remains is who you want to see on the throne.”

Shizuo stared silently at the raven for a very long moment. His expression was somewhere between irritated and impressed. “How did you know we wanted to remove the Prince? You know what, never mind. Save the sarcastic response about how easy it was for you to figure out. We don’t have a replacement. That’s part of the reason we haven’t made any significant moves on Remy. Our current best option is Louis but there are people who oppose him because of his loyalty to the previous Prince, Cross.”

“Ah, but the court is more inclined to Louis than they are to Remy.” Izaya observed. “Or so I’ve heard. Your group aren’t the only ones unhappy with Remy’s rule. The rumours have the Brujah and the Gangrel openly opposed to him due to his refusal to acknowledge the aide they provided in securing his throne?” 

Shizuo shrugged at that. “Yeah, that was before my time too so I don’t really know what happened outside of the rumours. The Nosferatu are against Remy too but that’s not unexpected. The Toreador and Nosferatu have been rivals for centuries apparently.”

“Yet you work with a Nosferatu.”

“What, Lucas? He’s good people and I don’t care about some centuries old vendetta over the fact that the Toreador are pretty and the Nosferatu aren’t.”

Izaya snorted at this. “Yet you held a grudge for ten years over nothing more than a feeling that I was trouble…” He teased with a grin. 

“You  _ are _ trouble.” Shizuo replied matter of factly as if the truth justified his irrational reaction. “The Nos probably won’t support Louis though, thanks to your little power play with the mafia.”

“They will if it comes out that Genevieve was the one who orchestrated it. ANd since Genevieve is the Prince’s fucktoy, it would be very easy to spin it to look like Genevieve was doing it for the Prince.”

“Fuck, Izaya, do you have an answer for every possibility?” 

Izaya smirked and shrugged. “Possibly. Want to keep going and see? I’m sure we’ll run into something I haven’t thought of at some point.”

“We don’t have all night.” Shizuo replied, rolling his eyes. “All this in a month...:”

“Well, not to ruin the image of perfection you’ve developed but I’ve been watching many of the Kindred for more than a month. It just took me a month to piece things together in terms of Kindred court. It’s not hard to figure the vampires out when their entire existence seems to be motivated by quests for personal power. It’s the odd ones like you and those Anarchs that have me puzzled. If Kindred nature is that of an apex predator, how is it that someone like you can just sit back and ignore the power struggle?”

“Cause not all of us are slaves to the idea that power is necessary for happiness.” Shizuo replied with a shrug. “The structure of the Camarilla is designed to enforce the power dynamic because it benefits those on top.”

“That was unexpectedly insightful of you.”

“I’m not stupid Izaya. Besides, I can’t fight the system with my fists. If I want change, I have to make it happen a different way. I don’t have any intention of turning into one of those corrupt elders who’ve forgotten where they came from in their quest for power.”

Izaya studied Shizuo quietly for a moment, fascinated by this side of the blonde. It seemed Shizuo was a bit of an idealist. “So that’s what you meant.”

“What?”

“When you talked about your coterie. You’re all idealists trying to change the court from within. Misfits who won’t play by their rules.”

Shizuo shrugged. “Yeah, I guess so.” Izaya fell silent, contemplating this new bit of information. Part of him liked the idea of upsetting the stagnant ideals of the Camarilla. Helping Shizuo’s coterie achieve their goals would certainly set the elders heads spinning. “You have that look.” Shizuo commented, interrupting Izaya’s thoughts.

“What look?”

“The look that is making me regret ever asking for your help. The look that you get when you’re playing with people. The look that inevitably leads to complete chaos.”

“Aren’t you glad you’re on the right side of that look this time Shizu-chan?”

“The only right side of that look involves being far away from ground zero.”

“Or standing in the eye of the storm.” Shizuo just sighed. He’d invited this upon himself after all. Izaya’s lips curved into a feral grin. 

“Trust me.”


	35. Interrogations

**~ Downtown Los Angeles - Awakusu Headquarters~**

“Honestly, I really don't enjoy hurting women.” Akabayashi spoke casually as he gazed at the two vampires from behind his designer sunglasses. With Heiwajima’s help, they'd secured the two in a way that guaranteed they wouldn't be able to escape before unstaking them. 

“That's because you have a soft spot for good looks.” Aozaki observed. “Need to be reminded that those pretty faces put down two of our men yesterday?”

“Of course not. I'm just saying it's a shame that I'm going to have to hurt them. Especially since their boss is dead, along with their friends.”

“Coworkers.” Aozaki corrected him. “Orihara says vampires don't generally have friends.”

“You telling me a couple of cute girls like this don't have friends? They'd look a lot cuter without all that makeup though. Makes them look like they're trying too hard. Like all those wannabe actresses that dye their hair blonde and put on too much makeup to impress directors.”

“It's generally poor form to compliment your victims Akabayashi.” Aozaki huffed with a roll of his eyes. 

The two Toreador didn't know how to react to the situation. This was the most bizarre interrogation they'd ever been subjected to. Though news of their pack’s destruction do have them exchanging concerned looks, especially at Jaromir’s death. Their eyes kept sliding past the two yakuza to Izaya who stood leaning against a wall at the back of the room, arms crossed, watching them coolly. 

“Ummm.” One of them spoke up and her ditzy valley girl accent was very apparent. “If Jaromir’s dead could you, like, maybe just let us go? We didn't know anything important. We were just, like, his girlfriends”

“Yeah!” The other one chimed in. “We just did what he asked but we didn't, like, know why. He didn't trust us with important stuff ya know?” 

“See? You compliment them and suddenly they think they can play dumb. Shoulda just started off with the violence.” Aozaki leaned in and grabbed one of the girls by the jaw. “You're going to talk eventually. The longer you hold out, the more fun it is for me.”

Izaya watched with detached interest as Aozaki and Akabayashi violently questioned the girls. It took more time than he would have liked and garnered less information than he hoped for but he got the whole story behind Jaromir and Remy’s rivalry and the door. 

Jaromir had been one of the leaders when the Sabbat tore up Los Angeles during the Gehenna affair. He'd taken ground steadily until Remy showed up, bringing with him a large number of Kindred who were highly experienced in fighting the Sabbat. They fought to a standstill until Jaromir's packmate had the very bad idea of summoning help in the form of a demon. That demons were real and could be summoned got filed away for later investigation. What they summoned wasn't a demon at all but the very god he'd freed. Except that the summoning was shoddy at best and so the god was not entirely aware of what was going on. Remy and a handful of his soldiers confronted Jaromir during the summoning ritual, disrupting the whole thing and setting the god loose on Los Angeles. Five days of night followed, during which both Remy and Jaromir tried to recapture the god but both failed, losing people in the process. It wasn't until the fae stepped in, trapping the god, that daylight returned to Los Angeles. From that point on it was a race between them for who would find a way to control the god, both of them hiding it from their respective courts.

“This is ridiculous.” Izaya said as he paced Shiki’s office. “It’s like the plot of a bad manga or something. Who tries to summon a demon?” The number of pairs of accusatory eyes staring at him made him smirk a bit. “Let me rephrase. Who tries to summon a demon without doing thorough research and proper planning first?”

“Power hungry vampires apparently.” Shizuo replied with a shrug. “It’s honestly not the weirdest thing I’ve heard since I was turned. Considering you staged a gang war to try to wake up the detached head of a faerie, I really don’t think it should be that strange to you either.”

“It’s not the strange that bothers me, Shizu-chan, it’s the stupid.” Izaya replied with a sniff. “It still doesn’t answer the question of why I had to be the one to open the door. It’s also not much to use against Remy since he wasn’t the one to summon the god and any efforts he made to trapping it before the fae intervened could be called damage control. The only thing I can leverage is that he kept the god’s presence a secret from the court but that requires that we reveal what happened at the hotel.”

“Well with Augustus there, it’ll be hard to lie about it anyway so I guess we don’t bother? I mean, Remy’s going to figure it out anyway… Hey does he know about the land yet?” Shizuo asked, remembering Izaya’s acquisition.

“Well he hasn’t come knocking on my door yet so I’m not sure but I would assume yes. Kindred do love to gossip. Give them eternity and all they want to do is catfight for power and prestige.”

“How human of them.” Shizuo replied dryly. “So I tell him the god returned to wherever it was he came from then you start circulating rumours about the whole rivalry with Jaromir and the secrets he kept. Then we bide our time.”

Izaya chuckled at Shizuo’s remark. “Yeah I guess so. Don’t forget to out Saul. I need to go see Abdiel before he gets impatient and Summons me.”

“You’re not going to meet the Prince?”

“Better if I don't, all things considered. Besides there are only so many hours of night and both of them are long-winded.” That might have been an exaggeration, Abdiel wasn’t long winded at all but meetings with him tended to take longer for other reasons. “He didn’t ask for my presence specifically and I’m not Camarilla so I really have no reason to attend and my presence will just draw attention to the aid I’ve been giving you.”

“Izaya, what about the girls?” Shiki finally interjected a comment into the conversation. 

“Kill them?” He suggested with a shrug but Shizuo shook his head.

“I’ll take them to Augustus. They may be Sabbat but the Sixth Tradition still stands. I’ll head out now, if I’m going to have to drag them to Augustus. I’ll let you know how it goes.” He headed for the door, followed by Aozaki and Akabayashi.

Izaya watched him go with a slight frown, revising his plans in the face of the new information. He’d also learned that it had been Saul who had told Jaromir about him and he knew that would piss Abdiel off. The Persian’s possessive view of Izaya as his property would actually benefit him in this.

“You’re really going to go back to him?” Shiki asked, breaking his train of thought. He turned to look at the executive and gave an apathetic shrug. 

“I don’t have a choice, not yet anyway. I can’t just walk away…”

“Why not?”

“Eh…?”

“Why can’t you walk away Izaya?”

“He’s effectively my only benefactor in Kindred society. Without his protection, I don’t have the power base or allies I need to avoid ending up used by someone else or dead.” Shiki was just staring at him with that look that said  _ ‘I don’t believe a single word.’ _ Izaya turned away from that gaze.

“Mm. Because the Orihara Izaya I know cares about that kind of thing. You’ve been in plenty of bad spots and still come out on top.”

“I can’t stop him. I’m not strong enough and I have nothing I can use against him.” The bitterness in Izaya’s voice tasted like bile in his throat. “He has mastery over abilities I can only imagine being able to use.”

“You have allies Izaya.” Shiki reminded him. “Stop hiding what’s going on from me and stop trying to face this alone. I don’t believe this is about Abdiel’s powers, vampire or political. You’re willing to laugh in the face of a man who you’ve inferred is the leader of an entire faction of powerful creatures yet you won’t even consider breaking away from one lone vampire who doesn’t have an entire court at his beck and call.”

“It’s different. Remy doesn’t hold direct power over me-”

“Bullshit.” Shiki crossed his arms, staring Izaya down. “What aren’t you telling me?” Izaya made the mistake of raising his head to meet Shiki’s firm gaze.

“It’s the blood.” He said quietly, shoulders slumping a bit in defeat at the admission. “I need his blood.” He turned away from Shiki, moving toward the door before the executive could even begin to ask what he meant, fleeing the conversation and the feeling of self-loathing that was rising in him.

Shiki didn’t try to stop him, frowning at Izaya’s words and the way the raven had said them. He’d seen enough addicts in his life to recognize that desperate undercurrent that had distorted Izaya’s voice. Izaya was not weak-willed and he was simply too much of a control freak to enjoy the lack of control that drugs provided though, so how Abdiel could have gotten him addicted to anything puzzled Shiki. He understood now why the raven had been so reluctant to talk about it. Izaya was nothing if not proud and being addicted to something was a weakness he wouldn’t be able to reconcile. Which was also why Izaya had been too damn proud to ask for help.

“Now how the hell do I find out what it means for a vampire to be addicted to another vampire’s blood?” He muttered with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't get graphic with the interrogation of the valley girl vamps because, honestly, I'm not very good at it and it's really hard for me to do. Wherein Izaya's torture had a purpose in the overall story, I didn't feel that this scene required elaborately described violence to get the point of what was happening across. Sorry but you'll just have to use your imaginations, or not, whatever works for you.


	36. Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of the final arc that I had plotted to cover in this story. I will likely start a new story to follow this one in series once it's done as I still have ideas to explore for vamp 'Zaya and obviously his and Shizuo's relationship has a long way to go still. There's a lot of vampire specific stuff going on so check the notes at the end if you're confused, I tried to explain everything that hasn't already been explained in previous chapters. If I didn't explain something feel free to ask in the comments.

**~Los Angeles - Los Angeles Music and Art School~**

Shizuo really didn’t want to be here, dealing with a very irate Prince. Especially since he knew why the Prince was so irate. It pissed him off that Remy had given him orders to kill Jaromir and he had done just that but because it had led to Remy’s little secret coming out, the pompous bastard had the audacity to lecture  _ him _ .

“It was quite presumptuous of you to hire that  _ corrupter _ .” Remy spoke, tone arrogant with undertones of anger. “This was a Camarilla affair. Bad enough that you involved the Anarchs but to bring in untrustworthy Independents? You have poor judgment, Shizuo. You're lucky Augustus was able to cover up the Masquerade breaches so quickly.”

Shizuo growled, low and angry. Kasuka tugged on his sleeve but he ignored his brother's warning. He'd had enough of this arrogant shit head. Louis was also shooting him a look and he ignored that as well. 

“If it weren't for those Anarchs and Independents you never would have had a chance in catching Jaromir. Just because you're bitter about losing your chance to capture that fucking spirit, you're going to try to pin this fuck up on me? I don't think so. I did exactly what you asked me to do. If you had been upfront about the situation from the beginning, maybe things wouldn't have gone south for you but that's your mistake, not mine.” Shizuo moved forward, getting in Remy's personal space. They weren't at Elysium so there was nothing stopping him from threatening the man before him. “We killed or captured two Sabbat packs, one of which was instrumental in Los Angeles fall back during the Gehenna years. We did more than just kill an inconvenient enemy of yours and we did so without losing a single member of the Camarilla.”

Remy flinched when Shizuo stepped into his personal space but held his ground and activated his full power of Presence instead. Shizuo should have backed away at the flare of power but he didn't move, shaking it off with a growl. “I am your Prince, Shizuo, my word is law. That spirit's power was worth more than the victory of a handful of dead Sabbat.” 

“Really? You're no Prince. I bet the court would love to know about how their upstanding Camarilla Prince was trying to bind a  _ demon.” _ Shizuo grinned viciously. “Even your most loyal dogs will be avoiding you. Everyone knows dealing with demons is a death sentence. Your defense that Jaromir summoned it will fall flat when they find out you were trying to capture, not banish it.”

Remy hissed at this, eyes narrowing dangerously. “You wouldn't dare-” 

“Try me. You never had my loyalty, Remy. You never treated me as more than a dog and now you want me to take the fall for your shitty schemes. Not going to happen. Step down, you're not fit to rule.”

“Shizuo…” Louis spoke, clearing his throat but before he could finish Remy was moving toward the door. 

“Augustus!” He yelled as he yanked open the door. The Tremere Sheriff was standing right outside the door. “Shizuo is a traitor to the crown. Kill him.” 

Louis arched a brow. Kasuka actually rolled his eyes. Shizuo snorted. Augustus looked at Remy with disdain. 

“I don't take orders from infernalists.” The Tremere replied flatly. “Also it sounds like praxis has been called.”

Louis gave a sigh, hoping to avoid that result. Shizuo looked confused by Augustus’ proclamation. Kasuka nudged him. 

“You told him to step down. And that he wasn't fit to rule.” Kasuka pointed out and Shizuo groaned. 

“Yeah but I didn't-” 

“Praxis? Ridiculous! That neonates challenging me?” Remy scoffed though he was visibly nervous. “He wouldn’t dare cross his own clan.”

“My own clan?” Shizuo scoffed, eyes narrowing in anger. “ _ You _ never viewed me as one of the clan.  _ You _ talked about what a terrible decision Marion had made with me. Talked about how she did it out of  _ pity _ .” 

“I may have been wrong…” Remy backpedaled. There was a cracking sound inches away from Remy’s head as Shizuo embedded his fist in the wood panelled wall beside the door. Remy flinched and tried to throw up his Majesty again but once again Shizuo shrugged it off, too angry to even notice the powerful aura around the Toreador.

“May. Have. Been. Wrong?” Shizuo practically barked out each word. “Step down.”

“You’ll have to-” Remy started to speak but Louis interrupted with a warning.

“Don’t say something you’ll regret, Michel. Shizuo’s not a casual killer. Don’t force his hand when you have the chance to walk out of this with your life.” Remy paused at that then bowed his head in defeat. 

“This isn’t over.” He hissed angrily. “As if a child like you could rule the city. I have powerful allies in the Camarilla.” He turned and moved to storm out but Augustus blocked his path.

“I don’t think so.” The Tremere spoke coolly, reaching out to place a hand on Remy’s chest. “There is still the issue of your attempted infernalism. As Sheriff of the city, it is my duty to ensure that any who deal in the demonic are taken care of.” Remy’s eyes widened and before anyone could even protest, the Tremere’s hand ignited in mystical fire and Remy was burning before their eyes. It didn’t take very long at all for the former Prince to be reduced to ash.

“Well that was unnecessary…” Louis murmured quietly before turning to Shizuo. “You do realize, of course, that the general rule of praxis is that the challenger becomes Prince?”

Shizuo grimaced. “No, not happening. You take it Louis. You already have the support and there’s no way I could lead a city.”

“He has the social graces of a Brujah…” Kasuka added helpfully.

“Glad we’re all agreed that Shizuo would make a terrible Prince.” Louis said with a chuckle. “Augustus, as your last duty as Sheriff, please let word of Remy’s infernalism be spread to the Harpy and the court. I will call Court in Elysium within the week.” Augustus gave Louis a nod of his head before leaving them. “Shizuo, I want you to be my Sheriff. Augustus is returning to Vienna anyway, this will be a good time to transition. What gave you the idea to try to blackmail him with the infernal angle?”

“Who.” Kasuka observed.

Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah, that was Izaya’s idea, letting the court know what Remy had been up to. Undermine the bastard to stabilize our claim.”

“Your execution was, I’m assuming, not his idea.”

“Sorry, I lost my temper.”

“We noticed.” Kasuka replied and there was a hint of amusement in his voice. “I’m going to go inform Marion of what happened.”

“Good idea. Shizuo, you should probably head over to the Last Round and let the Anarchs know. Word will spread quickly once Augustus notifies the Harpy. Also, I have a proposition for your snake.”

“He’s not  _ my _ snake.” Shizuo protested the phrasing. “And he’s at Avalon tonight so you probably won’t be able to talk to him until tomorrow.”

“Avalon?” Louis asked, curious.

“The club Abdiel owns.”

“Ah yes, the elder. He may prove an inconvenience. He’s deeply rooted in the city with eyes and ears everywhere and makes no allegiances that he cannot profit from . How does Izaya feel about his sire?”

“I’m not sure.” Shizuo admitted. “I don’t think Izaya likes him exactly but he continues associating with him…” Shizuo shrugged. He really didn’t know much about Izaya’s relationship with Abdiel other than the torture incident and a few comments the raven had made about fucking and he wasn’t going to tell Louis anything that personal. “Abdiel is part of the Independent Alliance but they haven’t had enough of a presence in L.A. to merit the Camarilla’s attention.”

“Half correct. They sent an emissary when Remy took the throne but the idiot refused to acknowledge them. Abdiel has been around longer than most of the Kindred here. He came to L.A. around the early 1900s from Cairo and settled in pretty quick. He’s a hedonistic sort, generally content to wallow in his luxuries and the worship of his creepy cult but has been known to throw wrenches in the gears of the Camarilla Court for nothing more than his own amusement. Siring Izaya was exactly that sort of thing. With the Toreador and the Nosferatu already eyeing him, Abdiel snatching up the prize before anyone else was nothing more than greed and ego play. Izaya is likely just a possession to him and he may forbid him from working with us.”

Shizuo frowned deeply at Louis’ words. “But he’s part of the coterie now. I mean, he said he’d join, can Abdiel really stop him?” Louis shrugged.

“That’s why I wanted to know what kind of relationship he had with his sire. Whether Izaya is willing or not, Abdiel is more than capable of forcing his will on him. I’ve seen him do it before. They’re called corruptors for a reason and Izaya being his childe will make it that much easier for Abdiel.”

“Izaya wouldn’t-” Shizuo cut himself off before finishing the thought. He wanted to believe Izaya wouldn’t betray them. He had even promised the raven that he would try to believe in him this time but with Abdiel’s influence now he wasn’t so sure. He didn’t think Izaya would turn on them of his own free will but Louis had a very concerning point about the powers of elders. Izaya needed to get away from his sire but if he didn’t want to, did Shizuo really have any right interfering? “You have a point but I’ve known Izaya for a long time and if there’s one thing the raven hates, it’s being controlled by others. I don’t think he’d willingly turn himself into a tool for Abdiel to use.”

“Oh yes, I’ve gathered that much just from watching him. What remains to be seen is if Abdiel will break him.”

Shizuo didn’t like the sound of that. He’d already seen firsthand the fallout of one of Abdiel’s attempts to break the raven. “If Abdiel’s Independant, what’s stopping us from just getting rid of him?”

“The politics of the Independent Alliance.” Louis reminded him. “Remy may not have acknowledged their emissary but the Camarilla as a whole is willing to acknowledge their presence. Unlike the Sabbat, the Independents play a different kind of game, one that is almost deadlier to us in the modern era than the Sabbat’s. They are few but their power lies in influence over the mortal world. Also, for every Setite you can see, it’s not unreasonable to expect three more hiding in the shadows. Their clan is one of the most solid and will absolutely close ranks to protect each other.”

“So you’re saying I can’t help Izaya by offing his sire.” Shizuo replied with a frown and Louis actually chuckled at that.

“No, you can’t just kill his sire. But I can use my political power to try to give him some measure of protection. The Independents want an Emissary in my court. I can grant that position to Izaya.”

“You want to give the flea a court position to protect him?” Shizuo raised a brow. “You realize that’s like handing a child a loaded gun, right?”

“Your faith in Izaya’s ability to wreck shit is amusing given your proclivity to destroy random objects without even thinking.”

“Ok, that’s fair but I know him. You give him a court position and he’ll totally use it to gain power.”

“That’s kind of the point… He’s in the coterie so his power is potentially our power.”

“Fine, fine. But don’t blame me if he turns your court into a cult of Izaya-worshipping sycophants.” Louis snorted in amusement.

“He’s already halfway there. Have you not seen how the neonates follow him around when he’s at court?” Shizuo sighed and slouched a bit. 

“I need a smoke. I’ll let the flea know you want to talk to him.” 

  
  


**~Los Angeles - Hollywood - Avalon Hollywood (Club)~**

Izaya noted the club was empty when he got there which immediately set off alarm bells in his head. The club was always open, whatever else Abdiel might be doing. He ventured downstairs, knocking on the door to Abdiel’s suite before pushing the door open and stepping inside. Abdiel’s normally luxurious living room had a distinctly red hue to it and Izaya’s nostrils were filled with the scent of blood. His eyes were drawn inexorably to the unexpected scene of Saul pinned to Abdiel’s coffee table, metal spikes driven through various parts of his body and into the wood beneath. In a particularly visceral turn that managed to unnerve Izaya, Saul’s chest was gaping open and his heart was missing. His mind was telling him that, vampire or not, Saul should not be alive right now yet the other Setite was still twitching and gasping. His eyes shifted to Abdiel who was sitting on his couch, holding an Egyptian looking urn in one hand. Izaya’s expanding knowledge of Egyptian history told him it was a canopic jar and what he had learned about Setite powers told him that Saul’s missing heart was likely in that jar but it was such an unreal scene that he found himself speechless.

“Ah, pet, I was hoping you’d come by. My apologies for the mess.” Abdiel spoke in a calm tone, as if the mess was unwashed dishes or dirty laundry instead of blood and a body. Izaya moved toward Abdiel, eyes locked on the jar in his hand. 

“You took his heart. I thought you could only do that to the willing? Why did you take it?” Izaya asked, giving voice to the questions as they formed, stepping around as much of the mess as he could.

“Ah well, you caught me in a bit of a lie I suppose. It can be done to the unwilling though it’s harder to do. Though really if Saul had relented and given up his heart as proper penance for what he had done, he wouldn’t have had to go through this.”

“Penance…?” Had Abdiel found out about Saul’s betrayal then? “That he was working with Jaromir?” He asked for confirmation.

“That he betrayed one of the clan to that flesh-crafting monster.” Abdiel replied, reaching out a hand to catch Izaya’s wrist and pull him closer. “That he dared to betray me and my childe.” Izaya relented to the pull and found himself pulled into Abdiel’s lap. The scent of blood was heavy on Abdiel, a heady scent that culminated in the urge to taste it. Izaya bit his lip against the urge, tasting his own blood instead. Abdiel caught the scent of Izaya’s blood and leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss, tasting Izaya’s blood. “Ah, this must be hard on you. I understand you had quite the fight last night, are you hungry?”

“I’m fine for now. How did you find out? I only found out when we questioned Jaromir’s lackeys…” 

“I caught your little TV appearance.” Abdiel said with amusement in his voice. “It left me wondering why a Sabbat Tzimisce would be trying to kill my pet. I knew you were working for the Cammies but not directly involved with the Sabbat so I asked Saul about it. He proved reluctant to answer my questions so I forced the truth out of him. I’m all for profiting off the bickering between the Camarilla and the Sabbat but when I found out he’d told Jaromir about you, well that simply wasn’t acceptable.” He placed the jar in Izaya’s lap and gently caressed the raven’s cheek. “So I took his heart for you.” Izaya placed a hand on the jar, eyeing it curiously. It was warm to the touch and he could almost feel the soft pulse of the heart inside. “Stake the heart and Saul will be staked. Destroy the heart and he dies. His life is now yours.” Izaya’s lips curved up in a smirk at that, eyes narrowing slightly.

“Well that solves one problem.” Izaya said as he looked at the jar thoughtfully. “I’ll have to hide this somewhere safe. Jaromir and his pack are dead, along with another pack. Remy’s dirty secret is out and with a little push, his court will be in disarray.”

“And my clever pet has stolen from the Prince while getting paid by the Ventrue to undermine the Sabbat. What Saul tried to do with his double dealing you managed to do flawlessly, even managing to survive a betrayal.” There was a pride to Abdiel’s voice as he spoke that made Izaya furrow his brows, as if Izaya’s machinations were his to claim. “Don’t get your back up.” Abdiel said, using his thumb to rub over the creases. “I’m simply proud of my childe and my decision to sire you.” He stood with Izaya in his arms, carrying him away from the bloody scene and into the bedroom where he placed the raven on the bed. Izaya looked up at the Persian with the intention of protesting but before he could put voice to words, Abdiel was pressing a deep kiss to his lips, demanding and hungry. He took the jar and placed it on the night stand then slid hands up under Izaya’s shirt, pushing it up over his head. Izaya relented without thought to Abdiel’s touch, giving no thought to discarding his shirt until Abdiel’s eyes settled on the curve where Izaya’s neck met shoulder. His expression grew dark, eyes travelling up to meet Izaya’s confused gaze, possessive and angry. “Who?” He demanded and Izaya frowned, trying to understand. Abdiel reached forward and pressed a thumb against the bruise Shizuo had left on his pale skin earlier and it clicked. “Who was it?” Izaya didn’t know how to respond to this unexpected situation.

“Why is it a problem?” He responded. “What I do when I’m not with you is my business.” This was not the right answer. Abdiel pressed Izaya down to the bed with a growl. Izaya struggled against Abdiel’s superior strength, hissing in frustration. 

“ _ You're mine.” _ Abdiel spoke low, the thread of possession in his voice unmistakable. “You let someone else touch you? Who? Who would dare to touch my pet?” 

“I'm not your  _ pet _ .” Izaya retorted angrily. “And my life is my own.”

“No it isn't. This life was given to you. By me. You are mine, Izaya. It seems you still haven't learned that yet.” Izaya could sense that Abdiel was about to use a Discipline and tensed but was not expecting sudden, invasive presence of Abdiel in his mind. Before he could even react, his memories of Shizuo were being forced to the forefront. “I should have known.” Abdiel hissed softly as Izaya pressed his hands to his temples. While Izaya was still dazed by the invasion into his memories, Abdiel was dragging his wrists above his head, binding them to the headboard with practiced ease. “You'll learn. Soon enough you'll want nothing but to fulfill my desires.” Izaya pulled against the restraints, the growing panic making his chest tight. He kicked at his sire to little effect as Abdiel proceeded to bind his legs as well. Lips curled back into a snarl an  power flared in Izaya as he met Abdiel’s gaze, hissing but the elder vampire shook off the power with a smirk. “Nice try pet but that won't save you.” A blindfold followed, removing his ability to use some of his Disciplines and no matter how much Izaya tried to fight, Abdiel was stronger. “I didn’t want to do it this way. It seems I miscalculated your attachments. If I’d known that you had feelings for Heiwajima I never would have let you near him.” 

“It was one night!” Izaya spat back angrily. “You never-” Abdiel gripped his jaw, silencing him.

“You are mine, Izaya. That was what you agreed to.” His other hand trailed over Izaya’s chest in a soft caress, his voice dipping low and persuasive. “This is mine. Why won’t you accept it? I’ve given you the gift of immortality, of power beyond human. I could give you so much more if you’d just relent.” 

“Nothing is worth losing myself. What good is the power you promise if I’m a slave?” Izaya responded through gritted teeth.

“Yet you are more than willing to submit to my touch.” Abdiel observed as he continued to run feather-light touches over Izaya’s skin. “How many times have you been collared in this very room? So eager to fulfill my wishes. Is it really so much to ask for that submission outside of this room? Do you not trust that I will protect you?”

“I don’t need your protection.” Izaya hissed in frustration. Abdiel was right, he had been more than willing to submit to the Persian when it came to sex, hell he craved it, but outside the bedroom he would never give up control of his own life. No matter how reasonable Abdiel tried to sound, no matter how persuasive. “I will not be your slave.”

“I suppose I should have expected that you would be difficult to train.” Abdiel replied with disappointment. He drew back, leaving Izaya bound to the bed, straining at his bonds, returning after only a few minutes. The smell of blood accompanied his return then Abdiel was lifting his head and pressing a glass to his lips. He pressed them shut in refusal but once again power flared from Abdiel. “Drink.” The Persian commanded and though his mind screamed protest, his lips parted against his own will and he drank the blood. 

The blood was laced with something. Izaya could tell right away, though what exactly it was eluded him at first. It didn’t take long to realize that it was a cocktail of drugs meant to make him compliant. The dose was strong enough that it would probably have sent a human into overdose but vampires couldn’t overdose on drugs - their physiology was too different. They weren’t immune to the effects though, and soon Izaya was drifting somewhere between relaxed and hyper-sensitive, craving physical contact. 

“I don’t know if anyone has explained this to you.” Izaya said in a detached voice as he shifted on the sheets. “If you have to drug someone to get them to fuck you, you’re doing it wrong.” Abdiel chuckled as he trailed fingertips down the raven’s chest lightly, causing him to gasp. 

“Oh I think we both know that you’d let me fuck you without the drugs, pet. By the end of the night you’ll be begging for it.” As much as Izaya wanted to deny it, he couldn’t control the way his body reacted to Abdiel’s touch. Nor could he shake the floaty feeling that was pushing away his resistance in favour of the promise of pleasure.

Abdiel explored his body with soft caresses, stripping him of his remaining clothing as he couldn’t help but to shiver at the Persian’s touch. Everything disappeared from his mind; all he could think about was the flood of sensation and the almost painful absence when Abdiel would stop. That was when Abdiel switched tactics. The first crack of leather on skin sounded so much louder and the unexpected sear of pain, that much more intense, drew an immediate cry from his lips. There was a rhythm to it, a layering of pain on pleasure yet without a conceivable pattern for the drugged raven and it played on his deepest desires. Yet he managed not to fulfill the Persian’s prediction. He didn’t beg, or even ask Abdiel for relief from the dull ache of need and so Abdiel didn’t give him release, though he took his own pleasure in the raven. The deep sleep that sunrise brought had never felt so much like relief as it did that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neonates - the youngest generation of vampires. Usually no more than a century old, or of lesser power by blood. The closer a vampire is to Caine, who is believed to be the first vampire, the more powerful their vampiric powers are. Vampires of the twelfth or thirteenth generation are considered neonates and are unlikely to progress past that status even if they live a long time. Shizuo is considered a neonate because he is young but because his sire is an elder, he is actually quite powerful by blood. As Shizuo lives longer, he has the potential to be acknowledged by others as an elder - he just has to survive that long.
> 
> Praxis - The right of Princes to govern; the Prince’s claim to domain. This term also refers to the Prince’s matters of policy and individual edicts and motions. When another Kindred challenges a Prince for leadership of a city it is called a praxis challenge (which is what Shizuo accidentally did). 
> 
> Harpy: The founding of the Camarilla caused a number of vampire customs to be codified into a complex, world-wide system that invests a great deal of power into the hands of a position known as Harpy. In the world of the Camarilla, where the halls of power can often resemble an  
> ld boys’ club, the Harpy is as close to an equal-opportunity position as one may find. A capable Harpy is an arbiter of social propriety, an enforcer of Camarilla dogma, and a calculating favor broker who ensures that the local boon economy is secure.  
> Demons and vampires: There's a long history here, one that I can't explain without getting very long winded. The basics of it are this: those who summon and/or make deals with demons for power are called infernalists and they are universally despised. Being an infernalist in Kindred society (Camarilla, Anarch, Sabbat and Independant alike) is a death sentence if you're caught. Remy was not technically an infernalist and Amatsu Mikaboshi is not a demon but Jaromir's intention had been to summon a demon and Remy's intention had been to capture it so the implication of his motives was enough for Augustus to consider him an infernalist. 
> 
> Presence - Majesty: At this stage, the vampire can augment her supernatural mien a thousandfold. The attractive become paralyzingly beautiful; the homely become hideously twisted. Majesty inspires universal respect, devotion, fear — or all those emotions at once — in those around the vampire. The weak scramble to obey her every whim, and even the most dauntless find it almost impossible to deny her.  
> People affected find the vampire so formidable that they dare not risk her displeasure. Raising their voices to her is difficult; raising a hand against her is unthinkable. Those few who shake off the vampire’s potent mystique enough to oppose her are shouted down by the many under her thrall, before the immortal need even respond.
> 
> Presence - Dread Gaze: While all Kindred can frighten others by physically revealing their true vampiric natures — baring claws and fangs, glaring with malevolence, hissing loudly with malice — this power focuses these elements to insanely terrifying levels. Dread Gaze engenders unbearable terror in its victim, stupefying him into madness, immobility, or reckless flight. Even the most stalwart individual will fall back from the vampire’s horrific visage.
> 
> Serpentis: Heart of Darkness - In Egyptian legends, the hearts of the dead are removed so that they may be weighed against the feather of truth. Those found wanting are thrown into a lake of fire and devoured, while those who are worthy are accepted into paradise. It is within your power to remove the hearts of undead creatures, taking judgment into your own hands. 
> 
> Auspex: Telepathy - Since the ancient days, mortal man has longed to hear the secrets sheltered in another person’s mind, to speak and receive communication from the soul as well as the lips. Telepathy is the pure communication of thoughts, feelings, and desires, and those who can perform such a feat are powerful, indeed. By projecting your senses outward, you can pierce the minds of others, drawing forth their very thoughts. You can link your consciousness to another mind, sending or receiving concepts in the flicker-flash of thought.
> 
> Dominate: Command - Superiority is inherent to the blood, to the very vitae that brings a vampire unlife. With a word or a gesture, you can exert your will upon an individual and force her to obey. A single word, even one embedded in a sentence, can become an imperative command. Some vampires use this power subtly, while others revel in publicly forcing others to submit to the authority of their blood.


	37. Rescue The Flea - The Plan

**~Los Angeles - Tower Theatre - Court of The Lion~**

“I can’t do anything, Shizuo!” Louis exclaimed, slamming his hand on the table. “And if you try to force your way in there, you’re doing it alone. It’s political suicide and quite possibly literal suicide as well. No matter how many times you bring it up, the answer won’t change.”

“He’s being held prisoner against his will, I’m sure of it.”

“Except that when you went to the club he told you he didn’t want to leave. But!” Louis held up a hand before Shizuo could speak. “Even if he did want to leave, there is little that can be done when you’re talking about the relationship between sire and childe. You know this, Shizuo.”

“So we just leave him there? It’s not right and you know it. Part of the reason we formed our coterie was to change things so we could protect younger Kindred from abuses like these.”

“We still have to work within the boundaries of Kindred nature and the politics that keep it in check. Starting a war with the Independent Alliance over a single Setite who you don’t even have proof is being held against his will is irresponsible and would have the elders turning on me very fast. We can’t afford that outcome.”

“So it can’t be a Camarilla Kindred who rescues him.” Louis nodded gravely. 

“It can’t be the anarchs either. Because the Camarilla view them as wayward children it will still reflect badly on us.”

“But other independent Kindred taking action, or even non-Kindred, that won’t cause any problems for you.”

“If Izaya’s yakuza were to find a way to get him out, well that would be beyond everyone’s political control. The likelihood that they will be able to take on an elder Setite in his own lair though? Very slim and the potential for breach extremely high. That they know about Izaya’s nature is already considered a risk to the Camarilla. If Izaya had ghouled them…” 

“I don’t think Izaya even knows about ghouling yet. Still, the Awakusu might be his only chance. I don’t understand why Izaya said what he did that night…”

“Love.” Louis said with a frown.

“Love? The flea? Love Abdiel?” Shizuo snorted in derision. “No, I really don't think so.”

“No, I don’t mean he fell in love with his sire. Elder Kindred have access to abilities that younger ones don’t, fueled by their more powerful blood legacy. One such ability of the Presence Discipline was nicknamed Love because it literally instills a supernatural affection for the user in the target. It’s overpowering and if used in combination with other things, can be used to completely condition the target into actually believing it.”

“So you’re saying Abdiel’s brainwashing him? I thought that was a Dominate thing.”

“There are more ways to control a person’s thoughts than just Dominate. Psychological conditioning can be more effective because you convince the target that they agree with what you want instead of just forcefully commanding them to do something. You said yourself that Izaya is resistant to powers of manipulation so Dominate wouldn’t be as effective a choice. Abdiel can’t be sure his commands will work but if Izaya’s brainwashed into wanting to do Abdiel’s bidding…”

“Shit. This is fucking complicated and I don’t understand any of it. So even if we take the flea away from Abdiel, there’s a chance he’ll go back of his own choice?”

“A very high chance if I’m right.”

“So now I gotta figure out how to get him out and unbrainwash him? Is that even possible? Can’t you just Dominate him to be his normal self?” Louis snorted. 

“That’s not how Dominate works Shizuo. In theory, over time, he should be able to recover on his own but there’s no guarantee. Either way, if you want to break Abdiel’s hold on him he’ll have to cut all ties with his sire and that’s going to be hard to do as long as Abdiel is in L.A. with him.”

“If Abdiel ends up dead that will guarantee no contact.” Louis gave him a long look and a sigh.

“Don’t do anything that will get you killed Shizuo. I do not want to be the one responsible for giving you a death sentence.”

“I got this. Izaya has allies. I just gotta let them know what they need to help him. As long as it isn’t my hands on his throat, we got no problems.” Louis gave him a concerned look but nodded. Shizuo wasn’t his first choice for tactical decisions but he wasn’t stupid either. As long as the blonde didn’t do anything rash, Louis would look the other way.

  
  


**~Los Angeles - Headquarters of the Awakusu Kai~**

Shizuo was sitting on Shiki’s couch, shifting his weight from time to time, trying to get comfortable yet completely unable to. Shiki was watching him with a frown as he took into account everything Shizuo had told him about Izaya’s situation. 

“Shizuo, what do you know about vampires being addicted to each others blood?” He asked, remembering what Izaya had said the night he’d left to go see his sire.

“What?” SHizuo’s blank look said it all.

“I asked Izaya why he kept going back to Abdiel and he said that he needed the man’s blood. I know addiction when I see it but I don’t know the first thing about vampires or vampire blood.” Shizuo shook his head.

“I’ve never heard of anything like that. I mean, when Kindred drink each other’s blood there’s a sort of emotional bond that forms but it’s not addiction. There’s no craving or anything and a few months apart from the person causes the bond to fade. I can’t see Izaya getting addicted because of that bond though. If anything I think he’d be avoiding Abdiel with the way he hates being controlled.” Shiki nodded at that.

“To be honest, I’m surprised Izaya would be addicted to anything. It’s very much against his character.” Shizuo gave a sigh and ran a hand through his hair before pulling out his smokes and lighting one.

“Thing I’ve learned about Kindred is that normal doesn’t really fit the things that can happen. I mean, if a vampire could have addictive blood then that addiction would probably be a hundred times worse than any normal drug. That’s just the way it seems to work with them. So I can see even Izaya ending up addicted but I don’t know how to deal with something like that. I guess it would explain Izaya’s behaviour. Especially if Abdiel’s using that Discipline on him as well. I mean, forced feelings of love combined with desire for his blood?”

“Abdiel also plays on Izaya’s masochistic side.” Shiki observed with a frown.

“Haah?” Shizuo responded, once again confused. Shiki gave the blonde a cool look, contemplating what to say. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t noticed, or rather I suppose you haven’t made the connection yet. Izaya likes pain with his pleasure.” Shizuo blinked then flushed in embarrassment at Shiki’s blunt revelation. 

“So you’re saying Abdiel’s fucking him too.”

“Abdiel fucking him is what got Izaya into this mess in the first place.” Shizuo shifted in the torture couch again, thinking about Izaya’s behaviour since they’d been reunited. 

“Shit. I didn’t think… I thought he went to Abdiel to get information on me and Kasuka…”

“He did. Part of the price, the part Abdiel revealed to him, was sex. The part Izaya had no idea about, of course, was this whole vampire problem.”

“Why would he sleep with that asshole just for some information?” Shizuo was confused and a bit outraged by the flea’s decision. Shiki just stared at Shizuo with mild disbelief in his expression.

“He came to Los Angeles to find you. He dug up every piece of information he could find. Abdiel had the key he needed to finding you. Sleeping with the man seems like a pretty small price to pay considering how much effort he’d already gone through.” Shizuo’s brow furrowed into a deep frown as he thought about it. He wanted to know why Izaya hadn’t said anything except the raven had, he’d just been too oblivious to notice. They were Setites too, sex was one of the many vices they dealt in. Then, as his thoughts circled back to the night he’d overheard them he spoke without thinking.

“You didn’t have a problem with it?” Shiki raised a brow at the question.

“I’m his employer, not his father.” Shiki replied. “I’m a yakuza executive, I’m hardly going to argue the morality of trading your body for information when I control brothels.”

“That’s not what I…” He frowned again. “Shit, nevermind. I can’t believe I’m talking about the flea’s sex life.” 

“I wouldn’t be discussing it with you at all if I didn’t think it was important in understanding the hold Abdiel seems to have on him. Rin has said she has a friend who might be willing to help us. As I understand it, those two twins owe Izaya a debt as well and are offering their aid. You can’t get involved directly but you’ve given us a lot of information to work with. I believe we can get him out but I’m not sure we can keep him safe afterward, especially if he’s unwilling to stay away. We need to get rid of Abdiel’s influence.”

“Actually, I have an idea about that. Izaya gave me something when we talked at the club. He said it belonged to another Setite and that I could use it to manipulate him. I asked him if he could pull some strings to get Abdiel sent back to Egypt. He’s working on it but we need to get Izaya away from him before he has to leave otherwise he’ll take him with and there’s no chance we’ll be able to get him back at that point.”

“Not as good as killing him but it will do. Since the hotel is still under the effects of that magic that makes people not notice it, I think that would be the best place to hide Izaya. We will probably have to keep him locked up for a while.” Shizuo looked uncomfortable when Shiki said it but he knew it had to be done for the flea’s benefit. The Izaya he had seen at the club, sitting beside his sire with a collar around his neck and an unfocused look in his eye… The passive way he responded to Shizuo, no casual insults just brief responses… It wasn’t Izaya and he couldn’t stand the sight. 

“Yeah, I’ll make sure he won’t be going anywhere.”

  
  


**~Los Angeles - Japanese American Cultural & Community Center~**

“I know it is much to ask, Ojii-san but he is very important to us. If he stays trapped by that other vampire, he will lose himself.”

“I understand your plea Rin-chan but you know that we are not supposed to get involved in vampire affairs.”

“The other vampires won’t help him and his human allies are not strong enough on their own. Only the Japanese vampire is helping but he’s been forbidden from direct action by his Prince.”

Nobuyuki studied the young fox before him, his centuries of wisdom telling him that he should also order Rin not to get involved but also knowing that she would not listen. Foxes were young and full of emotion and Rin had become quite fond of the chaotic informant turned vampire. “I will do only one thing for you in this. Once you have your friend, call on me and I will destroy the place. Rin bowed deeply to the elder dragon.

“Thank you so much Ojii-san. I will not forget your kindness!”

 

**~Santa Monica - Georgian Hotel~**

“Kind of a rush job but it’ll hold a fledgling Brujah and Izaya’s not as strong as them so it should keep him in. You sure about this though? What happens if you can’t break the crazy elder powers?”

“I don’t know Nines, but I have to try.” Shizuo responded. 

“Yeah, I get that. I wish I could help. It’ll be good to see Abdiel go down. Could have been a hell of a fight.”

“Yeah, I’d love to kill the guy myself but we’ll have to make do for now.”

“About that…” Saul spoke up. “He’ll be leaving two days from now and taking your friend with him. If you’re going to act, do it now. Can I have the jar now?”

“Not until Izaya is free, I already told you. After everything you and Abdiel have done to him, I’m a little light on trust.” Saul sighed but had no choice but to accept Shizup’s terms. 

“Tomorrow night then?”

“Yes tomorrow we free the Wyld one?” The twins chimed in.

“We will distract the mortals.”

“Yes, they will follow us wherever we choose to lead.”

“There will be much fun.”

“It will be a wonderful revel.”

Shizuo just grunted at the weird faeries.

“Tomorrow night.” Shiki said firmly, sharing a determined look with the other Awakusu men. 

“Izaya’s going to _ hate _ knowing that he owes us for this…” Akabayashi added with a grin to lighten the mood. 

“Hah. He’ll just find a way to use our own rescue against us.” Aozaki argued with a grin.

“I never thought I’d be excited to hear that egotistical shit’s voice again…” Shizuo grumbled with a slight smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is a power that can only be used by very old, low generation vampires. Shizuo not knowing about it isn't surprising because it would be a rare thing and he's still young as a vampire.
> 
> Yes, Shizuo is very oblivious about Izaya. When Izaya said that Abdiel was teaching him how to get fucked back in chapter 27 his assumption was political not... physical... And being the kind of guy who thinks relationships are important, doesn't quite pick up on Shiki and Izaya's relationship being the 'friends with benefits' sort...


End file.
